Mroczny Znak
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Harry Potter, by ratować Severusa Snape'a od śmierci w męczarniach z rąk Voldemorta, przyjmuje Znak.
1. Rozdział 00

**Mroczny Znak**

**Autor:** Zilidya

**Beta:** MichiruK

**Pairing:** SmH, Drarry (delikatne)

**Raiting:** + 15

**Prawa własności:** Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są

pobierane żadne korzyści.

**Prolog**

W tym momencie Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek jego życie będzie choć trochę normalne.

Zamrugał i otarł oczy, rozmazując na twarzy sadzę.

Dom płonął z nim w środku, a on był tego całkowicie świadom.

Głowa bolała go od dobrych piętnastu minut i bardzo dobrze wiedział z czyjego powodu.

Voldemort. Nachylił się nad parapetem okna w sypialni ciotki, rozglądając po ulicy.

Stał tam.

W całej swojej wężowatej krasie, i w otoczeniu swoich zwolenników. Trzech z nich co jakiś czas rzucało zaklęcie ognia, podsycając pożar. Dursleyów nie było, może i całe szczęście. Wyjechali na cotygodniowy wypad, po to by inny „wypad" pastwił się nad ich domem.

Harry ścisnął kurczowo różdżkę i mocniej naciągnął pelerynę. Kalkulował, czy ma uciekać, czy nadal wierzyć, że jest bezpieczny za barierą. Bardzo w to wątpił. Przecież Voldemort posiadał w sobie jego krew, więc osłona nie powinna stanowić dla niego już teraz przeszkody.

Kaszlnął. Dym zaczął przedostawać się pod drzwiami. Wciśnięty na szybko ręcznik niewiele pomagał.

Gdzie jest Dumbledore? Czy nie powinien wiedzieć, że nastąpił atak na dom, w którym spędzał wakacje?

Dym coraz gęściej snuł się po dywanie, niczym wąż skradający się do swojej ofiary.

Gorąco też zaczynało dawać się we znaki. Cały parter musiał być pochłaniany przez ogień i ciepło przedostawało się wyżej. Nie zajmie mu dużo czasu pożarcie sufitu i zawędrowanie wyżej.

Co robić?

— _Wyjdź, Harry Potterze. Nie mam zamiaru zabić cię w tak banalny sposób._

Chłopak zaklął cicho. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ten osobnik potrafi wtargnąć do jego umysłu, gdy nie śpi.

— _Wyjdź, chcę z tobą porozmawiać _— usłyszał ponownie po chwili.

— _Chciałbyś._

— _Oczywiście, że chcę._ — Czyżby usłyszał sarkastyczny śmiech? — _Inaczej nie przyszedłbym tu osobiście._

— _Czego chcesz? Poza zabiciem mnie, oczywiście?_

— _A kto mówi, że chcę cię zabić?_ — Ironia nawet przez myśli była wyczuwalna.

— _Ty. Przed momentem._

— _Och, Harry Potterze! Gdzie podziała się twoja gryfońska odwaga?_

— _Ukryła się za ślizgońską rozwagą._

— _Czyli muszę zastosować inną zachętę?_ — zauważył chłodno Voldemort.

Harry zauważył poruszenie wśród śmierciożerców. Aurorzy przybyli. Jednak coś odgradzało ich od domu, nie dopuszczając bliżej. Niewidzialna ściana otaczająca dom i napastników. Czyżby jego też miała nie wypuścić?

— _Myślę, że to cię przekona. Spójrz._

Chłopak ujrzał w swojej głowie obraz. Kamienna cela i ktoś leżący w środku. Nawet nie widząc twarzy, wiedział kto to. Nawet mając przed sobą zakrzepłą krew i nienaturalnie powykrzywiane kończyny, potrafił powiedzieć, kogo Voldemort mu pokazywał.

Severus Snape. Znienawidzony profesor eliksirów.

— _Odkryłem jego spisek przeciwko mnie. Szpieg Dumbledore'a. Nie spodobało mi się to. Bardzo, jak widzisz._

— _I co z tego?_ — Harry przełknął ślinę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co miałby powiedzieć.

Nie czuł niczego szczególnego do mistrza eliksirów, ale teraz, gdy dowiedział się, dla kogo tak naprawdę mężczyzna pracuje, nagle zaczął rozumieć jego postępowanie. Nie do końca, ale niektóre aspekty na pewno.

— _Jesteś kimś, kto może go uratować. Wiem, jak zareagowałeś na śmierć tego niepotrzebnego chłopaka kilka tygodni temu. Tym razem możesz być tym, który powstrzyma mnie przed zabiciem akurat tej szczególnej osoby._

— _Powstrzymać ciebie? Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? Właśnie próbujesz spalić mnie żywcem, i to w biały dzień, na oczach aurorów i mugoli._

Voldemort tylko machnął ręką i śmierciożercy przestali rzucać czary, odsuwając się w stronę obserwujących całą scenę aurorów. Sami nie atakowali, ale z drwiną patrzyli na ich bezcelowe starania. Ci bez ustanku próbowali przebić się przez barierę. Jak na razie bezskutecznie.

— _Chcę z tobą zawrzeć układ, Harry Potterze. Umowę, dzięki której będziesz mógł ratować ludzi. Kilku, ale jednak to zawsze coś_ — odezwał się Voldemort, wyczuwając jego wahanie.

Harry zadrżał. Nie spodobało mu się to. Nie lubił żadnego rodzaju paktów.

Gdy Dudley umawiał się ze swoją bandą, Harry kończył poobijany i głodny. Gdy Malfoy zmawiał się ze Ślizgonami, on kończył na szlabanie, i to zaraz po opuszczeniu skrzydła szpitalnego.

Gdy Voldemort chce umowy...

— _Jakieś szczegóły?_ — zapytał, chcąc zyskać na czasie.

— _Po pierwsze będziesz chroniony. Nie chcę cię zabić. Chcę byś przystąpił do mnie..._

— _Przystąpił do ciebie? Nigdy! Zamordowałeś moich rodziców!_

— _Po drugie_ — kontynuował Voldemort, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Harry'ego — _będziesz mógł decydować, kogo w danym tygodniu nie zabiję ja ani nikt z moich śmierciożerców. Powiedzmy dwie osoby tygodniowo. Co ty na to?_

— _Nie!_

— _Pięć osób, ale to moje ostatnie zdanie_ — targował się czarnoksiężnik.

Harry zamyślił się. Co jeśli to jedyna możliwość uratowania kogokolwiek? Potem mógłby spróbować...

— _Nie będziesz nastawał na moje życie bez uprzedniej prowokacji z mojej strony. Choć pewne poprawki w tej umowie zostaną uwzględnione, jeśli chodzi o nasze wspólne postępowanie wobec siebie_ — W tym momencie pojawiło się zrozumienie, że _on_ siedzi w jego głowie i słyszy wszystkie myśli.

— _Tak?_ — Czuł, że to jeszcze nie wszystko.

— _Ostatni punkt, ale uprzedzam, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, tu i teraz zabijam Snape'a. Chcę..._

To, czego _chciał_ Voldemort, spowodowało, że Harry osunął się po ścianie na podłogę.

Co ma zrobić? Jeśli się nie zgodzi, Snape zginie. Przez niego. Nie przepadał za nim, ale nie życzył mu śmierci, i to jeszcze takiej. Przesunął dłonią po swoich i tak nieopanowanych włosach, wstając i opuszczając sypialnię. Przeszedł szybko przez nadpalony korytarz. Tylko bok schodów, tuż przy samej ścianie, nadawał się do zejścia, reszta ciągle się tliła. Salon nie nadawał się już do niczego. Do kuchni nawet nie zajrzał. Otworzył drzwi wejściowe, stając w progu.

Aurorzy natychmiast przerwali atak na barierę, patrząc prosto na niego.

On sam nie bardzo wiedział, co robi. Może to tylko kolejny koszmar i wuj zaraz go obudzi, złorzecząc?

— Uwolnij go w tej chwili! — zażądał. — Chcę go zobaczyć.

Na znak Lorda dwójka sług deportowała się i za chwilę pojawiła ponownie z ofiarą. Rzucili ją na drogę, tuż przy podjeździe na Privet Drive numer cztery. Harry podszedł do niej powoli, lecz nikt ze strony Voldemorta mu nie przeszkodził. Mężczyzna był nieprzytomny, a krew z wielu ran skapywała na drogę. Chłopak westchnął ciężko na jego widok. Uniósł różdżkę i ten jedyny raz nie bał się jej użyć w wakacje. W końcu widzieli, że nie używa jej dla zabawy.

— _Mobilicorpus!_

Ciało uniosło się kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. Wskazując różdżką, gdzie ma lecieć, podszedł do bariery Voldemorta. Nie był pewien, czy to zadziała, ale chciał – musiał – spróbować. Skoro Voldemort przekracza osłony z jego krwią to powinno działać i w drugą stronę. Dotknął jej dłonią, czując pod palcami mrowienie, jednocześnie przesuwając Snape'a w stronę aurorów. Ci machali i krzyczeli, by też przeszedł.

— Umowa, Harry Potterze! — Znów usłyszał ten syczący głos.

— Wiem, Tom.

Opuścił różdżkę, kładąc ostrożnie profesora na ziemi i odwrócił się, widząc przerażenie na twarzach najbliżej stojących aurorów.

— Witam oko w oko. A teraz zajmiemy się tobą.

Ból dotknięcia zwalił go z nóg, ale mimo to dzielnie patrzył w czerwone oczy swojego wroga.

— Zabieram cię w bardziej ustronne miejsce — rzekł Voldemort i uśmiechnął się groteskowo w stronę zebranych za barierą.

W tej właśnie chwili pojawił się Dumbledore, ale nic nie zdołał zrobić, bo Voldemort wraz z Harrym i śmierciożercami zniknął.

Pozostał tylko ogień, dym i krzyki ludzi.


	2. Rozdział 1 cz1

**Rozdział 1.1**

Severus budził się powoli, klnąc w duszy na wszystkich i na wszystko. Głowa pękała mu, jakby sam Hefajstos wykuwał sobie na niej jakąś boską zabawkę. Otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w swojej sypialni, choć nie pamiętał, jak się w niej znalazł.

— Witaj, Severusie. Jak się czujesz? — W fotelu obok jego łóżka siedział Albus Dumbledore z widocznym na twarzy zmartwieniem.

— Jak się tu znalazłem? — szepnął, nie rozpoznając swojego głosu, wydobywającego się z zachrypniętego gardła.

— Severusie, jakie są twoje ostatnie wspomnienia?

Snape zamyślił się, zaraz też zbladł.

— Czarny Pan odkrył, że jestem twoim szpiegiem, chociaż nie wiem, w jaki sposób. Torturował mnie. Po kilku sesjach wrzucił do lochów, tam straciłem przytomność. — Spojrzał na swoje ręce, teraz już wyleczone, bez najmniejszych śladów po zranieniach. — Kto mnie uratował?

— Harry Potter.

— Jak? Miał wizję? Zobaczył, gdzie jestem, a ty wysłałeś odsiecz? Chociaż raz na coś się przydał. — Usiadł ostrożnie, oczekując bólu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

— Harry dokonał wymiany — rzekł powoli dyrektor.

— Wymiany? Na co? — Spojrzał na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

— Na siebie. Voldemort zabrał Harry'ego po oddaniu ciebie.

Severus patrzył na niego, mrugając zawzięcie.

— Co zrobił ten bachor?! — wrzasnął. — Czemu nikt go nie powstrzymał? Czemu _ty_ go nie powstrzymałeś? — zwrócił się ostro do dyrektora.

— Nie zdążyłem, Severusie.

Snape zaklął, wstając.

— A ty dokąd? — zapytał Albus.

— Do Malfoya! To jedyna osoba, która może coś wiedzieć i jednocześnie mnie nie zabije.

— To nie jest zbyt bezpieczne, Severusie. Poza tym nie mamy najmniejszej przesłanki, że Harry jeszcze żyje.

Mężczyzna stanął przy drzwiach z dłonią na klamce.

— Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? — spytał cicho, nie odwracając się.

— Osiem dni. Poppy ledwo cię poskładała. Dwóch uzdrowicieli z Munga pomagało jej przez trzy doby.

— Muszę się napić — oznajmił sucho mistrz eliksirów, kierując się do gabinetu.

Sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu butelkę i pociągnął spory łyk, nie patyczkując się z kieliszkiem.

— Co mu wpadło do tego pustego łba? — rzucił wściekle. — Kto kazał mu się wymieniać? Czyj to był pomysł? Pewnie jego. Musiałbym go nie znać.

— Nikt nic nie wie. Jedyne co usłyszano, to słowa Toma o umowie i potwierdzenie Harry'ego, zanim go zabrał.

— Gdzie go znalazł? Chyba Potter nie był taki głupi, żeby uciec z domu opiekunów?

— Właśnie stamtąd, Severusie. Osłona krwi już nie działa.

Nagle kominek za plecami profesora rozbłysnął zielonym ogniem.

— Wuju Severusie? Jesteś tu? Ojcze, jesteś pewien, że już go wyleczyli? — Głos Draco Malfoya wydobywał się z ognia. — Wuju!

— Słucham, Draco — odezwał się Snape swoim standardowym tonem, ukazując się oczom swojego chrześniaka.

— Dzięki, na Merlina! — Głowa Draco zniknęła, a na jej miejscu w płomieniach pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy. — Już się obawiałem...

— Do rzeczy! — warknął profesor. — Czego chcesz?

— Potter jest w naszym domu. Musisz mu pomóc. My nie wiemy już, co robić.

Severus Snape wyszedł z zielonych płomieni, wkraczając na nieskazitelnie czysty dywan w salonie Malfoyów. Narcyza skinęła mu głową na powitanie i poprowadziła go za sobą.

— Co jest z Potterem?

— Nie wiemy. Lord odesłał prawie wszystkich zaraz po powrocie z tej mugolskiej dzielnicy. Nakazał Lucjuszowi być gotowym na wezwanie w każdym momencie. Dziś rano go przyzwał i kazał zabrać Pottera.

Snape przyjrzał się Narcyzie uważnie, zastanawiając się nad jej słowami.

— W jakim jest stanie fizycznym?

— Wszystkie rany, które mogłam wyleczyć bez dotykania, uleczyłam. Nie pozwala nikomu zbliżać się do siebie. Metr i ani centymetra więcej.

— A psychicznie? Domyślam się, że tu leży problem.

— Sam zobacz. — Otworzyła przed nim drzwi, któreś z kolei z długiego szeregu w korytarzu.

Wszedł do komnaty, sam nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

Może panikującego na każdy hałas nastolatka?

Może zamknięcia się w sobie i nie reagowanie na najmniejszy bodziec z zewnątrz?

Na pewno nie był przygotowany na widok stojącego przy oknie chłopca, który odwrócił się w jego stronę z... no właśnie. Z pustką w oczach.

Dotychczas te zielone oczy zawsze pełne były uczuć. Czy to radości, czy to wściekłości. Teraz nie było w nich nic. Nawet avadowa zieleń jakby zbladła.

— Witam, profesorze. Dobrze widzieć pana w zdrowiu. — Głos tak samo ział totalną próżnią.

— Zostaw nas samych, Narcyzo.

Kobieta skinęła głową, cicho się wycofując.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, wezwij skrzata. Nadal reagują na twoje zawołanie.

— Dziękuję.

Kobieta zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Cisza, jaka po tym zapanowała, po raz pierwszy przeszkadzała mężczyźnie. Chłopak nie przejął się nim w ogóle. Na powrót odwrócił się do niego plecami, podziwiając widok za oknem.

— Jesteś ranny? — przełamał w końcu ciszę profesor.

Nadal milczenie. Żadnej reakcji, że jego pytanie zostało usłyszane. Zaczął się do niego zbliżać, oczekując teraz jakiejś reakcji. Chłopak odwrócił tylko głowę, a serce profesora, a wraz z nim stopy, zamarły. Nie mógł się ruszyć, choć nie wyczuł najlżejszego muśnięcia magii. To coś w tym pustym spojrzeniu go powstrzymywało.

— Przynajmniej pan niech tego nie robi. Proszę. Mogę wrócić z panem do Hogwartu. Mogę nawet zostać tutaj, ale proszę się do mnie nie zbliżać — poprosił cicho Harry.

Severus cofnął się do stolika, stojącego w drugim końcu pokoju, siadając na krześle.

— Co on ci zrobił? Jak cię zranił? Muszę wiedzieć, żeby podać ci odpowiednie eliksiry.

Chłopak jakby całkiem zapomniał, że on tu nadal jest. Patrzył przez okno, co jakiś czas zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Co on panu kazał zrobić, zanim otrzymał pan Znak? Testował, prawda? — Jego wyzuty z emocji głos wdzierał się niczym nóż w umysł Mistrza Eliksirów, przez który przemknęły wspomnienia z tamtego piekielnego dnia. — On wie, jak grać na uczuciach. On zawsze dostaje to, czego chce, pragnie, pożąda. Zawsze. Nikt ani nic nie jest w stanie stanąć mu na drodze.

— Dlaczego pozwolił ci żyć, Potter? Czego od ciebie chce, że nie spełnił swego pragnienia? Pragnienia twojej śmierci. — Snape spróbował wziąć go na gniew, ale tylko spowodował, że chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę. Milczał. — To i tak wkrótce wyjdzie na jaw. Prorok wygrzebie najgorsze śmieci. Zniknąłeś na ponad tydzień, porwany przez Czarnego Pana, którego jesteś wrogiem numer jeden, i nadal żyjesz. Znajduję cię u Malfoyów, którzy ryzykują jego gniew, wzywając mnie.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. Niech piszą, co tylko chcą. Wszyscy i tak mu uwierzą, a gdy okaże się to łgarstwem, tak naprawdę nic nie zrobią. Przyzwyczaiłem się. Proszę wracać do szkoły, skoro nie zabiera mnie pan ze sobą.

— Kto powiedział, że cię nie zabieram, Potter? Skoro i tak nie pozwolisz się nikomu dotknąć, to wracamy do Hogwartu. Chcę cię mieć na oku.

Wstał i wyszedł na korytarz. Oddalił się kawałek, zostawiając wolną przestrzeń dla roztrzęsionego psychicznie, jak sam sobie próbował wmówić, chłopaka. W głębi korytarza czekała cała trójka Malfoyów. Potter wyszedł z komnaty i skierował się właśnie w ich stronę, gdy tylko ich spostrzegł. Stanął w bezpiecznej odległości przed Draco.

— Pojutrze zostanie ci nadany Znak. Tego chciałeś, prawda? — Młody Malfoy zbladł, ale skinął głową. — Mam nadzieję, że po tym fakcie zmądrzejesz, bo będziesz należał do mnie — powiedział spokojnie Harry, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Co? — odezwał się ostro Lucjusz. — Jak to do ciebie? O czym ty bredzisz, Potter?

Chłopak nie przejmował się pytaniami seniora rodu Malfoyów. Ruszył w stronę otwartych drzwi i kominka.

— Czwarty. Został jeszcze jeden na ten tydzień.

Te słowa powiedział do siebie, ale dotarły one do uszu zebranych. Zerknęli na siebie niespokojnie.


	3. Rozdział 1 cz2

**Rozdział 1.2**

Przybycie do szkoły odbyło się w ciszy.

Harry przeszedł na drugi koniec gabinetu dyrektora i stanął przy drzwiach. Snape pojawił się zaraz po nim.

— Usiądźcie obaj — zaproponował Dumbledore.

— Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Zostanę tutaj — rzekł Harry.

Starszy czarodziej spojrzał na młodszego kolegę, ale ten tylko kiwnął głową, żeby nie nalegał.

— Harry, czy mógłbyś opowiedzieć, co działo się z tobą przez ostatnie sześć dni? — Dumbledore przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

— Muszę? — Chłopak patrzył prosto w oczy dyrektora. — Może chcę o tym zapomnieć?

— Jednak będę nalegał. Poczujesz się lepiej, jeśli się tym z kimś podzielisz, chłopcze.

Harry stał, lekko drżąc. Snape mógł zauważyć ten drobny szczegół tylko dzięki temu, że siedział bliżej. Chłopak nagle jakby podjął decyzję, zaczął rozpinać przydużą koszulę. Zsunął jeden rękaw i obrócił się bokiem.

— To powinno panu wystarczyć za odpowiedź, dyrektorze.

Krwistoczerwona czaszka i srebrno-zielony wąż wychodzący z jej ust, oplatający swoim cielskiem ramię trudno było pomylić z czymś innym.

Mroczny Znak.

— Oznaczył cię — stwierdził Dumbledore, a jego ramiona opadły, jakby niesiony na nich ciężar zwiększył się wielokrotnie.

Chłopak ubrał się i czekał.

— Kazał ci zabić? — Severus już znał odpowiedź, jednak chciał to usłyszeć.

— Tak.

— Kogo? Starca, kobietę, dziecko? — brnął dalej profesor. — Czarny Pan jest bardzo wybredny, jeśli chodzi o ofiary. Twój tatuaż jest wielobarwny, więc zbrodnia szczególnie musiała targnąć twoje sumienie, inaczej byłby tylko czarny.

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia zobaczył emocje na twarzy chłopaka, ale ten szybko się opanował. Za szybko. Chłopiec dotychczas był jak otwarta księga, zawsze uczucia miał wypisane na twarzy.

— Mam panu opisać każdą osobę? Nie mogę uratować wszystkich.

— Każdą? Wszystkich? — szepnął Albus. — Harry, chłopcze... Ilu musiałeś...?

— Dwadzieścia siedem ludzkich istnień. — Głos już nie należał do dziecka, lecz do kogoś, kto zobaczył zbyt dużo śmierci.

Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na niego, nie mogąc pojąć.

— Jak?

— Skazałem ich. Każdego z osobna. Nawet, gdy próbowali mnie zabić, skazywałem ich na śmierć. Nawet, gdy błagali, płacząc u moich stóp, umierali, bo ich skazałem — mówił drżącym głosem, gdzieś na granicy złości i płaczu.

— Skazałeś? Nauczył cię _Avady_ i jeszcze kazał rozmawiać z ofiarami? — dopytywał się niestrudzenie mistrz eliksirów.

— Nie umiem rzucać zaklęcia zabijającego, profesorze. Próbował przez cztery dni. Godzina po godzinie. Nie potrafię użyć żadnego zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. Mój _Cruciatus_ powoduje łaskotki, _Imperius_ napad śmiechu, a _Avada_... to tylko fajerwerki.

Oparł się o ścianę, obejmując ramionami.

— Jak ich zabiłeś? Przecież nie... — Snape nie dokończył.

— Wystarczyło ich skazać. Zobaczy pan może w sobotę podczas oznaczenia Draco.

— Zobaczę? — zdumiał się mistrz eliksirów.

— Tak. Idzie pan ze mną. Należy pan do mnie.

Severus zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. Już podchodził, by wytrząsnąć z Harry'ego te idiotyzmy, gdy ten znów na niego spojrzał w ten sposób.

Stanął w miejscu. Odetchnął i opanował się.

— To samo powiedziałeś Draco. Co to znaczy?

— Zobaczy pan. Wkrótce pan zobaczy — powtórzył jak mantrę.

Ta rozmowa była chyba ponad jego siły. Osunął się po ścianie na podłogę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Drżał, ale nie słychać było szlochu.

— Został tylko jeden — szeptał cicho. — Tylko jeden.

— Harry, chłopcze. — Dumbledore wstał i podszedł bliżej.

Zatrzymał się koło Snape'a, gdy głowa chłopaka uniosła się do góry.

— Chcę odpocząć — mruknął chłopak, głęboko oddychając i wstając z podłogi.

Nie czekając na czyjąkolwiek zgodę, opuścił gabinet.

— Co teraz, dyrektorze?

— Nie wiem, Severusie. Po raz kolejny nie wiem, co robić. Dlaczego Tom oznaczył Harry'ego zamiast zabić, co planował od dawna? Jak dowiedział się, że jesteś szpiegiem, i co to ma wspólnego z całą tą sytuacją? Jak Harry zabił, nie mogąc rzucić _Avady_? Zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, ale nic nie wymyślili. Mając tak mało informacji, nie da się za dużo planować. Severus udał się w końcu w stronę swoich komnat. Postać pod drzwiami od razu została rozpoznana.

— Potter, co ty tu robisz?

— Nie znam hasła do wieży, a Zgredek już nie chce się do mnie zbliżać.

— Zgredek? A, ten twój głupi skrzat. Czyżby oprzytomniał? — zironizował mężczyzna.

— Wyczuł Znak — odparł tylko chłopak.

Snape dotknął drzwi, otwierając je swoją magią, i wszedł do środka.

— Nie znam hasła, Potter. Idź do Dumbledore'a albo wchodź tutaj. Do kolacji możesz zostać. Nie mam zamiaru szukać cię po całej szkole.

Snape miał plan. Pomysł na dowiedzenie się czegoś więcej o tym, co Potter robił u Czarnego Pana. Chłopak zamknął za sobą drzwi i stanął, nie wiedząc, co robić.

— Możesz usiąść. Nie ruszaj niczego bez pytania.

— Dobrze, proszę pana.

Zajął fotel przed płonącym kominkiem i prawie natychmiast zapatrzył się w ogień. Wyglądał tak samo jak u Malfoyów.

— Co on ci zrobił, Potter? — Już drugi raz tego dnia zadał to samo pytanie.

— Nie chce pan wiedzieć. Za to ja chcę zapomnieć. A on będzie mi o tym przypominać. Co tydzień.

— Będzie cię wzywał?

— Nie tylko mnie. Może nie zawsze, ale wystarczająco często, także i pana.

— Draco też?

— Tak i każdego oznaczonego, którego zdecyduję się uratować. — Chłopak zaśmiał się gorzko. — Czemu ja to panu mówię? Jeszcze nie tak dawno cieszyłem się z każdej chwili bez pana uwag, a teraz...? Teraz siedzę w pana gabinecie i nawet nie mam szlabanu.

— Zawsze coś da się załatwić, jeśli tak za tym tęsknisz. Jakieś kociołki do czyszczenia się znajdą.

— Pan zawsze zostanie sarkastycznym dupkiem.

— Potter!

— Przepraszam — szepnął zrugany chłopak. — Jestem zmęczony.

Oparł głowę na oparciu, przymykając oczy.

— Tylko jeden — szepnął znowu.

— Co jeden? — nie wytrzymał Snape. — Już któryś raz z kolei to mówisz.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Pierś nastolatka unosiła się miarowo.

Teraz miał okazję. Chłopak musiał być mocno wyczerpany, skoro tak szybko zasnął. Podszedł ostrożnie i zatrzymał się metr od śpiącego. Nie wyczuł żadnej magii, nawet osłony. Nic tym razem nie powstrzyma go przed dotknięciem. Wyciągnął dłoń, robiąc kolejny krok. I następny. Nic. Czyżby Potter zatrzymał go wcześniej samym tylko spojrzeniem? Niemożliwe!

Dotknął jego ramienia i wtedy to poczuł. Magia przebiegła po jego ręce, opanowując całe ciało.

Bolało. Jakby setki maleńkich ostrzy przebijało się przez jego skórę. Milimetr po milimetrze. Zaczął krzyczeć.

Poczuł, jak jego ręka zostaje odtrącona. Przestało boleć.

— Dlaczego pan to zrobił? — Słaby głos Pottera dobiegał z pewnego oddalenia.

Uniósł się na rękach, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że leży na dywanie przed kominkiem. Wzrokiem poszukał ran, ale nie znalazł ani jednej. Usłyszał głuchy odgłos uderzenia. Spojrzał w tym kierunku. Potter osunął się na podłogę, trzymając ściany. Mężczyzna sapnął z wrażenia. Chłopak pozostawił krwawy ślad w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej dotykał ściany.

— Potter? — zapytał zaniepokojony.

— Wystarczy eliksir i proszę się nie zbliżać. Może go pan lewitować.

— Potter?

— Czego znowu? — warknął blady chłopak wściekle. — Mało panu jeszcze? Omal mnie pan nie zabił swoją ciekawością. Lepiej panu?

— Uspokój się! — krzyknął profesor. — Oddychaj.

Chłopak zaczął wpadać w panikę, tracąc przy tym coraz więcej krwi. Snape przywołał kilka eliksirów, ustawiając je przed Gryfonem.

— Wypij wszystkie, a potem idź się umyj.

Fiolki zostały opróżnione z grymaszeniem na temat smaku. Czując się już lepiej, chłopak wstał i ruszył w stronę wskazanej łazienki. Zanim zamknął drzwi, usłyszał:

— Przepraszam, Potter.


	4. Rozdział 1 cz3

**Rozdział 1.3**

Kąpiel Złotego Chłopca trwała niepokojąco długo, ale Snape nie interweniował. Po dobrej godzinie chłopak wyszedł z łazienki. Nadal blady, ale już spokojny. Rany zniknęły, wyleczone miksturami.

— Za pół godziny kolacja — poinformował go profesor, chcąc przełamać ciszę.

Nic to jednak nie zmieniło, chłopak milczał, patrząc na niego chłodno. Snape poczuł się nieswojo. To spojrzenie przewiercało go na wylot, a nie było w nim ani grama legilimencji.

— Powiedz, co masz do powiedzenia, zamiast tak się na mnie gapić.

— To jest ta chwila, w której powinienem zachować się jak mój ojciec, a nie potrafię. Kolejna porażka do mojej kolekcji.

— Przynajmniej jedna dobra cecha odziedziczona po twojej matce.

Chłopak nie spuszczał z niego wzroku nawet na sekundę, gdy się odezwał po tej dziwnej deklaracji:

— Idę na chwilę na błonia — rzucił krótko i wyszedł.

Harry musiał szybko opuścić gabinet. Jeszcze chwila i zacząłby mówić. A tego nie chciał. Bardzo nie chciał. Musiał się uspokoić. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu szkoły odszedł na bok i usiadł pod ścianą. Nie było sensu oddalać się, skoro zaraz będzie kolacja. Odetchnął głęboko, po raz pierwszy od tygodnia rozluźniając się. Voldemort nie dał mu chwili wytchnienia aż do pierwszego skazanego. Potem już sam nie potrafił zasnąć na dłużej niż kilkanaście minut. Jednak organizm domagał się snu. Eliksir wypity u Malfoyów nie starczył na długo. Miał tego dowód w gabinecie Snape'a. Gdy tylko otrzyma hasło do wieży, pójdzie spać. Jeśli ma jasno myśleć, musi odpocząć.

— Harry? Co ty tu robisz? Czy dyrektor wie, że tu jesteś? — Donośny głos Hagrida poderwał go na równe nogi.

— Witaj, Hagridzie. Niedawno przybyłem. Proszę, o nic nie pytaj — poprosił cicho.

Gajowy westchnął, ale nie drążył tematu.

— Jakby co, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć. I Kieł się za tobą stęsknił. A teraz chodź, kolacja zaraz się zacznie.

Chciał go przyjacielsko poklepać po plecach, ale ten szybko odsunął się poza jego zasięg.

— Harry?

— Przepraszam, Hagridzie. Nie chcę być dotykany.

I wszedł do zamku, zanim półolbrzym zaczął pytać.

Wielka Sala poza rokiem szkolnym wydawała się jeszcze bardziej ogromna. I pusta. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Harry stanął w drzwiach, nie wiedząc, gdzie powinien usiąść. Zdecydował się na stół Gryffindoru. Najwyżej wezmą go za odludka. Po całej tej aferze chyba ma prawo? Zajął miejsce zaraz na początku stołu swego Domu. Skrzat pojawił się natychmiast z tacą i zniknął tak samo szybko. W połowie kanapki do sali zaczęli wchodzić nauczyciele, rozmawiając o czymś z ożywieniem.

— Tyle ofiar. Nie ma za grosz serca. Co mu przychodzi z tego mordowania, Minervo? Pytam się, co?

Bardzo trudno było nie zgadnąć, o kim mowa. Tak bardzo, że Harry natychmiast stracił apetyt. W tej samej chwili wchodzący nauczyciele zauważyli go. Chyba nikt w zamku jeszcze nie wiedział o jego powrocie, bo szok widniał na wszystkich twarzach.

— Panie Potter!

— Spokojnie, Minervo. — Całe szczęście pojawił się Dumbledore. — Harry przybył dziś do zamku i zostanie tu przez resztę wakacji. Proszę wszystkich o zostawienie go w spokoju i nie wypytywanie o ostatnie dni.

Flitwick skinął głową, a Trelawney aż nosiło z ciekawości, ale także przytaknęła. Snape nawet nie zareagował na to całe zamieszanie przy drzwiach i siedział już na swoim miejscu.

— Ale... — McGonagall nie dała się tak łatwo.

— Nie, Minervo! — nalegał Albus.

Kobieta kiwnęła w końcu głową.

— Gdybyś jednak czegoś potrzebował, panie Potter, to wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Podczas całego tego zajścia Harry nie podniósł głowy, tak jakby kanapka na jego talerzu była najważniejsza.

— Chciałbym tylko otrzymać hasło do portretu, proszę pani.

— Odwaga, panie Potter. Powinien pan odpocząć, jest pan trochę blady.

— Dobrze, proszę pani. Tak zrobię.

Zostawili go samego. Gdy tylko wszyscy zajęli miejsca, on sam wstał i wyszedł. Nie miał apetytu, a siedzieć bezczynnie też nie miał zamiaru. W swoim dormitorium rozebrał się do bokserek i skrył się w łóżku. Skrzaty wyczyszczą ubranie, a potem zastanowi się nad kupnem nowej odzieży.

Teraz chciał tylko spać. Uciec od rzeczywistości.

**OOOO**

Cały kolejny dzień przesiedział w jednej ze szklarni pani Sprout. Widziała go, ale nie zwróciła mu uwagi.

Jadł w kuchni, choć Zgredek oddalał się wtedy na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Za to inne skrzaty nic się nie zmieniły. Zapytane o odzież udzieliły mu bardzo szczegółowych informacji. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że wystarczy, jak w mugolskim świecie, zamówić i wszystko zostanie dostarczone. Różnica polegała na wysłaniu skrzata z notką z własną sygnaturą do sklepu i już. Zamówił w ten sposób podstawową garderobę i poprosił jednego ze skrzatów o zrealizowanie swojego zlecenia. Nie przypuszczał, aby Dursleyowie wysłali mu cokolwiek.

Skoro już któryś rok z rzędu nikogo nie interesowało jego ubranie, to musi się sam tym w końcu zająć. Ciekaw był, jak Dursleyowie zareagowali na stan domu. Ciotka chyba dostała zawału, widząc salon. Pozostawała jeszcze możliwość, że wszystko zostało posprzątane, zanim wrócili. Aurorzy musieli pewnie kasować pamięć mugolom obecnym podczas całego zdarzenia.

Sobotni poranek przywitał z grymasem.

Snape w ten czy inny sposób go zabije. A on nie miał wyboru.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali podczas śniadania i zaczął jeść przy stole Gryffindoru. Czekał. Voldemort uprzedzał, że odezwie się gdzieś o tej porze. Syknął cicho, czując sygnał. Choć wypróbował to na nim już kilkukrotnie, Harry wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić. Jak Snape znosił to tyle czasu, nie wiedział. Wstał, odkładając szklankę z sokiem dyniowym.

_Zamorduje mnie, poćwiartuje i posieka. W dowolnej kolejności._

Całe szczęście, że dziś na śniadaniu byli tylko McGonagall, Dumbledore i Snape. Inni nauczyciele mogliby pospadać z krzeseł, słysząc go.

— Severusie Snape, chodź ze mną!

— Słucham, Potter? — Mężczyzna podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego jakby uderzył się poważnie w głowę.

— Teraz! — ponaglił, stając przy drzwiach.

— Na głowę upadłeś, Potter? Nigdzie nie idę!

Harry musnął palcami swoje oznakowane ramię.

— Nie powtórzę tego kolejny raz, Snape!

Mistrz eliksirów trzymał się za lewe ramię, krzywiąc z bólu i patrząc na wychodzącego chłopaka z wyrazem szoku na twarzy. Kolejne przywołanie bolało tak bardzo, że nie ociągał się więcej. Ruszył szybko w stronę wyjścia, słysząc jeszcze słowa McGonagall:

— Co się dzieje, Albusie?

Potter czekał przy schodach lekko blady, ale z uporem patrząc na wychodzącego.

— Gdzie kończy się pole antydeportacyjne? — zapytał oschle.

— W Zakazanym Lesie — odpowiedział tak samo chłodno profesor.

— Proszę rzucić zaklęcie śledzące i ruszyć za mną.

— A jeśli tego nie zrobię, Potter?

Chłopak rzucił mu tak wymowne spojrzenie, że mężczyzna trochę pożałował tego pytania.

— Naprawdę chce pan wiedzieć? Proszę się pośpieszyć, on nie jest cierpliwy.

— Tego jestem świadom. Znam go dłużej niż ty.

Rzucił czar i razem ruszyli w głąb lasu.

— To tutaj.

Harry odwrócił się do profesora, mówiąc:

— A teraz dobra rada. Cokolwiek każę panu zrobić, lepiej żeby pan to zrobił.

Dotknął swego ramienia i zamknął oczy. Szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka oznaczało, że aportacja się rozpoczęła. Kręcenie nie należało do przyjemnych, ale na szczęście było krótkie. Potknął się przy lądowaniu i odsunął kilka kroków.

Dziedziniec był pusty.

Snape pojawił się kilka sekund później.

— Gdzie jesteśmy?

— Nie wiem. Chodź! — rzucił i ruszył do drzwi sporego budynku przed nimi.

— Potter!

Chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie wściekły. Nie miał zamiaru walczyć teraz z nauczycielem. Nie, gdy gorsze zło czekało na jego najmniejsze potknięcie.

— Jeszcze słowo, Snape, a pożałujesz! Nie jesteś już na swoim terenie. Tu rządzę ja!

Mężczyznę wmurowało. Gdzie podział się zastraszony piętnastolatek?

Drzwi otworzyły się przed nimi same. Wkroczyli w ciemność.

— Przyszedłeś, Harry Potterze.

Mrok zaczął się rozjaśniać wraz z coraz większą ilością płonących pochodni.

— Nawet przyprowadziłeś jednego ze swych pieszczoszków.

— Voldemorcie. — Potter skinął głową, stając w niewielkim oddaleniu od tronu Lorda.

Krąg śmierciożerców zafalował. Oni sami nie mieli prawa stawać tak blisko. Nawet Snape nie ważył się podejść tak blisko jak chłopak. I jeszcze ten szacunek w jego głosie.

— Czekaj pod ścianą, Snape! — usłyszał polecenie mistrz eliksirów.

Sam jeden przeciwko takiej ilości czarodziei nie miał szans. Pozostawało mu usłuchać.

— _Szybko został wyszkolony_ — pochwalił Voldemort, sycząc.

— _Miałem dobrego nauczyciela._

Voldemort zaśmiał się, głaszcząc Nagini. Wstał i zbliżył się do Kręgu, zostawiając chłopaka za swoimi plecami.

— Dziś dołączy do nas nowy zaufany. Draco Malfoy, wystąp.

Draco jako jedyny nie był odziany w szaty śmierciożercy. Choć, jakby na to nie patrzeć, to Potter i Snape też nie mieli takich szat.

Blondyn był lekko blady i drżał, wykonując polecenie.

— Przeszedłeś pomyślnie dwa pierwsze testy. A teraz trzeci i ostatni. Tym jednak razem ktoś będzie ci towarzyszył. Wprowadźcie je. Ty też podejdź, Harry Potterze.

Snape zbyt dobrze znał trzy testy, by nie być świadom tego, co się teraz stanie.

— _Dziś są tylko dwie. Dokonaj wyboru_ — Voldemort odezwał się do Harry'ego w wężomowie.

Wprowadzono dwie dziewczyny, mające na oko nie więcej niż szesnaście, siedemnaście lat. Pomimo tego, że ich usta były otwarte, nic nie było słychać. Chłopak natychmiast domyślił się, że został użyty czar milczenia. Wyciągnął różdżkę. Śmierciożercy natychmiast zareagowali, ale Voldemort powstrzymał ich ruchem dłoni.

— _Finite Incantatem!_

Dziewczyny krzyczały jedna przez drugą, błagając, grożąc.

— Cisza! — Jak na komendę zamilkły. — Dobrze. Trochę godności. Nie mam zamiaru wam słodzić. Jedna z was za chwilę zginie i to ja zdecyduję która. — Nie miał ochoty tego mówić, ale był to jedyny sposób, by ułagodzić Voldemorta przed tym, co miał zamiar zrobić.

Obie dziewczyny zbladły jak ściana. Jedna opuściła głowę, płacząc, druga hardo popatrzyła na chłopaka.

Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce, gdy odważna dziewczyna zniknęła zaraz po jego dotknięciu. Płacząca upadła na kolana.

— Dziękuję. Dziękuję — szlochała.

— Och, moja droga. —Lord postawił ją na nogi delikatnie, sprzecznie z jego zwykłym zachowaniem. — Niestety mam dla ciebie smutne wieści. Przegrałaś.

Przerażenie natychmiast odmalowało się na jej twarzy. Śmiech Lorda towarzyszył jej lądowaniu pod nogami Draco.

— Zabij szlamę!

Malfoy rzucał _Avadę_ pięciokrotnie, zanim zadziałała prawidłowo. Z każdym zaklęciem dziewczyna krzyczała coraz głośniej. W końcu umilkła.

— Uklęknij! — Voldemort stanął przed pozieleniałym Malfoyem zaraz po tym, jak usunął ciało.

Chłopak wykonał polecenie.

— Wyciągnij przed siebie lewą rękę.

Różdżka Czarnego Pana dotknęła bladej skóry blondyna. Malfoy syknął, gdy na jej powierzchni zaczął pojawiać się czarny jak heban Znak.

— _Widzisz, Harry Potterze? Nawet w tym jesteś niezwykły. Jako jedyny twój Znak nie jest czarny._

Potter bez słowa zbliżył się do tej dwójki.

— _Och, wiedziałem. Inaczej ratowałbyś obie. Niech ci będzie. I tak go ukarzę._

— _Ale nie możesz go zabić. Od teraz jest mój._

Dotknął piersi nowego naznaczonego. Spod jego dłoni rozbłysło światło, by zaraz potem zgasnąć.

— Idź do Snape'a, Malfoy! — rozkazał Potter, nie patrząc na chłopaka, lecz na Voldemorta.

Drwiący uśmieszek na wężowatej twarzy powiedział mu, że polecenie nie zostało wykonane. Słowa Draco tylko to potwierdziły:

— Nie ty tu rządzisz, Potter!

Spojrzał na niego lodowato.

— A miałem nadzieję, że jednak zmądrzejesz.

Dotknął swojego Znaku przez szatę i przytrzymał. W tym samym momencie dwa krzyki rozdarły ciszę. Malfoy trzymał się za ramię, tak samo Snape. Harry opuścił dłoń.

— Snape, pokaż mu, jak wykonuje się moje rozkazy.

Mistrz eliksirów podszedł i złapał Malfoya za szatę, ciągnąc go za sobą. Następnie rzucił bladego chłopaka pod ścianę, stając zaraz obok.

— Nie odzywaj się, dobrze ci radzę — wysyczał tak cicho, że tylko Draco go usłyszał.

Voldemort z drwiącym uśmiechem na ustach przez chwilę przyglądał się dwójce uratowanych, po czym zwrócił twarz w kierunku Gryfona.

— Bardzo ładnie, Harry Potterze. Wystarczy tydzień i od razu widać różnicę. W takim razie do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Tak wyproszony Potter bez słowa skierował się ku wyjściu.

— Za mną! Obaj!

Snape podniósł Malfoya i znów pociągnął za sobą. Potter nie czekał na nich na zewnątrz. Aportował się zaraz po wyjściu na dziedziniec. Gdy Snape pojawił się z Draco w Zakazanym Lesie, Potter wymiotował, opierając się o drzewo.

— Zamorduję cię, Potter!

Malfoy rzucił się w jego kierunku, gdy tylko odzyskał równowagę. Nie zrealizował jednak swojego zamiaru, powstrzymany przez starszego mężczyznę. Potter właśnie odwrócił się do nich, wycierając usta w rękaw. Po jego twarzy spływały łzy, a szloch szarpał pierś. Malfoy zamarł. Nie tego oczekiwał. Nie po całym tym przedstawieniu.

— Co tu jest grane?

Potter powoli zbierał się do kupy. Wstał, pociągając nosem, i ruszył do zamku.

— Jesteście na razie wolni. Możecie iść — rzucił na odchodnym, nawet nie spoglądając w ich kierunku.

Severus, po odesłaniu Draco do domu, udał się do Dumbledore'a i opisał mu całe zdarzenie.

— On go szkolił, Albusie. I to nie tylko w Niewybaczalnych. Aportacja w cztery, pięć dni? Wiesz, co on mu musiał zrobić, żeby nauczył się tego tak szybko? Tylko jedna metoda działa tak skutecznie.

Siedział w fotelu i bębnił palcami o poręcz lekko nerwowymi ruchami. Najchętniej już wypytałby chłopaka o szczegóły, ale wiedział, że teraz nic by z tego nie wyszło. Chłopak pewnie zamknął się w sobie. Musi mu dać trochę czasu. Czasu, którego był pewien, nie mieli za wiele.

— Wiem, i dlatego jest zabroniona.

— Nie dla Czarnego Pana. On nie boi się zadawać bólu. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, ile razy zostawił go po nieudanej aportacji. Wiesz, jak to boli? Ja wiem. Miałem raz tę nieprzyjemność.

Albus westchnął ciężko.

— Co jeszcze potrafi Harry?

— Odesłał dziewczynę. Nie wiem gdzie ani jak. O to trzeba zapytać chłopaka. Ale ona na pewno żyje. Gdy dotknął Draco, tylko rozbłysło światło i nic poza tym. A, i jeszcze jedno. Jest bliżej Voldemorta niż Wewnętrzny Krąg, co nie podoba się innym śmierciożercom.

— A co z jego postawą? Tą mroczną.

— Gra. Bardzo dobrze gra.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Albusie! Twój Złoty Chłopiec nadal jest Złoty. Nie przeszedł na stronę Czarnego Pana. Widziałem go zaraz po powrocie stamtąd. Tak nie zachowuje się ktoś, kto przeszedł na drugą stronę.

— Mam nadzieję, że się nie mylisz. Nie wiem, czy bylibyśmy w stanie stawić czoło dwóm Czarnym Panom.

— No, tak. Na Longbottoma nie ma co liczyć — rzucił sarkastycznie Snape.

— Severusie, to nie czas na żarty! — oburzył się dyrektor, gromiąc swojego podwładnego wzrokem.

— Ani na zwątpienie. Nie przepadam za Potterem, ale widziałem dziś, jak uratował dwie osoby przed śmiercią w męczarniach, stawiając się Czarnemu Panu. Który to już raz? A o ilu nie wiemy? — zdenerwował się w końcu Severus.

— Co z Draco Malfoyem?

— Odesłałem go do domu. Na razie jest w szoku. Nie wiem, dlaczego Czarny Pan chciał go zabić zaraz po oznaczeniu. Nie miał jeszcze czym mu podpaść.

— A jego ojciec? Może to miała być nauczka dla niego.

Snape zamyślił się na moment. Tak, to mogło być to.

— Mogę pójść i zapytać. Skoro mam ochronę Pottera, mogę pojawić się w Malfoy Manor bez obaw, że Voldemort zechce mnie zobaczyć martwego.

— Dobrze. Weź ze sobą Harry'ego.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się.

— Bo w razie kłopotów jest w stanie obronić was przed innymi śmierciożercami. Nie znam na razie szczegółów, ale wygląda na to, że jest waszym panem i stoi w hierarchii Kręgu wyżej niż inni. Nie postawią mu się, chyba że będą chcieli ryzykować.


	5. Rozdział 2 cz1

**Rozdział 2.1**

Snape'owi pozostawało jeszcze poinformować Pottera o wizycie u Malfoyów.

Zdecydował się zrobić to zaraz po obiedzie. Chłopak pojawił się na nim spóźniony i prawie nie tknął posiłku. Siedział przy stole i mieszał w talerzu widelcem, jakby na coś czekał. Gdy wstał równocześnie z profesorem, ten domyślił się, że Gryfon chce coś właśnie od niego.

— Słucham, Potter — odezwał się pierwszy, minimalnie wytrącając z równowagi stojącego na korytarzu chłopca.

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z Draco Malfoyem. Czy poszedłby pan ze mną?

Ironiczny uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy Postrachu Hogwartu.

— A gdzie podziałeś ten swój mroczny nakaz, Potter?

I znów te puste, wyzbyte emocji oczy spojrzały na niego smutno.

— Zawsze mogę iść sam, ale zdaje się, że pan też chciałby uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie. Chyba, że podoba się panu rola mojego pieszczoszka. Tak chyba pana nazwał, prawda?

Brew nad lewym okiem mężczyzny zadrgała nerwowo.

— Potter!

— To pan zaczął, profesorze — stwierdził Harry. — Ja grzecznie zapytałem.

I tu bachor miał cholerną rację. Musiał mu to przyznać.

— Możemy iść w każdej chwili.

— Mnie nic nie trzyma.

W głosie Lucjusza słychać było hamowaną furię, ale zaprosił ich do siebie, aktywując ze swej strony kominek. Snape ruszył pierwszy, a zaraz za nim Harry.

Chłopak bardzo dobrze wiedział, że Ślizgon jest na niego zły, ale tego się nie spodziewał.

— _Crucio!_

Zaklęcie trafiło go prosto w klatkę piersiową, wpychając z powrotem w kominek. Nie wiedział, co bardziej bolało. Czar czy ogień. Czar został jednak nagle przerwany i ktoś zgasił płomienie, rzucając jednocześnie zaklęcie chłodzące na jego ciało. Skóra na dłoniach już zajmowała się bąblami, a twarz szczypała coraz mocniej. Nie słyszał, co mówi Snape. Był świadomy tylko jednostajnego szumu własnej krwi w uszach. Nauczyciel przynajmniej nie starał się go dotknąć, za co był wdzięczny.

Narcyza już przywoływała skrzata, a Harry zaczął odzyskiwać słuch, uspokajając się.

— Potter! Słyszysz, co do ciebie mówię?

— Teraz już tak — mruknął, podnosząc się. — Malfoy, wisisz mi ubranie.

— Mam to głęboko gdzieś.

— Draco! Język! — skarciła go matka.

Skrzat wrócił z tacą zapełnioną fiolkami i słoiczkami.

— Profesorze, proszę przygotować te, które według pana powinienem zażyć. Zaczyna coraz bardziej boleć.

Tym razem bez grymaszenia wypił eliksiry i wsmarował maść w poparzoną twarz oraz ręce. Reszta ciała, całe szczęście, nie ucierpiała. Skrzat pojawił się ponownie, niosąc odzież na zmianę.

— Dziękuję pani. — Skinął głową w stronę Narcyzy, gdy ta zaprowadziła go do łazienki.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły, w salonie rozgorzała kłótnia.

— Severusie, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Avery był łaskaw poinformować mnie, że mój syn jest służącym, czy czymś tam, Pottera. Gdyby nie wyraźny zakaz Czarnego Pana, byłbym na inicjacji Draco i wtrąciłbym się. Dlaczego ty tego nie zrobiłeś? Skoro tam byłeś i żyjesz, musiał ci wybaczyć.

— Lucjuszu... — zaczął Snape, ale wtedy wszedł Potter.

— On nigdy nie wybacza — powiedział ostro.

— Potter! — Draco już zrywał się ze swojego miejsca. — Poniżyłeś mnie na oczach całego Wewnętrznego Kręgu! Nie wiem, co on ci obiecał, ale...

— Usiądź, Malfoy — rzekł spokojnie Harry, nadal stojąc w drzwiach.

Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i czekał.

— Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, Potter! — wrzasnął Ślizgon, zbliżając się do drugiego chłopaka.

— Jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoisz, wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce, zamiast ci wszystko tłumaczyć. Uprzedzam, że pożałujesz. I profesor Snape też.

— Hej! Ja nic nie robię! — obruszył się dziecinnie Severus, siedząc najzwyczajniej na świecie w fotelu i częstując się czymś z kryształowej karafki. — Mam na tyle rozumu, żeby wiedzieć, jak się zachowywać w niektórych sytuacjach.

— Severusie, będziesz tak łaskaw wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi? — poprosiła Narcyza, jak na razie jedyny członek rodziny Malfoyów, który zachował spokój.

Sam Lucjusz był na granicy wybuchu. I to potężnego.

— Poczekam, aż szczenięta załatwią to między sobą. Zakładam się o butelkę Ognistej, że Potter znów postawi na swoim.

— Czy ty coś brałeś, Snape? — krzyknął wściekły Malfoy senior.

— Ależ skąd! — warknął w odpowiedzi profesor. — Tylko mam dość niewiedzy, a ta durna kłótnia, mam nadzieję, zakończy się wyjaśnieniami.

Podczas gdy dorośli prowadzili własną kłótnię, Draco powoli przekraczał wyznaczone mu przez Pottera granice.

— Mam gdzieś twoje zachcianki! On mnie ośmieszył! — Malfoy nie dawał za wygraną, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej do bruneta.

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie — powiedział Harry, nie odsuwając się jednak ani na krok.

— Bo co mi zrobisz?

Snape prewencyjnie odstawił kieliszek na stolik.

— Malfoy! Ostrzegam, jeszcze krok...

Młody jednak nie dał się zastraszyć. Gdy przekroczył strefę bezpieczeństwa Pottera, ten dotknął swojego ramienia. Nagły ból spowodował, że Severus skulił się w fotelu, trzymając za ramię, a Draco zwijał się na dywanie. Harry oddalił się w inną część salonu, bliżej okna. Dopiero wtedy puścił Znak.

— Pani Malfoy, czy mogę prosić o herbatę? Wydaje mi się, że tylko pani ma tu wystarczająco dużo rozsądku.

Kobieta nie obraziła się, wręcz przeciwnie – uśmiechnęła, podsuwając mu filiżankę z napojem.

— Dziękuję bardzo. — Wziął ją i upił łyk. — Przepraszam, profesorze. Nie potrafię kierować bólu do poszczególnych Znaków. Ale jeśli Draco nadal będzie się tak zachowywał, myślę, że opanuję to dosyć szybko. Siadaj, Malfoy! — Tym razem dobitniej nakazał blondynowi, który znów zaczął się zbliżać.

Ten nie usiadł, ale zatrzymał się w miejscu.

— Dowiem się w końcu, o co chodzi? I kiedy to stałeś się śmierciożercą? — Lucjusz opanował się trochę po pokazie, zajmując drugi fotel i także sięgając po kieliszek.

— Przypomina pan sobie któreś z zadań dla Voldemorta z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy? Chodzi mi o te, których wykonanie się nie powiodło.

Mars na czole mężczyzny oznaczał, że doskonale pamięta.

— Udałoby mi się, gdyby nie...

— Nie interesują mnie tłumaczenia, panie Malfoy. Jego też nie. Pańską karą miała być śmierć pańskiego syna zaraz po naznaczeniu. Chciał pokazać, że nie lubi nieudolnych.

Cała trójka Malfoyów zamarła, blednąc. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, jak możliwe było, że tak nagle popadli w niełaskę u Czarnego Pana. I skąd, u licha, Potter miał takie informacje?

— Skąd wiesz, że chciał go ukarać, Potter? — Snape jako jedyny zachował przytomność umysłu.

— Podsłuchałem przypadkiem.

— Jakież to gryfońskie. I zdecydowałeś się go uratować? Ot tak? Twojego wroga numer dwa?

Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę okna, popijając herbatę.

— Chcę mieć kogoś, kogo chociaż trochę znam, gdy mnie wzywa. Nawet jeśli miałby to być pan albo Malfoy. Przynajmniej wiem, czego mogę się po was spodziewać.

— Co oznacza, że nie możesz uratować wszystkich? — Snape przypomniał sobie jego słowa w gabinecie Dumbledore'a.

Ręka trzymająca filiżankę zadrżała. Zaczął mówić tak cicho, że w pierwszej chwili Severus myślał, że ten mruczy coś do siebie.

— Gdy kazał mi uśmiercić pierwszą osobę, miałem jeszcze cztery zaklęcia. Musiałem zdecydować, komu okazać tę łaskę. Wrzucił mnie do lochów, gdzie zamknięto trzydziestu mugoli. Odchodząc, powiedział im, że to ja wybiorę czwórkę – tych, którzy przeżyją. To było dzień po tym, jak usłyszałem jego rozmowę z Nagini. Przez większość nocy dochodziłem do siebie, tak mnie poranili.

— Kogo wybrałeś?

— Troje dzieci. Niemowlęta. Ich matki jako jedyne nie błagały o życie dla siebie, lecz dla nich.

— Mówiłeś, że miałeś cztery zaklęcia. Dlaczego nie użyłeś wszystkich? I o co chodzi z tym limitem, dlaczego cztery? — zapytała Narcyza.

— Był początek tygodnia. Chciałem coś zachować na wszelki wypadek. Myśli pani, że jestem potworem?

Kobieta chciała do niego podejść, ale natychmiast się odsunął. Zatrzymała się w miejscu, podwijając rękaw i wyciągając rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

— Nie mam Znaku — zapewniła.

— To nie robi różnicy. I tak będzie boleć nas oboje — szepnął chłopak, pochylając głowę.

— Co on ci zrobił, Potter? — ponowił po raz kolejny pytanie Snape, nie czekając, aż ten otrząśnie się z tego, co właśnie czuł.

Harry podniósł głowę z powrotem, spoglądając na swojego nauczyciela z zaciętą miną.

— Ma pan nadzieję, że jeśli będzie ciągle o to pytał, to odpowiem? Proszę się nie łudzić. Nie mam na razie na to ochoty.

Snape nie dał się jednak zbić z pantałyku. Kiwnął tylko głową krótko i bez chwili wahania zadał kolejne pytanie:

— Nikt nie może cię dotknąć? Ani naznaczeni, ani ci, którzy Znaku nie mają? Dlatego on wrzucił cię wtedy do tych lochów. Chciał wzbudzić w tobie gniew, byś za to, że cię ranią, pozwolił im wszystkim umrzeć.

— Nie wiem. Gdy wtedy wrócił, był wściekły, że tak mnie poranili. Chyba nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.

Harry oparł czoło o szybę, zamykając oczy i wzdychając cicho. Malfoyowie i Snape obserwowali go z niepokojem. Żadne z nich nie miało pojęcia, co się tak właściwie dzieje. Nikt nie miał szans na zrozumienie tego dziwacznego pomysłu Voldemorta ani jego motywów, a Harry tak naprawdę niewiele im wyjaśnił.

— Wytłumaczysz mi w końcu, co ze mną? — Draco w końcu opanował swój gniew na tyle, że zaczął myśleć racjonalnie.

Harry nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku. Odezwał się wciąż z czołem opartym o zimną szybę:

— Zaklęcie powoduje odesłanie mugola do jego świata, z amnezją. Za to czarodziej jest ze mną powiązany. Jeśli jest śmierciożercą, staje się mój. Voldemort uważa to za bardzo zabawne.

— Stwarzasz swój własny Krąg — sapnął Snape, dość dobrze znając tok myślenia Czarnego Pana.

— On powiedział dokładnie to samo. Mój prywatny Wewnętrzny Krąg.

— Chce zrobić z ciebie drugiego Czarnego Pana?

Potter milczał, podczas gdy Draco zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

— Nie mam zamiaru być twoim służącym — warknął oburzony.

— Nie jesteś służącym. Jesteś moim pieszczoszkiem, Malfoy, i lepiej zacznij się do tego przyzwyczajać. Jego to bawi, a póki tak jest, ty nie cierpisz. Nadal ma zamiar cię ukarać za niepowodzenie twego ojca.

— Co ze szkołą?

— Nic. Wszystko bez zmian — odparł Harry. — Obaj będziemy uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Co jakiś czas będę zabierał któregoś z was. Ja muszę zjawiać się co tydzień, a jak będzie chciał, to częściej. — Mówił cicho, a na koniec westchnął słabo.

Nawet na chwilę nie otworzył oczu, tak jakby chciał się od wszystkich odgrodzić, a ten prywatny mrok mu na to pozwalał.

— I ty, Severusie, zgadzasz się na ten piekielny układ? Jesteś jego...

— Tak, pieszczoszkiem — dokończył za Lucjusza profesor. — Jakkolwiek groteskowo brzmi to określenie, żyję tylko dzięki Potterowi. I choć nadal nie chcesz tego przyjąć do wiadomości, twój syn także. On kupił nam czas. Co jeszcze chce od ciebie Czarny Pan, Potter?

Chłopak milczał.

— Potter, bądź tak miły odpowiedzieć — rzucił Draco.

Żadnej reakcji.

Snape wstał i stanął kawałek od Gryfona.

— On śpi — stwierdził, przyglądając mu się chwilę. — Tak po prostu zasnął.

— Ja mu zaraz dam spać! — sapnął młody Malfoy, zły jak osa.

— Przejdźmy do biblioteki — zaproponowała spokojnie Narcyza, puszczając mimo uszu komentarz Draco. — Skoro czuje się wśród nas na tyle bezpiecznie, żeby zasnąć, nie traćmy tej odrobiny zaufania.

Opuścili salon, choć Draco musiał być wyprowadzany przez wuja za ramię. Cicho coś burczał z niezadowoleniem, ale w końcu wyszedł.

**OOOO**

— _Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie._

— _Dałeś mi wybór. Dokonałem go._

— _On miał umrzeć dla przykładu. To patałach i rozkapryszony nieudacznik._

— _Wie, że jesteś na niego zły. Jego ojciec będzie się starał._

— _Bronisz go?_

— _Ktoś musi, skoro ty już postawiłeś na nim krzyżyk._

— _W takim razie zobaczymy... Za to ty..._

_**OOOO**_


	6. Rozdział 2 cz2

**Rozdział 2.2**

Spokojną już konwersację na banalne tematy przerwał dobiegający z salonu krzyk.  
— Co on tam robi? — zainteresował się Draco.  
Snape zerwał się pierwszy, dopadając drzwi. Biblioteka znajdowała się dokładnie naprzeciwko. Jednym szarpnięciem otworzył i te drzwi z różdżką gotową do ataku.  
W pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza Potterem.  
Potterem, zwijającym się z bólu na podłodze pod parapetem okiennym, z którego musiał spaść. Kurczowo ściskając lewą dłonią nogawkę spodni, drugą rękę przyciskał do piersi.  
— Potter, co się dzieje?  
Do chłopaka nic nie docierało. Zamknął się w swym bólu. Po dłużących się strasznie minutach atak ustał i chłopak opadł nieprzytomny na dywan. Nie chcąc go dotykać, Snape przelewitował go na sofę i rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące.  
— Dziwne — szepnął.  
— Co? — dopytywał się Lucjusz, podchodząc bliżej.  
— Ma efekty pocruciatusowe. Przecież nikogo tu nie było oprócz nas.  
— A Czarny Pan? Może nas karać przez Znak, tak jak Potter zrobił to wcześniej z wami. Może to on?  
— Ale za co? Przecież rano był zadowolony.  
Chłopak oprzytomniał, otwierając oczy i rozglądając się dookoła. Zatrzymał wzrok na Lucjuszu, mrużąc oczy. Usiadł, nadal tuląc rękę do piersi, ale nie dotykając jej drugą.  
— Jakieś wyjaśnienia, Potter? Czy to Czarny Pan? Czyżbyś mu czymś podpadł?  
Nastolatek zaśmiał się gorzko.  
— A czy jemu kiedykolwiek coś się podobało? Poza mordowaniem i sprowadzaniem cierpienia na innych? — spytał retorycznie.  
— Zaczyna ci odbijać — zauważył cierpko Draco. — Ledwo tydzień i co? Już? Masz dosyć?  
Potter zerwał się z sofy i stanął przed młodym Malfoyem. Stał tak i patrzył chwilę, chyba starając się uspokoić. W końcu odezwał się cicho:  
— Uważaj, żebym nie zmienił zdania. Zawsze mogę oddać zaklęcie komuś innemu, a wtedy Malfoyów będzie o jednego mniej. — Jakby od niechcenia przesunął dłonią po rękawie koszuli, nie dotykając jednak Znaku. Blondyn spiął się w oczekiwaniu. — Nie bój się. Nie mam zamiaru karać profesora za twoją tępotę, Malfoy. — Zatoczył się nagle, przytrzymując najbliższego mebla. — Mam dość na dziś, chciałbym wrócić. Pan pewnie musi złożyć raport dyrektorowi — rzucił w stronę Severusa i jeszcze raz zerknął na Lucjusza.  
Narcyza podniosła z szafki misę z proszkiem Fiuu i czekała przy kominku. Ogień miło płonął i Harry zapatrzył się w niego na chwilę zanim wywołał połączenie ze szkołą.

Mężczyzna obserwował chłopaka bardzo uważnie. Przez ostatnie sześć dni Potter chodził przygaszony i ciągle zamyślony. Nie wiedział dlaczego, choć wizyta u Czarnego Pana mogła być wyjaśnieniem. No i jeszcze początek roku szkolnego. Zaczynał się w ten sam dzień co zaplanowana wizyta. Czyli jutro.  
Po piątkowej kolacji zatrzymał go na korytarzu.  
— Potter!  
— Tak, proszę pana? — Chłopak stanął przy schodach, ściskając dłonią barierkę.  
— Którego z nas masz zamiar zabrać? Któż otrzyma ten zaszczyt?  
— Nikogo. Pójdę sam — odrzekł i zaczął iść po schodach.  
— Czekaj! Jak to nikogo? Potter!  
Chłopak zatrzymał się kilka stopni wyżej. Nie odwracając się, rzekł:  
— Ten jeden raz nie chcę mieć żadnego z was koło siebie.  
Snape spiął się. Jego szpiegowski instynkt zaczął krzyczeć.  
— Ty coś wiesz. Domyślasz się, co będzie na spotkaniu. Albo kto?  
Drżenie chłopaka powiedziało mu, że trafił w sedno.  
— Kto to? Któryś z uczniów? Jakoś ci przekazał, kogo złapał? Jak? Sową?  
Nastolatek jakby go nie słyszał, na powrót zaczął wspinać się na górę.  
— Potter! — krzyknął za nim profesor, ale bez efektu. Chłopak nie zwracał uwagi na jego krzyki, powoli wspinając się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.  
— Coś się stało, Severusie? — Dumbledore podszedł powoli do wściekłego nauczyciela, wzrokiem śledząc jego spojrzenie.  
— Bachor chce iść sam i nie chce powiedzieć dlaczego — warknął Snape.  
Dyrektor spojrzał ze smutkiem za oddalającym się chłopcem.  
— Choć tego wcale nie chciał, teraz to on stał się naszym szpiegiem. I to on decyduje, co robić.  
— Czy ty siebie słyszysz, Dumbledore? To jeszcze dziecko!  
— Martwisz się o niego?  
— Albusie! — ostrzegł go Snape.  
Dumbledore napinał strunę coraz mocniej. Kiedyś ona pęknie i dyrektor gorzko tego pożałuje.  
— Och, Severusie. Gdybym był jednym z twoich uczniów, może bym się przeraził. Wiem, że martwisz się o chłopca. Przyznaj się do tego, a będzie ci łatwiej.  
Severus sapnął rozdrażniony i z łopotem szat skierował się do swoich komnat. Miał czas do rana. Jeśli będzie tak jak poprzednio, to Potter ruszy po śniadaniu. Zastanawiał się, skąd chłopak wie, kiedy ma iść. Czy jego Znak nie powinien odzywać się w tym samym czasie? Chociaż Czarny Pan potrafił sygnalizować pojedynczym osobom chęć, łaskawą, spotkania. I jeszcze ta sprawa z niechęcią zabrania któregoś ze swoich „pieszczoszków". Wzdrygnął się na to określenie. Jakby był zwierzęciem, a nie człowiekiem. Rano musi dorwać młodego i po prostu nakazać mu zabranie go ze sobą. Plan był niezły. Prawie doskonały, biorąc pod uwagę charakter mężczyzny i lęk, jaki wzbudzał.  
Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę jednego bardzo ważnego czynnika.  
Fortuny.  
Wezwanie Pottera nadeszło godzinę po kolacji, gdy niczego nieświadomy mężczyzna popijał bursztynowy płyn o bardzo wysokiej zawartości procentów.  
Harry nie kłopotał się skradaniem, Filch nie patrolował jeszcze korytarzy. Zacznie dopiero od następnego wieczoru, gdy uczniowie wrócą i zapełnią puste do tej pory mury. Przejście przez błonia i wkroczenie do Zakazanego Lasu zajęło mu dosłownie kilka minut. Aportacja do dworu Voldemorta trwała sekundy, choć wolałby dłużej, ale cóż, magia rządzi się swoimi prawami.  
Chłopak wszedł, trochę sztywno, do kryjówki Czarnego Pana. Mugole już byli ustawieni szeregiem pod jedną ze ścian. Voldemort krążył przed nimi niczym sęp, co pewien czas dotykając któregoś, niby przypadkiem czy z ciekawości. On sam już wiedział, co to oznacza.  
Zaklęcie Śmierci gorsze od Avady, której można się chociaż spodziewać. Stanął na swoim miejscu, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. Czuł pod skórą, że śmierciożercy obserwują go w ciszy. Tu się nie szeptało. Przynajmniej nie za często. Lord skończył przegląd i usiadł na tronie, milcząco wskazując Potterowi zgromadzonych. Harry potarł palcami wnętrze dłoni, nadal wyczuwając zgrubienie, którego tak naprawdę tam nie było. Uniósł wysoko głowę i podszedł do mugoli, którzy zerkali na niego z lękiem. Wielu było poranionych – znak, że ktoś wcześniej już się nimi zajął. Nie odzywali się, jakby byli potraktowani zaklęciem, chłopak domyślał się, że pewnie właśnie tak było.  
Voldemort lubił ciszę. Czasami.  
Choć preferował krzyki, najlepiej te wyrażające cierpienie. I, jeszcze lepiej, spowodowane przez niego.  
— Lucjuszu, podejdź. — Przywódca skierował swoją uwagę na zbliżającego się sługę.  
— Mój Panie. — Według Harry'ego ukłon był trochę za głęboki, by uznać go za szczery.  
— _Rób swoje, Harry Potterze. Potem możesz odejść._  
Syczenie Lorda nie zwracało już uwagi śmierciożerców przyzwyczajonych do jego rozmów z Nagini.  
Chłopak odwrócił się do ludzi. Z dwudziestu wybrać tylko kilku. Nawet dorosły miałby problem, a on był nadal dzieckiem – nastolatkiem ze sporym problemem stojącym za jego plecami. Dziś darował mu chociaż dzieci. Byli wyłącznie dorośli. I nie wiedzieli, kim on dla nich jest. Nie wiedzieli, że stoi przed nimi Anioł Śmierci, Egzekutor, Kat. Tym razem ukrył serce głęboko, na wierzch wydobywając rozum. Omijał starszych, wiedząc, że przeżyli już swoje. W ciągu pięciu minut wybrał i odesłał kilka osób. Młodych i z ogromnym pragnieniem życia.  
Krzyki Malfoya docierały do niego z większym lub mniejszym natężeniem. Nie mogąc ukarać Draco, Voldemort dorwał jego ojca. Nagini z krwiożerczą żądzą obserwowała wszystko spod tronu, czekając na jakiś kąsek. Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce, przygotowując się na to, co miało teraz nastąpić.  
— Gotowe — rzucił niby od niechcenia, walcząc, by głos mu nie zadrżał.  
Zaczynał coraz lepiej rozumieć Snape'a i jego zachowanie. Musiał odreagowywać.  
— Bardzo dobrze. — Voldemort nawet na niego nie spojrzał, chłonąc wzrokiem krew spływającą z ran Lucjusza. — Wiesz, co masz robić.  
— Tak, wiem. — Ostatni raz spojrzał na zebrane ofiary. — _Zostajecie skazani na śmierć _— zasyczał.  
I ludzie zaczęli umierać. Chłopak zamknął oczy, nie chcąc po raz kolejny patrzeć na ten koszmar. Czuł, że zabija ich jego magia, choć nie wiedział jak. Widział już, co ona robi z ofiarami, ale nie domyślał się nawet dlaczego. On tylko mówił w wężomowie. Oni natomiast rozpadali się, nadal żyjąc. Krew była wszędzie. Wąskimi strumykami zalewała podłogę. Krąg poruszył się niczym łan zboża na wietrze. Tak samo szybko zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarł do niego kolejny krzyk jednego z nich.  
— _Masz zamiar go zabić, prawda? Za to, że zabrałem ci Draco. _  
Zbliżył się kilka kroków, omijając krew.  
— _Wykorzystałeś już swój limit. Odejdź. On należy do mnie_ — zasyczał wściekle Voldemort, niczym kobra gotowa do ataku. — _Może dotrwa do następnej twojej wizyty, to go uratujesz. _  
— Mam inne plany, Mój Panie. — Zwrot zabrzmiał zbyt ironicznie, ale Harry tego właśnie chciał.  
Przygotował się na to. Pochylił się szybko nad leżącym we własnej krwi mężczyzną i dotknął go.  
Zabłysło.  
Zgasło.  
A Voldemort się wkur... Można by napisać trochę delikatniej, ale nie oddałoby to sytuacji. Teraz krzyki Harry'ego dołączyły do słabych już jęków Lucjusza.  
— _Może nie mogę cię zabić, ale nadal mogę cię ukarać. _  
Złość Voldemorta trwała bardzo długo. Malfoy już dawno leżał pod ścianą zapomniany, gdy Lord dalej zajmował się Potterem. Pozostali śmierciożercy zostali odesłani przed świtem. Voldemort, dysząc ze zmęczenia, ostatnim kopnięciem posłał nieprzytomnego chłopaka w stronę Lucjusza.  
— Zabierz go stąd. Uprzedź, że następnym razem chcę zobaczyć skruchę za ten czyn.  
I opuścił salę, uśmiechając się zimno, choć nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć.  
Malfoy, odzyskawszy trochę sił, przelewitował chłopca na zewnątrz i deportował się z nim pod bramy Hogwartu. Ostatkiem magii wysłał patronusa z wiadomością dla Severusa i upadł nieprzytomny obok swego wybawcy.  
Bo to, że piętnastolatek go uratował, w końcu do niego dotarło.


	7. Rozdział 2 cz3

**Rozdział 2.3**

— On o tym wiedział! To jasne jak słońce! — Zdenerwowany głos Severusa docierał do wrażliwych teraz uszu Gryfona.

Lucjusz i Severus stali bokiem do leżącego Pottera i ten mógł spokojnie przyglądać się im spod przymkniętych lekko powiek.

— Severusie, skąd mógł wiedzieć? Sam przecież mówiłeś, że nie opuścił zamku przez ostatni tydzień. Czarny Pan też nie organizował żadnego spotkania.

— Wiem, że wiedział! Nie chciał zabrać ani mnie, ani Draco.

Snape był wyraźnie zły.

— Może dobrze, że cię nie zabrał. To, co zrobił z tymi mugolami... Nie twierdzę, że jestem bez winy i nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem, ale to... to była masakra.

Harry patrzył na tę dwójkę bez słowa. Bladość na twarzy Malfoya mówiła wystarczająco dużo. Nawet wieloletni śmierciożerca był wstrząśnięty, a on wcale się temu nie dziwił.

Jęknął, chcąc usiąść, zwracając tym ich uwagę.

— Potter! Co to miało znaczyć? — zagrzmiał mistrz eliksirów, podchodząc do niego. — Dlaczego nikogo nie poinformowałeś o zamiarze opuszczenia zamku?

— Ciszej — szepnął Harry, łapiąc się za czoło. — Głowa mi pęka.

— Wypij to!

Na jego kolanach wylądowała fiolka błękitnej mikstury. Po tylu wizytach w ambulatorium nie musiał pytać co to. Wypił bez sprzeciwów, wzdychając z ulgą za jej szybkie działanie.

— Panie Potter — odezwał się Lucjusz, stając koło jego łóżka. — Chciałem podziękować.

— Proszę bardzo. Pański syn nie dałby mi spokoju, gdybym tego nie zrobił. Proszę jednak go trochę utemperować, mam ważniejsze problemy niż jego humorki. Inaczej ja się nim zajmę.

— Nie musi pan grozić, panie Potter. Proszę być pewnym, że porozmawiam z nim — zapewnił mężczyzna. — Czy mogę wiedzieć, skąd...

— Sam mi powiedział, że i tak pana ukarze. I wcale nie grożę, po prostu ciągle jestem jeszcze nastawiony na tę drugą opcję. Nie mogę mu pokazać, że się go boję. Co ze mnie byłby za Gryfon? — rzucił chłodno i sarkastycznie. _Czyżby zaczynał zmieniać się w Snape'a?_

— Od kiedy wiedziałeś? — Snape miał swoje podejrzenia, a chłopak tylko je potwierdził.

— Od zeszłej soboty. Jakoś tak.

— Mam jedno bardzo ważne pytanie. Jak kontaktujesz się z Czarnym Panem?

Chłopak zbladł. Dotąd to była jego tajemnica. Czy miał się nią podzielić? Nie miał za bardzo ochoty. Jeszcze nie teraz.

— Czy ma to coś wspólnego z tym atakiem w moim salonie? — wtrącił się Lucjusz.

— To była kara za Draco. Teraz pewnie też jeszcze nie skończył.

— Kazał cię uprzedzić, że chce zobaczyć twoją skruchę.

Chłopak zaklął. Tylko lodowaty wzrok profesora był naganą za słownictwo.

— To będzie cud, jeśli dożyję końca roku — mruknął, poprawiając okulary.

Nagle dotarło do jego umysłu, jaki jest dzień.

— Uczta! Czy już się zaczęła? — zapytał przestraszony.

Przyjaciele pewnie by się o niego martwili, gdyby się na niej nie pokazał.

— Jeszcze nie, ale już wkrótce. Zdążysz się ogarnąć, Potter.

Wstał zbyt szybko i gdyby nie ramię Lucjusza, upadłby, choć mimo interwencji efekt końcowy był taki sam. Jęk chłopca i odepchnięcie mężczyzny spowodowało, że Harry wylądował na tyłku, uderzając głową o ramę łóżka. Chyba cała galaktyka mignęła mu przed oczami. Poczuł smak krwi w ustach i zdał sobie sprawę, że ugryzł się w język. Kilka ran ciętych już pojawiło się na jego ciele.

— Przepraszam, panie Potter. Zapomniałem.

Snape przelewitował chłopaka z powrotem na łóżko.

— Gdy jesteś nieprzytomny, nie ma takich rewelacji. Pomfrey opatrzyła cię wcześniej i nie bolało jej to w ogóle, a u ciebie nie wystąpiły reakcje na dotyk.

— Przynajmniej będzie szansa, że uda się mnie wyleczyć, gdy będę w bardzo kiepskim stanie — odparł sarkastycznie Harry, wypijając kolejne mikstury podawane przez mistrza eliksirów na tacy.

— Chciałem raczej zainsynuować, że to ty powodujesz oba efekty. I ból, i zranienia.

— Ja? Po co miałbym to robić? — wręcz zapiszczał chłopak, sam się dziwiąc nagłej zmianie swojej tonacji.

— Nie wiem, to ty znasz odpowiedź.

— Wybaczcie mi, ale chciałbym złapać Draco przed ucztą — wtrącił Lucjusz, żegnając się i wychodząc.

— Ja też już muszę iść. Nie spóźnij się, choć wiem, że lubisz wielkie wejścia — rzucił Snape odwracając się i kierując za Malfoyem.

— Nie spóźnię się — obiecał Potter.

I dotrzymał słowa, prawie. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali kilka minut przed pierwszorocznymi. Na chwilę ucichło, ale trwało to bardzo krótko. Odetchnął z ulgą. Usiadł na swoim miejscu, ciesząc się, że Ron i Hermiona jeszcze nie zajęli miejsc, rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi. Musiał ich uprzedzić, żeby go nie dotykali.

— Harry!

Na planach się skończyło, gdy ramiona dziewczyny objęły go i uściskały. Klepnięcie Rona prawie wytrząsnęło mu płuca, ale nic poza tym. Żadnego bólu. Popatrzył na nich nieprzytomnie.

— Co jest, stary! W końcu przypomniałeś sobie o nas? Całe wakacje cisza, a potem ta afera. Mam nadzieję usłyszeć szczegóły twojej wielkiej ucieczki.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Nic nie wiedzieli. Zakładał, że to Dumbledore wszystkim odpowiednio się zajął. Kolejna ucieczka Złotego Chłopca z rąk Voldemorta.

— Musiałeś przeżyć straszne chwile. Minęło tyle czasu, a ty nadal nie wyglądasz za dobrze. Byłeś u pani Pomfrey? Może da ci jakiś eliksir na wzmocnienie?

— Nic mi nie jest, Hermiono. Jak trochę się uspokoi, wszystko wam opowiem. — A nachylając się nad jej uchem, dodał: — Choć to, co usłyszysz, może cię przerazić, nadal jestem Harrym.

— Oczywiście, że to ty. Nie może być tak źle, prawda?

Nie otrzymała jednak odpowiedzi, bo weszli prowadzeni przez McGonagall pierwszoroczni. Teraz dopiero Harry miał czas się rozejrzeć. Kilku Ślizgonów patrzyło na niego dziwnie, jakby z uciechą. Malfoy też, lecz on, w przeciwieństwie do tamtych, miał wzrok jakby zamyślony. Czyżby już coś planował?

Harry natomiast rozmyślał, dlaczego dwójka przyjaciół nie powoduje u niego ran, a u siebie spazmów bólu. Czyżby Snape miał rację? Gdy Neville musnął jego ramię, odskoczył tak szybko, jakby się poparzył. Chłopak spojrzał na Harry'ego pytająco.

— Przepraszam, Neville, lepiej mnie nie dotykać. — Zakrył małą ranę na dłoni rękawem szaty.

Przydział skończył się szybko i nadeszła pora na przemowę dyrektora. Początek niewiele się różnił od poprzednich: powitanie, ostrzeżenia, zakazy i tym podobne.

— A na koniec chciałem prosić w imieniu Harry'ego Pottera o unikanie z nim kontaktu. — Chłopak uniósł głowę zdziwiony. — Podczas letniego zdarzenia został potraktowany nieznaną klątwą, która powoduje ból u osoby, która go dotknie, a samemu panu Potterowi robi o wiele większą krzywdę. Proszę nie sprawdzać specjalnie czy to prawda, każdy taki czyn będzie traktowany jako atak na ucznia i odpowiednio karany, nawet wydaleniem.

Podziękował jeszcze za uwagę i stoły zapełniły się jedzeniem.

— Harry, o czym mówił Dumbledore? Przecież dotykałam cię przed chwilą i nic nie czułam.

— Ty i Ron chyba jesteście wyjątkiem. Nie wiem dlaczego. Za pierwszym razem omal nie zginąłem — wytłumaczył szeptem.

— Powinieneś uważać. Ślizgoni będą chcieli to wykorzystać, skoro ty masz gorzej — rzucił Ron, zapychając się kolacją, jak zwykle niespecjalnie przejęty kolejną rewelacją, mając w perspektywie góry jedzenia.

W końcu mając za przyjaciela Złotego Chłopca, Wybrańca czy, jeśli ktoś woli, po prostu Harry'ego Pottera, do niektórych rzeczy trzeba przejść do porządku dziennego.

— W tej chwili to raczej mój najmniejszy problem. Poza tym przypuszczam, że nie będą ryzykować mojego gniewu, zemsty, odwetu, czy jak tam zwał.

— Harry, zaczynasz brzmieć coraz bardziej tajemniczo — zauważyła Hermiona.

Westchnął. Już wiedział, jak czuł się Snape.

— Opowiem wam. Obiecuję, że wam opowiem, choćbym miał potem tego żałować. Nie wszystko, ale sporo.

— Żałować? Dlaczego miałbyś żałować? — dopytywała przyjaciółka.

— Bo możecie się ode mnie odwrócić — szepnął.

— No, co ty? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! — wyrwał się Ron.

— Dlaczego Snape i Malfoy ciągle się na ciebie gapią? — spytała nagle Hermiona, zwracając uwagę obu swoich przyjaciół. — Robią to, od kiedy tylko wszedłeś.

— To jedna z moich tajemnic, o których się dowiecie.

Uczta powoli dobiegała końca i uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić do dormitoriów. Harry czekał, aż się trochę rozluźni. Nie chciał przypadkowo na kogoś wpaść. I bez tego był w centrum uwagi.

— Potter.

Zamrugał, widząc stojącego przy stole Gryffindoru Malfoya ze swoimi gorylami.

— Malfoy.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Ron, o dziwo, nie odzywał się, jakby tylko czekając na zaczepkę.

— Chciałem podziękować, myślę, że wiesz za co — rzekł Draco dosyć normalnym głosem.

— Domyślam się, że za ojca — odparł tak samo spokojnie Harry.

— Może nie zrozumiesz, ale naprawdę znienawidziłbym cię jeszcze bardziej, gdybyś nie spróbował.

— To też wiem, chociaż nie był to mój główny motyw.

— Nie? — zdziwił się Malfoy.

— Nie, nie był. Mam zamiar zrobić to, o czym ostatnio rozmawialiśmy. Może mi się nie uda, ale będę mieć po swojej stronie jak największą ich liczbę.

— Zwariowałeś? — krzyknął ostro Malfoy, zwracając uwagę wychodzących nauczycieli.

— Coś się stało, panie Potter? — McGonagall już do nich podchodziła.

— Nie, proszę pani. Malfoy już szedł do siebie.

Kiwnął głową na blondyna, żeby się ruszył.

— Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał, Potter! — warknął Draco i zaraz lekko pobladł, przypominając sobie podobną sytuację sprzed tygodnia.

— Zawsze mogę spróbować, nieprawdaż? Idź, bo obie nasze obstawy zaraz dostaną zawału — zaśmiał się słabo Harry, widząc głupawe miny Crabbe'a i Goyle'a oraz już nabierającą oddech na spory ciąg pytań Hermionę.

— Spokojnie. Dowiesz się — rzucił do niej krótko i ruszył za Malfoyem do wyjścia.

Przyjaciele szybko się opamiętali i dogonili go przy drzwiach, stając po obu jego bokach.

— Tak dla bezpieczeństwa, stary.

— Czyjego?

— Myślę, że wszystkich — rzuciła wesoło Granger.

Harry posmutniał, ale szybko się otrząsnął.

— Potter! — Kolejny głos wywołał go na korytarzu.

Jeszcze tego mu brakowało.

— Tak, profesorze? — Odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów.

Czarne szaty mężczyzny chyba miały wpleciony jakiś czar mroku, bo wkoło nagle zrobiło się jakby ciemniej.

— Jutro po śniadaniu masz wizytę u dyrektora.

— Nie wystarczy raport Malfoya? — Starał się odłożyć spotkanie na jak najdalszy termin.

— Potter! — warknął Snape, podchodząc krok bliżej, a Harry automatycznie się cofnął. — To jest polecenie, nie prośba.

— Dobrze, proszę pana. Będę — obiecał ze skruchą.

Snape ruszył w swoją stronę.

— Czy możemy iść do Pokoju Życzeń? Hermiona zaraz wybuchnie od ilości pytań kłębiących się w jej głowie — powiedział Ron, gdy światło odzyskało panowanie nad korytarzem.

— Chyba tak — odparł powoli Harry, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno dobrze robi.

Najbardziej nabuzowana Hermiona prawie przeleciała przez korytarze, a trzykrotne przejście w oczekiwaniu na drzwi trwało dosłownie sekundy. Komnata wyglądała dokładnie jak kopia pokoju wspólnego. Dziewczyna rozsiadła się przed kominkiem, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego. Ron usiadł koło niej i też spojrzał na przyjaciela wyczekująco.

Harry nie siadał. Chyba za bardzo bał się ich reakcji.

— No, wal, stary! — ponaglił Ron.

Zamiast mówić, chłopak zaczął się rozbierać. Odłożył szatę i zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

— Harry? — Hermiona zarumieniła się jak piwonia.

— Merlinie! Dziewczyny! — parsknął Ron, a Harry zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, opuszczając ręce. — Pewnie chce nam pokazać blizny, żeby potem nie było, że nas zaskoczy. Nie wiem, o czym ty myślisz?

— O czymś znacznie gorszym niż blizny, Ron — szepnęła Hermiona, widząc zsuwający się jeden rękaw koszuli.

Ron zbladł, łapiąc powietrze haustami. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zemdlał. Hermiona przyjęła to lepiej. Była blada, ale jakoś się trzymała. Położyli Weasleya na sofie, sami zajmując fotele. Czekali w ciszy. Harry zapiął na powrót koszulę. Po dziesięciu minutach Ron ocknął się, ale widząc Harry'ego, znów zbladł.

— Oddychaj powoli, Ron. — Dziewczyna chwyciła go za dłoń i uścisnęła.

Bladość przeszła w rumieniec, a to spowodowało, że chłopak trochę się uspokoił.

— Opowiadaj, Harry — poprosiła Hermiona. — Co zdarzyło się naprawdę?

— Jak sami widzieliście, jestem śmierciożercą. Nie biorę udziału w akcjach, ale tak, zabijam.

Hermiona zachłysnęła się powietrzem, zasłaniając dłonią usta. Ron zerwał się z sofy i zaczął chodzić po komnacie.

— Jak? — spytał krótko, zatrzymując się nagle.

— Co „jak"? Jak dostałem Znak? Jak zabijam?

— Po kolei. Jak otrzymałeś to paskudztwo? — Barwa głosu była niepodobna do tego używanego zwykle przez chłopaka.

— Zabiłem dwadzieścia siedem osób, dlatego jest kolorowy. Snape mówił coś o sumieniu.

Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

— Jak? — dopytywał się dalej Weasley chłodno.

— Wężomową. Skazuję ich na śmierć i oni umierają. Podejrzewam, że Voldemort wplata w nich najpierw jakiś czar. Jeszcze nie próbowałem robić tego inaczej i nie mam takiego zamiaru.

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego przyjąłeś Znak? — szepnęła Granger, podnosząc zapłakaną twarz. — Przecież on zamordował twoich rodziców, Cedrika.

— Żeby ratować.

— Ty to nazywasz ratowaniem? Zabiłeś dwadzieścia siedem osób.

— Teraz będzie już koło pięćdziesięciu — zauważył sucho Harry.

Hermiona odsunęła się na drugi koniec sofy. Harry wcale jej się nie dziwił, sam by tak zrobił. Opuścił głowę i patrzył na swoje dłonie. Ręce, na których nie widać było krwi, a które jednak były nią splamione.

— O co chodzi z Malfoyem? — zapytał Ron, stając za plecami dziewczyny i kładąc dłonie na jej ramionach.

— Należy do mnie. Uratowałem go z rąk Voldemorta, gdy ten chciał go zabić.

— Malfoya! Ratowałeś Malfoya, a nie kogoś z tych ludzi? I on ci na to pozwolił?

— Taką mamy umowę. Mogę darować życie pięciu osobom tygodniowo. Reszta musi umrzeć.

— To było ponad trzy tygodnie temu, jak cię porwał. Co się wtedy stało? Dlaczego wyszedłeś z domu?

— Bariera ochronna już nie działa. Voldemort po prostu stał sobie przed domem — odpowiadał cierpliwie, choć już czuł jak to się skończy.

— A ty po prostu wyszedłeś z nim pogadać? Dlaczego on cię zwyczajnie nie zabił? Zawsze tego chciał.

Harry spojrzał na nich, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— To wy nie wiecie?

— O czym?

— O Snape'ie.

— A co Snape ma z tym wspólnego?

— Dobiłem targu z Voldemortem. Och, przestań, Ron, to tylko imię — rzucił widząc wzdrygnięcie. — Wymieniłem siebie na Snape'a. On był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a w szeregach śmierciożerców, ale został odkryty. Do dziś nie wiem, jak Voldemort się dowiedział.

— Snape jest po naszej stronie?

— Teraz bardziej po mojej. Należy do mnie.

— O co chodzi z tym należeniem? — Ciekawość Granger była większa od strachu.

— Śmierciożerca, którego uratuję, zostaje ze mną powiązany. Magicznie. Reaguje nawet na mój Znak.

Hermiona odetchnęła głęboko i podeszła do fotela Harry'ego. Uklęknęła przed nim, przytulając go mocno.

— Przepraszam, Harry. Przepraszam, że w ciebie zwątpiłam. Wiem, że musiałeś to zrobić.

Harry również ją przytulił, chłonąc ludzki dotyk, którego był pozbawiony przez ostatnie tygodnie.

— Rozumiem cię, Hermiono. Sam się siebie brzydzę.

— Nie powinieneś. Starasz się ratować tylu, ilu zdołasz. To cały ty.

— A reszta ginie. Zabita przeze mnie.

— Nie z twojej winy. To wina Voldemorta. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Ron. Harry ma rację, to tylko imię.

Harry opadł na oparcie fotela, przymykając oczy. Myślał, że będzie gorzej.

— Ron, dlaczego nie podejdziesz?

Harry, słysząc pytanie Hermiony, natychmiast otworzył oczy. Weasley nadal stał w oddaleniu.

— Jesteś śmierciożercą? — zapytał chłodno.

— Tak. — Skurcz szarpnął sercem Harry'ego.

— Zabijasz?

— Tak.

— Bawi cię to?

To pytanie coś w nim złamało.

— No, pewnie! O niczym innym całe życie nie marzyłem, jak tylko patrzeć, jak strumienie krwi ofiar zalewają podłogę u mych stóp, debilu! — W końcu nie wytrzymał.

Wiedział, że Ron ma czasami opóźniony zapłon intelektu, ale tym razem chłopak przedobrzył. Harry wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń, trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że aż zbroja w pobliżu zadrżała. Na razie miał dość, musiał odpocząć. Wrażeń na dziś miał wystarczającą ilość. Prawie przebiegł przez wieżę, lawirując pomiędzy domownikami. Neville już był w pokoju, rozpakowując się.

— Cześć, Harry. Jak tam?

— Ron jest... — nie dokończył, ale Longbottom chyba się domyślił, o co mu chodzi.

— Zdarza mu się, ale to nadal twój przyjaciel.

— To się jeszcze okaże — mruknął Harry, siadając na brzegu swego łóżka i obejmując kolana ramionami.

— O co tym razem poszło? Nawet rok szkolny się dobrze nie zaczął, a wy już zdążyliście się pokłócić? Pobijacie jakiś rekord? Co roku się kłócicie i potem godzicie. W zeszłym to chociaż poczekaliście tydzień czy dwa.

— Może faktycznie wprowadziliśmy jakiś rytuał — zaśmiał się gorzko brunet. — Wszystko się wkrótce wyjaśni.

Po tych słowach schował się za kotarami i po chwili już spał.


	8. Rozdział 3 cz1

**Rozdział 3.1**

Kolejny poranek najprawdopodobniej przeszedł do historii Hogwartu, i to z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze Ron Weasley na oczach wszystkich pokłócił się z Hermioną Granger i Harrym Potterem, rozbijając tym samym sławetną Złotą Trójcę. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Po drugie...

Zaczęło się oczywiście od śniadania, na które Harry się spóźnił, bo nikt go nie obudził.

— Dzięki, Ron, że byłeś łaskaw pozwolić mi spać tak długo — rzucił ironicznie, siadając koło Hermiony.

Przy niej nie musiał bać się przypadkowych dotyków, a co za tym idzie niepotrzebnych zranień.

— Nie jestem twoim służącym — burknął rudzielec, sięgając po jajecznicę.

Harry zamarł. Ron nigdy dotąd tak się nie zachowywał. Czyżby wczorajsza rozmowa nadal tkwiła pomiędzy nimi jak cierń?

— Ron! — oburzyła się zachowaniem Weasleya Hermiona.

— Czego? Ma swoich...

— Zamknij się! — warknął natychmiast Harry, przerywając mu i rozglądając się dookoła. — Nie życzę sobie rozpowiadania wiesz o czym.

— Natychmiast przestańcie! Obaj! — krzyknęła na nich dziewczyna.

— Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć koło... — Rudzielec nie dał się tak łatwo, jakby w niego diabeł wstąpił.

— _Silencio!_

Czar dziewczyny szybko uciszył Weasleya.

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym, Ron. Obiecałeś mi coś. Zdejmę teraz z ciebie zaklęcie, ale jeśli usłyszę choć jedno słowo na TEN konkretny temat, to przeklnę cię tak, że nawet pani Pomfrey będzie się zastanawiać, co z tobą zrobić i jak cię odmienić.

Po odczarowaniu Ron nic nie powiedział, tylko zabrał swój talerz i usiadł na drugim końcu stołu. Patrzył w ich stronę obrażony, wściekły i jakby urażony tym, że dziewczyna nie stanęła po jego stronie.

Harry opuścił głowę, nie chcąc widzieć tych wszystkich twarzy wpatrzonych w niego z niedowierzaniem po akcji jego najlepszego kumpla.

— To nie był zbyt rozsądny pomysł, Potter.

Szum, jaki się poniósł po sali, prawie zagłuszył słowa Malfoya, siadającego naprzeciw Wybrańca. W końcu dotąd nie zdarzyło się, by Ślizgon dołączał do Gryfonów.

— Nie pomyliłeś czasem stołów, Malfoy?

— Harry, daj spokój. Draco chyba chce skończyć tę waszą głupią walkę o przywództwo w szkole. I dobrze, bo mnie na przykład już zaczęła ona nudzić.

— I ty przeciwko mnie, Hermiono? — Harry załamał ręce i po części zdziwił zachowaniem dziewczyny.

To nie było normalne, by Granger stawała po stronie akurat tego konkretnego Węża. Malfoy odchrząknął, otrząsając się z szoku. Ta szlamowata dziewczyna sama zgodziła się, by siedział przy gryfońskim stole i jeszcze odważyła się użyć jego imienia.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie. Znam prawdę — szepnęła cicho Hermiona, kryjąc się za książką.

— Tego się domyśliłem, widząc reakcję Wiewióra. I to jest właśnie wasz problem. Gdybyś mnie pierwsze zapytał, Potter, to natychmiast bym ci to odradził. Niepotrzebnie wplątałeś ich w całe to bagno.

— Malfoy!

— Przestań na mnie krzyczeć, Harry.

Chłopaka dosłownie wcięło. Zamurowało. Zszokowało. Dziedzic Malfoyów odezwał się do niego po imieniu.

— Czy ty właśnie...? — Nie potrafił dokończyć oniemiały.

— Użyłem twojego imienia? Tak. Granger jakoś nie sprawiło kłopotów wypowiedzenie mojego.

— Gdybyś zapomniał, to ja też posiadam imię — zauważyła chłodno dziewczyna, nie odrywając jednak oczu od książki.

— Ależ oczywiście, panno Hermiono. Wybacz, że nie ucałuję twych rączek, ale pozostała we mnie odrobina szlacheckiej godności.

— Malfoy! — zwrócił mu po raz wtóry uwagę Harry.

— Co znowu? — Ślizgon obruszył się na takie traktowanie jego nazwiska.

— Czego chcesz? Jakoś nie przypuszczam, że przyszedłeś poplotkować.

— Przyszedłem podenerwować Weasleya za jego głupotę i ciebie trochę też, choć muszę się trzymać pewnych nakazów, jakie dostałem od ojca.

— Twój ojciec zabronił ci denerwować Harry'ego? — zdziwiła się Hermiona. — Dlaczego? Czy to ma związek z...?

— Obaj należą do mnie — szepnął jej na ucho brunet w ramach wytłumaczenia.

— A, to teraz wszystko jasne! Podlizujesz się! — oświadczyła dosyć głośno Hermiona.

Szum na sali znowu wzrósł. Temat przewodni był dosyć jasny.

— Malfoyowie się nie podlizują, Granger. My zawieramy sojusze — odparł dobitnie Draco, ale jakoś szepty na sali nie ucichły.

— A czego wymagałby ten „sojusz" ode mnie, Draco? — Harry uśmiechnął się, widząc minę blondyna, ale ten szybko z powrotem przybrał swoją malfoyowatą twarz.

— Na początek myślę, że wystarczy, jeśli nie będziemy się wzajemnie drażnić.

— Da się załatwić. Oczywiście, wliczam w ten rozejm także Hermionę i Rona.

— Mogę to przyjąć, choć dziwi mnie fakt, że chcesz wliczać w to Weasleya, który aktualnie ma cię gdzieś. Nie odpowiadam jednak za resztę Ślizgonów.

— Czyżbyś stracił swoją pozycję księcia? — Hermiona zachichotała, Malfoy jednak pozostał poważny, co szybko ją uciszyło.

— Niektórzy wiedzą, do kogo teraz należę — odparł zimno Draco. — I nie wszystkim ten układ się podoba.

— Nadal ci nie ufam, ale myślę, że możemy się dogadać. — Harry starał się ułagodzić iskrzącą coraz bardziej kłótnię pomiędzy tą dwójką i po części odwrócić uwagę od siebie. Nad resztą tego paktu pomiędzy nimi zastanowi się nieco później. Chociaż już teraz domyślał się, do czego dąży Malfoy.

Malfoy wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Harry odruchowo ją uścisnął, wyrywając się jednak chwilę później.

— Panie Malfoy, co się tutaj dzieje? Czy pan właśnie specjalnie dotknął pana Pottera? McGonagall i Snape już się do nich zbliżali. Musieli wstać już podczas ich rozmowy i teraz znajdowali się dokładnie przy ich części stołu. Harry opadł na ławę, przyciskając dłoń do jednej z większych ran.

— To nie jego wina, pani profesor — rzekł cicho. — Po prostu się zapomniałem. Przepraszam, Draco.

— To bolało, Harry. — Blondyn zbierał się z podłogi, na której wylądował po oderwaniu się od ręki Gryfona. — Gdybym wiedział, kazałbym napisać cyrograf i dał ci go do podpisu.

— To też można nazwać przypieczętowaniem krwią — zaśmiał się Harry, wskazując na jego twarz.

Wywracając się, Ślizgon musiał przygryźć sobie wargę, bo strużka krwi spływała mu po brodzie. Wielka Sala tymczasem wrzała niczym wnętrze ula. Potter i Malfoy po imieniu? Podający sobie ręce?

— Jeśli skończyliście już pogaduszki, to obaj do skrzydła szpitalnego. Granger, pomóż Potterowi.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Czyli Snape już zauważył, że przyjaciółka może go bez problemów dotykać. Czuł, że ta sprawa wkrótce wyjdzie na wierzch przy którejś z rozmów.

— Potem zgłosicie się do dyrektora. Wszyscy. Weasley także.

— Ja nic nie zrobiłem! — odezwał się buntowniczo Ron z drugiego końca stołu.

— To się jeszcze okaże.

Hermiona już pomagała Harry'emu wstać.

Zgiełk, jaki rozpętał się po opuszczeniu przez nich sali, porównywalny był do szalejącego huraganu. Godzinę później po szkole krążyły plotki tak niezwykłe, że po dotarciu do zainteresowanych zostały powitane gromkim śmiechem. Przynajmniej część z nich.

Ale to stało się dopiero po rozmowie z Dumbledore'em.


	9. Rozdział 3 cz2

**Rozdział 3.2**

Po opatrzeniu, w większości przez Hermionę, ran Harry'ego, podczas gdy Poppy zajęła się Malfoyem, młodzież udała się pod gabinet dyrektora. Pod chimerą czekał już Snape w towarzystwie Rona. Obaj mieli takie miny, że Harry naprawdę musiał się wysilić, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ich prezencja przypominała wygląd ludzi chorych na ostrą biegunkę. Gdy tylko Snape rzucił hasło chimerze, wjechali na górę ruchomymi schodami i weszli do gabinetu. Po naleganiach dyrektora rozsiedli się w fotelach i poczęstowali herbatą.

— Zacznę chyba od najważniejszego. Panie Weasley, czy mógłby pan określić swoje stanowisko w zaistniałej sprawie? — Dumbledore skierował swoje pierwsze pytanie do Rona, który jako jedyny nie poczęstował się parującym napojem.

— Nie mam zamiaru przyjaźnić się ze śmierciożercą! — rzucił ostro, patrząc krzywo na Harry'ego. — Żadnym! — dodał, odwracając się też w stronę Malfoya.

— Myślę, że to łatwo można załatwić, panie Weasley. Severusie, mógłbyś? — Jego głos był niespotykanie chłodny i ostry.

Snape wyprowadził pobladłego ze strachu Weasleya i po chwili wrócił, zajmując wolny fotel.

— Co pan mu zrobił? — zapytał Harry wprost, chociaż nie przypuszczał, by nauczyciel dopuścił się czegoś karalnego na terenie szkoły i to jeszcze z polecenia dyrektora.

Odpowiedział mu jednak sam Dumbledore.

— Dla twojego dobra profesor Snape wymazał z pamięci pana Weasleya moment, w którym mówisz mu, kim aktualnie jesteś.

— Ale przypomni sobie kiedyś. Co wtedy?

— Kiedyś pewnie tak. Mam nadzieję, że będzie wtedy mądrzejszy. Musicie jeszcze wymyślić wymówkę dla waszej porannej kłótni.

— Już się tym zająłem. Przesłałem odpowiednie wspomnienie — wtrącił Snape.

— Jakie, jeśli można wiedzieć? — spytała Granger.

— Potter i Draco pobierają u mnie dodatkowe zajęcia z eliksirów, o które sam z resztą poprosiłeś, Potter.

— Dlaczego z Malfoyem?

— Właśnie, dlaczego ze mną? — dopytywał się także Draco.

— Twój ojciec, zmartwiony spadkiem twoich ocen w porównaniu do obecnej tu Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko, poprosił mnie o to w twoim imieniu. Zaczynacie w najbliższą sobotę.

— Ale ja nie mogę! Przecież... — sprzeciwił się Harry.

— Właśnie dlatego wybrałem akurat ten dzień, Potter. To ukryje przed twoim bezmózgim kolegą wycieczki do Czarnego Pana.

— Ja bym tego nie nazwał „wycieczką" — rzucił cierpko Potter.

— Przejdźmy teraz do najważniejszego. Skoro panna Granger została wtajemniczona...

— Nie we wszystko, ale w sporą część — dodał szybko Gryfon, uprzedzając w ten sposób, żeby nie powiedziano za dużo.

— Domyślam się, że nam też sporo jeszcze nie powiedziałeś, prawda chłopcze?

Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Proszę zadawać pytania. Może zdecyduję się odpowiedzieć na któreś z nich.

— Co on ci zrobił? — zapytał natychmiast Snape.

— Nie tym razem, profesorze. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo, jakby usłyszał dobry żart. — Ale proszę próbować dalej.

— Wiedziałeś o Lucjuszu?

— Tak. Byłem też przygotowany, jeśli chodzi o Draco, o czym już wspomniałem wcześniej.

— Jak Tom się z tobą kontaktuje? Jakiś magiczny przedmiot? — spytał dyrektor, patrząc jakby już to wiedział.

— Nie. I tu odpowiedź przemilczę.

— Potter! To nie jest zabawa! — warknął mistrz eliksirów.

— Mnie pan nie musi tego mówić. — Odwrócił się w jego stronę. — W ciągu trzech tygodni pobiłem pański rekord zabitych ludzi. Proszę więc nie mówić mi o zabawie. Zostałem łaskawie poinformowany o każdej pana ofierze, co miało na celu przekonanie mnie, abym zmienił zdanie co do pana. Bardzo dużo o panu mówił.

Snape pobladł, a dłoń trzymająca uszko filiżanki zadrżała tak mocno, że stukała kubeczkiem o talerzyk.

— Stałeś się melodramatyczny, Potter — zauważył Draco sucho, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. — To przymierze wiąże się, niestety, z takim... trudno to nazwać...

— Ja znam odpowiednie słowo. Morderstwo. Pasuje idealnie — wymamrotał rozdrażniony Harry, przerywając mu.

— A ty uważasz się za króla morderców, bo wmówiono ci, że to ty zabijasz! Potter, obudź się! Ty tylko aktywujesz jakiś czar, który rzuca Czarny Pan. Przypuszczalnie manipuluje tobą, tak jak wszystkimi wokół, by osiągnąć swój cel.

— Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mnie pocieszyć?

— A co? Może mam ci się rzucić na szyję i całując do nieprzytomności zapewnić, że nie winię cię za nic, co robisz, będąc u psycho-sadysto-mordercy, choć inteligentnego, muszę przyznać. Wariaci często tak mają.

— Tak jak na przykład Murdock — szepnęła Hermiona, dziwnie się rumieniąc. — Ale on przynajmniej nie mordował. Chyba, że muchy, te niewidzialne. I ma psa, a nie węża… Niewidzialnego.

Trzej czarodzieje popatrzyli na nią, jakby sama dołączyła do grona umysłowo chorych. Za to Harry skręcał się ze śmiechu. Śmiał się tak bardzo, że spadł z fotela na dywan, trzymając się za brzuch.

— Proszę cię, Hermiono. Nie rób tego więcej. Teraz będę widzieć Voldemorta w czapce z daszkiem i w białym kaftanie bezpieczeństwa z niewidzialnym psem u boku.

Hermiona dołączyła do niego, a pozostali, za wyjątkiem Albusa, z pobłażaniem czekali, aż się uspokoją.

— Jesteście szurnięci — rzucił Draco, gdy usiedli już spokojnie, z zaczerwienionymi od śmiechu twarzami.

— Dawno się tak nie uśmiałem — zachichotał Harry.

— Uspokój się w końcu, Potter.

— Tak, wiem. To nie zabawa — mruknął chłopak, opanowując się trochę. — Poproszę o zestaw pytań numer dwa.

— Uważaj, Harry — szepnęła mu na ucho Hermiona, tak by nikt inny nie słyszał. —To stawka o milion galeonów. Chcesz pytanie czy rezygnujesz? Ciągle możesz odejść z wygraną.

Harry ostatkiem woli powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem.

— Granger, nie wiesz, że w towarzystwie się nie szepcze? — zdenerwował się Malfoy.

— Spokój! — zagrzmiał Snape, uciszając natychmiast wszystkich. — Przestańcie zachowywać się jak dzieci!

Tym razem zachichotał Dumbledore.

— Gdybyś zapomniał, Severusie, to są dzieci i trochę szczęścia też im się należy. Tym bardziej w ich przypadku.

— Dom wariatów — sapnął rozdrażniony już do granic możliwości mistrz eliksirów. — Jeśli macie w ten sposób kontynuować rozmowę, to wolę iść do siebie i poczekać na kolejną wizytę u Czarnego Pana, by pozwolić mu się jednak zabić. Przynajmniej nie stracę mojej cennej inteligencji, zadając się z Gryfonami.

— Nie jestem Gryfonem! — sprzeciwił się Draco.

— Ale dużo ci już nie brakuje.

— Co jeszcze chcecie wiedzieć? — odezwał się cicho Harry, dając spokój kłótni.

Położył rękę na oparciu, a na niej głowę, niby w zamyśleniu masując nasadę nosa. Ból pojawił się dosłownie przed chwilą i dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza. Voldemort jest wściekły. Coś mu się nie udało albo go rozgniewało.

— Chciałbym poznać dokładne szczegóły wymiany, jakiej dokonałeś, będąc u wujostwa. Nikt nic nie słyszał, a ty po prostu wyszedłeś z domu i wiedziałeś, że ma Severusa. To bardzo niejasne i zagmatwane.

— Odmawiam — odparł krótko. — To pytanie jest powiązane z poprzednim i chcę, by odpowiedź na nie pozostała na razie tajemnicą. I proszę się chociaż raz powstrzymać, profesorze. Wiem, jak się nazywam — dorzucił szybko, widząc, jak Snape już nabiera powietrza, żeby go zrugać.

Syknął nagle, łapiąc się za czoło, gdy ból stał się naprawdę intensywny.

— Harry? Czy jesteś połączony z Tomem przez bliznę? Tak się z tobą kontaktuje? — zapytał nagle dyrektor. — Na przykład teraz.

Chłopak uniósł głowę z przerażeniem w oczach. Dumbledore wiedział. Domyślił się.

— Harry? Co się dzieje?

Nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Dumbledore trafił w sedno. Zanim zdołał coś wymyślić, poczuł sygnał.

— Wzywa mnie — rzekł tylko, wstając.

— Teraz? Nie masz czasem zjawiać się w soboty? — spytała blada Hermiona.

— Mam przyjść zawsze, kiedy mnie wezwie. Malfoy, rusz się! — Bez zastanowienia zaczął już przestawiać się na chłodną, wyrafinowaną wersję.

— Idę z wami! — Snape zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.

Harry nie sprzeciwił się, czuł, że dziś będzie ciężko i przyda mu się każde wsparcie. Opuścił gabinet razem z Draco i mistrzem eliksirów.

— Czy Dumbledore ma rację? — odezwał się nagle Malfoy, idąc u jego boku. — To prawda, że jesteś połączony z Czarnym Panem?

Mijali małe grupki uczniów i Harry wolał wstrzymać się z odpowiedzią. W sumie to wolałby w ogóle jej nie udzielać. I tak wzbudzali spore zainteresowanie. Nie potrzebował zwiększać go jeszcze bardziej nagłymi krzykami Malfoya. Snape, Draco Malfoy i on, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, idący razem, muszą ciekawskim wystarczyć. Szepty o szlabanie towarzyszyły im do samych drzwi wyjściowych. Ciepło wrześniowego dnia wywabiło sporą część uczniów na błonia. Snape szedł z tyłu, jakby faktycznie eskortował dwójkę krnąbrnych uczniów na szlaban. Nikt nawet nie był zdziwiony po tym, co się stało w Wielkiej Sali, a nie znając prawdy, dopowiadali sobie własną wersję.

Weszli do Zakazanego Lasu odprowadzani zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami, nikt jednak nie poszedł za nimi, nie ważąc się złamać odgórnego zakazu i jednocześnie nie chcąc podpaść Postrachowi Hogwartu. Chyba to drugie było dla wielu najlepszą przestrogą, by nie zbliżać się za bardzo tam, gdzie akurat szedł Snape ze swymi ofiarami.

— Teraz odpowiesz? — spytał znów Draco, wracając do wcześniejszego pytania.

— Potrafisz się aportować? — zmienił temat brunet.

— Oczywiście.

Blondyn nie zwrócił mu uwagi na to jawne wymiganie się od odpowiedzi. I tak się dowie, nie byłby Malfoyem. Może zajmie mu to trochę czasu, ale otrzyma odpowiedzi na wszystkie swoje pytania.

— Wolicie czar śledzący, czy mam wysłać sygnał po dotarciu na miejsce?

— Wolę zaklęcie. Te twoje sygnały szarpią mi nerwy — wybrał Draco, nie czekając na opinię profesora.

Snape popatrzył na niego krytycznie.

— Co ty byś zrobił, gdyby to Czarny Pan cię wzywał? W porównaniu z nim wezwania Pottera to łaskotki.

— Pośpieszcie się! Niecierpliwi się! — ponaglił ich Gryfon, czując kolejny sygnał.

Zaraz po rzuceniu przez obu zaklęcia, aportował się. Dziś nie było wielu zwolenników. Góra dziesięciu. Jeden z nich klęczał przed Lordem. Harry bardzo dobrze wiedział kto to, ale na razie się nie odzywał.

— Pod ścianę! — rzucił ostro do swoich towarzyszy.

Podszedł do Toma Riddle'a, lekko się kłaniając i... uklęknął obok jego tronu, pochylając głowę w pokorze. Voldemort zaśmiał się na ten widok.

— Podoba mi się ten widok, Harry Potterze! Bardzo mi się podoba.

Zaraz potem czarodziej spoważniał, wyciągając różdżkę. Podniósł nią podbródek chłopca, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie wiadomo, czy znalazł w nich to, czego szukał.

— Nie podoba mi się jednak inna sprawa. Nott, powstań.

Klęczący mężczyzna natychmiast wykonał polecenie.

— Kiedy to zrobiłeś, Harry Potterze?

— Trzeciego dnia po uwolnieniu Snape'a.

Trzask uderzenia rozszedł się po sali i chłopak upadł na podłogę, trzymając się za policzek. Z rozciętej wargi płynęła krew. Lord wskazał podłogę u swoich stóp. Teraz Harry zauważył, że cios odrzucił go na kilka kroków. Na czworaka, by nie drażnić Voldemorta, wrócił na miejsce. Znał cenę gniewu Toma aż za dobrze.

— Wezwij go!

Harry dotknął Znaku na swym ramieniu. Nott, Snape i Malfoy zareagowali w tej samej chwili, upadając na kolana. Kolejny cios w twarz, tyle że z drugiej strony, spowodował uderzenie ciałem o tron.

— Wezwij tylko jego!

— Nie potrafię — szepnął cicho chłopiec, znów wracając na miejsce wskazywane przez Voldemorta.

— To lepiej szybko się naucz. Każda nieudana próba wiesz, czym się skończy?

Harry kiwnął głową. Skupił się i znów dotknął ramienia.

— _Crucio!_ — usłyszał w tej samej chwili, w której rozległy się krzyki jego „uratowanych".

Harry zagryzł wargi, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Tym razem.

— Jeszcze raz! — Polecenie wydano ostrym, lodowatym tonem.

Dotknął ramienia.

— _Crucio!_ Jeszcze raz!

Po godzinie lewe ramiona trójki „uratowanych" śmierciożerców krwawiły, ale teraz tylko Nott reagował na wezwanie.

— Bardzo dobrze. Jeśli chcesz, to potrafisz. Zawsze mówiłem, że dobra zachęta to połowa sukcesu. A teraz łaskawie mi opowiedz, jak go uratowałeś? Przypadkiem? Czar jeszcze dobrze się nie aktywował.

— Zadziałał od razu po wpleceniu. — Głos Gryfona był bardzo słaby od krzyków i od bólu zaklęcia. — Twoja kara omal go nie zabiła.

— Całkiem zapomniałem, że ty przecież jesteś Gryfonem i nie przejdziesz obojętnie koło cierpiącego. Jak zdezaktywowałeś czar? Miał go karać, dopóki nie wrócę. Cały czas byłem przekonany, że Nott po prostu jest silny, a tu taka niespodzianka.

Harry odpowiadał, leżąc na podłodze, mówienie sprawiało mu duże problemy.

— Po moim dotknięciu zaklęcie samo przestało działać.

Voldemort obrócił go nogą na plecy, chcąc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

— Wykorzystałeś wszystkie tamtego dnia?

— Tak — rzekł cicho, bardzo cicho.

Kolejny czar karzący zaprowadził go w ciemność.

— Zabierzcie go! — rozkazał Voldemort dwójce stojącej pod ścianą.

Snape przelewitował chłopca na zewnątrz i cała trójka wróciła do Zakazanego Lasu. Uczniowie nadal rozsypani byli na błoniach, przez co niespostrzeżone przejście było niemożliwe.

— Co teraz? — zapytał Draco, tak samo blady jak Snape, trzymając się za ramię, z którego krew powoli spływała w stronę dłoni.

— Za mną!

Kryjąc się za drzewami, obeszli zamek i podeszli do murów z przeciwnej strony niż główne wejście. Po minięciu szklarni Sprout podeszli do ściany zamku. Severus zastukał kilka razy w mur, w którym pojawiły się lśniące delikatnie drewniane drzwi.

— Wchodź!

Malfoy wkroczył w ciemny tunel. Słabe światło rzadkich pochodni rozjaśniało minimalnie ciemność, tylko tyle, żeby nie upaść, ale nie więcej. Szli kilka minut, by znów stanąć pod drzwiami. I tym razem Snape użył różdżki, by je otworzyć. Draco sapnął cicho, gdy wszedł do prywatnych komnat wuja.

— Usiądź — polecił profesor, kładąc Pottera na sofie. — Idę zawiadomić dyrektora, że wróciliśmy.

Draco opadł na fotel z ciężkim westchnieniem. Gdy Severus wrócił po chwili, obaj chłopcy byli nieprzytomni.


	10. Rozdział 3 cz3

**Rozdział 3.3**

— Albusie, to karygodne! — Oburzony głos Poppy obudził Harry'ego.

Chłopak usiadł powoli i od razu zobaczył w łóżku obok Draco, który przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mu milczenie.

— Nie mamy wyboru. Harry jest naszą jedyną nadzieją.

Rzeczona nadzieja przewróciła oczami, słysząc to. Zaraz też złapała się za głowę. Ból gdzieś za oczami narastał powoli i nieubłaganie.

— Myślę, że nasi chłopcy się obudzili — powiedział Albus, wychodząc z małego pokoiku za biurkiem pielęgniarki. — Jak się czujecie, Harry, panie Malfoy?

Harry odsunął od głowy jedną dłoń, patrząc na nią lekko zdezorientowany. Drżała naprawdę mocno.

— Efekty pocruciatusowe utrzymają się jeszcze z godzinę lub dwie. Nawet eliksir nie zdoła wyleczyć takiej liczby zaklęć.

— To nic, dyrektorze. Przeżyłem gorsze rzeczy. — Natychmiast ugryzł się w język, ale już było za późno.

— Czy Tom stosował już wcześniej ten sposób nauki?

Harry kiwnął głową, teraz nie było już sensu trzymać tego w tajemnicy.

— _Crucio_ to najłagodniejszy z jego sposobów.

Poppy zasłoniła usta dłonią, słysząc słowa chłopaka.

— Och, kochanieńki.

Draco patrzył na niego dziwnie, ni to z szacunkiem, ni to ze strachem. Jego lewe ramię wisiało na temblaku.

— Jak ręka? — spytał Harry, chcąc odwrócić od siebie uwagę zgromadzenia.

— Nie wiem, co wyście tam wyrabiali, ale kość pana Malfoya jest złamana w dwóch miejscach i będzie się zrastać do jutrzejszego ranka — odpowiedziała pielęgniarka surowym tonem.

— A co z profesorem?

— Lepiej. Nie ma tak poważnych uszkodzeń. Obaj poleżycie tu do jutra. Wcześniej was nie wypuszczę, choć ciebie przetrzymałabym i przez tydzień.

Harry przymknął oczy, gdy kołatanie w głowie stało się bardziej donośne. Trzask drzwi oznajmił przybycie nowego gościa.

— Co z nimi? — zadał pytanie profesor Snape zaraz po wkroczeniu do ambulatorium.

— Już dobrze. Zostaną tu do jutra — poinformowała zwięźle Pomfrey.

— Czemu Potter trzyma się za głowę? Nie dałaś mu nic przeciwbólowego? — warknął mężczyzna, podchodząc bliżej.

— Dostał już trzy dawki. Nie mogę dać więcej i dobrze o tym wiesz.

— Daj mu coś na gorączkę. Stąd widzę, jak świecą mu się oczy.

Pielęgniarka natychmiast podeszła do chłopca, rzucając czar diagnozujący.

— Czemu nie mówisz, że masz gorączkę?

— Przyzwyczaiłem się. To normalne.

— A skąd nasza znakomitość wie, że to normalne? — spytał chłodno Snape, ale odpowiedź chyba sama wpadła mu do głowy, bo tylko obrzucił bruneta tym swoim mrocznym spojrzeniem. — Jak często to robił w ciągu tamtego tygodnia po wymianie?

— Za często. Gorączki pozbyłem się dopiero u Malfoyów.

— Kogo jeszcze uratowałeś? Teodor Nott dostarczył mi przed chwilą list od swego ojca. I, Potter, nawet nie próbuj wymigiwać się od odpowiedzi. Jak sam nie powiesz, to znam parę metod, by to z ciebie wyciągnąć.

Harry spojrzał na profesora niepewnie, ale zanim pielęgniarka zdążyła wyrazić swoje oburzenie, odparł:

— Avery'ego, Traversa i... — Złapał się za głowę, gdy ból nie pozwolił mu powiedzieć nic więcej.

Snape pchnął go na materac za pomocą poduszki, którą zabrał zza pleców chłopaka, po czym podniósł wyżej nogi Gryfona i podał mu eliksir przyniesiony właśnie przez Poppy. Przywołał też wiadro, widząc szybko zieleniejącą twarz.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — rzekł Harry, gdy jego żołądek już się uspokoił, a pielęgniarka podała mu wilgotny ręcznik i trochę wody.

— Nie przyzwyczajaj się. To tylko jednorazowy odruch — rzucił cierpko, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył co zrobił.

— Zimne okłady powinny trochę pomóc, dopóki nie miną wszystkie efekty zaklęć. — Pomfrey już zakładała pierwszy, nie dotykając go. — Ty też powinieneś odpocząć, Severusie. Nadal nie wyglądasz za dobrze.

Faktycznie, profesor był spocony, choć w sali nie było goraco.

— To chyba przeze mnie — odezwał się Harry, wskazując na Draco. — On też nagle zbladł.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to powiązanie jest aż tak mocne? — Draco opadł na poduszki.

— Nie wiem, ale chyba się pogłębia. Ostatnio nie było takich symptomów.

— Zafiukam do Lucjusza i zapytam, jak się czuje. Jeśli potwierdzi, to sprawa będzie poważna.

Snape wyszedł, niezwykle cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi i zostawiając wszystkich zdziwionych jego zachowaniem.

— Odpocznijcie. — Dumbledore mrugnął do swoich uczniów i pożegnał się z pielęgniarką, po czym wyszedł, podobnie do poprzednika, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry przymknął oczy, próbując zapomnieć o pulsowaniu swojej biednej głowy.

— Co on ci jeszcze zrobił? — usłyszał cichy głos Draco, gdy pielęgniarka w końcu gdzieś sobie poszła.

— Starasz się wyciągnąć to ze mnie jak Snape. Odpowiem więc tak samo jak jemu – jeszcze nie mam ochoty się tym z nikim dzielić.

— Nie chcę znać szczegółów. Pytam raczej o jego metody, zaklęcia. — Ślizgon zamilkł na chwilę. — Ojciec straszył mnie, że zna naprawdę okropne czary.

— Tak, zna. Jednym z najgorszych, jaki otrzymałem, była _Sectumsempra_. Poinformował mnie podczas lekcji, że nauczył się jej od mojego zagorzałego wroga. Nie wiem, kto to, ale naprawdę będę przerażony, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś usłyszę tę inkantację z ust mojego przeciwnika.

— Co to za czar?

— Tnący. Niczym skalpel, takie małe ostrze, przecinające twoje ciało. Nie skórę, ale całe ciało wraz z kością, która staje mu na drodze.

— Ale przeżyłeś je — zauważył.

— Ledwo. Drugi raz go nie użył. Nie musiał. Nauczyłem się tego, czego chciał.

— Czego cię wtedy uczył?

— Posłuszeństwa.

— To dlatego tak się zachowujesz w jego towarzystwie?

— Spróbuj się zachować inaczej! — warknął Harry, odwracając głowę i spoglądając prosto w szare oczy Draco. — Zobaczysz wtedy, jak długo pożyjesz.

— Nie unoś się tak, tylko pytałem.

Pielęgniarka właśnie wtedy wkroczyła na salę.

— No, chłopcy. Koniec rozmów. Panie Malfoy, proszę. Pańskie mikstury. Szkiele-Wzro i Bezsenny Sen.

— Smacznego i dobranoc, Draco — rzucił ironicznie Potter, odwracając się do niego bokiem.

— Obrzydliwe! — usłyszał jeszcze i zachichotał. — Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić!

— Po co? Jaśnie pan nigdy niczego sobie nie złamał?

— Potter!

— No, już! Spać! — ukróciła kłótnię Poppy, przykrywając Malfoya i gasząc światło.

Pomimo tętniącego pod czaszką bólu, Harry'emu dosyć szybko udało się zasnąć.

**OOOO**

— Przestań go trącać, Ron. Wkrótce sam się obudzi.

— Już nie śpię, Hermiono. — Harry przetarł oczy i sięgnął w stronę szafki w poszukiwaniu okularów.

— Harry, stary, powiedz, że to nieprawda. Nie masz korepetycji ze Snape'em i Malfoyem?

Wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia szybko wróciły do niego z pełną siłą.

— Mam, Ron. Potrzebuję ich, jeśli chcę zostać aurorem.

— Skoro tak — zgodził się rudzielec, choć jego głos nie wyrażał zbytniego zachwytu tą perspektywą, jakby to on sam miał uczestniczyć w dodatkowych lekcjach z mistrzem eliksirów. — A co z quidditchem? Treningi przecież są w soboty.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Nie myślałem o tym. Może je sobie odpuszczę.

— Co! Zwariowałeś? Co oni ci zrobili na tym szlabanie? I za co? Za rozejm z Malfoyem? A poza tym jak mogłeś się z nim dogadać? To przecież...

— Ron! — Harry podniósł głos.

Spojrzał na łóżko obok i zobaczył błękitno-srebrne oczy wpatrzone w niego z nieukrywaną kpiną.

— Cześć, Harry. — Ślizgon wymówił imię z przesadzoną czułością, złośliwie grając na nerwach Weasleya.

— Cześć, Draco — odparł mu podobnie Harry.

— Harry, jak możesz? To przecież Malfoy!

Hermiona zachichotała. Chyba ostatnio spodobały jej się takie dziewczęce zachowania, co było jednak mocno podejrzane.

— Och, Ron. Dorośnij. Znudziły im się te ciągłe przepychanki, niedające nic sensownego.

— Czasami, Granger, uda ci się powiedzieć coś, z czym się zgadzam. Ile zostało do zajęć?

— Jakieś dwie godziny. Od dziesiątej mamy zaklęcia, a po obiedzie eliksiry — poinformowała go łaskawie Gryfonka.

— Flitwicka dziś sobie odpuszczę. Myślę, że pojawienie się w chwale na obiedzie i eliksirach wystarczy.

— W jakiej znowu chwale? — obruszył się Ron.

— Nie każdy przeżywa atak testrala i wychodzi z tego tylko ze złamaną ręką.

Harry domyślił się, że chodzi mu o przykrywkę na ich „niby" szlaban. Ciekawe kiedy omówili to ze Snape'em?

— Przecież one cię lubią — zdziwił się Weasley, odwracając do Pottera.

— Wczoraj trochę się zdenerwowały. A przecież nie wpadliśmy na pomysł obcięcia im grzywy nożyczkami, tylko wyrwaliśmy kilka włosów.

— To one mają włosy?

— Niewiele, ale tak, mają. Za to ich utrata bardzo ich denerwuje. O czym delikatnie zechciały nas poinformować.

— To ile ich zdobyłeś, że ten jeden tak się wkurzył? — dopytywał podchwytliwie Malfoy.

— Cztery.

— To razem masz...?

— Siedem. — Harry w lot zrozumiał ukryty przekaz. — Mam nadzieję, że wystarczy.

— Do czego?

— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

— Przestańcie gadać jakimś szyfrem — zdenerwował się rudzielec, nic nie rozumiejąc. — Lepiej powiedzcie, po co wam włosy testrali.

— Dla Snape'a. Na zajęcia w sobotę.

— Już wam zadał zadanie? A to...

— Proszę nie kończyć, panie Weasley. Albo jednak poproszę. Tak na początek roku sprowadzę Gryffindor od razu do zera.

Snape pojawił się, w swoim zwyczaju nie wiadomo skąd, za plecami Rona, po czym nie zwracając więcej na niego uwagi, podszedł do Malfoya.

— Jesteś dziś zwolniony z zajęć. Rozmawiałem też z twoim ojcem. Przybędzie się z tobą zobaczyć.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Czuję się dobrze i chciałbym uczestniczyć w eliksirach. Nie chcę tracić tak ważnych zajęć.

Snape zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem i skinął powoli głową.

— Dobrze, panie Malfoy. Zatem oczekuję pana na zajęciach.

I opuścił szpital, nie zaszczyciwszy nikogo nawet spojrzeniem.

— Lizus! — rzucił Ron w stronę Malfoya, zaraz też zwracając się do przyjaciela. — My lecimy na śniadanie. Może McGonagall też cię zwolni?

Hermiona uściskała Harry'ego, szepcząc mu do ucha, że pogadają później. Harry ziewnął po ich wyjściu, nadal będąc trochę śpiący.

— To co teraz robisz? Idziesz na zajęcia? — spytał Draco.

— Chyba zrobię to, co ty. W końcu jestem Harrym Potterem, nie pozwolę odebrać sobie wszystkich fanów — zaśmiał się gorzko. — Poza tym jestem jeszcze śpiący. Pewnie nadal bym spał, gdyby nie Ron.

Przykrył się dokładniej i zamknął oczy.

— No, kochanieńcy! Wstajemy? — Pani Pomfrey wesoło wparadowała do sali, posyłając im szeroki uśmiech.

— Nie ma mowy! — odezwali się wspólnie chłopcy spod swoich koców.

— Nadal boli mnie głowa — dodał Harry.

— A mnie ręka.

— No, dobrze. Tym razem zrobię wyjątek. Do obiadu. Potem was tu nie ma.

— Tak jest, pani Pomfrey.

Chichocząc z niewiadomego powodu, pielęgniarka rzuciła jeszcze swój ulubiony czar diagnozujący i zostawiła ich samych. Zasnęli w ciągu kilku sekund. Może zbyt grzecznie jak na odwiecznych, jeszcze nie dawno, wrogów, ale co tam. Sen w końcu jest bardzo ważny dla młodego, pięknego organizmu, jak myślał, zasypiając Malfoy.

**OOOO**

— Potter! Wstawaj! Robimy to wielkie wejście, czy nie?

— Dobra, dobra — mruknął Harry, siadając. — Rób to swoje wejście smoka znad potoka — dodał, po czym wstał, grymasząc i kierując się do łazienki.

Po ilości pary na lustrze domyślił się, że Draco przesiedział w niej dłuższą chwilę. Szybko się wykąpał i ubrał w przyniesione przez skrzaty rzeczy.

— Kiedy przybędzie twój ojciec? — spytał, wychodząc z łazienki i wycierając włosy.

— Po kolacji. Spotkamy się z nim w gabinecie Snape'a.

— My? — zdziwił się Gryfon.

— Tak, my. Przy okazji dopytamy się o powiązanie i jego efekty. Zapomniałeś?

— Nie, nie zapomniałem. Po prostu myślałem, że ojciec chciałby pobyć tylko z tobą.

— Zdąży. Poza tym mogę z nim rozmawiać w każdej chwili. Wystarczy, że poproszę wuja i mogę skorzystać z jego kominka.

— To nie możesz przefiukać się zwyczajnie do domu?

— Nie wolno. Takie są zasady szkoły. Tylko z bardzo ważnego powodu i za zgodą opiekunów uczniowi wolno opuścić mury szkoły podczas roku szkolnego.

— Inaczej większość uczniów wracałaby na weekendy do swoich domów. Albo po prostu urywałaby się z zajęć.

— Jeśli skończyłeś przygładzać tę swoją huraganową czuprynę, co i tak nie przynosi żadnych efektów, to chciałbym już iść.

— Okej, okej. — Potter odsunął dłonie od włosów i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, żegnając po drodze z pielęgniarką.

— Spróbuj kiedyś Ulizanny. Granger pomogło.

— Dziękuję, ale nie chcę wyglądać jak ty.

— Ej! Ja nie zniżam się do tak drastycznych środków. Moje włosy są naturalnie proste.

Tak przekomarzając się, weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero wybór stołu spowodował przerwanie ich rozmowy, ale na pewno nie krążące dookoła plotki.

Gdy Seamus chciał pogratulować Harry'emu przeżycia szlabanu ze Snape'em za pomocą klepnięcia w plecy, ten rzucił mu tak lodowate spojrzenie, że koledze od razu się odechciało. Nikt więcej nie wpadł na podobny pomysł i Harry mógł w spokoju zjeść posiłek, a ponieważ przegapił już kilka z kolei, swoim zachowaniem bardzo przypominał Rona, pochłaniając obiad w tempie ekspresowym.

Pierwsze zajęcia eliksirów musiały rozpocząć się wielkim wejściem samego mistrza przy wtórze zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, zaraz po wpuszczeniu uczniów do sali.

— Pochowajcie wszystko. — Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Zrobimy sobie test.

Cichy jęk rozpłynął się po sali niczym fala. Nikt jednak nie sprzeciwił się głośno.

— Zobaczymy, ile wiadomości przetrwało w tych waszych mózgach podczas, jak mniemam, owocnych wakacji.

Harry westchnął ciężko, wyciągając pergamin. On nie miał ani jak, ani kiedy choćby zajrzeć do książek. Ostatni tydzień wakacji spędził na planowaniu ratunku Lucjusza Malfoya. Nawet nie pomyślał wtedy o nauce. Po przeczytaniu pytań z tablicy podpisał swój zwój i dopisał krótką notkę.

„_Niestety nie znam odpowiedzi na zadane pytania, więc nie będę męczył profesora wymyślaniem ich na poczekaniu."_

Odłożył pióro i przez resztę czasu po prostu siedział spokojnie. Snape zauważył jego zachowanie, ale nic nie powiedział. Kącik jego ust drgnął tylko ironicznie. Po teście, gdy wszystkie prace poszybowały do ręki nauczyciela, zadał im do przeczytania rozdział z książki, a sam zabrał się za poprawianie. Jego brew uniosła się nieznacznie nad pergaminem Pottera, ale poza zamaszystym „T" nic więcej nie napisał.

Zajęcia skończyły się z owocną przewagą Trolli, z jednym Wybitym, nie trzeba chyba podawać do kogo należącym, oraz jednym Powyżej Oczekiwań otrzymanym przez pewnego blondyna. Za to Nędzny cieszył się podobną sławą co Troll.


	11. Rozdział 4 cz1

**Rozdział 4.1**

Przed kolacją Harry wreszcie mógł trochę odetchnąć. Ron zaciągnął go do gry w eksplodującego durnia, a Hermiona w tym samym czasie pokazywała mu zaklęcia z porannych zajęć.

— Musisz się tego nauczyć na przyszły tydzień i napisać jeszcze wypracowanie — instruowała poważnym tonem.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. Zabiorę się za to jutro po obiedzie. Ty masz numerologię, a my z Ronem wolne.

— Sprawdzę was! — ostrzegła dziewczyna, grożąc palcem. — A jeśli zobaczę was na boisku, i to bez minimum dwóch stóp pracy domowej, pożegnacie się z notatkami z eliksirów.

— Jesteś straszna! — Ron wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę się popłakać. — Nawet nie możemy skorzystać z pogody.

Harry z zamyśleniem obserwował przekomarzających się przyjaciół. Wymazanie pamięci rudzielcowi wydawało się być dobrym pomysłem. Jednak na jak długo? Co jeśli w jakimś momencie Ron zobaczy go bez ubrania? Wtedy nastąpi reakcja łańcuchowa, wspomnienia wrócą, a co za tym idzie – wrogość. Musi znaleźć jakieś zaklęcia maskujące. Hermiona powinna mu pomóc.

Na razie jednak cieszył się z tego, co miał. Problemy i tak nawarstwiały się coraz bardziej. Ratowanie ludzi spod różdżki Voldemorta swoją drogą, ale sprawa ze śmierciożercami...

„Lekcja" Toma nauczyła go wzywać wybranych, ale przy okazji poszerzyła też inną część tego powiązania — odczuwanie. Wcześniej przecież ani Snape, ani młody Malfoy nie reagowali, jak z nim było gorzej. Co się zmieniło, nie wiedział. Dochodzi jeszcze do tego wyjątkowość Rona i Hermiony, jeśli idzie o dotyk. Dlaczego wyłącznie oni? Czy ich przyjaźń ma z tym coś wspólnego? Dlaczego to nie działa w przypadku innych osób? Przecież przykładowo Neville'a uważa za przyjaciela, a jednak nie mogą się dotknąć. Rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim, grając jednocześnie z Weasleyem, choć to drugie nie szło mu za dobrze.

Przynajmniej nikt nie poznał jego tajemnicy i miał nadzieję pozostawić to tak na jak najdłużej. To, czego chciał od niego Voldemort. To było najważniejsze, dla niego już może nie, ale teraz doceni każdy dzień, jaki mu pozostał.

Po kolacji wezwał go Dumbledore. McGonagall czekała na niego przy wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali.

— Panie Potter, proszę za mną. Dyrektor chce z panem pomówić.

Harry szybko pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i dołączył do opiekunki swojego Domu, która po dotarciu do gabinetu dyrektora wpuściła go do środka i zostawiła sam na sam z profesorem.

— Słucham, proszę pana — odezwał się nerwowo.

Nie miał pojęcia, po co został wezwany.

— Och, mój chłopcze. Nie ma czym się denerwować. — Starzec wstał i podszedł do kominka. — Poprosiłem cię tutaj, by ukryć przed panem Weasleyem twoją wizytę w kwaterach profesora Snape'a, dokąd to się teraz udamy.

Zaprosił go gestem bliżej i podał proszek Fiuu, po czym sam wywołał lokalizację i wszedł pierwszy. Harry zerknął jeszcze na siedzącego na żerdzi feniksa, który nucił coś cicho, i wkroczył w zielone płomienie. Po drugiej stronie zdrowo huknął głową o górną część kominka, ale po raz pierwszy nie wyskoczył z niego jak Filip z konopi.

Lucjusz Malfoy już był kwaterach mistrza eliksirów i aktualnie siedział na sofie obok syna. Severus Snape stał oparty o biurko ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma. Dumbledore rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu tuż obok kominka.

— Panie Malfoy, profesorze. — Potter skinął głową na powitanie.

— Dobry wieczór, panie Potter — przywitał się Malfoy, odpowiadając na powitanie swoim opanowanym, arystokratycznym tonem. — Skoro wszyscy zainteresowani już są, to chyba mogę zacząć?

Harry oparł się o róg kominka, czekając. Nie bardzo miał pojęcie, po co miał uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie, ale był pewien, że zaraz się dowie.

— Czarny Pan wezwał dziś kilkoro zwolenników na niezwykłą, jeśli mogę to tak ująć, audiencję. Każdy z twoich — wskazał głową na Pottera — śmierciożerców został przyprowadzony przez innego, niezwiązanego z tobą, do dworu. Wyjątek stanowią mój syn i Severus, których pominął. Tam otrzymaliśmy to. — Położył na stoliku niewielkie puzderko, którym na aksamicie leżał srebrny pierścień.

Harry spojrzał pytająco, ale nic nie odrzekł.

— To inna forma Mrocznego Znaku. Dzięki niemu On nadal może nas wzywać.

— Czyli ma pan teraz dwóch Panów? — Nie było to zbyt grzeczne pytanie i Malfoy od razu uniósł się honorem.

— Na to wygląda, panie Potter. — W tonie arystokraty słychać było tłumiony gniew.

— Coś jeszcze wam przekazał? — spytał Albus.

— W najbliższym czasie planuje kolejny atak. Mówił coś o zemście na krnąbrnych, choć jego słowa nie były skierowane do zebranych. — Mężczyzna szybko się opanował i wrócił do poprzedniego tonu.

Potter zaczął nerwowo chodzić po komnacie. To dopiero początek tygodnia, a Voldemort już zbierał ofiary, by go mocniej dręczyć. Czego powinien się spodziewać, skądś przecież brał mugoli.

— Co do sprawy, o którą pytałeś, Severusie, to dowiedziałem się, że nikt nie odczuwał żadnego dyskomfortu w godzinach, które podałeś.

— Może odległość ma na to jakiś wpływ? — zasugerował dyrektor.

Harry zaczął przeklinać się za własną głupotę. Mógł na to wpaść wcześniej. To przecież było do przewidzenia. On chciał, by Harry miał tylko ludzi wyznaczonych przez niego samego, a nie akurat _tych_. W końcu należeli w większości do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. To, że ich ukarał za nieudany atak właśnie tamtego dnia, nie było zaplanowane. Z Lucjuszem Malfoyem było podobnie. Voldemort nie przypuszczał, że on, Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru, będzie chciał uratować ojca swego szkolnego wroga. Musiał znaleźć sposób na wzywanie odebranych mu zwolenników.

— Harry? — Lekko zaniepokojony głos Dumbledore'a wyrwał go z rozmyślań. — Coś się stało?

Zaprzeczył, ale nie przerwał krążenia. Butelkowo zielony dywan uspokajał go i denerwował jednocześnie. Zapatrzył się w jego jednostajny, paskowany wzór. Sześć kroków do przodu, zwrot, znów sześć kroków i obrót.

— Panie Potter. Proszę przestać znęcać się nad moim dywanem — sarkastycznie, wręcz złośliwie, poprosił Snape, wskazując mu fotel. — Proszę posadzić swój szlachetny koniec pleców i słuchać. Bo domyślam się, że nie słuchałeś. Na czym skończyliśmy? — zwrócił się do Lucjusza.

— Na planie ataku i odległości „ocalonych" od pana Pottera.

— Właśnie. Znając jego dotychczasowe sposoby, będzie to ktoś, kim będzie mógł gnębić tego krnąbrnego. Domyśla się ktoś, kim ten wybranek jest?

— To chyba nietrudno zgadnąć, profesorze. To jasne, że chodzi o mnie — odezwał się Harry. — Podpadłem mu już tyle razy w ciągu jednego dnia, że musi mi pokazać, kto tak naprawdę rządzi.

Chłopak nerwowo bębnił palcami po oparciu fotela. Zastanawiał się, kogo Voldemort mógł wybrać na swój cel, by mu dogryźć. Nora według niego była na szczycie listy, potem dom państwa Granger.

— Dyrektorze?

— Zaraz zajmę się Weasleyami i państwem Granger. — Dumbledore jakby czytał w jego myślach. — Ustawię dodatkowe bariery.

— Dziękuje — szepnął Harry, uspokajając się trochę.

Jeśli ktoś był w stanie ich ochronić, to tylko Dumbledore. Jednak coś wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju. Coś mu umknęło. O czymś zapomniał.

Atak na Privet Drive numer cztery odbył się o piątej nad ranem dwa dni później. Żaden z „jego" ludzi nie brał w nim udziału, jak twierdził Malfoy junior poinformowany przez ojca. Pani Figg zginęła przygnieciona walącym się budynkiem, ratując swoje koty. Wielu mugoli ucierpiało, ale aurorzy zajęli się nimi i poza dziwnym zamroczeniem wszystko wróciło, przynajmniej dla nich, do normy. Wybuch gazu, jak twierdziły mugolskie gazety, zniszczył dwa stojące w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie domy. Niezwykłe, ale do przyjęcia.

Harry trzymał „Proroka" w drżących dłoniach, czytając tę wiadomość dnia. Voldemort jednak dopiął swego. Dursleyowie może nie należeli do kochających, ale to nadal była jego rodzina. Hermiona położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu w geście pocieszenia, odbierając mu gazetę.

— Zjedz coś, Harry — szepnęła.

— Wiem, że to nie polepszy ci humoru, ale za to nikt nie zmusi cię do powrotu do nich — stwierdził Ron. — Może Dumbledore pozwoli ci zamieszkać razem z nami?

— Twoja gruboskórność mnie przeraża. — Dziewczyna uderzyła go w ramię zaskakująco mocno. — Harry właśnie stracił rodzinę!

Weasley nie odezwał się, lecz tylko skrył za jedzeniem cały czerwony.

— Oni jeszcze żyją, Hermiono — szepnął Harry dziewczynie, która zbladła, rozumiejąc, co jej przyjaciel insynuuje.

— Myślisz, że on...

— Ja to wiem.


	12. Rozdział 4 cz2

**Rozdział 4.2**

Harry obawiał się nadejścia soboty. I to bardzo. Cały pozostały tydzień mignął mu jak przez mgłę. Nic nie zapamiętał z zajęć i chyba tylko notatki Hermiony będą w stanie go uratować przy pisaniu prac domowych.

W sobotni poranek w ogóle nie tknął śniadania i gdy tylko Snape wstał ze swojego miejsca, on zrobił to samo.

— Na razie, stary! Nie daj się! — rzucił mu jeszcze Ron, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

Niecierpliwie czekał pod drzwiami do sali eliksirów na profesora i na Malfoya. Niespokojnie wydreptywał ścieżkę długości dwóch metrów, tam i z powrotem.

— Czyżby panu Potterowi śpieszyło się na zajęcia? — Snape wychynął z ciemności korytarza, choć było tak mroczno, że rozpoznać go można było tylko po bladym odcieniu skóry.

U jego boku powoli stąpał Draco. Harry nie odezwał się, tylko poczekał, aż profesor odblokuje drzwi. Snape przeszedł przez salę, nawet nie zapalając światła, i skierował się w stronę swoich kwater. Gdy dwaj uczniowie minęli go, rzucił na drzwi wejściowe do klasy oraz do swoich komnat czar blokujący. Nawet tutaj Potter nie zaprzestał nerwowego chodzenia w kółko.

— Możesz przestać? Zaczyna mnie od tego boleć głowa. — Draco w końcu nie wytrzymał.

Severus tylko obserwował chłopaka bez słowa. Trudno było nie zauważyć jego nerwowości przez ostatnie dwa dni. Porwanie Dursleyów było dla nich bardziej niż oczywiste. Dla innych jedyna rodzina Pottera już nie żyła.

— Uspokój się, Potter. Przecież ich uratujesz — rzucił po chwili chłodno.

Chłopak zatrzymał się w miejscu, patrząc na niego tym swoim dziwnym spojrzeniem, które niejedno już widziało.

— A jeśli nie? Jeśli to jakaś pułapka? Nie wydaje się to panu podejrzane? Żadnych innych ataków, tylko na Dursleyów? I dlaczego nie ma jeszcze wezwania?

— Tak ci śpieszno?

— Malfoy, nie denerwuj mnie! — krzyknął Harry wściekle, mierząc drugiego chłopaka lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Cisza! — przerwał im Snape. — Obaj się uciszcie.

Usiedli na dwóch krańcach sofy, ostentacyjnie odwracając się do siebie plecami.

Wezwanie nadeszło godzinę później, gdy Harry już myślał, by samemu zjawić się u Voldemorta. Niedługo potem po raz pierwszy zobaczył tajny tunel mistrza eliksirów, którym opuścili zamek. Przejście w miejsce aportacji nie zostało zakłócone przez nikogo, czy to zwierzę, czy człowieka. Z oddali słychać było uczniów bawiących się na błoniach. Harry'emu ten śmiech wydawał się zupełnie nie na miejscu. Dlaczego ktoś mógł się śmiać, skoro ktoś inny miał wkrótce umrzeć?

Po połączeniu wszystkich czarem śledzącym, ruszył do swego nemezis. Pomimo tego, że był już tu kilkakrotnie, wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do otoczenia tej mrocznej siedziby. Nie była tym, czym powinna być. Ani grama mroku, zgnilizny czy czegokolwiek mówiącego, że żyje tu zły, mroczny czarodziej. Ogród, w którym się pojawił, żył pełnią życia. Zadbane rabaty kwitły ostatnimi w tym roku kwiatami. Drzewa eksponowały wielobarwne liście.

— Idziemy! — rozkazał, gdy tylko dołączyła do niego dwójka śmierciożerców.

Za to po wejściu do budynku wrażenie było w pełni prawidłowe. Brak jakichkolwiek wygód, odrapane ściany, sypiący się sufit i trzeszcząca podłoga. To pasowało do wizerunku. Zaschnięta krew w sali audiencyjnej zdobiła kamienną podłogę niczym drogocenny dywan. Śmierciożercy stali już na swoich miejscach, a Voldemort rozpierał się na tronie z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy, ale poza nimi nie było nikogo. Harry tylko wskazał ręką miejsce pod ścianą, nawet nie patrząc, czy polecenie zostało wykonane, a sam stanął przy tronie.

Tom był zadowolony. To rzucało się w oczy.

— _Wiesz, że mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, Harry Potterze?_

— _Prorok zdążył mnie poinformować_. — Z trudem hamował się, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo.

Śmiech Lorda zmroził mu krew. Powinien już się do niego przyzwyczaić, ale nie potrafił. Tak groteskowo chyba tylko on się śmiał. Jak szalony naukowiec z niskobudżetowego filmu.

— Wprowadzić ich!

Boczne drzwi otworzyły się na ten rozkaz i do środka zostało wepchniętych osiem osób. Chociaż większości z nich nie można było jeszcze tak nazwać. To były w większości dzieci. Dursleyowie szli na końcu. Petunia tuliła do siebie Dudleya. Zaczęła poruszać ustami, ale nie opuścił ich żaden dźwięk. Zaklęcie ciszy. Harry opuścił głowę. Nie chciał patrzeć. On nawet nie chciał tu być. Wszędzie tylko nie tu i nie teraz.

— To wszystko twoja wina! — Krzyk wuja Vernona rozdarł ciszę. — Każ im nas wypuścić! Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Czy to ty kazałeś zniszczyć nasz dom?

— Nie — szepnął cicho Harry, domyślając się, że to Voldemort musiał zdjąć zaklęcie ciszy.

— Jak mogłeś zrobić nam coś takiego? — Tym razem odezwała się Petunia. — Przygarnęliśmy cię pod nasz dach. A ty tak się nam odwdzięczasz?

— Twoja kolej, Harry Potterze — rzekł Voldemort, jakby wcale nie słysząc wrzasków kobiety. — Wybierz tych, którzy przeżyją.

I znów mu to zrobił. Powiedział ofiarom, że to on, Harry, jest ich Katem. Małżeństwo patrzyło na niego w szoku, gdy powoli do nich podchodził. Stanął przed całą ósemką, piątka z nich nawet nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Były za małe, by rozumieć.

— _Czy dasz mi zaklęcia z przyszłego tygodnia?_ — Spróbował innego wyjścia.

— _Nie. Wybierz piątkę._

Harry zamknął oczy. Co miał zrobić? Myśli nie chciały ułożyć się w żaden rozsądny pomysł.

— Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? — wrzeszczał jak opętany wuj. — Uratuj nas, jeśli możesz! Jesteśmy twoją rodziną!

Harry spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

— Teraz sobie o tym przypomniałeś, wuju? A gdzie ta tak zwana rodzina była przez ostatnie czternaście lat? Jakoś nie pamiętam jej, gdy spałem w komórce. Gdzie była, gdy kilka dni pod rząd odmawiano mi posiłków? — Nagle Harry podjął decyzję. — Nie zasłużyliście! Choćbym miał za to później wylądować w Azkabanie!

Dotknął piątki dzieci, stojących zbitą grupką pod ścianą. Zniknęły, a Harry odwrócił się plecami do pozostałej trójki.

— Jak mogłeś? — Przerażony krzyk Petunii trafił go niczym strzała. — Aż tak nas nienawidzisz? Tylko dlatego, że boimy się takich jak ty? Właśnie dlatego się boimy! Jesteście potworami!

— _Skaż ich, Harry Potterze. Denerwują mnie._

— _Nie._

Pojedynczy syk dotarł do Voldemorta, który powoli podszedł do chłopca, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Od intensywnego bólu, który go przeszył, pod Harrym natychmiast ugięły się nogi.

— Skaż ich! — rozkazał już normalnym głosem Czarny Pan.

— Nie! — W ten krzyk sprzeciwu Harry wplótł cały swój ból.

— Trzeba było im dać zaklęcie.

— Nie pozwolę umrzeć niewinnym dzieciom.

— Głupota Gryfona. I co ci z tego przychodzi? Twoja rodzina nawet nie rozumie twego poświęcenia. Tak naprawdę chcą cię wymazać ze swego życia raz na zawsze. Pozwól im, tyle że to ty ich wymaż. Dokładnie. Kropla po kropli.

— Niee!

Ręka puściła ramię, ale za to złapała go za włosy, unosząc do góry twarz chłopaka.

— _Skaż ich albo zacznę karać twoje pieszczoszki tak długo, aż tego nie zrobisz lub one same nie umrą. Potem zawsze mogę zacząć karać ciebie._

Puścił go, popychając na podłogę. Harry uniósł się na rękach, zerkając na stojących pod ścianą Snape'a i Malfoya. Inni z „należących" stali w podstawowej grupie śmierciożerców.

— _Lepiej się pośpiesz. Zaczynam tracić cierpliwość._

Kolejne minuty mijały w napiętej ciszy. Dursleyowie milczeli. Harry wstał z podłogi.

— Może to przyśpieszy twoją decyzję. _Sectumsempra!_

Zaklęcie trafiło w Malfoya. Krew natychmiast przesiąknęła przez odzież i tylko szybka reakcja Snape'a uratowała chłopca od bolesnego upadku. Potter widział rosnącą plamę krwi pod nieprzytomnym już Ślizgonem. Spojrzał na Dursleyów. Po raz ostatni. Odwrócił się do nich plecami. Przecież już wcześniej podjął tę decyzję, Draco nie musiał cierpieć.

— _Skazuję was na śmierć_ — zasyczał spokojnie.

Zaklęcie zadziałało natychmiast. Krzyk trójki trwał krótko, ale intensywnie. Pod swoimi stopami Harry zobaczył płynący powoli karmazynowy strumyk. Zamknął oczy, czując świeży zapach krwi.

— Możesz odejść — rzucił zadowolony Voldemort. — Chyba będziesz musiał się pośpieszyć. Twój pieszczoszek umiera.

Snape już podnosił Draco i kierował się do wyjścia.

— _Harry Potterze_ — zatrzymał go Voldemort. — _Następnym razem masz być sam._

Harry szybko dołączył do czekającego profesora i obaj aportowali się prawie jednocześnie.

— Musimy natychmiast zanieść go do pani Pomfrey. To zaklęcie...

— Znam ten czar, Potter! — warknął cicho Snape, kładąc Draco na ziemi i rozrywając mu koszulę.

Uniósł różdżkę nad krwawiącymi ranami i zaczął nucić dziwną melodię. Czubek różdżki zalśnił, a rana, której dotknął, zaczęła się zasklepiać. Harry odsunął się na kilka kroków, patrząc z przerażeniem na mistrza eliksirów. Rany zostały zaleczone i nauczyciel podniósł się z ziemi.

— O co chodzi, Potter? — spytał, widząc go jeszcze bledszego niż przy aportacji. — Chyba przyzwyczaiłeś się już do widoku krwi?

Harry wzdrygnął się.

— To pan nauczył go tego zaklęcia.

— Oczywiście. To jego ulubione — odparł chłodno Snape.

— Zagorzały wróg — szepnął Gryfon. — To o panu mówił.

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, Potter. Teraz się uspokój, musimy wrócić do zamku niezauważeni.

Chłopak posłuchał, ale tylko do chwili wkroczenia do komnat nauczyciela. Stanął przy drzwiach wyjściowych, czekając, aż mężczyzna ułoży Malfoya na sofie i rzekł:

— Proszę mnie wypuścić.

— Nie możesz wyjść bez Draco — odparł mu krótko profesor.

— Chcę stąd wyjść. — Starał się panować nad swoim głosem, ale nie bardzo mu to wychodziło.

— Potter, co cię opętało? Nie wyjdziesz bez Malfoya! Ocknie się za jakieś dwie do trzech godzin.

Harry osunął się po drzwiach, zasłaniając głowę rękami.

— Chcę stąd wyjąć. Nie chcę tu być — szeptał.

Severus bynajmniej nie dziwił się temu zachowaniu. Chłopak i tak długo się trzymał. Z szafki pełnej eliksirów wyjął małą buteleczkę i postawił przed siedzącym na podłodze Harrym.

— Wypij. To eliksir uspokajający.

Chłopak odmówił. Severus nie nalegał, ale zostawił fiolkę tam, gdzie ją postawił. Jednostajne huśtanie ciałem wiele mu mówiło. Dzieciak był już na granicy. Albo całkiem się załamie, albo jakoś to przeżyje, choć psychikę będzie mieć skrzywioną do końca życia. Sam zajął się Malfoyem, zerkając co jakiś czas na skulonego pod drzwiami Pottera. Do wszystkiego dochodziły jeszcze słowa chłopaka, którymi uraczył na koniec swoich opiekunów. Słyszał plotki, ale nigdy w nie nie wierzył. Czyżby jednak były prawdą? Komórka, brak jedzenia – to wyjaśniałoby kilka rzeczy, jak chociażby to, że z wakacji wracał w gorszym stanie, niż gdy na nie jechał. Niski wzrost, choć oboje rodziców byli wysocy, łatwo dałoby się wyjaśnić niedożywieniem.

Gdy zaczął drżeć z szoku albo płaczu, Severus nie potrafił określić, bo chłopak nadal trzymał twarz pomiędzy ramionami, zarzucił mu na nie koc. Ogień w kominku palił się już od dobrej chwili, przecież zawiadomienie dyrektora o wypadku jednego z uczniów należy do obowiązków nauczyciela. Nie śpieszył się jednak, nie chcąc straszyć i tak roztrzęsionego bruneta. Zdecydował się poczekać.

Po pewnym czasie, godzinie lub półtorej, chłopak Lily zasnął wyczerpany. Ten właśnie moment wybrał sobie dyrektor, żeby wpaść. Otrzepał szatę z sadzy i podszedł do ciągle nieprzytomnego Draco. Potter spał już na fotelu, zwinięty w kłębek, przelewitowany przez profesora.

— Co się stało, Severusie? Dlaczego są w takim stanie? — zapytał cicho Dumbledore, nie chcąc nikogo obudzić.

— Potter zabił swoich opiekunów.

Dyrektor ciężko usiadł na podsuniętym mu fotelu.

— Mów.

— Miał do wyboru Dursleyów oraz piątkę dzieci, trzy-czterolatków. Na początku nie wiedział, kogo wybrać, ale potem opiekunowie Pottera zaczęli na niego wrzeszczeć i on się zdecydował. Odesłał wszystkie dzieci. Kiedy wróciliśmy, był w szoku, ale wyczerpany zasnął. Zobaczymy, jak zachowa się po obudzeniu.

— A pan Malfoy? Co z nim?

— Czarny Pan zachęcał Pottera do rzucenia czy aktywowania zaklęcia uśmiercającego, gdy ten mu odmówił.

— Sprzeciwił się Tomowi?

— Tak. Pomimo, że odesłał dzieciaki, nie chciał zabijać mugoli. Czarny Pan poczęstował Draco _Sectumsemprą. — _Dumbledore spojrzał na niego smutno. — Tak, wiem, Albusie. To moje zaklęcie. I chyba Potter już kiedyś go słyszał, a śmiem nawet twierdzić, że widział w działaniu. To nie była dla niego nowość.

— Myślisz, że Tom użył go na Harrym?

— Nie wiem, ale wcale bym się nie zdziwił. Tylko on i ja znamy przeciwzaklęcie. Inaczej leczenie trwa kilka tygodni.

— Nie lepiej umieścić ich w skrzydle szpitalnym? — zaproponował Albus, patrząc na Draco zmęczonym wzrokiem.

— A jak to wytłumaczysz? Za godzinę Draco będzie już przytomny. Dam mu kilka eliksirów wzmacniających. Do poniedziałku wydobrzeje.

— A Harry? — dopytywał się dyrektor.

Obserwował śpiącego chłopca. Nie był to spokojny sen. Ciałem co chwilę szarpały spazmy, jakby walczył.

— Nie wiem — odparł. — Zobaczę, jak się obudzi. Ktoś będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać.

— Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, Severusie. Jak się obudzi, będziesz miał trochę czasu...

— Czy ty chcesz, żebym to ja...? — Szok to wszystko, co było widoczne na twarzy mężczyzny w tym momencie.

— Tak, Severusie. A kto inny? Masz kogoś wtajemniczonego w całą tę sprawę? Nie sądzę, żeby panna Granger nadawała się do tej roli. Harry potrzebuje kogoś dorosłego.

— I to mam być ja? Znienawidzony mistrz eliksirów?

— Och, Severusie. Nie bądź wobec siebie taki krytyczny. Poza tym odkąd Harry cię uratował, stałeś się wobec niego bardziej... łagodny. Gdybyś nie zauważył, od początku roku nie dałeś mu jeszcze ani jednego szlabanu, choć normalnie miałby już za sobą przynajmniej jeden i kilkadziesiąt punktów na minusie.

— Nie nadaję się do takich rozmów. Może Pomfrey?

— Nie jest wtajemniczona aż tak bardzo.

— Czy ty komukolwiek mówisz wszystko, Albusie? — Snape zadał pytanie, które gnębiło go od dawna.

— Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest bezpieczne. Nie w tych czasach.

Gdyby to nie urągało jego godności, mistrz eliksirów przewróciłby oczami. Miał jednak jej jeszcze sporo, żeby tego nie zrobić. Dumbledore wrócił pod kominek.

— Zajmij się nimi. Porozmawiamy później, Severusie.

I wrócił do siebie.

Severus potarł skroń. Jak zwykle najgorsze zadania muszą spaść akurat na niego. Jakby użeranie się z bandą imbecyli nie wystarczało. Już za samo to powinien mieć zarezerwowane miejsce w raju. Nawet przy jego drugim zawodzie, należało mu się. Największemu wrogowi nie życzył tak niewdzięcznego zajęcia jak jego. No, może z małym, kundlowatym wyjątkiem. Jemu tego życzy. Ciekawe czy Black wie o nowej profesji swego chrześniaka? Potter pewnie mu nie napisał, a Dumbledore? Któż go tam wie z tymi jego wszystkimi tajemnicami. Gdzie teraz był Black chyba tylko sam Merlin wiedział. On nadawałby się do tej rozmowy. Zastanawiając się nad wybrnięciem z rozmowy z Potterem, krążył po komnacie, przygotowując mikstury.


	13. Rozdział 4 cz3

**Rozdział 4.3**

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Albusie — Pielęgniarka szkolna weszła do gabinetu po krótkim pukaniu.

— W takim razie zapraszam, Poppy.

Pomfrey usiadła w fotelu naprzeciw biurka dyrektora.

— Jak długo masz zamiar męczyć chłopca?

— Słucham? — zapytał mężczyzna, jakby nie rozumiał, o co jej chodzi, chociaż ona dobrze wiedziała, że jest inaczej.

— Jak długo jeszcze pozwolisz cierpieć Harry'emu Potterowi? To jeszcze dziecko! Niszczysz mu życie, pozwalając na to wszystko. Nie chcę znać szczegółów — przerwała mu, gdy chciał się odezwać. — Dosyć się naoglądałam cierpień Severusa. Nie chcę teraz patrzeć na kolejnego zagubionego chłopca.

— Poppy, nic nie jest łatwe w tych czasach. Są decyzje, które podejmuje ktoś inny. My musimy je zaakceptować. Harry podąża za swoim przeznaczeniem i będę mu pomagać, jak tylko mogę. Nawet jeśli będzie to oznaczać przymknięcie kilka razy oczu.

— Ale on tam... — Machnęła rękoma, nie będąc w stanie opisać słowami wszystkich okropieństw.

— Wiem, Poppy. Jestem tego w pełni świadom. Harry stara się uratować tylu, ilu jest w stanie. Zna cenę porażki. Nie będę mu tego jeszcze bardziej utrudniał.

— To tylko nastolatek! — Nadal nie dawała się przekonać.

— To Harry Potter. Nieszczęśliwym dla niego faktem jest to, że przepowiednia jasno określa jego cel. Tylko on jest w stanie pokonać Toma. Nikt inny. — Starzec bawił się swoją brodą, zawijając ją na palcu i patrząc na kobietę ze smutkiem. — Chcę mu to ułatwić, jak tylko mogę.

— Ale on stał się śmierciożercą. Widziałam Znak.

— Nie znam wszystkich szczegółów, ale wierzę w niego. Ufam mu i jego wyborom. Jeśli będzie w stanie pokonać Toma, to nawet będąc śmierciożercą nadal mu zaufam. Poza tym wiem, że został do tego zmuszony. Ratował Severusa i innych.

— Nadal cię nie rozumiem i chyba nie bardzo chcę. Zawsze byłeś tajemniczy. Ale dobrze — wstała powoli — nie będę się wtrącać. Jednak proszę o chociaż próby powstrzymania chłopca przed ciągłym ranieniem innych i siebie samego. To wszystko odbija się na jego kondycji. Nigdy nie był okazem zdrowia, a teraz dochodzi jeszcze do tego stres jego drugiego „zajęcia". Spójrz na Severusa. Odkąd chodzi na spotkania z Potterem, wygląda lepiej. Nawet ma apetyt, co rzadko się wcześniej zdarzało.

— Spróbuję, Poppy, chociaż w tym wypadku raczej nie mam żadnego wpływu. On nie rani się specjalnie. To jego ranią.

— Wiem. Po prostu niech jest bardziej ugodowy. To powinno uchronić go chociaż trochę. Wiem, że to Gryfon i musi postawić na swoim, ale niech się trochę postara.

— Przekażę mu, Poppy. Na razie obaj z Draco odpoczywają pod opieką Severusa.

— Podeślij ich potem do mnie. Wierzę, że Severus sobie poradzi, ale chcę na nich zerknąć.

— Dobrze. Do widzenia.

— Do widzenia, Albusie.

**OOOO**

Pobudka była okropna i okrutna. Siła powrotu wspomnień zaparła mu oddech w piersi. Ostatkiem woli zdołał odetchnąć i usiąść.

Draco już nie spał. Siedział przy biurku, rozebrany do pasa, a profesor smarował mu pierś jakąś maścią.

— Trochę poszczypie przez godzinę, ale za to nie będzie blizn — mówił cicho Snape, prostując się i wycierając dłonie w ściereczkę.

Harry patrzył na nich oszołomiony. Nie żeby widok półnagiego Draco i klęczącego pomiędzy jego nogami profesora, robił na nim wrażenie. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Czuł dziwne, narastające powoli gorąco w piersi, połączone z dusznościami i mdłościami. Chwycił za koszulę na piersi i skulił się, starając się nad tym zapanować. Powolne oddychanie nic nie dało. Zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie z braku powietrza. Spróbował wstać, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Upadł, zwracając na siebie uwagę Malfoya i profesora.

— Potter, co ty wyprawiasz? — Pierwszy zbliżył się do niego Draco, ale przezornie nie dotykał go.

— Nie wiem... Boli... Coś w środku... — wychrypiał Harry z trudem.

— Opisz, co dokładnie cię boli. — Snape kucnął przy nim, rzucając zaklęcie diagnozujące.

— Pali mnie od środka... Całe ciało... Jakby... Coś chciało się wydostać. — Skulił się mocniej.

— Draco, wezwij Dumbledore'a i Pomfrey! — nakazał profesor, wskazując głową kominek.

Blondyn natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Harry zaczął widzieć mroczki przed oczami. Oparł się o siedzisko fotela, nie mając siły na niego wrócić. Z trudem odnotował moment przybycia dyrektora i pielęgniarki. Nie słyszał ich, jedynie jednostajny szum w uszach. Widział, jak Draco go woła, usta chłopaka poruszały się, ale on nic nie słyszał. Czuł tylko palenie i zakradającą się ciemność. Pozwolił się jej objąć, by tylko ten żar znikł.

— Potter. Potter! Harry! — Krzyk Ślizgona ranił uszy i Snape w końcu go uciszył.

— Przestań krzyczeć. Stracił przytomność.

— Co mu jest? Bez powodu nikt nie odpływa.

— Uspokój się i usiądź. — Popchnął go na sofę, samemu robiąc miejsce pielęgniarce.

Teraz, gdy chłopiec był nieprzytomny, bez problemu można było go dotknąć i zbadać. Po kilku minutach kobieta wyprostowała się.

— To dziwne. Nie ma żadnych śladów zaklęć, mikstur czy czegokolwiek, co mogłoby spowodować ten stan. Nie wiem, co mu jest.

Dumbledore przyglądał się przez chwilę chłopcu, po czym odezwał się do zebranych:

— Chyba wiem, co się dzieje.

— Co? — wyrwało się Draco.

— Harry został właśnie pozbawiony ochrony krwi swojej rodziny.

— Dlatego, że zginęła? — zapytał Severus.

— Obawiam się, że dlatego, iż została przez niego skazana. Inaczej nadal działałaby w ten czy inny sposób. W pewnym sensie Harry został wydziedziczony z rodu Evansów, którego krew i pokrewieństwo go ochraniało. Magia ma swoje własne prawa, a Harry właśnie jedną z tych zasad złamał.

— Pierwsze słyszę. Już nieraz zdarzały się morderstwa...

— A o ilu zaklęciach krwi słyszałeś? — wtrącił się dyrektor. — Harry, według tego co wiem, jest pierwszym, który złamał w ten sposób czar ochronny swojej matki. Zabił członków rodziny. Rodziny, która swoją krwią go chroniła. Może niezbyt chętnie, ale to robiła.

— Jak mu pomóc? — odezwał się Malfoy.

— W tej chwili nie bardzo wiem. Jest ostatnim Potterem. Evansów już nie ma. Poszukam.

Harry jęknął, budząc się. Palenie osłabło, ale nie odeszło. Trzymał się za pierś, rozglądając dookoła. Gdy jego wzrok padł na Severusa, zbladł. Przełknął ślinę i wstał ostrożnie, na wszelki wypadek trzymając się oparcia.

— Czy teraz mogę już wyjść? — spytał, prostując się i biorąc głęboki oddech.

Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto podjął zbyt wiele rozpaczliwych wyborów i teraz ponosił wszelkie ich konsekwencje. Żaden z dorosłych nie widział w nim już dziecka, lecz młodzieńca dotkniętego brutalnym i krwawym życiem.

— Tak, możesz — odpowiedział Snape, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Dziękuję, proszę pana. — Harry otworzył drzwi i zniknął w mroku korytarza.

Malfoy także się pożegnał i ruszył ku swemu dormitorium.

— Severusie...

— Nie teraz, Albusie. — Profesor przerwał mu, gdy tylko usłyszał naganę w głosie swego mentora. — Nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Będę go obserwował. Może być?

— Dobrze — zgodził się Dumbledore. — Ale nie czekaj za długo.

Snape prychnął, gdy wszyscy opuścili jego gabinet.

**OOOO**

Sobotnie późne popołudnie wygoniło uczniów na błonia, ale Harry nie miał ochoty do nich dołączać. Pokój wspólny też nie wydawał się dobrym miejscem. Nie chciał być jednocześnie sam i z kimś. Zdecydował się więc na bibliotekę. Tam nikt go nie zaczepi, a jednocześnie będzie mógł pomyśleć. A miał nad czym. Co jakiś czas masował sobie klatkę piersiową, jakby chcąc odegnać ten ogień, ale bez większego skutku. Nawet jeśli dorośli wiedzieli, co się z nim dzieje, on nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Już same ich twarze mówiły za dużo. Zamordował własną rodzinę, nieważne, że został do tego zmuszony. Jego pierwszą decyzją było skazanie ich, potem tylko...

_Stop!,_ zrugał się w myślach. _Co się stało, to się nieodstanie._

Teraz trzeba za to zapłacić. I zapłaci. To będzie jego kara za utratę człowieczeństwa. Bo nie uważał się już za człowieka. Nikt, kto zabił, nim nie jest. Ciotka Petunia miała rację. Jest potworem. Monstrum bez serca. Nie lepszym od Voldemorta.

Usiadł w najdalszym kącie biblioteki, nie patrząc na tę garstkę uczniów, którzy też się skryli wśród książek. Otworzył pierwszą lepszą dużą księgę, stawiając ją przed sobą, i położył głowę na blacie. Policzek miło ocierał się o gładkie drewno. Harry przymknął oczy, ale zaraz znów je otworzył, widząc ich twarze. Od razu też przypomniał mu się Malfoy, a co za tym idzie – Snape. Zagorzały wróg. Co on mu takiego zrobił, że tak go nienawidzi? Jeden motyw znał. Urodził się jako syn Jamesa Pottera. To był wystarczający powód dla Snape'a. Zaklęcie też pewnie wynalazł, myśląc o zemście. Nie znał szczegółów tej nienawiści, ale musiała być ogromna, skoro stworzył tak śmiercionośne zaklęcie. Bez natychmiastowej pomocy ofiara ginęła prawie jak przy użyciu Avady. Tyle, że w większych męczarniach. Męczarnie, tortury, katusze. I znów wrócił na stary tor. Voldemort. Czego ten potwór znów od niego będzie chciał, skoro kazał mu przybyć sam?

— Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz czytać runy odwrotnie.

Harry uniósł głowę, słysząc nieznany głos. Chyba kojarzył chłopaka stojącego przy jego stoliku. Ślizgon z najbliższej grupy Malfoya. Niepozorny brunet z zawadiacką fryzurą, prawie tak samo dziką jak jego. Zerknął na książkę. Z pośpiechu postawił ją do góry nogami.

— Nie czytam — odparł cicho.

— Mogę się przysiąść? — zapytał stojący nad nim uczeń.

Harry rozejrzał się. Stoliki wokoło były puste, więc to nie o wolne miejsce chodziło.

— Proszę — zgodził się, ciekawy, czego Ślizgon może od niego chcieć.

Zabrał książkę, odkładając ją na miejsce i siadając z powrotem na krześle.

— Dziękuję — rzekł chłopak, gdy tylko Potter usiadł. — Nie wiem, co bym zrobił bez ojca. Naprawdę go kocham, nawet wiedząc, kim jest.

Harry westchnął, domyślając się, do czego pije chłopak. Jakoś nie miał ochoty na tego typu rozmowy.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle. Sam nawet nie wiedziałem co robię.

— Czyli nie chciałeś go uratować? — podniósł głos Ślizgon.

— Nie, to nie tak — bronił się.

— A więc jak? Chciałeś czy nie?

Harry zamyślił się. Ledwo już pamiętał, co się wtedy działo. Kojarzył tylko pragnienie. Lekcja Voldemorta odzywała w każdej części jego ciała. Nikt nawet nie zamknął celi, w której odbywały się jego zajęcia. Wyszedł z niej, podpierając się o ścianę, w poszukiwaniu wody. Znalazł zardzewiały zlew, ale z ciągle działającym kranem. Gdy zaspokoił pragnienie, chciał wrócić, ale zachwiał się i wpadł do najbliższej celi. Cała czwórka wiła się na ziemi w bólu. Nawet nie wiedział, że to śmierciożercy, w tak okropnym byli stanie. Dotknął najbliższego, chcąc mu pomóc, a wtedy zaklęcie aktywowało się i mężczyzna upadł nieprzytomny, ale już nie cierpiąc. Pozostała trójka wyciągnęła do niego dłonie, wręcz błagając o ratunek. Ich także dotknął i ci upadli nieprzytomni. Uciekł stamtąd, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

— Raczej nazwałbym to uwolnieniem przez przypadek. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze o tej swojej… umiejętności. Cieszę się jednak, że ty jesteś szczęśliwy, iż twój ojciec uniknął najgorszej kary.

Chłopak patrzył na niego zdumiony i zaskoczony.

— Jak na Gryfona to jesteś więcej niż dziwny. Ojciec sam dziwi się, co ty robisz u boku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Jestem jego pieprz... maskotką.

— Coś mi się widzi, że ta maskotka jeszcze nieraz zalezie mu za skórę — rzucił niedbale chłopak i natychmiast zbladł.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się do niego pobłażliwie.

— Spokojnie, nie przekażę mu tego. Nie jestem kapusiem. A teraz, żeby cię rozluźnić, zadam naprawdę głupie pytanie.

— Jakie?

— Kim jesteś? — Wyszczerzył się do niego.

— Potter, ty... — Ślizgon zamarkował ruch, jakby chciał go udusić. — To dziw, że ciągle żyjesz. Teodore Nott. — Wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Miło mi, ale dziękuję za dłoń. — Spojrzał na niego wymownie. — Chciałbym dziś nie odwiedzać Pomfrey.

— Och, przepraszam. — Nott zauważył swoją gafę i zawstydził się nieznacznie. — Musisz ciągle o tym pamiętać?

— Zdarza mi się zapominać, jak na przykład z Malfoyem

— Tak, Malfoy potrafi to zrobić. Przy nim człowiek często się zapomina. Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Dość niezwykłą, muszę dodać — oświadczył nagle.

Harry uniósł brwi i czekał, aż ten będzie kontynuował.

— Kilku chłopaków z mojego domu chciałoby z tobą pogadać. — Zdziwienie na twarzy Pottera musiało zaskoczyć rozmówcę, bo szybko dodał: — Nie mamy żadnych złych zamiarów. Chcemy tylko porozmawiać o naszych rodzicach.

Zaskoczył tym Harry'ego. Naprawdę. Gryfon zaproszony do lochów. Tego się po Ślizgonach nie spodziewał.

— Jesteście pewni?

— Tak. Chcemy, przynajmniej niektórzy, poznać prawdę.

— Prawdę? O czym? — zapytał Harry, choć nawet zbytnio się nie zdziwił.

— Prawdę, czy to, co mówią nasi rodzice, jest...

— Aż tak prawdziwe? A może jednak nie? — dokończył za Notta, gdy ten urwał.

— Chyba to i to.

Harry skulił się, gdy nagle palenie dało o sobie szczególnie znać. Zacisnął zęby, gniotąc koszulę na piersi.

— Potter? Co ci jest? — zaniepokoił się jego towarzysz.

— Nic — rzucił chłodno.

— Jakoś mi to nie wygląda na nic. Zbladłeś jak ściana — oburzył się Ślizgon.

Harry doszedł trochę do siebie i zganił się za takie oschłe potraktowanie Notta.

— Przepraszam. To naprawdę nic. — Wyprostował się i uśmiechnął krzywo.

— Niech ci będzie. Przemyśl propozycję. — Nott szybko wrócił do poprzedniego tonu. — Muszę lecieć, wkrótce zacznie się kolacja.

— Już? — Harry zerwał się z krzesła i zerknął na zewnątrz przez okno.

Ślizgon miał rację. Uczniowie już zaczęli się schodzić do zamku. Machnął tylko na pożegnanie i wypadł na korytarz. Hermiona pewnie szuka go po całej szkole.

— Mówię ci, Snape pewnie już ich przerobił na jakiś wstrętny eliksir. Nie żeby mi było żal Malfoya. — Głos Rona był słyszalny z drugiego końca korytarza, gdy Harry zbiegł po schodach na parter.

Uśmiechnął się na to standardowe zachowanie Weasleya. On chyba nigdy nie zmieni swego nastawienia do profesora eliksirów. Zawsze będzie go nienawidził. Ciekawe co musiałby zrobić Snape, żeby Ron zmienił o nim zdanie? Kilka pomysłów wpadło mu nawet do głowy, ale jakoś nie wierzył, aby któryś doczekał się realizacji.

Usłyszał Hermionę ganiącą rudzielca.

— Ron, jak możesz. Profesor Snape nigdy nie skrzywdziłby ucznia. Jest nauczycielem.

— A kto go tam wie. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo po...

— Ron! — Reakcja Harry'ego była trochę, delikatnie mówiąc, przesadzona. — Nie waż się więcej obrażać Snape'a!

— Harry... — szepnęła dziewczyna, czując, co się święci.

Wiecie, kobieca intuicja.

Weasleya zamurowało.

— Czy ty właśnie stanąłeś w obronie Nietoperza?

— Tak, Ron. Profesor uczy mnie, bo go o to poprosiłem. — Mało w tym było prawdy, ale jakoś musi wreszcie oświecić przyjaciela. — Wcale nie musi, a jednak to robi.

— Ale on jest...

— I co z tego? Już nim nie jest. Jakbyś zapomniał, wyszło na jaw, że cały czas był szpiegiem. Czy to do ciebie dotarło? Był szpiegiem! Musiał zachowywać się tak, a nie inaczej!

— Ale on nic się nie zmienił. Ciągle faworyzuje Ślizgonów — upierał się przy swoim Ronald.

— A zauważyłeś, by ktoś inny też to robił? Wszyscy inni mają Dom Slytherina za ten gorszy, a przecież jesteśmy równi. Wszyscy jesteśmy czarodziejami. Nieważne skąd pochodzimy i jaka płynie w nas krew. To magia nas łączy, a nie kolor sztandaru czy zwierzęcy symbol.

Harry nagle zamilkł, zdziwiony ciszą wokół siebie. Otaczała go masa uczniów. Raczej wybrał sobie złe miejsce na głośne kazanie. Wejście główne i otwarte drzwi do Wielkiej Sali przysporzyły mu wielu słuchaczy. Warknął zły na samego siebie, obracając się do przyjaciela plecami, ruszył w stronę stołu Gryffindoru.

Kolejna plotka ruszyła żyć w murach Hogwartu.


	14. Rozdział 5 cz1

**Rozdział 5.1**

Przynajmniej propozycja Notta wygoniła śmierć opiekunów z jego myśli, choć nie z ciała. Co pewien czas odzywało się to słabiej lub mocniej. To drugie dopadło go w pokoju wspólnym, gdy właśnie wrócili z dość głośnej kolacji. Atak tak mocno go ugodził, że skulił się na podłodze, a współdomownicy zaczęli panikować.

— Trzeba zawołać McGonagall!

— Spokój! — krzyknęła Hermiona, opanowując sytuację. — Harry, mam kogoś zawołać? — spytała, pochylając się nad nim.

— Nie. To zaraz przejdzie — szepnął, łapiąc oddech. — Już mi lepiej. Dzięki za troskę.

— Pomogę ci się położyć — zaproponował Ron. — Pewnie nawdychałeś się jakiegoś paskudztwa podczas dodatkowych zajęć ze Snape'em.

Harry nie miał zamiaru zmieniać tego stwierdzenia, pasowało jak ulał do sytuacji. Z pomocą dwójki przyjaciół dotarł do swego dormitorium.

— Dzięki. Rozebrać jeszcze się potrafię. — Zatrzymał w zarodku ich zapędy, gdy chcieli go przebrać. — Nie musicie tu ze mną siedzieć. Jeszcze wcześnie. Neville pewnie chce zagrać w eksplodującego durnia, a Seamus w szachy. Idź, Ron. Naprawdę sobie poradzę.

— Harry ma rację. Idź. — Hermiona zgodziła się z Potterem. — Poczekam, aż się położy, i dołączę do ciebie. Pomogę ci z historią, jeśli skończyłeś pisać esej.

— Jaki esej? — Ron zamrugał i rzucił się do swojej skrzyni.

Wygrzebał z niej kilka książek i zwoje, a następnie wypadł z dormitorium, krzycząc:

— Dean, było wypracowanie z historii?

— On chyba nigdy się nie zmieni. — Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi i rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające.

Harry usiadł na brzegu swego łóżka, nadal trzymając się za pierś, a Hermiona przysunęła sobie krzesło.

— Co się dziś stało, Harry? Ten atak jest pewnie z tym powiązany.

— Nie wiem, dostałem go dopiero po powrocie do Hogwartu — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

— Kto tym razem? Kogo uratowałeś?

— Piątkę dzieci. Zrobił to specjalnie. Wie, że nie potrafiłbym skazać ich na śmierć. Nie mógłbym — załkał chłopak, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

Hermiona wstała i przytuliła go. Harry objął ją w pasie, chłonąc dotyk. Ona głaskała go po włosach.

— Zabiłem Dursleyów.

Dziewczyna nie przerwała głaskania, choć nie spodziewała się takiej wiadomości. Była przekonana, że Voldemort nic nie zrobi rodzinie Harry'ego. A jednak on okazał się być gorszy, sam kazał mu ich zabić.

— To nie twoja wina, Harry. — Kucnęła, chwytając go za dłonie i patrząc na załzawioną twarz. — To wszystko wina Voldemorta.

Starła łzę z jego policzka i na chwilę zatrzymała na nim dłoń. Harry przykrył ją swoją, wtulając się w nią.

— Nie ma żadnego... — Ron zatrzymał się w drzwiach na ich widok, a raczej na widok pozycji, w której się znajdowali.

Zaczerwienił się jak burak i wycofał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie, zamrugali i wybuchnęli śmiechem.

— Ale miał minę. Chyba przez tydzień się do mnie nie odezwie — westchnęła Gryfonka, wstając.

— Jesteście parą? — spytał Harry z ciekawością.

— Oficjalnie jeszcze mnie nie poprosił, ale w końcu to Ron.

— Teraz pewnie myśli, że jesteś moja.

— Może da mu to do myślenia. Choć wybacz Harry, ale nie jesteś w moim typie.

Chłopak złapał się za serce i upadł plecami na łóżko.

— Hermiono, jak mogłaś? Zabiłaś moją miłość do ciebie.

— Och, nie wygłupiaj się. — Dostał poduszką. — Wiem, że traktujesz mnie jak siostrę.

Tu miała rację. Dziewczyna zawsze będzie dla niego jak siostra lub kumpela. Nic poza tym.

— Jak to wytłumaczysz Ronowi?

— Nie mam się z czego tłumaczyć. Nie robiliśmy nic, z czego musiałabym się spowiadać. Mam takie samo prawo cię przytulić, jak on klepać po plecach. Nie wiem, skąd wam, chłopcom, biorą się te wszystkie niedorzeczne, pokręcone pomysły. Ja wiem, hormony, ale czasami to ręce opadają.

— Hej!

— Nie mówię o tobie, Harry. Ty jesteś wyjątkiem. — Spojrzała nagle na niego przeciągle. — Chociaż nie wiem. Może w tobie jeszcze drzemią te hormony i dopiero gotują się do ataku ze zdwojoną siłą. Wtedy nawet Malfoy będzie musiał brać nogi za pas.

— Malfoy?

— Kto cię tam wie, Harry? Może akurat wolisz blondynów — zachichotała, cofając się do drzwi.

— Że co? — Uniósł głowę.

— No, wiesz. Przeważnie szukamy swojego przeciwieństwa.

— Że jak? — Harry podniósł się na łokciach.

— Jest zgrabny, wysportowany, bogaty, przystojny... — Hermiona wyskoczyła na korytarz, śmiejąc się na widok jego miny, a on skoczył za nią.

— NIE LECĘ NA MALFOYA! — Zaraz też strzeliłby sobie w łeb, gdyby mógł.

Cały przepełniony pokój wspólny patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

— Malfoy mnie jutro zabije — rzucił Harry pewnym głosem i odwrócił się, wracając do pokoju.

Do Malfoya wiadomość dotarła bardzo szybko. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Siedział właśnie nad zadaniem w pokoju wspólnym, gdy jakiś drugoroczny wpadł zdyszany przez wejście w ścianie.

— Co było tak ważne, że złamałeś podstawową zasadę? Ślizgoni nie latają po zamku z wywieszonym językiem niczym jakieś charty. Możemy iść szybko, ale nie biegamy. To nie...

— Potter na ciebie leci! — Chłopak przerwał wywód Malfoya, sprawiając, że ten zamilkł w połowie słowa.

Spora część współdomowników także, choć otwarte usta trochę temu przeczyły.

— Słucham? — Starał się nie wypaść niedowierzająco, ale słabo mu to wyszło.

— Potter wydarł się godzinę temu w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów, że na ciebie nie leci.

— Mógłbyś się zdecydować. Podałeś właśnie dwie sprzeczne informacje.

— Nie, nie. Tak było. Zaraz potem dodał, że go jutro zabijesz. Wszyscy uznali, że na ciebie jednak leci.

Drwiący uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy Malfoya.

— O, tak. Jutro go zamorduję.

Niedzielne śniadanie nigdy dotąd nie było tak oblegane. Uczniowie stawili się całą, zjednoczoną jak jeden mąż, grupą równo o dziewiątej.

— Coś się stało, Albusie? — zapytała zdziwiona tym zjawiskiem Minerwa, pochylając się ku dyrektorowi. — Nic nie mówiłeś o żadnym apelu.

— Bo i takiego nie będzie — odparł Dumbledore. — Chyba coś innego będzie się działo na dzisiejszym śniadaniu. I to coś szczególnego. A sądząc po tym, że Harry'ego Pottera i Draco Malfoya jeszcze nie ma, to oni są główną atrakcją. Jak sądzisz, Severusie? — zwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów, przechylając lekko do tyłu, by móc go widzieć.

— Nic mi nie wiadomo — rzekł krótko Snape, sięgając po herbatę.

I w tej chwili się zaczęło. Wielkie drzwi otworzyły się, a do sali wkroczył Potter ze swoją obstawą i Malfoy, bez ochrony.

— Potter! Jak śmiałeś? To miała być tajemnica! — krzyknął Draco, stając przed stołem Gryfonów, gdy jego nieświadoma niczego ofiara właśnie chciała zająć miejsce.

Oparł się o stół dłońmi i pochylił do przodu.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Szok na twarzy Harry'ego był zupełnie szczery.

— Miałeś nikomu nie mówić!

— Ale o czym? Nie pamiętam, bym coś ci obiecywał.

— Harry!

Głębokie westchnienie wydobyło się z wielu dziewczęcych piersi, gdy melodyjny głos blondyna wymówił z czułością imię chłopaka. Snape zakrył oczy, zbyt dobrze znał chrześniaka, żeby wiedzieć, że ten najzwyczajniej w świecie grał. I to jak. Oby tylko nie przeszedł samego siebie.

— Malfoy? Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał Harry, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje ze Ślizgonem.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Ale i tak ci nie wybaczę, że wyjawiłeś nasz sekret bez zapytania mnie o zgodę.

— Jaką znowu tajemnicę? — Harry zaczynał mieć dość.

Znów uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na nim.

— Jak to jaką? Tą, w której na mnie lecisz.

Gryfon już miał sięgnąć i udusić blondyna jedną ręką, gdy nagle się opanował. Odetchnął głęboko, strącił delikatnie ze swojego ramienia dłoń Hermiony i pochylił się do przodu, równając twarz ze Ślizgonem.

— Przecież to prawda, Draco. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego ukrywać.

Malfoy chyba nie tego się spodziewał. Zamrugał, patrząc w zielone i z całą pewnością pełne wesołych iskierek oczy.

— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?

— Jakże bym śmiał — odparł Harry, teatralnie oburzony takim stwierdzeniem. — Przecież jestem Gryfonem.

— W takim razie zobaczymy, co powiesz na to.

Zanim brunet zdążył zareagować, Draco pochylił się jeszcze trochę i skradł mu krótki, ale gorący pocałunek.

Zapadła cisza.

Po czym rozpętało się piekło.

— Niedobrze mi! — Ron, zielony na twarzy, wypadł z sali.

— Jak mogłeś, Draco? — Pansy wybiegła za Weasleyem.

Harry dotknął ust opuszkami palców, jakby nie wierząc w to, co się właśnie stało. Dziewczyny ze wszystkich domów szeptały zarumienione, a Malfoy nadal patrzył na oszołomionego Gryfona, szukając na jego twarzy oznak obrzydzenia, ale nic takiego nie zauważył.

— Harry? — Hermiona trąciła go w bok, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. — Nic ci nie jest?

Dopiero jej głos wyrwał Gryfona z transu. Zerknął na swoje dłonie, potem znów na Draco.

— Nic mi nie jest — rzekł i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, chcąc dotknąć Ślizgona dla pewności.

Niczym lunatyk w ciemności powoli zbliżał ją w stronę Malfoya. Ten, zapatrzony w twarz chłopaka, podniósł swoją i musnął najpierw czubki jego palców niepewnie. Nie czując żadnego magicznego sprzeciwu, obniżył palce, muskając ich wnętrze, by potem zamknąć całą dłoń we wspólnym uścisku. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, czegoś w nich szukając.

Głośne „och" z kilkudziesięciu ust otrzeźwiło chłopców. Oderwali się od siebie niczym oparzeni. Harry opadł na ławkę, a Draco szybkim krokiem ruszył do swego stołu. Obaj roztrzęsieni prawie nic nie zjedli, tylko zerkali na siebie.

— Harry, możesz go dotknąć.

— Wiem, Hermiono. To dziwne, prawda? — zdziwił się Harry, nie odrywając oczu od głównego tematu rozmowy.

— Czy ty mu ufasz? — zadała nagle pytanie dziewczyna, a jej przyjaciel oderwał wzrok od blondyna i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

— Czy mu ufam? Nie wiem. Chyba tak.

— To by wyjaśniało możliwość dotyku.

— Myślisz, że chodzi o zaufanie?

— Raczej tak. Znam cię wystarczająco długo, Harry. Ty bardzo niewielu osobom ufasz. Jest ich tak mało, że pewnie mogłabym ich zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Zjedz coś — zmieniła temat tak niespodziewanie, że Harry'emu zajęło dłuższą chwilę przestawienie się.

— Nie jestem głodny.

— To chodźmy poszukać Rona.

Wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia, a Harry za nią. Ostatni raz odwrócił się w drzwiach, zerkając na stół Ślizgonów. Malfoy nie odrywał od niego tych swoich błękitno-szarych oczu. Uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok. Musiało się to spodobać blondynowi, bo kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie w górę. Hermiona szturchnęła Harry'ego i pociągnęła za sobą. Znaleźli Rona piętro wyżej przy jednym z ogromnych okien. Kolory wróciły już na jego twarz. Gdy ich zobaczył, pomachał im, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Chyba mu przeszło — zauważył wesoło Harry.

— Stary, mogłeś mnie uprzedzić — rzucił Weasley, klepiąc go po plecach i wciskając się między niego a Hermionę. Złapał przyjaciół pod pachami i zaczął ciągnąć. — Idziemy do kuchni, przegapiłem przez ciebie śniadanie.

Pomysł był dobry. Harry dopiero po wkroczeniu do kuchni poczuł głód. Tylko niewielki incydent ze Zgredkiem, który dobitnie wyraził swoje zdanie na temat Harry'ego, trochę przyćmił radość. Na całe szczęście nie powiedział niczego podejrzanego.

— Co mu się stało? Myślałem, że uwielbia cię ponad wszystko.

— To nic. Pewnie skrzaty już tak mają — odezwała się za Harry'ego Hermiona.

Potter tylko ścisnął pięści w poczuciu bezsilności.


	15. Rozdział 5 cz2

**Rozdział 5.2**

Zaraz po tym dodatkowym śniadaniu Ron poprosił o rozmowę sam na sam z Harrym. Hermiona tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zostawiła ich samych. Ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza. Weasley chyba nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Trzymał ręce w kieszeni i kopał jakiś kamyczek po kamiennej podłodze.

— Nie jesteś z Hermioną, prawda? — zapytał nagle, rumieniąc się jak piwonia.

— Nie. Nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem — odparł Harry wprost, śmiejąc się w duchu z prostolinijności przyjaciela.

Nie wyśmiewał się z niego. Za żadne skarby. To raczej pasowało do Rona, taka ciamajdowatość i niezdecydowanie.

— Domyśliłem się tego po tej akcji z Malfoyem. Trudno mi to przyjąć do wiadomości, prawdę mówiąc. Od samego początku darliśmy z nim koty, a tu nagle całuje cię na oczach wszystkich.

— Sam nadal jestem zaskoczony, Ron. To nie było planowane chyba przez żadnego z nas. Tak wyszło.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. Na szczęście na krótko.

— Myślisz, że Hermiona miałaby coś przeciwko, gdybym poprosił ją, by została oficjalnie moją dziewczyną?

— Jeśli nie zapomnisz o kwiatach i jakimś romantycznym miejscu, myślę, że pozytywnie przemyśli twoją propozycję. — Harry uśmiechnął się szczerze do swojego przyjaciela.

— Naprawdę? — uradował się rudzielec, odwracając w jego stronę. — Kamień z serca — westchnął.

Oczywiście radość musiała zostać w jakiś sposób zakłócona. Nie byłby Harrym Potterem, gdyby tak się nie stało. Ból w piersi nasilił się tak nagle i był tak intensywny, że Harry nawet nie zdołał jęknąć. Upadł jak podcięty. Palenie szarpało całą klatką piersiową tak bardzo, że chłopak myślał, że serce spłonie w nim od tego żaru. Ron próbował mu pomóc, ale był bezsilny. Przytulił przyjaciela do siebie, gdy ten kulił się w cierpieniu na podłodze. Zaczął wołać o pomoc, sam nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby zrobić. A ból nie odpuszczał Harry'emu jak ostatnio. Zamiast zblednąć, narastał i nasilał się z każdą chwilą. Chłopak zaczął jęczeć, nie mogąc zapanować nad tym uczuciem.

— Boli...

— Wiem, Harry. Wytrzymaj. — Ron jak mógł, starał się podtrzymać go na duchu.

Któryś z uczniów już biegł z nauczycielem. McGonagall kucnęła przy nich.

— Co się stało?

— Ma jakiś atak. Wcześniej miał podobny po powrocie z zajęć z profesorem Snape'em — mówił szybko Ron, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc rękę nauczycielki, gdy ta chciała dotknąć Pottera. — Klątwa nadal działa. To może tylko pogorszyć jego stan.

Harry nie zwracał uwagi na tę rozmowę. Opętany przez ból nie myślał o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, by to się skończyło.

— Boli... Tak bardzo boli... — jęczał, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej.

McGonagall transmutowała książkę zabraną jakiemuś uczniowi w nosze i Ron położył na nich przyjaciela.

— Do ambulatorium! — rzuciła profesorka i ruszyła, lewitując nosze przed sobą.

Weasley asekurował Harry'ego, by nie spadł. Pomfrey tylko zerknęła na pacjenta i podała Ronowi eliksir przeciwbólowy.

— Nie wiem, czy zadziała, ale spróbujmy. Niech wypije.

Ron pomógł przyjacielowi opróżnić fiolkę, podpierając go, po czym delikatnie położył Harry'ego z powrotem na łóżku. Po kilku minutach było już wiadomo, że to nie pomogło. Harry nadal leżał zwinięty w kłębek, trzymając się za pierś. Coś nie pozwalało mu nawet stracić przytomności. Trwał gdzieś na granicy. Poppy zniknęła na chwilę w swoim pokoju i Ron usłyszał, jak wywołuje gabinet dyrektora, a po krótkiej, nerwowej rozmowie, także kwatery Snape'a.

— Musi pan wyjść, panie Weasley — wyprosiła go po powrocie, zasłaniając parawanem łóżko.

— Dlaczego nie mogę z nim zostać? — zawołał z korytarza chłopak, gdy pielęgniarka już zamknęła mu drzwi przed nosem.

— Zajmiemy się nim, panie Weasley. — Dyrektor już zmierzał w stronę wejścia do szpitala.

Za nim kroczyli szybko Snape i... Malfoy. Obaj trzymali się za piersi, podobnie jak trzymał się Harry. Bez słowa minęli go i weszli za Dumbledore'em do środka. Ron pobiegł szukać Hermiony. To było nienormalne. Dlaczego Malfoy może być przy Harrym, a on nie? Po usłyszeniu wiadomości Granger wypadła jak burza z biblioteki. Zatrzymała się dopiero przed szpitalem, jakby nagle coś sobie przypomniała.

— Zaczekaj tutaj! — rzuciła i weszła.

Teraz to już niczego nie rozumiał. Nawet Hermiona? To było do niej niepodobne. Co jest Harry'emu, że może być z Malfoyem, a nie może być przy nim on, i to w takiej sytuacji? Czyżby Harry coś ukrywał? Ron krążył w pobliżu wejścia do ambulatorium. Co jakiś czas dolatywały do niego krótkie okrzyki cierpienia i wtedy zaciskał pięści. Dodatkowo zaczynała go boleć głowa za każdym razem, gdy zastanawiał się nad powiązaniem Malfoya z Harrym. Zawrócił nagle, gdy odszedł zbyt daleko. Zahaczył przy tym ramieniem o posąg. Warknął wściekle, łapiąc się z ramię, i zamarł. Coś mu mignęło. Jakby kolorowy rysunek. Wąż i... czaszka! Kolorowy Mroczny Znak? Gdzie go widział? I dlaczego jeszcze bardziej rozbolała go głowa? Kolejna migawka. Krzyczy coś na Harry'ego. Ale co? Pomasował mocno ramię, które zaprotestowało na takie nieczułe traktowanie.

Tymczasem za drzwiami grupa osób nie wiedziała, jak pomóc cierpiącemu chłopcu.

— Znalazłeś coś, Albusie, na temat utraty ochrony krwi? — zapytała nerwowo Pomfrey.

— Niewiele. Tylko coś o przebaczeniu, ale w rodzinie, a jak wiemy, Harry jej teraz nie ma.

— Tylko tyle? — zdenerwował się niewiadomo dlaczego Draco, siadając obok łóżka. — Mamy tu najlepiej zaopatrzoną bibliotekę i nic nie da się znaleźć?

— Panie Malfoy... — oburzyła się pielęgniarka.

— Nic się nie stało, Poppy. W takich sytuacja często puszczają nerwy — ułagodził ją dyrektor. — Niestety, na temat powiązań rodzinnych niewiele można znaleźć, nawet w Zakazanym Dziale. Nikt raczej nie opisuje takich rzeczy. Informacje na ten temat trzymane są w tajemnicy przez rodzinę i z czasem popadają w zapomnienie. Niektóre natomiast są po prostu używane tylko w drastycznych warunkach, jak właśnie w przypadku Harry'ego i jego matki. Przypuszczam, że jej działanie było kierowane sercem, a nie wcześniej sprecyzowanym planem.

— Czyli nic nie możemy zrobić dla Harry'ego? — spytała cicho Hermiona, trzymając dłoń przyjaciela.

— Niestety, nie.

Severus mruknął coś pod nosem, masując własną pierś, ale zaraz głośno zapytał:

— Czy dokładnie było napisane, że musi być to ta sama rodzina?

— O co dokładnie pytasz?

— O to przebaczenie. Czy musi być to jego rodzina? — sprecyzował pytanie.

Dyrektor zamyślił się. Krzyk Harry'ego odwrócił uwagę wszystkich w jego stronę. Koszula na jego piersi była porozpinana od ciągłego szarpania i teraz paznokcie drapały skórę, pozostawiając na niej krwawe pręgi. Draco zgiął się na krześle, sycząc z bólu.

— Jesteś pewien?

Snape i Dumbledore jako jedyni nie podeszli do łóżka, lecz cicho dyskutowali z tyłu. Po Severusie widać było, że cierpi, ale jakoś się trzymał.

— Tak, jestem pewien.

Severus potarł czoło, jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Westchnął ciężko i zbliżył się do łóżka Pottera.

— Będę tego żałował. Z całą pewnością będę tego żałował — burczał pod nosem, odsuwając Gryfonkę i Malfoya.

— Co pan chce zrobić? Nie wolno panu go dotykać! — krzyknęła Hermiona, widząc, jak kładzie na piersi Harry'ego dłoń.

Dyrektor złapał ją za ramię, przytrzymując w miejscu, gdy chciała przeszkodzić profesorowi. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Zobaczyła na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech i zamrugała. Snape, nie przerywając kontaktu pomimo nagłego bólu i zaczynających pojawiać się na ciele Pottera ran, cicho coś szeptał. Intensywny blask otoczył dwójkę i po chwili, nietrwającej dłużej niż minutę, zbladł. Harry opadł nieprzytomny na łóżko, a Snape na podłogę, ciężko oddychając.

— Opatrzcie go, zanim się wykrwawi — warknął, gdy nikt się nie poruszył.

Pielęgniarka oprzytomniała i natychmiast zajęła się pacjentem. Kilka zaklęć leczących później, nakazała Snape'owi usiąść na jednym z łóżek i, pomimo jego sprzeciwów, wmusiła w niego kilka eliksirów.

— Jesteś okropna, wiesz? Kilka minut bólu, a ty już faszerujesz mnie wszystkim, co sam produkuję — zakpił gorzko.

— Wypada, byś czasami spróbował tych swoich mikstur. Żebyś wiedział, jakie są smaczne. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie.

Dumbledore stanął przy nich, a kąciki jego ust lekko drgały. Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

— Czy ty zrobiłeś to, co podejrzewam, Severusie? — odezwał się już bardzo poważnie.

— A co podejrzewasz? Pomimo tylu lat znajomości jeszcze nie nauczyłem się czytać w twoich zamglonych tajemnicami myślach.

— Czy ty właśnie adoptowałeś Harry'ego i zniwelowałeś tym ból, jaki odczuwał?

Snape odgarnął włosy wpadające mu do oczu. Milczał, a wszyscy zebrani patrzyli na niego w ciszy.

— Dziękuję. — Szept chłopca zabrzmiał w tej ciszy niczym wystrzał.

Snape cały czas patrzył wprost na niego. W przeciwieństwie do innych, jako jedyny był skierowany w jego stronę i widział moment ocknięcia. Jednak nie spodziewał się podziękowań. Raczej zniewag. Krzyków oburzenia, nie zwykłego, szczerego „dziękuję".

— Spłacam tylko swój dług, Potter — odparł ochrypłym głosem.

Chrząknął, chcąc odzyskać swoją zwyczajną, sarkastyczną tonację. Nagle zmarszczył brwi, widząc na twarzy chłopaka uśmiech.

— Co cię tak cieszy?

— Nic, proszę pana. — Harry westchnął i opadł na poduszkę, nadal słabo się do siebie uśmiechając.

Był szczęśliwy. Bardzo. Nie spodziewał się po Snape'ie czegoś takiego. Jego zagorzały wróg, jak określił go Voldemort, właśnie go uratował, i to jak. Adoptował go. Musi później dowiedzieć się szczegółów. Nie chciał zmieniać nazwiska tylko dlatego, że... Spochmurniał na wspomnienie tego, co zrobił. Może jednak powinien za to zapłacić. Prychnął sarkastycznie. I co mu z tego? Potter czy Snape? Długo i tak się tym nie nacieszy. Voldemort o to zadba. Niech tylko się dowie.

— Nie pójdzie pan ze mną na kolejne spotkanie — rzucił nagle, odwracając się na bok.

— A to dlaczego? — zapytał złośliwie Severus, widząc nagłe zmiany w mimice twarzy chłopaka.

Podszedł bliżej, gdy ten się obrócił, zasłaniając mu tym samym widok. Inni tylko słuchali, nie przeszkadzając im, choć w Hermionie aż gotowało się od pytań.

— Draco też nie. Nie po tym, co się stało przy śniadaniu — dorzucił.

— Znowu masz zamiar iść sam. Rozumiem. I co? Kto cię wtedy przytaszczy do zamku po zabawach Czarnego Pana? Kolejny uratowany dzięki łaskawości Lorda? — Z każdym słowem profesor podnosił głos, tak że na koniec już krzyczał.

— Proszę na mnie nie wrzeszczeć — odezwał się w miarę spokojnie Harry. — Staram się tylko... — urwał, nie chcąc ujawnić za dużo z tego, co właśnie czuł.

— Co? — dopytywał się niecierpliwie Snape.

— Nieważne. Po prostu pójdę sam.

— Nie zgadzam się! — warknął na niego mężczyzna.

— Wuj ma rację — dołączył do Severusa Draco. — Nie możesz iść sam.

Dumbledore stanął po drugiej stronie łóżka tuż przy Hermionie.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz ich wziąć ze sobą, Harry? Coś im zagraża? — zapytał.

— Pójdę sam. Postawiłem sprawę jasno. — Harry zaczął się denerwować. — Nie pozwolę... — Znów przerwał, odwracając się na plecy i uderzając nerwowo w pościel dłonią. — Nie i już! Koniec tematu!

— Już dobrze, chłopcze. Nie ma potrzeby się unosić. Powinieneś teraz odpocząć. Miałeś ciężki poranek. Masz jeszcze czas przemyśleć swoją decyzję.

Harry spojrzał na niego lodowato. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale uściśnięcie dłoni przez Hermionę powstrzymało go przed tym posunięciem. Kiwnął tylko głową, gdy sala powoli pustoszała. Pomfrey wpuściła niecierpliwego Weasleya, który pędem dopadł łóżka przyjaciela.

— Już w porządku, kumplu? Napędziłeś mi stracha.

— Tak, już dobrze — uspokoił go. — I nie powinno się to powtórzyć, prawda, Hermiono? — Harry zerknął na nią błagalnie, prosząc o wsparcie.

— Pani Pomfrey i dyrektor znaleźli przyczynę, a profesor Snape szybko Harry'ego uleczył. — Pomogła mu, nawet zbytnio nie mijając się z prawdą.

Weasley sapnął w szoku.

— Snape? Harry'emu? Pomógł? Nie wierzę. Piekło zamarzło i zapomnieli o tym poinformować?

— Ron, proszę — szepnęła dziewczyna pobłażliwie. — Zrozum wreszcie. Profesor jest nauczycielem i nie rani uczniów. No, może sarkastycznymi uwagami, ale nigdy fizycznie.

Chłopak przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

— Tak, wiem, ale trudno wyobrazić sobie po tylu latach gnębienia, że pomógł Harry'emu. Jesteś pewna, że dyrektor mu nie nakazał?

— Weasley!


	16. Rozdział 5 cz3

**Rozdział 5.3**

Harry nie wytrzymał. Nigdy dotąd nie zwrócił się do przyjaciela po nazwisku. Nigdy nie użył też tak ostrego tonu. Nawet podczas kazania pod Wielką Salą hamował się minimalnie. Ale nie teraz.

— Powiem to tylko raz i chciałbym, żeby to w końcu trafiło do ciebie raz a porządnie. Przestań obrażać profesora Snape'a! Gdyby nie on, nie dożyłbym dzisiejszego wieczora. Gdyby nie on, nie wiem, czy w ogóle dożyłbym końca pierwszego roku. Przestań go ciągle oczerniać, bo nie znasz go wcale.

— Ale... — próbował się bronić Ron, wpatrując się w Harry'ego zszokowany.

— Żadnego „ale"! Dorośnij! Tam na zewnątrz toczy się wojna, w której niektórzy ponoszą największe ofiary - tracą życie. Zabawa w nienawiść przestała mnie interesować. Nawet Malfoy zmądrzał, choć to było prawie niemożliwe, ale jednak. Zrób to samo, Ron.

Rudzielec patrzył na niego oszołomiony. Chyba dotarła do niego przemowa przyjaciela, bo na policzkach wykwitł mu lekki rumieniec wstydu.

— Przepraszam, Harry.

— To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać, Ron, ale miło, że zrozumiałeś. Mimo, że uważają nas za dzieci, mamy swój rozum i musimy zacząć z niego korzystać. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będziemy potrzebować pomocy któregoś z dorosłych. I wolę wtedy nie być z żadnym z nich na wojennej ścieżce z jakiegoś głupiego powodu.

Hermiona przysłuchiwała się jego wywodom, nie wtrącając się. Harry przymknął oczy, wzdychając zrezygnowanie. Jego cierpiętniczy dzień jeszcze się nie skończył. W najgorszym momencie zaczęła go boleć blizna. Odzywała się krótkimi seriami.

— Jest zły — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

Chociaż raz nie żałował mówienia pewnych rzeczy przyjaciołom. Ron zerwał się na nogi, jakby Voldemort osobiście wkroczył do szpitala. Hermiona tylko pochyliła się nad Harrym.

— Wizja?

— Nie, tylko ból. Chyba kogoś karze.

— Powiesz komuś? — spytał Ron niepewnie, rozglądając się, ale Pomfrey wyszła wraz z dyrektorem i jeszcze nie wróciła.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — stwierdził. — I tak go... — zamilkł natychmiast, omal nie wypowiadając za wiele. — Chyba nie ma zamiaru tego kogoś zabić, nie jest aż tak wściekły.

Pocierał czoło, ale ból nie przechodził, wręcz rósł z każdą chwilą. Chyba jednak był bardzo zły. Harry zaklął cicho, siadając i miażdżąc sobie dłońmi głowę. Ron pobiegł po pielęgniarkę, a dziewczyna przytuliła przyjaciela.

— Czy on nie może dać mi chwili spokoju? — jęknął chłopak.

Nagle wyprostował się jak struna, odtrącając dziewczynę.

— Co tym razem, kochanieńki? — Poppy już podchodziła szybko, jednak widząc, jak trzyma się za ramię, zbladła i zerknęła na Weasleya.

Ten, pobladły, stał przy niej z dziwnym wzrokiem. Harry odetchnął, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przestał oddychać.

— Ron? — odezwał się niepewnie.

— Tak, Harry? — Głos chłopaka był dziwny, jakby odległy.

— Coś się stało? Dziwnie wyglądasz? — zapytał Harry, ale kolejne wezwanie przypomniało mu, co się dzieje. — Pani Pomfrey, mogę skorzystać z pani kominka? Muszę natychmiast porozmawiać z dyrektorem.

— Tak, oczywiście. Proszę — odpowiedziała szybko, choć wyglądała na trochę roztrzęsioną całą sytuacją.

Czyżby była jedyną osobą, której Dumbledore mówi wszystko o wszystkich? Chyba musiał, przecież jako pielęgniarka powinna znać szczegóły, na przykład powody amnezji Rona czy wezwania jego lub Snape'a. Kiwnął w stronę Hermiony, zerkając jednocześnie na Rona. Dziewczyna zrozumiała nieme przesłanie.

— Chodź, Ron. — Złapała go za rękę.

— Dokąd?

— Musimy porozmawiać.

Reszty już nie słyszał, bo zniknęli za drzwiami. Wyskoczył z łóżka, lekko się zachwiawszy, gdy w tym samym momencie nadeszło kolejne wezwanie. Wpadł do pokoju Pomfrey i wrzucając proszek w ogień, wywołał gabinet dyrektora.

— Co się stało, Harry? Dlaczego nie odpoczywasz?

— Muszę iść! — krzyknął, wybiegając z komnaty.

Całe szczęście akurat trwał posiłek i nikogo nie było na korytarzach ani na błoniach. Aportował się i dopiero w ogrodzie dworku Voldemorta się uspokoił i zwolnił. Całe szczęście, że nie zdążyli go przebrać w szpitalne wdzianko, bo teraz śmiesznie by się prezentował. Stanął przy tronie.

Voldemort rozmawiał z kilkoma śmierciożercami w pewnym oddaleniu od tronu, nachylając się nad stołem, którego nigdy wcześniej tu nie było. Połowa z nich, jak od razu zauważył Harry, należała do niego. Lord powiedział coś cicho do Malfoya seniora i wskazał na coś z boku stołu. Mężczyzna wziął wskazane rzeczy i podszedł do Harry'ego.

— Pan kazał ci to założyć.

Harry odebrał niewielki pakunek i rozpakował go. Czarny płaszcz, obramowany także czarną, aksamitną lamówką, i maska. Maska śmierciożercy. Z małym wyjątkiem. Jeden z policzków maski zdobił czerwono-złoty ornament, jakby skrzydło.

— _Taki mały szczegół dla Gryfona, Harry Potterze_ — zasyczał z oddalenia Czarny Pan.

— _Mam iść na akcję?_

_**OOOO**_

Ron był mocniej otumaniony, niż by to wyglądało na pierwszy rzut oka. Po kilkakrotnym pytaniu jak się czuje i tylu samych jego zapewnieniach, że dobrze, Hermiona była więcej niż zaniepokojona. Zaprowadziła go do Pokoju Życzeń, tak na wszelki wypadek. Posadziła go w fotelu, a sama zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko. Komnata znów przybrała wystrój wieży Gryffindoru.

— Ron, chciałabym ci zadać jedno ważne pytanie.

— Dobrze — odparł ospale chłopak.

Jego oczy były zamglone i dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy dobrze robi. Może lepiej zostawić wszystko tak jak jest?

— O co chciałaś zapytać? — Nagle głos Rona stał się wyraźniejszy. — Co tu robimy? Gdzie jest Harry?

Oszołomienie widać minęło i Weasley już całkiem trzeźwo myślał. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, potem spojrzał na Hermionę. Pomasował skronie, jakby męczyła go bardzo natrętna migrena. Jego dłoń w pewnym momencie opadła bezwiednie, a oczy Rona skupiły się na przyjaciółce.

— Dokąd poszedł Harry?

— Ron... — Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

Chłopak znów dotknął głowy, przymykając na moment oczy.

— Pamiętam, wiesz Hermiono? — Odwrócił się do niej plecami. — Przypomniałem sobie, co mi zrobiliście.

— Ron, my...

Przerwał jej machnięciem dłoni, siadając nagle u jej stóp.

— Pamiętam, co ja zrobiłem Harry'emu. Byłem głupcem. Teraz to rozumiem. Po tym, co powiedział mi dziś, rozumiem jego postępowanie. To, że jest śmierciożercą tak jak Snape. Nie jest nim tak naprawdę, tylko z przymusu. On tego nie pragnął.

— Och, Ron. — Hermiona przytuliła go mocno. — Dzięki Merlinowi! Już myślałam, że znów będzie trzeba cię zobliviatować.

— Przepraszam, że byłem taki zaślepiony. Musimy teraz pomóc Harry'emu. Nie może walczyć sam.

— Niestety, teraz nie możemy nic zrobić. Poszedł do Voldemorta. Sam. Nie zabrał ze sobą ani Snape'a, ani Malfoya.

Ron podniósł się szybko i wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę.

— Chodźmy do nich. Może oni coś wymyślą.

Szybkie dotarcie do lochów utrudniali uczniowie wracający z obiadu. Zapukali do gabinetu, niecierpliwie czekając, aż ktoś im otworzy. Po chwili usłyszeli szybkie kroki i w drzwiach stanął mistrz eliksirów w całej swojej ciemnej postaci.

— Dlaczego nie jesteście przy Potterze? — zapytał, mierząc ich niezbyt przyjemnym wzrokiem.

Hermiona wysunęła się przed Rona, rozglądając na boki.

— On poszedł sam, profesorze — szepnęła cicho.

Snape spojrzał na Rona i odsunął się, nakazując im wejść.

Przy kominku siedział Malfoy i na ich widok podniósł się, odstawiając filiżankę na stolik.

— Gdzie poszedł Potter? — odezwał się profesor po wyciszeniu komnaty. — I co tu robi Weasley?

— Przypomniał sobie wszystko podczas wezwania Harry'ego.

Snape zaklął naprawdę okropnie. I to nie raz.

— Wiedziałem, że będę tego żałował — warknął. — A ty, Weasley? Znów mam ci wyczyścić pamięć czy poszedłeś po rozum do głowy?

— Zrozumiałem, proszę pana — rzekł cicho chłopak.

Ale Snape nie zawracał sobie już nim głowy.

— Draco, zapytaj ojca, czy coś wie — polecił, wskazując kominek.

Blondyn bez słowa wykonał polecenie. W ciszy czekali, aż jego głowa wyłoni się z płomieni. Jego rozbiegane spojrzenie zaniepokoiło wszystkich.

— Ojca nie ma od świtu. Avery, Travers i Nott także zostali wezwani. Kilku niepowiązanych z Harrym towarzyszy im u Czarnego Pana. — Szybko przekazał wieści.

— Co on znów planuje?

— Czy nie możemy jakoś pomóc Harry'emu? — spytał ostrożnie Weasley.

Snape odwrócił się w jego stronę z furkotem szaty.

— O, tak! Możemy! Trzech uczniów i nauczyciel przeciwko całej hordzie śmierciożerców! Świetny pomysł, panie Weasley!

— Nie to miałem na myśli! I proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć!

— Ron — ostrzegła go cicho Hermiona, a do profesora, który już miał zrównać jej przyjaciela do wysokości trawnika (tego angielskiego) rzuciła: — Wrzaski w niczym nam nie pomogą. Musimy przygotować się na powrót Harry'ego. Voldemort nie mógł jeszcze zebrać nowych ofiar, więc wezwał Harry'ego z innego powodu. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie go zbytnio karał i że Harry będzie w stanie sam wrócić.

I Harry wrócił. Chwilę przed północą Dumbledore dał im znak, że pole aportacyjne w Zakazanym Lesie przepuściło jedną osobę. Snape nakazał im czekać w gabinecie, a sam poszedł po Pottera. Znalazł go w miejscu aportacji. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby skamieniał zaraz po przybyciu.

— Potter! — zawołał go, ale dopóki nie dotknął go czubkiem różdżki, młodzieniec nie zareagował.


	17. Rozdział 6 cz1

**Rozdział 6.1**

— Co pan tu robi, profesorze? — zapytał dziwnym głosem Harry.

— Przyszedłem po ciebie. Chodź — rzucił chłodno mistrz eliksirów.

Tym razem weszli głównym wejściem. W świetle nielicznych pochodni Snape zauważył płaszcz i trzymaną w ręku maskę. Nie skomentował tego jednak. Jeszcze.

W gabinecie oprócz trójki uczniów czekał na nich także dyrektor. Gdy ujrzeli wyłaniającego się zza pleców Severusa Harry'ego w stroju śmierciożercy, zesztywnieli. Maska z cichym stukotem uderzyła o podłogę, gdy brunet usiadł w fotelu, nie zwracając na nich uwagi. W tej samej chwili ogień w kominku zmienił barwę na zieloną i wszyscy usłyszeli głos Lucjusza Malfoya:

— Severusie, muszę z tobą pilnie porozmawiać. Jesteś tam? — Był więcej niż zaniepokojony.

Snape zanurzył się w ogniu i po krótkiej chwili wrócił, odsuwając się od kominka. Z płomieni wyłonił się sam Lucjusz. Widząc siedzącego Pottera, zapatrzonego w dal, mruknął coś niezrozumiale.

— Ojcze? — Draco podszedł do niego powoli.

— Witaj, Draco. Całe szczęście, że was dziś nie było. To nie był dobry plan. — Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Aż dziwne, że nikt nie zginął po żadnej ze stron.

— Proszę opowiedzieć od początku, panie Malfoy — poprosił dyrektor.

Dopiero teraz Malfoy spostrzegł jego obecność. Rozejrzał się po zebranych, unosząc brwi na widok kolejnej dwójki Gryfonów, jednak pozostawił to bez komentarza. Obrócił się do Severusa.

— Mów, Lucjuszu. Wszyscy tutaj są wtajemniczeni.

— Czarny Pan wysłał nas do Ministerstwa Magii, do Działu Przepowiedni. — Albus wciągnął powietrze i zerknął na Harry'ego. — Kazał nam eskortować Pottera do jednego z poddziałów. Dokładnie sprecyzował miejsce, gdzie mamy zostawić chłopaka. Tam już działał bez nas. My w międzyczasie opędzaliśmy się od aurorów. Poszło w miarę szybko, ale pewnie dlatego, że nie spodziewali się ataku właśnie w tym miejscu. Tylko kilka ran ciętych, dwie lub trzy klątwy i wróciliśmy do dworu. Mieliśmy i tam czekać przed salą, aż pan Potter dostarczy to, po co poszedł. A potem Czarny Pan oszalał.

— Przecież on już jest szalony — zauważył Ron, wtrącając się nagle.

— Nie w takim sensie, Weasley. Wpadł w szał, który skierował na niego. — Wskazał na Harry'ego. — Nie wiem, co mówili, ale przez drzwi słychać było ich syczenie tak głośne, jakby krzyczeli na siebie w wężomowie.

— Poznał przepowiednię, Harry? — odezwał się Dumbledore, kierując swoje słowa do wciąż nie reagującego na nic Harry'ego. — Całą przepowiednię?

Chłopak nadal się nie poruszył. Jedynie drganie palców mówiło, że ciągle z nimi jest.

— Jaką przepowiednię, dyrektorze? — zapytała Hermiona.

Podeszła do Harry'ego, siadając u jego stóp i przykrywając swoją dłonią jego dłoń. Chłopak drgnął nieznacznie w reakcji na dotyk.

— W Ministerstwie przechowywane są wszystkie przepowiednie, jakie kiedykolwiek zostały wypowiedziane, panno Granger. I te ważne, i te mniej. Każdy może wziąć swoją, ale tylko swoją. Jeśli przepowiednia nie jest o danej osobie, nie będzie nawet w stanie jej dotknąć.

— Ale dlaczego Voldemort wysłał Harry'ego?

— Bo ta przepowiednia dotyczy ich obu.

— Jeśli pan zna tę przepowiednię, proszę im jej nie zdradzać. — Potter odezwał się tak niespodziewanie, że Hermiona aż się wzdrygnęła.

Dumbledore nawet nie zdziwił się tą prośbą.

— Jesteś pewien, Harry?

— Tak, dyrektorze. Jestem pewien, a poza tym mam ważny powód. — Podniósł się nagle z fotela, przekraczając dziewczynę i podnosząc maskę z podłogi. — Powód, dzięki któremu mam zamiar zniszczyć Voldemorta.

**OOOO**

W poniedziałkowy poranek Harry z największą ochotą nie ruszyłby się z łóżka. Po wczorajszej akcji spał krótko i nadal był zmęczony. Ron, jak słyszał przez zasłony, też nie tryskał energią. Grymasił na wczesną godzinę, szukając ubrania. W końcu zebrał się w sobie i usiadł na łóżku, odsuwając zasłonę. Harry szybko przyzwyczaił się do nowej sytuacji i do tego, że Weasley już rozumiał, w jakim jest położeniu. Wszystko wróciło na stary tor.

— Część, stary — przywitał się niemrawo Ron. — Prysznic wolny.

— Dzięki.

Ruszył do łazienki, zerkając jeszcze na skrzynię, czy jest na pewno zamknięta. Powrót po pierwszej w nocy odbył się w ciszy, by nie zbudzić kolegów. Wrzucił wtedy tylko strój śmierciożercy do kufra i poszedł spać. Całe szczęście, że skrzynia posiadała zaklęcie blokujące, dzięki któremu nikt poza nim nie mógł jej otworzyć. Gorzej, jeśli była otwarta lub lekko uchylona, wtedy czar nie był aktywny i każdy mógł się do niej dostać. Pod prysznicem, w strumieniu gorącej wody, Harry oparł się o ścianę. Wczorajszy dzień obfitował w przeżycia. I jeszcze Syriusz. Co on tam robił? I to w postaci psa? Nie powstrzymał go. Choć przywitał się z nim. Zastanawiał się, czy wykonywał zadanie dla Dumbledore'a? I czy było ono jakoś powiązane z przepowiednią? Nie widział walki, bo wyszedł z Działu Tajemnic już po wszystkim, ale ślady na korytarzach mówiły sporo. Za to gniew Voldemorta wart był tego wszystkiego. Interesowała go tylko przepowiednia, a dokładniej jej druga część. Harry początkowo nie uwierzył w słowa Trelawney, ale po reakcji Lorda uznał, że jest to całkiem możliwe, tym bardziej teraz. Czyżby Czarny Pan pomylił się w swoich planach? Cóż, będzie trzeba go obserwować z uwagą i w razie czego przeszkodzić lub wręcz wspomóc jego upadek. Teraz natomiast miał w planach śniadanie i zajęcia. Może potem porozmawia z dyrektorem o Snape'ie, a także o Syriuszu. Z mistrzem eliksirów też wypadałoby przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę. Co on wiąże z adopcją? Parę istotnych szczegółów na ten temat Harry jednak chciałby poznać. A, i jeszcze Ślizgoni! Całkiem o nich zapomniał.

Ron już na niego czekał przy drzwiach dormitorium, ponaglając niecierpliwie, choć tak naprawdę to jego brzuch upominał się o pośpiech.

Poruszenie w Wielkiej Sali było widoczne zaraz po wejściu chłopaków. Spora większość Ślizgonów patrzyła na niego z ciekawością, zaopatrzona w najświeższe wydanie „Proroka Codziennego". Nie było się czemu dziwić. Atak na Ministerstwo nie mógł przeminąć bez echa.

„_ŚMIERCIOŻERCY W MINISTERSTWIE MAGII!"_

Nagłówek raził grubymi, czarnymi literami jeszcze zanim Harry podniósł gazetę ze stołu. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec nowości. Zaraz pod nim widniał drugi, tak samo czytelny.

„_HARRY POTTER ADOPTOWANY!"_

Niecierpliwie otworzył gazetę, prawie wyrywając okładkę, by znaleźć wskazaną stronę.

„_Jak dowiaduje się redakcja Proroka, w dniu wczorajszym pojawił się w Ministerstwie magiczny kontrakt adopcyjny dotyczący Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera i Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a. Nieznane są szczegóły tej „transakcji", jednak fakt, że nowy opiekun był uważany przez dłuższy czas za zwolennika Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, napawa nas lękiem o Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Czy na pewno jest bezpieczny w „takich" rękach? Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore, nie chciał skomentować tego zdarzenia, informując tylko, że jest to prywatna sprawa pomiędzy Harrym Potterem i Severusem Snape'em. Będziemy pilnie śledzić tę sprawę i informować na bieżąco. Rita Skeeter."_

Harry spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Snape obserwował go i chyba czekał na jego reakcję. Kiwnął mu głową z lekkim uśmiechem. Sarkastyczny uśmieszek był jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, zanim profesor zaczął rozmowę z McGonagall.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Malfoy patrzył na niego chyba przez cały ten czas, bo wcale nie odwrócił się, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Nie byłby też Malfoyem, gdyby się z nim nie podrażnił. Napisał w powietrzu dwie litery, na które Harry zmarszczył brwi w udawanym oburzeniu. Tym razem Draco się zdziwił. Bezgłośnie wyartykułował nazwisko oczywistego nauczyciela, a Harry na to wzruszył ramionami. Nawet gdyby do tego doszło, to co? Jego prawdziwym ojcem nadal byłby James Potter.

Zaczął posiłek, dając sobie na razie spokój z Malfoyem. Nawet, gdy w połowie śniadania ten puścił mu oko, co zauważyło sporo uczniów, Harry tylko parsknął zirytowany.

Po śniadaniu ruszył na zaklęcia. Flitwick nie byłby sobą, ale to chyba skaza genetyczna u wszystkich czarodziei, gdyby nie pochwalił Harry'ego Pottera za doskonale wykonany w krótkim czasie czar związujący. Hermiona dała mu wcześniej kilka uwag na temat tego zaklęcia, a on je tylko odpowiednio wykorzystał. Ponadto mało delikatne nauki Voldemorta widocznie uwolniły w nim coś, co powodowało, że zaczął się bardziej skupiać na nauce.

Chociaż druga strona była dla niego raczej bolesna.

Po obiedzie zaczynały się eliksiry. Był bardzo ciekaw, jak będzie zachowywał się w stosunku do niego profesor.

Ciche wejście nauczyciela do sali tak przeraziło uczniów, że na chwilę wszystkie wykonywane czynności zatrzymały się w miejscu.

— Panie Longbottom i panie Weasley, czyżby moje pojawienie się na własnych zajęciach było tak niespodziewanym wydarzeniem, że chcecie wszystkim z tej okazji zaprezentować swoje migdałki?

Chłopcy natychmiast zamknęli usta, wracając do tego, co robili. Harry zachichotał, ukrywając śmiech za kaszlem.

— Nawet nasz Wybraniec zjawił się na moich zajęciach. Czyżby coś przeszkodziło w rozdawaniu autografów? Może nie jest pan w stanie zdecydować, które nazwisko teraz lepiej pasuje, panie Potter, a może Snape?

Chłopak początkowo chciał mu się odgryźć, ale nagle zrozumiał, że mężczyzna na swój dziwaczny sposób chce się tylko dowiedzieć, co myśli. Cała klasa patrzyła na nich w ciszy i z zaniepokojeniem.

— Myślę, że Potter-Snape będzie uczciwym wyjściem dla obu moich opiekunów — odparł, obserwując reakcję nauczyciela.

Snape najpierw lekko się zarumienił, szybko jednak się opamiętał.

— W takim razie, panie Snape, będę używał tylko drugiego członu, by nie zanudzić klasy przy wywoływaniu.

— Proszę bardzo, panie profesorze — zgodził się Harry, spodziewając się dokładnie czegoś takiego.

Klasa natomiast odetchnęła, jakby właśnie snajper powiadomił ich, że tykająca zawartość tajemniczej torby to tylko budzik. Zajęcia wróciły na swój stały tor. Gnębienie Gryfonów, w tym szczególne nie zwracanie uwagi na Granger i na jej wysiłki wykazania się. Faworyzowanie Ślizgonów, choć naprawdę trzeba się było starać, by coś pozytywnie ocenić. Harry wielokrotnie zauważył, że Węże wcale nie są lepsi od nich. Bardziej pasowałoby stwierdzenie, że są na tym samym poziomie. Goyle równał się z Longbottomem, a Malfoy z Granger. Jak dla niego remis, ale trzeba brać pod uwagę nauczyciela tego przedmiotu.

— Co wy tam wyrabiacie? — Nagły, ostry krzyk Snape'a poderwał głowy wszystkich.

Już podchodził szybkim krokiem do stołu Deane'a i Seamusa, gdy nastąpiła katastrofa. Kociołek eksplodował, wywołując reakcję łańcuchową. Gdy zawartość pierwszego rozprysła się po sali, wpadając do innych, rozpętało się ogniste pandemonium. Krzyki rannych uczniów, starających się ukryć pod stołami, rozbrzmiewały w całej sali. Snape pierwszym czarem odesłał płonącą zawartość kociołków w niebyt. Drugim ugasił pozostałą część pożaru.

— Spokój! — uciszył jednym, opanowanym słowem wszystkie krzyki. — Kto jest poważnie ranny?

Najwięcej poranieni byli oczywiście winowajcy całego zdarzenia, choć nie zrobili tego umyślnie. Obaj leżeli pod ławą nieprzytomni. Snape, rzucając czar chłodzący na ich poparzoną skórę, poczuł ostry ból w dole brzucha. Syk Malfoya odwrócił jego uwagę, a gdy zobaczył zgiętego w pół Ślizgona trzymającego się za brzuch, ale bez śladu rany, okręcił się w miejscu.

— Potter!

Cisza. Ruszył do ławki, w której ostatnio widział szczeniaka, i zamarł. Chłopak leżał nieprzytomny, a z jego brzucha wystawał kawałek kociołka.

— Granger! Malfoy! Zajmijcie się pozostałymi. Za chwilę chcę wszystkich widzieć u Pomfrey.

Wyczarował nosze dla trójki najbardziej poszkodowanych i wybiegł razem z nimi z sali.


	18. Rozdział 6 cz2

**Rozdział 6.2**

Harry ocknął się w chwili, gdy Pomfrey usuwała część kociołka z jego brzucha. Ból był tak straszny, że krzyczał jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund, nie mogąc nad sobą zapanować. Omal się udławił, gdy chłodny płyn został mu wlany w usta. Przełknął automatycznie. Cierpienie zaczęło odpływać, ale nie do końca. Zostało tylko przytłumione. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą Snape'a i Pomfrey.

— Co się stało? — wychrypiał ciężko.

— Kociołek twoich zidiociałych kolegów eksplodował i jego część nabrała ochoty na spotkanie z twoimi trzewiami.

Pielęgniarka leczyła ranę w czasie, kiedy Snape tłumaczył, co się stało.

— W tym tygodniu stąd nie wyjdziesz. Rana musi zrosnąć się sama. Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów, bo będzie boleć.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a.

— Ale...

— Do soboty jeszcze daleko. — Mężczyzna od razu zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

— Ale ja muszę...

— Cicho! — Kiwnął głową, wskazując dalszą część sali.

Harry odwrócił głowę, na jej uniesienie nie miał co liczyć, nawet ten delikatny ruch sprawił mu ból. Sala pełna była w różnym stopniu poparzonych dzieciaków. Flitwick i McGonagall, wspomagani przez zdrowych uczniów, zajmowali się drobniejszymi i mniej groźniejszymi przypadkami. Poppy, zostawiwszy Pottera pod opieką Severusa, podeszła do kolejnych pacjentów.

— Co oni zrobili? — Z drugiej strony łóżka doleciało ciche pytanie.

Malfoy skulony na krześle trzymał się za brzuch. Był umorusany, ale poza tym nic mu nie było.

— Wrzucali składniki w złej kolejności. Czy kiedyś do tych waszych zakutych łbów dotrze, że instrukcje są po to, żeby ich przestrzegać?

Snape jeszcze coś mówił, ale jego głos dolatywał do Harry'ego z coraz większej oddali. W ciągu chwili zasnął. Śnił mu się dziwny sen albo koszmar. Nie był do końca pewien. Gdy się obudził, pamiętał tylko, że czegoś szukał, ale czy znalazł – nie wiedział. Wymazał to wszystko z pamięci, uważając za mary senne. Powoli uniósł głowę i tylko przyzwyczajenie nie pozwoliło mu krzyknąć. Opadł na poduszkę. Ostrożnie wziął kilka oddechów, kładąc dłoń na brzuchu, tuż nad grubą warstwą bandaży. Spróbował ponownie. Teraz, gdy minimalnie odciążył dłonią mięśnie, był w stanie lekko się unieść. Po tej próbie zdecydował, że obrót na bok będzie mniej bolesny. Przynajmniej dowiedział się, że za ten ruch odpowiedzialne są inne mięśnie. Rozejrzał się po sali. Z uczniów, którzy zostali poranieni na eliksirach, w sali byli tylko Dean i Seamus. Obaj smacznie spali. Musiało już być po kolacji, bo mrok dawno opanował pomieszczenie.

— Wreszcie się obudziłeś. — Pomfrey pojawiła się tak nagle, że Harry aż się szarpnął, co oczywiście spowodowało ból. — Och, tylko spokojnie. — Przytrzymała go przy pomocy poduszki, by nie zrobił sobie większej krzywdy. — Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć.

— To tylko nawyk, pani Pomfrey. Czasami bardzo przydatny. Jestem strasznie głodny. Jakbym nie jadł ze dwa dni.

— Bo to prawda. — Zdziwił się na te słowa. — Spałeś ponad dobę. Eliksiry były wczoraj. Jest wtorek, za chwilę zacznie się cisza nocna. Twoich przyjaciół musiałam wyganiać siłą, bo nie chcieli zostawić cię samego.

— Cali oni. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. — Czy mógłbym już wstać?

Pielęgniarka popatrzyła na niego niepewnie.

— Trudno będzie cię powstrzymać, prawda?

— Przecież mnie pani zna.

— Dobrze. Pozwolę ci iść do łazienki się wykąpać, ale nie siedź tam za długo. Masz mnie zawołać, jak tylko źle się poczujesz.

— Mogę się wykąpać? — zapytał zszokowany chłopak, dotykając opatrunku.

— Tak, przecież to właśnie powiedziałam. Bandaż jest obłożony zaklęciem nieprzemakalności od zewnętrznej strony. Pamiętaj, nie w gorącej wodzie, bo możesz dostać krwotoku. Letnia, i to krótko.

— Dobrze, pani Pomfrey.

Odmówił pomocy przy wstawaniu, choć trochę tego pożałował. Dziwaczny sposób opuszczenia łóżka musiał wydawać się kobiecie dość śmieszny, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Najpierw położył się na boku i opuścił jedną nogę na podłogę. Gdy ta stała pewnie, choć trochę drżąc, podniósł się na jednej ręce, drugą nadal trzymając się za brzuch. Potem dołączył drugą nogę do pierwszej, prostując się, ale nie za bardzo. Tak skulony podreptał do łazienki. Gdy stał minimalnie w pionie nie było tak źle, dało się nawet wytrzymać. Po powrocie z łazienki usiadł na krześle przy łóżku.

— Nie możesz na razie jeść, niestety. Muszą ci wystarczyć eliksiry wzmacniające. Coś bardziej stałego mogłoby spowodować tylko większy ból przy trawieniu i dalszej wędrówce pokarmu po organizmie.

Czyli to tyle, jeśli chodzi o jakiś treściwy posiłek. Wypił miksturę, po czym pielęgniarka zostawiła go, przypominając, żeby się nie przemęczał, a najlepiej żeby się położył. Jak na złość Harry'ego zaczęła rozpierać energia. Gdy tylko zgasło światło pod drzwiami komnaty Pomfrey, wstał i zaczął realizować plan, który wykiełkował w jego umyśle. Wymknięcie się ze skrzydła szpitalnego nie było trudne. Pokonanie trzech kondygnacji też, bo szedł w dół. Problem zaczął się dopiero przy wejściu do siedziby Węży. Co z tego, że od drugiego roku wiedział, gdzie ona się znajduje, jeśli nie znał aktualnego hasła. Przecież nie zapuka do Snape'a z pytaniem, bo jak profesor go zobaczy o tej porze, to szlaban murowany i jego stan go nie uratuje. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Portrety obserwowały go w ciszy.

— Przepraszam, czy któreś z państwa zna hasło? — zapytał grzecznie.

Jak jeden mąż wszystkie postacie zasnęły, ignorując jego pytanie.

— _Gryfon myśli, że ktoś mu powie._

Syk dobiegł z obrazu tuż obok wejścia i Harry zobaczył niewielkiego węża, gdzieś w rogu portretu śpiącego teraz czarodzieja.

— _Może ty byś mi powiedział?_ — zasyczał, stając przed obrazem.

— _Aaa, czyli to o tobie wszyscy mówią. Wężousty Gryfon._

— _Tak, to ja. To jak, znasz hasło? Chciałbym porozmawiać ze Ślizgonami._

Harry nie należał do cierpliwych, a węża to raczej bawiło. Machał chwilę swoim ogonem, jakby się zastanawiał. Podał mu jednak hasło, ostrzegając tylko, by uważał na siebie i prosząc, by czasem przyszedł porozmawiać.

Gdy wejście stanęło przed nim otworem, kilka osób uniosło głowy z ciekawością, zastanawiając się, kto wraca tak późno, po czym wszyscy zamarli. Ich przyjaciele zwrócili uwagę na dziwne zachowanie kolegów i także zerknęli w jego stronę. W ciągu kilku sekund cały pokój wspólny Slytherinu patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany.

— Cześć — rzucił wesoło Harry.

— Jak tu wszedłeś? — Ktoś się w końcu ocknął.

— Tak jak każdy z was. Wejściem.

— Skąd znasz hasło? Kto podał mu hasło? — Krzyk chłopaka tym razem był już skierowany do wszystkich.

Hałas wywabił Malfoya z pokoju.

— Co to za wrzaski? Aaa! Cześć, Potter. Miło, że wpadłeś — powiedział na jednym oddechu, wcale nie zdziwiony jego widokiem. — Jak zwykle musiałeś się popisywać. Dobra! Wszyscy do trzeciego roku do siebie! — rozkazał.

Harry nie usłyszał żadnych sprzeciwów. Młodsze roczniki zabrały swoje rzeczy i poszły do swoich dormitoriów.

— Niezły posłuch — pochwalił Harry, podchodząc do jednego ze zwolnionych foteli.

Zapadł się w nim z ulgą, odciążając mięśnie brzucha. Krótka wędrówka nadwyrężyła jego siły. Kilku starszych uczniów dołączyło do grupy w salonie, opuszczając swoje pokoje. Nott przywitał się z Harrym skinieniem głowy. Malfoy usiadł po prawej stronie Pottera, a reszta obsiadła go niczym dzieci, chcące posłuchać bajki. Nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy czekali.

— Wiecie co? To robi się trochę monotonne — odezwał się po paru takich bezgłośnych minutach Harry. — Miałem przyjść, przyszedłem.

— Naprawdę masz Znak? — spytał natychmiast ktoś z zebranych.

— Niestety, tak — odparł cicho po dłuższej chwili namysłu.

W końcu Draco mówił mu jakiś czas temu, że wiedzą o nim. Nie czuł się komfortowo, ale przyszedł i nie zamierza teraz uciekać.

— Pokaż.

Rozpięcie koszuli nie było problemem, ale już zdjęcie jej tak.

— Pomogę ci — zaproponował Malfoy, widząc jego nieefektywne starania.

— Tylko bez macania — ostrzegł ironicznie Potter. — Jedna akcja na jakiś czas z tobą w roli głównej mi wystarczy.

Ślizgoni parsknęli śmiechem, szybko jednak umilkli, widząc prawe ramię Gryfona.

— Jest kolorowy.

— Tak.

— Dlaczego?

— Wszystko zależy od sumienia oraz ilości zabitych podczas rytuału.

— Ilu? — Ten sam głos ciągle wypytywał.

Harry milczał. Naciągnął koszulę na ramię, chcąc nie myśleć o tamtym dniu. Z grupy wstał starszy od Harry'ego chłopak.

— Czy mój ojciec jest śmierciożercą?

— Jak się nazywasz? Nie znam wszystkich osobiście. Nie zostali mi przedstawieni.

— Graham Montague.

— Nie kojarzę nazwiska — odparł szczerze Harry.

Pytający odetchnął z ulgą, co Gryfon skwitował chłodno.

— To, że nie pamiętam lub nie słyszałem nazwiska, nie oznacza, że nim nie jest. Jeśli jest czystokrwisty, to jest duża szansa, że nim jest. Nie mam zamiaru was obrażać — dodał, widząc już początki sprzeciwów — ale żaden mugolak nie ma wstępu w kręgi Voldemorta i chyba to wiecie.

— Jak to jest naprawdę? — zapytała tym razem jakaś dziewczyna.

— Co dokładnie? — Czuł się trochę jak na przesłuchaniu.

— Czy on rzeczywiście karze swoich zwolenników.

Harry zerknął na Malfoya, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Chcemy znać twoją wersję, nie Malfoya. To, że jego ojciec jest śmierciożercą, nie gra teraz roli — wyrwała się Milicenta.

Ją trudno było pomylić z kimś innym. Pięknem nie grzeszyła. W Malfoya jakby coś wstąpiło. Wstał szybko i podciągnął biały rękaw koszuli, ukazując swój Znak.

— Nie tylko mój ojciec tam był! Też widziałem, co Czarny Pan robi!

Zrywając się z fotela potrącił Pottera, który szarpnął się z jękiem. Ból spowodował, że aż zabrakło mu powietrza. Kilka minut trwało zanim się opanował, a Draco w międzyczasie wyrzucał z siebie całą złość. Niewiara w to, co mówi, widoczna była na twarzach większości jego współdomowników. Harry zdecydował się na dosyć drastyczny pokaz.

— Spokojnie, pieszczoszku — powiedział to cicho, ale tylko na tyle, by wszyscy usłyszeli.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak, Potter! — wrzasnął blondyn, nie odwracając się do niego, aż płonąc z wściekłości.

Harry dotknął ramienia. Krzyk Malfoya był przeraźliwy. Najbliżsi, widząc kulącego się na podłodze arystokratę, z przerażeniem odskoczyli od niego jak od trędowatego.

— Kazałem ci się uciszyć — rzekł spokojnie brunet. — Posłuchasz mnie teraz?

— Tak, mój panie. — Te słowa chyba jeszcze bardziej wystraszyły zebranych.

Nie mogli oderwać oczu od tej sceny, gdy Malfoy sam z siebie uklęknął przed fotelem Pottera.

— Jak widzicie Draco nabył już pewne zachowania wszystkich zwolenników Voldemorta. Nie ma różnicy czy to ja, czy on wyśle karę, usłucha bez sprzeciwów.

— Jak mogłeś? — wysyczał przez zęby Draco.

— Chciałem im tylko zademonstrować, jak Voldemort traktuje swoje sługi.

— Mój ojciec nie jest niczyim sługą! — krzyknął Goyle.

— Może po pierwszym _Cruciatusie_ nie, ale po dziesiątym albo piętnastym każdy jest jego sługą. Nawet ja — rzekł chłopak lodowato, przymykając oczy. — Każdy się złamie. Nikt nie zniesie kilku jego _zachęt_ pod rząd. Ma ogromną cierpliwość w łamaniu opornych, a także wiedzę i moc, by się nią wspomagać. Dla niego zabicie człowieka jest jak zdmuchnięcie świeczki. Obserwuje z chorą pasją każdą kroplę utoczonej krwi, niczym opadające jesienią liście. Nie widzi różnicy w zamordowaniu szpiega, zwolennika czy niemowlęcia.

Harry mówił już spokojnym, jednostajnym głosem. Nie patrzył na nikogo, ale wiedział, że pochłaniają każde jego słowo. Cisza trwała przez moment, gdy umilkł. Draco zdążył już wstać i się uspokoić. Nie żeby pokaz mu się spodobał, ale rozumiał intencje Pottera.

— Czy ktoś łaskawie wytłumaczy mi powód tego zgromadzenia starszych roczników?

Snape właśnie stanął w wejściu, zamykając je za sobą. Nie zauważył jeszcze niespotykanego zjawiska, jakim był Lew wśród Węży. Panująca nadal cisza nie była tym, czego oczekiwał po zadaniu pytania.

— Czekam.

— Tylko rozmawiamy, panie profesorze — rzekł w końcu Nott.

— A o czym, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

Krotki sygnał w ramieniu spowodował, że złapał się za niego. Reakcja uczniów była dla niego niezwykła. Gdy tylko chwycił się za przedramię, wszyscy spojrzeli na jeden z foteli stojący do niego tyłem.

— Potter!

— We własnej osobie, proszę pana — usłyszał.

Zbliżył się i warknął na niego jedwabiście wściekłym głosem:

— Co miał znaczyć ten pokaz?

— Właśnie tłumaczę im, czym są pieszczoszki dla Czarnego Pana. A, i zapomniał pan, że teraz jestem Snape'em.

— Tak, Snape'em, który jeśli zaraz nie wróci do ambulatorium, to się wykrwawi w jaskini Węża i kto wtedy będzie winien? My.

Harry nie miał ochoty się sprzeciwiać. Ostrożnie wstał i podszedł do nauczyciela.

— Proszę im powiedzieć. Panu uwierzą, bo jest pan Ślizgonem. Niech poznają prawdę.

Wyszedł w ciszy.

W pokoju wspólnym rozgorzała dyskusja. Nikt nie przejął się tym, że mistrz eliksirów nadal w nim jest i rozmawia cicho z Draco. Dla nich ten widok nie był niczym niezwykłym. Ich opiekun często przychodził z nimi porozmawiać. Czy to o postępach w nauce, czy o prywatnych problemach. Oczywiście, nie zniżał się do jakichś słodkich czułości. Nie, zawsze był pełen swojej mrocznej godności. Potrafił wytłumaczyć dziecku, które dopiero co tu przybyło, cel jego pobytu, tak by nie czuło się samotne i porzucone. Tak samo chłodno traktował przerażonego pierwszorocznego i rozhisteryzowaną siódmoroczną przed testami. Dobór i tonacja słów była inna, ale zawsze skuteczna. Wiedział, jak otrzymać szacunek, nie zniżając się do głaskania po główkach czy karania, choć tego ostatniego nie żałował, jeśli ktoś zasłużył lub nie, gdy był Gryfonem.

— Co tu robił Potter?

— Zaprosili go — odpowiedział Draco, poprawiając rękaw zasłaniający Znak.

— Po co?

— Chcieli się paru rzeczy dowiedzieć. Nie zdążył powiedzieć dużo, bo przyszedłeś, wuju. Pokaz chyba wywarł na nich wrażenie.

— Jaki pokaz?

— Użył na mnie swojego Znaku.

— Pokazał Znak? Czy on do końca oszalał? Jeśli ktoś go wyda, wyląduje w Azkabanie.

— Mało prawdopodobne. Po pierwsze jego Znak za bardzo się różni od naszych. Może powiedzieć, że to imitacja, by zrobić na złość Czarnemu Panu. Po drugie to Harry Potter i każdy uwierzy w jakąkolwiek bajeczkę, którą opowie.

— Profesorze? — przerwał im jakiś młodszy uczeń. — Proszę nam powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Jak on to robi, że czarodzieje dołączają do niego, pomimo że on ich rani, a nawet zabija?

— I adoptuj tu Gryfona — mruknął sam do siebie Snape, zaraz też zwracając się do nastolatków: — To proste. Każdy czegoś pragnie i wielu widzi w nim środek do osiągnięcia swojego celu.

— A pan? Dlaczego pan do niego przystąpił, a potem zrezygnował?

Na to pytanie nie usłyszeli odpowiedzi. Wezwanie nadeszło niespodziewanie.

— Zamorduję bachora! — Odwrócił się z furkotem czarnej szaty i opuścił pokój wspólny wraz z Draco.

Nie musiał długo szukać swej ofiary. Chłopak leżał na schodach pierwszego piętra. Kurczowo trzymał się za brzuch, a spomiędzy jego palców powoli płynęła krew.

— Z tobą gorzej niż z niemowlakiem — zakpił Draco, lekko blady, jak widać sam już czuł efekty.

— Przepraszam — szepnął Harry. — Potknąłem się i chyba rana się otworzyła.

Snape z groźną miną lewitował go na noszach do szpitala.

— Osobiście nałożę blokadę na drzwi, żebyś nie mógł opuścić sali bez zezwolenia.

W ten sposób dostał swoje pierwsze uziemienie od opiekuna. Miał tylko nadzieję, że rozmowa ze Ślizgonami, choć krótka, dała im do myślenia.


	19. Rozdział 6 cz3

**Rozdział 6.3**

Kolejny dzień okazał się... Trudno powiedzieć.

Nie zapowiadał się jakoś szczególnie. Dean i Seamus zostali wypuszczeni przed śniadaniem. On sam leżał w łóżku niczym więzień. Snape okazał się bardziej wredny niż Harry myślał. Ale powinien był się tego spodziewać. Blokadę założył nie na drzwi, ale właśnie na łóżko. Gdy tylko chłopak wystawił palec poza jego brzeg, przestrzeń wokół niego zaczęła piszczeć niskim, denerwującym dźwiękiem. Już sam wczorajszy powrót spowodował, że pielęgniarka była na niego zła. Wraz z profesorem zajmowali się zaklęciami leczącymi, a gdy trzeba było go dotknąć, wykorzystywali Malfoya. Po dobrej godzinie cała trójka jednogłośnie stwierdziła, że „będzie żył". Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby wypadł z karawanu, a im udał się cud. Nie obeszło się też bez szlabanu za łażenie po nocy. Tym razem miał to być szlaban prawdziwy, w środku tygodnia, jak się wykuruje.

Po śniadaniu, który w jego przypadku stanowił eliksir, wpadli na chwilę Ron z Hermioną.

— Czyś ty do reszty oszalał? — Dziewczyna nie kryła swojej złości. — Ty robisz to specjalnie, czy co? A może pociąga cię ból? To chociaż mogłabym zrozumieć, ale wędrówki po zamku w środku nocy z otwartym brzuchem nie potrafię.

Hermiona chyba się o niego bała. Nigdy nie krzyczała w ten konkretny sposób. Pełen strachu i przerażenia.

— Nie miałem otwartego brzucha. Potknąłem się, wracając z lochów, i zaklęcie sklepiające nie wytrzymało. To nie było zamierzone i nie, nie jestem masochistą.

— Co robiłeś w lochach podczas ciszy nocnej? — zapytał Ron, zmuszając Hermionę do zajęcia krzesła.

— Zostałem zaproszony przez Ślizgonów.

— Po co? Na Merlina, co ja mówię? — Weasley obrócił się wkoło. — Oni wiedzą. Malfoy im powiedział. Co za fretkowaty zdrajca!

— Nic im nie powiedział. Ich rodzice to zrobili. A widząc reakcję kilku z nich, mogę stwierdzić, że nie wiedzieli nawet, że Malfoy jest śmierciożercą.

— O czym chcieli porozmawiać? — spytała już w miarę spokojnie Hermiona.

— Chcieli poznać prawdę o tym, jak Voldemort traktuje swoich ludzi. I ku ich zgrozie, prawda się im nie spodobała.

— Każdy wystraszony to zawsze szansa na jednego mniej po jego stronie.

Potem rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę o głupstwach. Harry został sam, gdy poszli na swoje zajęcia. A potem przyszedł Syriusz. W ludzkiej formie. Z Lupinem. Stanął przy jego nogach, zakładając ręce za plecy i stojąc niczym wojskowy, tylko na niego patrzył. Lupin przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł przy nim.

— Cześć, Harry. Jak się czujesz?

Rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie na swojego ojca chrzestnego, chłopak odparł niepewnie:

— W porządku.

— Syriuszu, denerwujesz go. — Lupin zwrócił uwagę przyjacielowi.

— Taki jest zamiar.

A chłopak się nie denerwował. On był przerażony. Nie wiedział, jak Syriusz zareaguje na to wszystko, co wydarzyło się od wakacji. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął drżeć, ściskając w dłoniach pościel. Opuścił głowę, ukrywając pierwsze łzy. Nie chciał się pogodzić z tym, że właśnie traci przychylność najlepszego przyjaciela ojca. A gdy on się od niego odwróci, Remus zrobi to samo. Płacz i zraniony brzuch nie były dobrym połączeniem. Zajęta pracą przepona zaczęła poruszać niezaleczonymi jeszcze mięśniami. Harry chwycił się za brzuch, nie mogąc powstrzymać szlochu, a co za tym idzie bólu. Na efekt nie trzeba było czekać długo. Bandaż i pidżama zabarwiły się na czerwono, a przerażeni mężczyźni zawołali pielęgniarkę. Całe szczęście wystarczyło tylko zasklepić ranę i zmienić opatrunek. Nie obyło się też bez eliksiru uspokajającego, ale nawet po nim chłopiec patrzył na mężczyzn z przestrachem. Zrobił to, co uważał za jedyne wyjście. Dotknął swojego ramienia, w myślach wywołując jedyną osobą, będącą w stanie im się przeciwstawić.

Snape'a.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać. Mistrz eliksirów, choć teraz bardziej pasował drugi tytuł – Postrach – wyszedł z komnat Poppy, otrzepując się z sadzy.

— Potter, nie jestem twoją zabawką...! — przerwał natychmiast na widok dwóch Huncwotów oraz pełnej zakrwawionych bandaży tacy w rękach kobiety. — Co tu się wyprawia? — spytał groźnie uprzejmym tonem, nieznoszącym braku odpowiedzi.

— Czyli to prawda? Adoptowałeś go? — zawarczał Syriusz, odwracając się do niego i sięgając po różdżkę.

— Łapy przy sobie, Black. — Snape był szybszy.

Dwoma długimi krokami dopadł Syriusza, przykładając mu swoją różdżkę do szyi. Kątem oka obserwował Lupina, ale ten się nie poruszył. Zauważył też wyraźną ulgę chłopaka na jego widok.

— Co oni ci zrobili?

— Nic nie zrobiliśmy — odezwał się Black.

— I dlatego wygląda jak śmierć, choć niedawno mógł sam wstać z łóżka? Teraz pewnie nie jest w stanie nawet unieść różdżki.

— Po co tu przyszedłeś? Chcemy tylko porozmawiać z Harrym. — Remus brzmiał bardzo ugodowo.

— Chłopak najwyraźniej ufa mi bardziej niż wam, dlatego mnie zawołał.

— Nikt cię nie... — Syriusz odwrócił się nagle do chłopca, który nadal nie chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy. — To prawda? Albus nie żartował! Stałeś się śmierciożercą! Jak mogłeś? Rodzice oddali za ciebie życie, a ty tak...

— Zamilcz, Black!

— Nie! Obaj jesteście siebie warci! Byle tylko ratować swoją skórę!

Tego Harry nie potrafił i nie chciał słuchać. Zaczął krzyczeć. Najpierw cicho, jakby jęcząc, z każdą chwilą jednak coraz głośniej i głośniej. Magia niepowstrzymywana rozeszła się po komnacie kilkoma falami. Pierwsze były ledwo wyczuwalne, ale każda następna nabierała mocy. Oczywiście krzyk spowodował, że rany znów się otworzyły. Nagle krzyk urwał się, a do sali wpadł Ron z Hermioną i Draco. Harry patrzył nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w dal. Dziewczyna jako pierwsza zareagowała. Podbiegła do przyjaciela i przytuliła go, rozpoznając oznaki szoku.

— Pani Pomfrey, szybko. Jest strasznie zimny i zaczyna drżeć.

Pielęgniarce nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ron i Draco odciągnęli od łóżka Lupina, a Snape Blacka. Potem młody Gryfon i Ślizgon stanęli po obu stronach łóżka, blokując tym dostęp do Harry'ego.

— To mój chrześniak! Mam prawo przy nim być! — Syriusz popchnął Rona i dotknął dłoni Pottera.

Ten zareagował natychmiast. Ręka pokryła się ranami, a Syriusz odskoczył, trzymając się za własną dłoń.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — Podwójne zaklęcie odrzuciło Blacka pod same drzwi.

Weasley i Malfoy jednocześnie opuścili różdżki.

— Proszę nie zbliżać się do Harry'ego!

— Wynoście się stąd! — Krzyk pani Pomfrey oznaczał, że nie chce słyszeć sprzeciwu. — Zabijacie go!

Może było to drastyczne posunięcie, ale zadziałało. Pozwoliła zostać tylko chłopcom i Severusowi, a na nieme pytanie dziewczyny wskazała poniżej pasa Gryfona, gdzie koc zrobił się czerwony.

— Poczekam za drzwiami. — Zrozumiała. — Popilnuję ich.

Wypchnęła przed sobą Huncwotów, którzy nawet nie stawiali oporu. Popchnęła ich na ławkę naprzeciw wejścia i zrobiła to, co od samego początku miała ochotę zrobić, gdy zobaczyła stan przyjaciela. Spoliczkowała obu.

— Nienawidzę was! Dlaczego właśnie wy?

— Ja nic nie zrobiłem — zaoponował Remus, ale to było jak kij w mrowisko.

— Właśnie! Ty nigdy nic nie robisz! Harry cierpi, a wy jeszcze bardziej go gnębicie. Mam rację? Już macie swoje zdanie, nawet nie wysłuchawszy tego, co ma wam do powiedzenia.

— Młoda damo... — chciał coś powiedzieć wilkołak.

— Dla pana, panno Granger. Za to, co zrobiliście Harry'emu zrywam z wami wszelkie przyjaźnie.

— Chwileczkę... — Syriusz w końcu oprzytomniał po uderzeniu przez nastolatkę. — Nie pozwolę tak do mnie mówić jakiejś smarkuli.

W Hermionę jakby piorun strzelił.

— Smarkuli? Teraz to smarkula? A jak cię ratowaliśmy z Harrym to było w porządku? Wtedy prawie całowałeś mnie po rękach za wolność...

— Hej...

— Nie przerywaj mi! Teraz ja mówię! — Szybko rzuciła czar wyciszający na korytarz. — Harry przyjął Znak, bo musiał, nie miał wyboru. Jestem ciekawa, ile ty wytrzymałbyś tortur, zanim byś to zrobił?

— Harry był torturowany? Albus nic...

— A pozwoliliście mu? Znając cię, wyleciałeś z gabinetu po pierwszych słowach dyrektora, żeby rozszarpać Harry'ego. — Dziewczyna chyba trafiła w sedno, bo policzki Syriusza pokryły się szkarłatem. — Tak właśnie myślałam. Nie pozwolimy wam zobaczyć się z Harrym, dopóki sam tego nie będzie chciał. Ma dość cierpienia, nie będziemy mu dokładać kolejnych. Nie wolno go dotykać, ciąży na nim jakiś czar, który go rani.

— Ale ty...

— Ja, Ron i Draco stanowimy wyjątek.

— Malfoy?

Ale dziewczyna już wchodziła do szpitala, nie słuchając go. Harry leżał opatrzony, nadal patrząc w dal.

— Co z nim? — zapytała Snape'a.

— Jest w szoku.

— A te fale magii? Czuć je było w całej szkole.

— To reakcja obronna. Mimowolne uwolnienie magii. Małe dzieci często to robią w chwili zagrożenia, a on poczuł się zagrożony. Dobrze, że nikomu nic się nie stało, takie wybuchy często ranią — odezwała się Poppy, sprzątając bandaże i puste fiolki.

— Kiedy mu się poprawi?

— Nie wiem. Jeśli w ciągu godziny nie będzie lepiej, podam mu eliksir snu. Stracił sporo krwi i musi odpocząć.

— Dobrze, pani Pomfrey. Zajrzymy później.

Snape patrzył, jak przyjaciele Harry'ego zgodnie wychodzą z ambulatorium.

— Poradzisz sobie z tą dwójką, czy mam coś podrzucić pod drzwi? Na przykład klątwę? Albo dwie?

— Nie trzeba. Nie pozwolę im się do niego zbliżyć po raz drugi. Zresztą słyszałeś pannę Granger. Ta trójka też na to nie pozwoli.

W szpitalu w końcu zapanowała cisza. Co jakiś czas słychać tylko było urywany szloch zagubionego we własnych myślach i uczuciach chłopca. Pielęgniarka nie dała mu jednak eliksiru, by otrząsnął się sam. Nic jednak nie mogła poradzić na ból serca, który musiał teraz odczuwać.

— _Nie wymigasz się, Harry Potterze! Chcę cię widzieć w sobotę rano albo będę tak długo wysyłał sygnał, że przyjdziesz, choćby na kolanach._

Sen był bardzo realistyczny i Harry wiedział, że naprawdę taki jest. Voldemort właśnie poinformował go, że przepustka nie obowiązuje go bez względu na jakikolwiek powód. Nie ma zwolnień.

— _Możesz oczywiście nie przychodzić, a wtedy ofiary umrą._

Ta ostatnia sugestia była kroplą, która przepełniła miarę i spowodowała podjęcie jedynej słusznej decyzji.


	20. Rozdział 7 cz1

**Rozdział 7.1**

Harry'emu nie pozwolono opuścić skrzydła szpitalnego przez następne trzy dni. Był pilnowany nawet w drodze do łazienki, a trójka przyjaciół (tak, Draco uważał już za swojego przyjaciela) nieustannie trzymała przy nim warty. Kilkakrotnie słyszał również, jak Syriusz i Remus chcieli się do niego dostać, Poppy jednak, ku jego ogromnej uldze, ich nie wpuszczała.

Piątkowy wieczór przypadł Malfoyowi. Chłopak rozgościł się niczym książę, bez wahania transmutując krzesło w wygodny fotel, po czym sięgnął do przyniesionej ze sobą torby.

— Hermiona przesyła ci zadania z tego tygodnia. — Wręczył Harry'emu spory plik zwojów. — Powiedziała, że przepyta cię później.

Harry skrzywił się, prychając z niezadowoleniem.

— Nic nowego. Taka już jest Hermiona.

Malfoy rozsiadł się wygodniej, bez skrępowania kładąc nogi na brzegu łóżka Harry'ego, i zaczął odrabiać swoje zadania, nie zwracając więcej uwagi na drugiego chłopaka, który przyglądał mu się kątem oka.

— Dlaczego tu ze mną siedzisz? — zapytał nagle Gryfon po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

— Pilnuję cię — odparł Malfoy takim tonem, jakby odpowiedź była bardziej niż oczywista.

— Domyślam się, ale dlaczego się zgodziłeś? Wiem, że z Hermioną trudno wygrać, jeśli się na coś uprze, ale przecież mogłeś się sprzeciwić. Mógłbyś robić teraz całe mnóstwo ciekawszych rzeczy niż siedzenie tu i pilnowanie mnie.

Draco uniósł głowę znad książki, spoglądając na Harry'ego z rezerwą.

— Zgodziłem się, bo chciałem to zrobić i już — stwierdził po chwili.

— Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tym, co ostatnio stało się w Wielkiej Sali?

— Może. — Pomimo wymijającej odpowiedzi nie odwrócił się, z uporem wpatrując się w zielone oczy swojego towarzysza. — Może chcę wiedzieć.

— Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Draco nie odpowiedział od razu. Odłożył powoli książkę, zdejmując stopy z łóżka, po czym wstał z fotela i usiadł przy półleżącym Harrym, który pilnie obserwował każdy, nawet najmniejszy jego ruch. Nie widząc żadnych sprzeciwów ze strony Gryfona, ostrożnie odgarnął kosmyk czarnych włosów z jego czoła.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, co o mnie myślisz — powiedział.

— Z jakiegoś ważnego powodu? — Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego głos tak mu drży.

— Zależy. Przykładowo dla mnie powód jest więcej niż ważny. Dla ciebie może nie być. — Przesunął dłoń niżej na policzek Gryfona, powoli zataczając opuszkami palców niewielkie koła.

Harry przymknął oczy, a Malfoy na tym nie poprzestał. Oparł drugą rękę przy jego biodrze, pochylając się lekko i muskając szyję Harry'ego ustami.

— Draco, czy ty mnie uwodzisz? — zapytał Gryfon, wciągając powietrze z zaskoczeniem.

— Nie. Pokazuję ci tylko, co tracisz — szepnął mu do ucha Draco.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że z Malfoya taki romantyk.

— Będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać — stwierdził cicho i zaczął nawijać sobie na palec kosmyk jasnych włosów. — Ale nie widzę przeszkód, by ci się udało.

Nagle to, co powiedział, dotarło do Harry'ego z całą mocą. Co on sobie, na Merlina, myśli? Chwycił Draco za ramiona i stanowczo od siebie odsunął.

— To chyba jednak zły pomysł — powiedział, zwieszając głowę, by nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

Draco przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego zdezorientowany, po czym spytał ze złością:

— Co z tobą? Tysiąc decyzji na minutę? Jeszcze przed chwilą...

— Wiem, Draco — przerwał mu Harry, kręcąc głową. — Ale to zły pomysł.

— Nie rozumiem. Przecież ci się podobało.

— I nadal mi się podoba, ale nie mogę. Nie powinienem…

— Pieprzyć to! — Draco zerwał się z łóżka, zaciskając pięści. — Nie myśl o innych, tylko o sobie!

Co Harry miał mu powiedzieć? Nie mógł przecież wyjawić swojej tajemnicy.

— Przepraszam, Draco. — Tylko na tyle był w stanie się zdobyć.

A Malfoy się obraził. Tak po prostu. Nie powiedział ani słowa, usiadł tylko z powrotem w fotelu, wracając do odrabiania zadań. Harry cicho westchnął. Nie chciał go zranić, ale w ten sposób przynajmniej nie doszło do niczego, czego by później żałował. Lepiej było dać temu spokój już na samym początku. Oparł się o poduszkę i zamyślił, przeczesując włosy.

Malfoy tymczasem obserwował go kątem oka. Czuł się urażony odrzuceniem. Gdy Potter nie podał mu powodu, prawie się wściekł. Ale tylko prawie. Malfoyowi nie należy się tak poniżać. Udał więc obrazę i zakończył dyskusję. Nie miał jednak zamiaru tak tego zostawić. Malfoyom się nie odmawia. I dlatego zrobi wszystko, by poznać powód Pottera.

Gdy późną nocą nadeszło wezwanie, Harry nawet się nie zdziwił. Dla Voldemorta była już sobota rano i tyle. Usiadł ostrożnie na łóżku i potrząsnął Draco, który zasnął w fotelu kilka godzin wcześniej.

— Czego, Potter? Spać nie możesz? — spytał rozdrażniony nagłą pobudką Ślizgon.

— Muszę iść.

— To co? Mam ci go potrzymać?

Harry nie skomentował, tylko odwrócił się i zaczął szukać swoich rzeczy. Blondyn tymczasem ocknął się na tyle, by zrozumieć, gdzie ten musi się naprawdę udać.

— Nie możesz teraz iść! — zaprotestował. — Rana się jeszcze nie zagoiła. Co zrobisz, jak rzuci na ciebie _Crucio_? Wykrwawisz się.

— Dlatego właśnie pytam, czy pójdziesz ze mną.

— A Severus?

— Nie mam czasu. Idę, a ty rób, jak uważasz.

Harry wyszedł szybko, przekradając się korytarzami najciszej, jak potrafił, żeby nie trafić na Filcha, panią Norris lub, w najgorszym wypadku, na Snape'a.

— Czekaj! — Gdy był już na błoniach, usłyszał za swoimi plecami stłumiony krzyk.

Malfoy biegł w jego stronę.

— Zostawiłem wiadomość — powiedział, dołączając do Gryfona.

— Dzięki. Wiesz, co robić.

Po zaklęciu śledzącym aportowali się jak zwykle. Harry był ciekaw, ile jeszcze razy Voldemort pozwoli mu to robić. Cierpliwość kiedyś mu się skończy, a teraz, kiedy zna przepowiednię, może się to stać bardzo szybko.

Gdy tylko przekroczył próg sali, chłopak poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Brak ofiar to jedno, ale może znów wprowadzą je później. Cisza, tak, to było to. Śmierciożercy nie odzywali się ani słowem. Jak Harry zauważył od razu, poza Draco nie było ani jednego z jego ludzi. Malfoy stanął pod ścianą, nawet nie czekając na polecenie, podczas gdy Harry zajął swoje miejsce.

— _Nie masz szaty_ — wysyczał Voldemort, mierząc go przeszywającym spojrzeniem.

— _Przepraszam, nie zdążyłem. Chciałem przybyć jak najszybciej._

— _Nie interesują mnie wymówki._

Potter dobrze o tym wiedział. Tylko, że teraz i tak nic już nie mógł zrobić.

— _Nie podoba mi się twoje zachowanie, Harry Potterze._

— _Panie..._

— _Cisza! Nie pozwoliłem ci mówić. Ani tym bardziej bratać się z pieszczoszkami!_

— _W umowie nie było niczego na temat tego, że nie mogę się zaprzyjaźnić z którymś z uratowanych. Nie możesz mi tego zabronić._

Uderzenie w twarz tym razem było spodziewane. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Voldemorta, by to zauważyć. Był wściekły.

— _Miałem co do ciebie wielkie plany, Harry Potterze. Nawet wybaczyłbym ci ominięcie tego problemu z barierą krwi bez mojej pomocy. Nie przypuszczałem jednak, że poprosisz Severusa Snape'a o adopcję i że ten się zgodzi._

Czyżby Voldemort został wprowadzony w błąd? Kto to zrobił? Harry trzymał się za piekący policzek, nie podnosząc wzroku.

— _Udało ci się przeżyć i dobrze. Ale nie zgadzam się na spoufalanie z pieszczoszkami_ — Czarny Pan kontynuował swój wywód, stojąc przed chłopakiem i spoglądając na niego z góry. — _To obrzydliwe. Stoisz wyżej od nich wszystkich. Oni są niczym, tylko pyłem u twych stóp._

— _Nieprawda!_ — sprzeciwił się Harry, dobrze wiedząc, że tego pożałuje. — _To są ludzie. Należy im się odrobina szacunku!_

— Szacunku? — Voldemort zrobił krok do przodu, przestawiając się na normalny język. — Oni nie mają go za knuta i tak samo nie będą go otrzymywać. Udowodnię ci to. Malfoy, na środek!

Czarny Pan zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, gdy Draco najpierw poczekał na skinięcie Pottera.

— _Spójrz, gdzie podzieje się jego szacunek, czy to do ciebie, czy do mnie._

Harry za dobrze znał rozumowanie Voldemorta, by nie przewidzieć, do czego zmierza. Gdy tylko mężczyzna uniósł różdżkę w stronę Draco, chłopak stanął przed Malfoyem.

— Nie pozwalam!

Lord warknął coś w wężomowie i rzucił zaklęcie. To było ostatnie, co Harry zapamiętał.

Powrót do rzeczywistości był zimny. Przenikliwy chłód otaczał go ze wszystkich stron poza plecami. Opierał się o coś ciepłego i żywego.

— Nareszcie! Już myślałem, że po tobie. Nie ruszaj się, ledwo powstrzymałem krwotok. — Rozgorączkowany Draco szeptał prosto do jego ucha.

— Zimno mi. — Harry zadygotał.

— Przykro mi, ale jak widzisz, zabrano nam większość ubrań. A to, co zostawili, zużyłem na bandaże. — Harry poczuł, jak Ślizgon mocniej otacza go ramionami. — O co on się tak wściekł? Czego mu nie pozwoliłeś?

— Rzucić na ciebie klątwę.

— Dlatego ciebie nią potraktował? Nie wiem, co to było, ale efekt chyba mu się nie spodobał. Uleczył cię z ran, które zadał, ale kiedy nas tu wrzucali, otworzyła się stara. Nie dużo, ale jednak.

Harry spojrzał na swój brzuch. Prowizoryczne bandaże były całe nasączone krwią.

— Dzięki, Draco. I przepraszam.

— Za co?

— Za to, że cię w to wciągnąłem. Powinienem sam to załatwić.

— O czym mówisz?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko usiadł ostrożnie, rozglądając się po lokum. Rozpoznał celę w podziemiach. Jak na ironię tą samą, w której był szkolony.

— Jak długo tu jesteśmy? — spytał, wstając i zaglądając przez małe okienko w drzwiach.

— Już jakiś czas. Ze trzy lub cztery godziny.

— Słyszałeś kogoś?

— Kogoś?

— Czy słyszałeś innych więźniów? — sprecyzował Gryfon.

— Nie. Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy sami.

Jako że miał na sobie tylko spodnie, Harry zaczął chodzić po celi, aby rozgrzać i rozruszać zdrętwiałe ciało. Kiedy zauważył przez okno miganie światła, automatycznie odsunął się od drzwi, dając znak Draco, by zrobił to samo. Chwilę później klucz w zamku przekręcił się ze zgrzytem i drzwi stanęły otworem.

— Koniec drzemki! Wychodzić!

Zostali na powrót wprowadzeni do sali audiencyjnej Voldemorta. Czarownik zmierzył ich ostrym wzrokiem, siedząc dumnie na swoim tronie, po czym odezwał się zimno:

— _Postawię sprawę jasno, Harry Potterze. Albo ukarzesz osobiście Malfoya, albo ja ukarzę ciebie._

— _Chyba znasz moją odpowiedź, Tom_ — odparł krótko.

— _To twoja ostateczna decyzja? Wiesz, że łamiesz w ten sposób warunki umowy._

— _Nie. Nie łamię. W naszej umowie nie było ani słowa o karaniu za nic. Tylko jeśli pieszczoszek sprzeciwi się moim rozkazom lub..._ — W tym momencie Harry pojął, o co chodziło Voldemortowi. Ten, widząc niepewność chłopaka, zaśmiał się cicho.

— _Właśnie. Jeśli pieszczoszek sprzeciwi się mnie, a ty właśnie to zrobiłeś. Jako jego właściciel, bierzesz odpowiedzialność za jego czyny, a on płaci za twoje._

Harry zerknął z lękiem na Draco. Voldemort miał rację. To on sprzeciwił się wykonaniu kary, nie Malfoy. A wszystko, co robi on, jest też brane za czyn pieszczoszka. On sam przecież jest nim dla Voldemorta.

— _Poniosę karę._

Czarny Pan skinął głową.

— Bardzo dobrze, Harry Potterze. Wezwij swoich, chcę, by to zobaczyli.

Chłopak dotknął ramienia. W ciągu dziesięciu minut cała siódemka stała przed nimi. Większość Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Zauważył zdziwienie Snape'a na widok siódmego ocalonego, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.

— Goyle, Crabbe, przykujcie go do ściany — rozkazał Voldemort, wskazując ludzi ze swojego grona. — Bellatriks, ty wykonasz wyrok. Piętnaście batów za każdy rok życia pieszczoszka, który zawinił.

Malfoy drgnął zaniepokojony. Harry nie opierał się dwóm dorosłym, którzy go wiązali. Zadrżał, gdy nagi tors dotknął zimnej ściany.

Bellatriks już unosiła różdżkę. Czar biczujący był jej ulubionym sposobem karania mugoli.

— Powoli. Niech zapamięta swoją karę.

Pierwsze smagnięcie było jak dotknięcie pioruna. Harry ścisnął dłonie w pięści, starając się powstrzymać krzyk sprzeciwu. Drugie wyrwało z jego ust jęk. Przy trzecim już nie wytrzymał, krzyknął, czując ciepło spływające wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Dosyć! — Krzyk Draco zatrzymał Bellę, która spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, że ośmielił się jej przerwać. — To nie jego wina. Ja powinienem być ukarany.

— Nie. Harry Potter wziął całą winę na siebie i to on zapłaci za przewinienie. Kontynuuj.

Ostry czar znów dotknął skóry, rozcinając ją bezlitośnie. Kolejny nie trafił, a przynajmniej nie Harry'ego. Nagle chłopaka z każdej strony otoczyła czerń, ale przecież wiedział, że nie stracił przytomności. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył Severusa Snape'a osłaniającego go przed następnym ciosem.

— Odsuń się, Snape. — Voldemortowi bardzo nie spodobało się to, co zobaczył. — Inaczej do niego dołączysz.

— Już dawno jestem po jego stronie — odparł mistrz eliksirów spokojne, patrząc Czarnemu Panu prosto w oczy.

Ten jednak wykrzywił tylko twarz w parodii uśmiechu i zwrócił się do Bellatriks:

— Nie przerywaj. Skoro ci głupcy sami chcą się ranić za gryfońską głupotę, to proszę bardzo. — Pomimo tego, że powiedział to beznamiętnym tonem, wściekłość Czarnego Pana była dobrze wyczuwalna.

Pomiędzy kolejnymi uderzeniami bicza Snape, zaciskając z bólu zęby, odpiął kajdanki z rąk chłopaka, który jęknął i spojrzał na profesora. Jego ręce w końcu były wolne i tylko dzięki temu Harry zdążył podtrzymać słaniającego się opiekuna.

— Draco, zabierz go do domu — polecił.

Malfoy chciał coś powiedzieć, ale widząc wzrok chłopaka, bez słowa wykonał polecenie. Czarny Pan za to nie spuszczał wzroku z Pottera. Dziwnego wzroku, pełnego złości i czegoś niepokojącego.

Harry przegarnął włosy ręką brudną od krwi i stanął naprzeciw Voldemorta z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach. Śmierciożercy z jakiegoś powodu poruszyli się niespokojnie na ten widok.

— _Czyżby kończył ci się czas, Tom?_ — zapytał Harry w wężomowie. — _Czyżby nasza umowa przestała ci się podobać?_

— _Zamilcz!_ — Czarny Pan chwycił go za gardło, chcąc powstrzymać przed dalszym mówieniem.

— _Mnie ta umowa z każdym dniem coraz bardziej się podoba, Tom_ — wycharczał Harry, nawet nie próbując się wyrywać.

— _Ty też poniesiesz klęskę._ — Voldemort poluźnił uchwyt. — _Tak łatwo się nie poddam, Harry Potterze. Sam będziesz błagał o zerwanie umowy, a wtedy to ja wygram._

— _Nie uda ci się. Zabiorę cię ze sobą._

Po tych słowach w Voldemorta wstąpił demon. Zaczął z prawdziwą furią bić chłopaka. Po mugolsku. Uderzenia spadały w regularnych odstępach czasu, a Harry się nie bronił. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli nie będzie mu przeszkadzał, wszystko skończy się szybciej. Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy popadł w odrętwienie, a ból przestał do niego docierać. Gdy już Czarny Pan w końcu się zmęczył, Harry leżał na podłodze nieruchomo, ale nadal był przytomny.

— Wynosić się! Wszyscy! — Gdy Lucjusz Malfoy chciał pomóc chłopakowi wstać by go wyprowadzić, Voldemort rzucił na niego _Crucio_, a potem wrzasnął: — Zostaw go! Przyszedł sam, to i sam wyjdzie. Wynoś się!

Kopnął Harry'ego, odrzucając go aż pod ścianę. To dzięki niej chłopakowi w ogóle udało się wstać. Asekurując się, opuścił dwór. Kiedy z trudem dotarł do granicy pola antydeportacyjnego, zobaczył, że Lucjusz czekał tam na niego z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie trzeba było, panie Malfoy — szepnął Harry, potykając się.

— Właśnie widzę — rzekł mężczyzna, ratując go przed upadkiem i natychmiast też kładąc na ziemi, by przerwać dotyk.

— To nie boli, proszę pana. — Harry uśmiechnął się słabo do śmierciożercy. — Już nie.

Malfoy zdumiał się na moment, nie bardzo wiedząc, o czym chłopak mówi, ale już chwilę potem zrozumiał, że dotyk nie sprawi żadnemu z nich bólu i podniósł Harry'ego z ziemi, deportując się razem z nim.

— Jesteśmy u pana w domu — zdziwił się Harry, gdy zauważył, że pojawili się w salonie Malfoy Manor.

— Tak będzie łatwiej dla Severusa — stwierdził tylko mężczyzna i położył chłopca na sofie, po czym podszedł do kominka.

Gdy tylko Harry się rozluźnił, zaczął zapadać się w ciemność.


	21. Rozdział 7 cz2

**Rozdział 7.2**

Przeniesienie Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego trwało tylko kilka minut. Opatrywanie trochę dłużej. Rana na brzuchu znów się otworzyła, ale na szczęście była już w większości zagojona, więc wystarczyło zwykłe zaklęcie leczące. Ślady pobicia natomiast zniwelowały eliksiry i maści.

Gdy chłopak się ocknął, zobaczył pochylonych nad sobą dwóch Malfoyów, Snape'a i panią Pomfrey. Uśmiechnął się do nich słabo.

— Czy ty nie potrafisz wrócić z tego swojego rendez-vous bez ran? — Poppy znów była na niego zła.

— Z kwiatami raczej wracać nie będę nigdy — stwierdził Harry i odwrócił się do Snape'a. — Jak pana plecy?

— W porządku. Lestrange nigdy dobrze nie umiała używać tego zaklęcia, choć tak się nim szczyci.

Harry wyciągnął rękę w stronę profesora i złapał go za dłoń, wprawiając wszystkich w niemałe zdumienie.

— Dziękuję panu. Za wszystko.

Severus patrzył na dłoń trochę niepewnie. Po chwili jednak oddał uścisk i szybko wyszedł z sali. Harry odprowadził go smutnym wzrokiem.

— Ja też już się pożegnam, panie Potter. — Lucjusz skinął mu krótko głową.

— Panie Malfoy, czy wie pan coś o więźniach w tym tygodniu? — zapytał szybko Harry, zanim ten również zniknął.

— Nikogo nie było. Czarny Pan był zajęty czymś innym i nie organizował żadnych ataków na mugoli.

Powiedziawszy to, Lucjusz wyszedł. Pani Pomfrey także zostawiła Harry'ego i Draco samych, stanowczo napominając, aby się przespali. Udostępniła nawet Malfoyowi łóżko i pidżamę. Gdy kobieta wyszła, Harry spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Wiedział, że nie zobaczy zaklęcia, ale mimo to czuł go w sobie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Draco przerwał ciszę po kilku sekundach.

— Tak. Wszystko w porządku — odparł Gryfon, wzdychając.

— Nie wygląda na to. Czemu Czarny Pan tak się wściekł po naszym wyjściu, że aż cię pobił?

Potter uśmiechnął się do siebie, zamykając oczy. Czuł się strasznie zmęczony, nawet pomimo tych wszystkich eliksirów, które wypił.

— Kończy mu się czas, Draco. Kończy mu się czas.

Po tych słowach zasnął, nie zauważając zaniepokojonej twarzy blondyna, który wstał z krzesła stojącego koło jego łóżka i wyszedł z sali. Chłopak nie mylił się, znajdując ojca u profesora Snape'a.

— Siadaj, Draco. Opowiedz, co się dziś działo przed naszym przybyciem — poprosił Severus zaraz po wpuszczeniu go do gabinetu.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć za wiele, bo obaj cały czas używali wężomowy — odparł Draco, siadając koło Lucjusza. — Kłócili się. Potem Czarny Pan coś krzyknął o szacunku, że go nie mamy ani też nie otrzymamy go od nikogo. Wywołał mnie na środek i chciał rzucić we mnie jakimś zaklęciem. Harry stanął mu na drodze, więc Czarny Pan przeklął jego. Wrzucili nas do lochów, a jakiś czas później znów sprowadzili do sali i wtedy kazał wezwać was.

— Czarny Pan był dziś bardzo zaniepokojony — zauważył Malfoy senior, z niepokojem przypatrując się swojemu synowi.

— On nie był zaniepokojony. On był czymś przerażony — poprawił go Snape. — Coś mu umyka.

— Czas — rzucił Draco. — Harry przed chwilą mówił coś o kończącym mu się czasie.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego zaintrygowani.

— Wiesz, co miał na myśli?

— Nie, zanim zdążyłem zapytać, zasnął.

Severus wstał i podszedł do stolika z ustawionymi na nim butelkami. Bez słowa nalał złocistego napoju do trzech szklanek i podał po jednej Malfoyom.

— Dziś wyjątkowo, Draco. Nie przyzwyczajaj się — rzucił młodzieńcowi, kiedy ten sięgał po napój.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko jednym haustem opróżnił szklankę. Na ten widok Lucjusz rzekł sucho:

— Nie chcę wiedzieć, kto nauczył cię pić, ale chyba zaczynam domyślać się, gdzie podziały się moje najlepsze roczniki.

Draco wzruszył ramionami, nawet nie odwracając się w stronę ojca.

— Jestem Malfoyem. Nie piję byle czego.

Po tych słowach w gabinecie na kilka minut zapadła cisza. Każdy zatonął we własnych myślach.

— Chłopak coś ukrywa — odezwał się nagle Lucjusz. — Pod koniec zachowywał się tak, jakby to wszystko go bawiło. Albo zaczyna wariować, albo coś wie.

— Nam nic nie powie. To Gryfon.

**OOOO**

Harry'emu nie dane było długo pospać. Obudził się z niezbyt przyjemnym uczuciem, słysząc jakieś szepty przy swoim łóżku. Otworzył oczy i przełknął gulę, która znów pojawiła się w jego gardle.

Przy łóżku siedział Syriusz z Remusem. Chłopak podniósł się, przysuwając jak najbliżej ściany.

— Gdzie jest pani Pomfrey? — zapytał z wyraźnie słyszalnym niepokojem w głosie.

— Wyszła na chwilę — rzekł Lupin. — Harry, spokojnie. Nie chcemy ci zrobić nic złego. Albus nam wszystko wytłumaczył.

— Chciałem cię przeprosić, Harry. — Syriusz przysunął się bliżej.

Harry w efekcie szybko podciągnął nogi pod siebie. Natychmiast też zaczął myśleć o Snape'ie. Już unosił rękę do Znaku, kiedy Remus ponownie go zapewnił:

— Chcemy tylko porozmawiać, ale jeśli czujesz się niekomfortowo, to poproś Severusa, by nam towarzyszył. Nie mamy nic przeciwko.

Chłopakowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać. Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy w sali rozległ się lodowaty głos mistrza eliksirów.

— Kto wam pozwolił tu wejść? — warknął mężczyzna, gdy szybko wszedł do ambulatorium. — Zresztą nieważne, Gryfoni w każdym wieku łamią zasady.

Remus i Syriusz siedzieli z jednej strony łóżka, więc Snape podszedł z drugiej, siadając na brzegu. Harry od razu wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za dłoń w poszukiwaniu poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

— Dlaczego ciebie może dotykać? — spytał Syriusz ostro, krzywiąc się na ten widok. Snape zmierzył go pełnym drwiny spojrzeniem.

— Bo mi ufa, a wam nie. Chociaż do waszych zapchlonych mózgów mogło to jeszcze nie dotrzeć. Czego chcecie?

— Jak już mówiłem wcześniej — powiedział Syriusz, zwracając się do Harry'ego — chciałem przeprosić. Dałem się ponieść emocjom.

— Nic nowego — warknął Snape przez zęby.

Black przełknął cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo i kontynuował:

— Proszę, wybacz mi moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Naprawdę nie myślałem wtedy jasno.

— Nic nowego — dorzucił złośliwie nowy opiekun Harry'ego.

Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał się od śmiechu, przybierając swoją najlepszą maskę spokoju, ale Severus i tak zauważył, jak była słaba.

— Dopiero Hermiona i jej słowa uświadomiły mi nasz błąd.

— Któryś z kolei. — Snape znów się nie powstrzymał.

Remus zasłonił oczy, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w ukrywanym uśmiechu. Syriusz tego nie widział, a słowa Severusa zaczynały mu działać na nerwy. Na razie się powstrzymywał, ale na długo woli mu nie starczy. Odetchnął głęboko i mówił dalej:

— Harry, jest mi niezmiernie przykro. Źle cię oceniłem. Wiem, że nigdy z własnej woli nie przyłączyłbyś się do tego mordercy.

— Tak, bo na siłę to lepiej wygląda.

— Snape! — nie wytrzymał w końcu animag. — Jeszcze raz mi przerwiesz, to zobaczysz!

— A co? Ciebie wychodzącego ze skóry? Proszę bardzo, do dzieła! A jak już wyjdziesz z siebie, to nie trzaskaj drzwiami, Pomfrey bardzo tego nie lubi.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, Remus tylko się uśmiechał, a Syriusz i Severus mierzyli się wzrokiem niczym dwa wściekłe bazyliszki. Całe szczęście, że obyło się bez kamiennych efektów specjalnych. Na tę niezwykłą scenę trafili przyjaciele Harry'ego. Stanęli przed jego łóżkiem i czekali, nie wiedząc, co się właściwie dzieje. Hermiona, jak można się było spodziewać, nie wytrzymała długo.

— Harry? Dobrze się czujesz?

Chłopak pokiwał szybko głową, nie przestając się śmiać i wskazując na stojących niczym dwa koguty mężczyzn.

— Widzę, że humor ci się poprawił — ucieszyła się Granger, przepychając się koło Blacka i siadając przy Harrym. — Draco wszystko nam opowiedział. Chciałabym o tym z tobą porozmawiać, Harry.

Śmiech urwał się w pół tonu.

— Nie mogłaś trochę poczekać, Hermiono? Tak dobrze się bawiłem — mruknął chłopak. — Profesor potrafi nawet Syriusza doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji, a ja myślałem, że tylko my mamy takie słabe nerwy na zajęciach.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho i korzystając z okazji, że Harry sam zahaczył o ten temat, dodała:

— Jeśli już mowa o zajęciach, to mam zamiar pomęczyć cię przez cały weekend. I nie jęcz tak — rzuciła, słysząc piskliwy sprzeciw. — Ktoś się musi za ciebie wziąć. Jeszcze trochę i zostaniesz na kolejny rok w tej samej klasie.

Harry puścił oko do przyjaciela.

— Jak myślisz, Ron? Ginny się ucieszy, jak usiądę z nią w ławce?

Dziewczyna zamachnęła się pergaminem, ale Harry zdążył się uchylić. Ron nie odpowiedział, tylko przewrócił oczami. Tymczasem mistrz eliksirów, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Syriusza, zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

— Twoi przyjaciele już tu są, a ja mam kilka zaległych testów do sprawdzenia. Chyba sobie poradzicie? — Specjalnie użył łagodniejszej wersji swojego głosu, by jeszcze bardziej podenerwować Blacka. Harry potwierdził skinieniem głowy i puścił jego dłoń. — W razie czego wezwij też Draco. W trójkę powinni dać radę psowatym. Czasami zwykłe „siad" pomaga.

— Snape! — sapnął na niego Syriusz.

— Daj sobie spokój z warczeniem. Dawno przestałem reagować na twoje ujadanie.

Kiwnął jeszcze głową w stronę chłopca, po czym zostawił go pod opieką Gryfonów. Cieszył się, że jest sobota. Testy były tylko wymówką. Miał zamiar po prostu się przespać. Cóż, miał. Jednak, gdy tylko przy końcu korytarza zobaczył uśmiechającego się do niego dyrektora, zamiar odleciał w siną dal.

— Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, Severusie.

— Też chciałbym dużo rzeczy, a jakoś przechodzą mi koło nosa — burknął profesor.

— Może za słabo dążysz do ich spełnienia? Zapraszam do gabinetu. — Głos Albusa stał się naglący. — Dowiedziałem się czegoś nowego o Harrym.

Oczywiście Severus nigdy nie pokazałby po sobie, że jest zaciekawiony, najwyżej lekko zainteresowany. Chwilę później siedział już w fotelu w okrągłym gabinecie Dumbledore'a, na dodatek w otoczeniu wszystkich poprzedników dyrektora, gapiących się bezczelnie ze swoich ram.

— Mogę usłyszeć streszczenie porannych wydarzeń?

Severus spełnił jego prośbę. Czy raczej polecenie. Szybko opisał to, co przekazał mu Draco oraz spostrzeżenia swoje i Lucjusza.

— Czyli Harry wie o czasie, jaki pozostał Tomowi? — upewnił się dyrektor.

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Chłopak tylko stwierdził przy Draco, że kończy mu się czas. Co dokładnie miał na myśli, wie tylko on sam.

— Widzisz, Severusie, poszukałem trochę informacji na temat zaklęć podobnych do tych, których używają Tom i Harry. Wężomowa ma kilka swoistych zaklęć. Nie są one popularne z wiadomego powodu, zostały jednak zanotowane. Odkryłem kilka ciekawych, ale i niepokojących informacji. Severusie, najważniejsze, co udało mi się odkryć to to, że… Harry umiera. — Severus zbladł, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w zmęczoną twarz starca. — Ponadto sądzę, że on o tym wie od samego początku.

— Jak to umiera?

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko, zanim odpowiedział.

— Zaklęcie, które wymusił na nim Tom, sprawia, że jego życie jest teraz jak woda w dziurawym wiadrze. Powoli z niego wycieka.

— Czyli to jemu kończy się czas, a nie Czarnemu Panu.

Dyrektor pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Tutaj właśnie tkwi problem. Oni są połączeni, o tym mówi przepowiednia, którą Harry ostatnio zaniósł Tomowi. Dlatego tak się zdenerwował. Gdy jeden umrze, pociągnie za sobą drugiego. Kolejna informacja, jaką odkryłem to to, że Harry oddał swoje życie w zamian za kogoś, by zyskać czar wiążący, ratujący, czy jak też go można inaczej nazwać.

— Czyli to, że Harry ratuje innych, odbiera mu życie? Każdy ocalony go zabija?

— To byłoby zbyt proste.

— Ale... — Severus czuł, że to jeszcze nie wszystko.

— Gdyby tak było, Tom nie denerwowałby się tak bardzo. Zabroniłby Harry'emu ratować i wszystko by się uspokoiło. Mam podejrzenia, że zaklęcie ma określony czas realizacji.

Severus zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, żeby Voldemort wymyślił coś tak skomplikowanego, a Harry się na to zgodził. Głupi chłopak.

— Jest sposób, żeby to jakoś zniwelować?

— Jeszcze nie wiem, Severusie. Odkąd odkryłem ten fakt, przydzieliłem kilku członków Zakonu do poszukiwania rozwiązania.

— A jeśli niczego nie znajdą?

— Voldemort umrze. Czarodziejski świat będzie wolny od Mrocznego Lorda.

— A chłopak zostanie bohaterem. Martwym bohaterem.

Dumbledore opuścił głowę

— Niestety, Severusie. Taką opcję także biorę pod uwagę.

Severus nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zerwał się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po gabinecie. Po chwili gwałtownie zatrzymał się w miejscu.

— Sprecyzuj dokładniej ten kawałek o oddaniu za kogoś życia.

Dumbledore przesunął kilka pergaminów, szukając tego właściwego. Gdy znalazł, poprawił okulary i zaczął czytać:

— _Drugi poziom zaklęcia obejmuje darowanie swego życia, w tym energii życiowej, a także magicznej wybranej przez dawcę ofierze. Osoba ta nie musi być w żaden sposób powiązana z ofiarodawcą. Nie musi nawet wiedzieć o darze. W zamian dawca otrzymuje moc powiązania z dotkniętą czarem istotą magiczną. U mugoli występuje amnezja z jednoczesnym odesłaniem w miejsce nieznane, nigdy jednak niezagrażające ich życiu. Zaklęcie ma także działanie niwelujące wcześniej rzucone czary na wskazanego._ Tego ostatniego nie było przy głównym opisie, wyglądało bardziej na późniejszy dopisek. Nie miała go widocznie księga Toma, skoro o tym nie wiedział.

— Komu on dał to życie? Chyba nie Czarnemu Panu?

— Wcale bym się temu nie zdziwił. Skoro torturami zmusił go do nauki, mógł i do tego. Tom zawsze pragnął tylko dwóch rzeczy – życia i mocy, a ten czar mu to dawał. Tyle, że wybrał złego dawcę.


	22. Rozdział 7 cz3

**Rozdział 7.3**

W skrzydle szpitalnym również toczyła się poważna rozmowa. Syriusz i Remus wyszli, wyganiani nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami, kiedy Harry powiedział im sucho, że się zastanowi, czy przyjąć ich przeprosiny. Gdyby był sam, pewnie by im wybaczył, ale Hermiona i Ron gromili ich tak bardzo, że dał sobie na razie spokój. Nie chciał, aby gniew dziewczyny na Huncwotów przeszedł na niego. Gdy zostali sami, Granger przywołała bliżej Weasleya i rzuciła czar wyciszający na otaczającą ich niewielką przestrzeń.

— Harry, chcę wiedzieć, o co chodzi z tym czasem. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z przepowiednią, której nie chcesz nam zdradzić?

— Naprawdę musisz wiedzieć? Nie wystarczy ci, że jest szansa pozbycia się Voldemorta raz na zawsze? — zapytał chłopak, łudząc się, że usłyszy twierdzącą odpowiedź.

— Nie! — odparła wprost Hermiona. — O co chodzi z czasem?

Harry zerknął w okno, zastanawiając się. Początek października już zaczynał ubarwiać drzewa w Zakazanym Lesie. Jeśli im powie, zaczną niepotrzebnie się martwić albo nadskakiwać mu, jak śmiertelnie choremu.

— Mam ochotę się przejść i potem coś zjeść — stwierdził ze sztuczną wesołością, zrywając się z łóżka. — Potem mogę zabrać się za naukę.

Sygnał dźwiękowy, który rozbrzmiał, gdy tylko Harry przekroczył barierę ochronną, natychmiast przywołał panią Pomfrey.

— Rozumiem, że nic nam nie powiesz? Dobrze, Harry. Tylko zapamiętaj, że jak później będziesz potrzebował pomocy, mogę nie mieć wystarczająco czasu — stwierdziła Hermiona ze złością.

Na szczęście udało mu się udobruchać ją obietnicą pilnej nauki przez resztę weekendu, chociaż zajęło mu to sporo czasu. Gdy Hermiona już przestała prychać wściekle na każde jego słowo i po namówieniu pani Pomfrey na wypuszczenie go wcześniej, udali się do dormitorium, by Harry mógł się przebrać. Do kolacji zostało jeszcze trochę czasu, więc późnej wybrali się na błonia. Harry już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był po prostu na spacerze. Przyjaciółka jeszcze parokrotnie próbowała podjąć wcześniejszy temat, ale wystarczyło, że chłopak spojrzał na nią wymownie i dawała mu na jakiś czas spokój.

— Cicho dziś — zauważył Harry, kładąc się na trawie tuż przy brzegu jeziora.

Nie było już bardzo ciepło, ale słońce nadal miło ogrzewało twarze.

— Jest sobota, gdybyś zapomniał — rzucił milczący dotąd Ron. — Dzień wolny od nauki.

— Dla niektórych — dodała Hermiona. — Zaraz po kolacji, Harry — przypomniała, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela, który kiwnął głową.

— Obiecałem, Hermiono. Nie złamię danego słowa.

— Cześć! — Nagle nad nimi pojawił się jakiś niewysoki chłopak, sądząc po barwach na płaszczu – Ślizgon.

Harry usiadł, przyglądając się nieznajomemu.

— Cześć — odpowiedział grzecznie, ale z rezerwą.

Nastolatek wydawał się być lekko przestraszony, gdy rozglądał się nerwowo. Nagle wyciągnął z kieszeni list i położył go na kolanach zdziwionego Gryfona. Tak samo, jak się pojawił, tak samo szybko zniknął. Gdyby zamiast listu wyciągnął różdżkę, nie zdążyliby nawet zareagować, zrobił to tak niespodziewanie. Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała na siebie ze zdumieniem.

— Otwórz, w końcu tobie go dał — rzekł Weasley.

Tak też zrobił. Chwilę oglądał woskową pieczęć, ale nie rozpoznawał umieszczonego na niej symbolu.

_„Szanowny panie Potter-Snape._

_Zwracam się do Pana z prośbą o objęcie swoją ochroną mojego syna. Należę już do Pana i dlatego On jest coraz bardziej wściekły. Syn nie wie, lub do dziś nie wiedział o tym, kim jestem. Zrobię dla niego wszystko, byle tylko nie ucierpiał przez moje błędy. R."_

— R? Kto to taki? — Hermiona zajrzała mu przez ramię.

Harry przytulił list do piersi, kryjąc jego treść.

— Hermiono! To list do mnie!

— Nie czytałam. Tylko zobaczyłam inicjał na dole strony. Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie mów. — Dziewczyna obróciła się do niego bokiem, zbierając swoje rzeczy. — Chodźmy powoli. Wkrótce kolacja.

Kiedy weszli do zamku, w rogu jednego z ciemnych korytarzy Harry zauważył ruch. Gdy się przyjrzał, rozpoznał czarnego psa, machającego wesoło ogonem.

— Muszę iść jeszcze do toalety. Idźcie do sali, zaraz do was dołączę — rzucił przyjaciołom i skierował się do najbliższej łazienki, wiedząc, że będą go obserwować.

Po kilku minutach dołączył do niego pies. Transformacja animaga trwała kilkanaście sekund, po których przed Harrym stanął w pełni ukształtowany człowiek.

— Dziękuję, Harry.

— Tym razem nikt ci nie przeszkodzi, Syriuszu. Wysłucham cię.

I Syriusz mówił. Znów prosił o przebaczenie. Błagał o niego.

Potem mówił Harry, o zawodzie, jaki go spotkał z jego strony. O zaufaniu, które tamtego dnia stracił. O bólu, jaki odczuwał w sercu.

Syriusz spoglądał na swojego chrześniaka z bólem w oczach.

— Naprawdę nie chciałem. Gdy usłyszałem, że przyjąłeś Znak i jeszcze zgodziłeś się na adopcję Snape'a, coś we mnie pękło.

— Nawet nie byłem wtedy przytomny w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu, Syriuszu. Snape uratował mi życie tą adopcją. I jestem mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny — tłumaczył Harry.

— Będziesz z nim mieszkał? — zapytał cicho Syriusz. Choć nie to było głównym przedmiotem rozmowy, widać było, jak ważna jest dla niego odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Harry pokręcił głową, nieco zdezorientowany.

— Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie zdążyłem z nim porozmawiać na spokojnie. Obaj jesteśmy ostatnio dosyć zajęci.

— Co teraz zrobisz?

— Pójdę na kolację, a potem pouczę się z Hermioną.

— Wiesz, o co pytam.

Oczywiście, że wiedział.

— Nic. Nic nie muszę robić, dopóki mnie nie wezwie.

Syriusz chciał go przytulić, ale gdy tylko zaczął się zbliżać, Harry pokręcił głową, robiąc krok do tyłu.

— Przykro mi, Syriuszu. Przebaczyłem ci, ale nadal nie ufam ci na tyle, by mnie to nie raniło.

W tym momencie za drzwiami rozległ się hałas.

— Harry, jesteś tam? — Ron wszedł do łazienki, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Co ty tu tyle...? — Nagle spostrzegł Syriusza, który już zmieniał się w psa.

Przebiegł koło nóg rudzielca, ocierając się o nie, i wybiegł na korytarz, szybko znikając w ciemnościach lochów.

— Czego chciał? — spytał Ron Harry'ego, gdy razem szli w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

— Przeprosić bez zbędnej widowni.

Ron spojrzał tylko na swojego przyjaciela sceptycznie, po czym zmienił temat.

— Pośpieszmy się. Hermiona zaczęła się denerwować, gdy nie wracałeś — ponaglił go.

— Ona czy twój brzuch? — zaśmiał się wesoło Harry, słysząc głośne burczenie.

— Hej! Muszę jeść, nie żywię się powietrzem — obruszył się Weasley, ale gdy tylko zobaczył zapełnione stoły, ruszył na swoje miejsce tak szybko, że aż zafurczało.

Harry usiadł koło niego, mrugając do Hermiony, po czym bez skrępowania nałożył sobie po trochu kilku potraw i oddał się tej przyziemnej czynności, jaką było jedzenie. Kilka minut później nadleciała niespodziewana poczta. Pierwsza sowa wylądowała prawie w talerzu, druga przewróciła sok, a trzy kolejne walczyły o pierwszeństwo, latając nad stołem. Harry przerwał posiłek i zaczął odbierać listy przyczepione do nóżek sów. Gdy odgonił pierwsze, przyleciało kilka następnych. Ciekawe zjawisko przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich, którzy byli w Sali.

— Harry, od kogo to? — spytała Hermiona, odpędzając jedną z bardziej natrętnych sów.

— Jeszcze nie wiem — mruknął Harry, zbierając wszystkie koperty. — Przeczytam u siebie. Nie chcę robić tu przedstawienia. — Zabrał na talerz kilka gotowych kanapek i ruszył ku wyjściu z sali.

Gdy dotarł do wieży Gryffindoru, schował się szybko w swoim dormitorium i rozsiadł na łóżku, rozkładając pocztę. Wszystkie koperty wyglądały podobnie, różniły się jedynie pieczęciami. Otworzył pierwszą, mając nadzieję, że nie ma w niej ukrytej jakiejś klątwy. Musiał przeczytać dwa razy, by się upewnić, że się nie pomylił. Sięgnął po kolejną. To samo. Zaczął szybko rozrywać kolejne koperty, a po pierwszych zdaniach jednego listu zabierał się za następny. Na koniec podzielił je na dwie grupy, po czym usiadł, krzyżując nogi i zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Wyciągnął z szuflady pergamin i zaczął zapisywać coś w dwóch kolumnach. Zaczynało się robić ciekawie, i to bardzo. W końcu schował listy do kufra, zamykając go mocno dla pewności, gdy do pokoju wszedł Ron.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Pewnie. Zaraz zabieram się za naukę. Hermiona pewnie już czeka.

Pozbierał książki z biurka i z przynależnej mu części szafki. Ron przez ten czas tylko na niego patrzył, a gdy Harry zaczął cicho nucić, pokiwał z ubolewaniem głową i sam zaczął szukać książek.

W pokoju wspólnym rozsiedli się wygodnie przy kominku, przy aprobacie Hermiony zasypanej już notatkami. Przynajmniej chłopak był pewien, że czegoś się nauczy, a już na pewno odrobi zadania.

Dopiero koło jedenastej, kiedy Ron zasnął nad esejem z zaklęć, dziewczyna dała im spokój. Harry przelewitował go do łóżka i wrócił pozbierać rzeczy. Zauważył, że odkąd wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, Hermiona cały czas dziwnie na niego patrzyła.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał, zbierając zwoje z zadaniami.

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem, mrużąc oczy.

— Harry, gdzie jest twoja różdżka?

Chłopak zamarł w pół ruchu, ale zaraz podniósł głowę, patrząc na dziewczynę niepewnie.

— W mojej kieszeni. Przed chwilą jej używałem, jeśli nie zauważyłaś.

Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zgromiła go jednym z tych spojrzeń mówiących, że mu nie wierzy.

— To nie była twoja różdżka. Czemu używasz innej?

— To jest moja różdżka, Hermiono. Chyba wiem lepiej.

— Harry, przecież o nic cię nie oskarżam, tylko pytam. Miałeś różdżkę z ostrokrzewu, a ta to heban. Kolor, Harry. Różnią się kolorem.

Harry się nie odezwał, i tak był zdumiony, że tak długo nikt nie zauważył różnicy. Zaczął nerwowo przygładzać rogi pergaminów, nie chcąc odpowiadać.

— On ci ją zabrał?

Potwierdził, bo co miał zrobić? Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i przytuliła delikatnie.

— Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie musisz mnie pocieszać, Hermiono. Nie jestem małym dzieckiem. — Starał się odsunąć, choć tak naprawdę nie miał na to zbytniej ochoty. Hermiona jednak nie dała się tak łatwo.

— Będę cię przytulać, kiedy tylko najdzie mnie chęć. Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać.

Harry spojrzał na nią zrezygnowany, po czym roześmiał się cicho, rozładowując napięcie. Hermiona również się uśmiechnęła, po czym sięgnęła po swoją torbę, pożegnała się z chłopakiem, życząc mu spokojnej nocy, i zniknęła w dziewczęcym dormitorium. Harry patrzył, dopóki nie zniknęła za drzwiami, po czym zaniósł swoje rzeczy do własnej sypialni. Wszyscy jej lokatorzy już spali. Cicho sięgnął po zapisany po kolacji zwój i ponownie go rozwinął. Postukał palcem przy kilku linijkach i zwinął pergamin, chowając go do kieszeni. Zasłonił kotary, by wydawało się, że śpi, i wyszedł. Przekradanie się o tej porze po zamkowych korytarzach nie było przyjemne. Chłód wydostawał się z każdej najmniejszej nawet szparki. Nie napotkał jednak nikogo. Nawet w lochach, do których właśnie wkroczył. Stanął przed wejściem do Domu Slytherina i wywołał Draco. Chwilę później wejście stanęło otworem. Gdy blondyn tylko go zobaczył, rozejrzał się po korytarzu zdezorientowany.

— Czyś ty oszalał? Jest cisza nocna, a ty sobie spacerki urządzasz! — zdenerwował się chłopak, patrząc na Harry'ego ze złością.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Wpuścisz mnie? Mam też sprawę do kilku twoich współdomowników.

— Jaką sprawę?

Harry jednak nie odpowiedział, tylko czekał. Draco w końcu wpuścił go do środka.

— Pierwsze na prawo. — Blondyn wskazał kierunek, zamykając za nim wejście.

Harry wszedł do jaskini Węża. Pokój, o dziwo, niewiele różnił się od jego własnej sypialni.

— Nie podoba się? — odezwał się właściciel, widząc jego zainteresowanie pomieszczeniem.

— Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu jest taki... normalny.

— A jaki ma być? To dormitorium.

— Nie wiem, myślałem, że Ślizgoni cenią przepych i bogactwo. Spodziewałem się ogromnego łoża, francuskich mebli sprzed co najmniej dwóch wieków i tym podobne — rzekł Harry z uśmiechem, precyzując poprzednią wypowiedź.

— Rodzice nie zgodziliby się na taki, jak to nazwałeś, „przepych". Szkoła uczy nas żyć, a nie rozleniwiać się jeszcze bardziej. Przykładowo Zabini w domu ma dwa osobiste skrzaty, które go ubierają. Tu musi to robić sam. Przez pierwszy tydzień ciągle miał źle zapięte guziki.

— A ty? Do czego jesteś przyzwyczajony?

Draco zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Jestem Malfoyem. Potrafię przystosować się do wszystkiego, nie tracąc godności. Przejdziesz wreszcie do rzeczy? Chciałbym się w końcu położyć — warknął.

— Możesz tu poprosić Zabiniego i Parkinson?

Malfoy już chciał zapytać po co, ale widząc wyraz twarzy Gryfona, dał sobie spokój i wyszedł. Po dłuższej chwili wrócił w towarzystwie wspomnianej dwójki.

— Czego chcesz, Potter? — spytała cierpko Pansy.

Harry poczekał, aż dziewczyna się uspokoi i dopiero wtedy podszedł do dwójki Ślizgonów. Dotknął krótko każdego i odszedł krok do tyłu.

— Hej! Coś ty zrobił? — krzyknęła dziewczyna, odskakując od niego, gdy światło zbladło.

— Możesz przekazać swojej mamie, że jesteś już bezpieczna. Ty, Zabini, możesz napisać to samo ojcu. On już was nie tknie.

Malfoy patrzył to na Harry'ego, to na dwójkę zaskoczonych Ślizgonów.

— No, idźcie! Oni wam wszystko wytłumaczą — ponaglił Gryfon, uśmiechając się ze znużeniem.

Pansy i Blaise szybko wyszli, nawet się nie oglądając. Wtedy dopiero Harry zwrócił się do Draco:

— Wiedziałeś, że ta dwójka od roku ma Znak?

— Co? — Zaskoczenie chłopaka było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

— Podczas kolacji otrzymałem od ich rodziców prośby o ochronę, taką jak twoja. Dostałem dzisiaj takich listów kilkanaście.

— Dlaczego spełniasz te prośby? — zdziwił się blondyn, siadając na łóżku, nie spuszczając oczu z Gryfona.

— Bo mogę. Ty też jej nie chciałeś, a teraz wydajesz się być zadowolony z mojej ochrony. — Oparł się o słupek baldachimu.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Jakby to miało wystarczyć za odpowiedź. Harry jednak czekał.

— No, dobra — westchnął Draco, przygryzając wargę i rzucając Harry'emu niepewne spojrzenie. — Nie rozkazujesz jak on. Nie każesz mordować. Dla ciebie jesteśmy ludźmi, nie sługusami. Nawet jeśli on nazywa nas pieszczoszkami, to ty nie pokazujesz, że masz nad nami władzę. Wiem, że gdyby on ci nie kazał, to nawet byś nas nie wzywał. Dałbyś nam żyć.

Harry czuł, że właśnie to najbardziej ciąży śmierciożercom. Niemożność normalnego życia. Ciągła niepewność czy wrócą po wezwaniu. Zabijanie na rozkaz to inna sprawa. Nie twierdził, że wszyscy z nich są w porządku, ale przecież nie zawsze byli mordercami.


	23. Rozdział 8 cz1

**Rozdział 8.1**

Draco powoli zbliżył się do zamyślonego Pottera i oparł dłoń tuż nad jego głową. Ten ruch sprawił, że Harry natychmiast oprzytomniał.

— Draco, co robisz? — spytał, odwracając głowę w stronę Ślizgona i zatapiając się w jego stalowym spojrzeniu.

— Nic takiego — szepnął przymilnie Malfoy.

— Podobno byłeś śpiący. — Harry próbował się jakoś wymknąć, ale drugie ramię chłopaka objęło go w pasie, uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch.

— Odechciało mi się. — Blondyn zamruczał niczym rasowy kot.

W końcu był pełnokrwistym arystokratą, wiedział, jak się mruczy. Nie zwracając uwagi na zdumione spojrzenie, jakim uraczył go Harry, a w którym kryła się nuta dezaprobaty, pochylił się nad jego ramieniem, wciągając zapach Gryfona i niby przypadkiem kąsając go w szyję.

— Draco, przecież ci mówiłem, że... — Harry zaczął słabo protestować, ale Draco tylko uśmiechnął się lekko, łaskocząc jego skórę na karku i przerwał wypowiedź, zanim ten zdążył sprecyzować, co takiego przecież mówił.

— Nie każę ci od razu za siebie wychodzić, Harry. Odrobina przyjemności należy się nawet tobie — wyjaśnił pieszczotliwie, wędrując ustami wzdłuż linii szczęki Gryfona, parząc mu skórę gorącym oddechem.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł — westchnął Harry, wbrew swoim słowom czując przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa, przebiegający śladem dłoni Malfoya, która zniknęła pod jego koszulą.

— I nie ma taki być. Ma być przyjemny i z całą pewnością nieprzemyślany — odparł jedwabiście cicho Draco wprost do jego ucha i zajął się dalszym rozwijaniem swojego „pomysłu".

**OOOO**

Dla pewnych dwóch Gryfonów poranek nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko, nawet jak na niedzielę. O w pół do dziewiątej Ron obudził wciąż mocno zamroczonego przyjaciela.

— Hej! To jak było, stary?

Rumieniec na twarzy Harry'ego trochę wytrącił z równowagi Weasleya, który spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Harry, czy chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Dziwny ton pytającego ostatecznie obudził bruneta. Od razu do niego dotarło, jakim tonem biegną myśli rudzielca.

— To nie to, co myślisz! — zaprzeczył stanowczo, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście.

— A o czym myślę? — Ron zaakcentował nieznacznie pytanie i poczekał, aż Harry przestanie zawzięcie mrugać, a rumieńce na jego policzkach zbledną do odpowiedniego stopnia.

— A o co pytałeś? — zapytał ostrożnie Potter kilka sekund później.

— Jak długo się uczyłeś z Hermioną po tym, jak mnie zmogło. A ty o czym myślałeś?

Harry wciągnął powietrze, mając nadzieję, że Ron nie będzie nalegał na odpowiedź, ale nie miał dziś szczęścia. Weasley stał nad nim ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękoma i brwią uniesioną w bardzo dobrze znany sposób.

— O Draco — szepnął cicho, znów się rumieniąc i omijając przyjaciela wzrokiem.

— Merlinie słodziutki! — Ron odskoczył od niego jak od zadżumionego. — Nie chcę znać szczegółów! Żadnych!

— To dobrze. Bo gdyby były to szczegóły o Hermionie, to pewnie chciałbyś znać?

Szybko musiał się kryć po drugiej stronie łóżka, bo poduszka Weasleya już leciała w stronę miejsca, w którym siedział.

— Okej, okej, już będę grzeczny! Trzymam łapki przy sobie! — krzyknął, udając panikę, choć kąciki ust drgały mu w powstrzymywanym śmiechu.

— I żeby tak zostało! — zagroził Ron, stając w bojowej pozie.

— Skończyliście? — dotarł do nich głos Neville'a, który wychylił się z łazienki, sprawdzając stan sypialni. — Można wychodzić? Nie będzie dziko latających klątw?

— Wyłaź, Neville — zaśmiał się Harry, szykując się na nowy dzień. — Jeśli chcesz, to Hermiona dziś nas magluje z najnowszego materiału. Możesz się przyłączyć.

Neville uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, tylko nieznacznie się krzywiąc.

— O, nie! Chcę dziś odetchnąć. Odrobiłem wszystko, ale dzięki za propozycję.

Seamus i Dean także odmówili.

— Jak chcecie, możecie uczyć się tutaj. Do kolacji pewnie będziemy w pokoju wspólnym albo na błoniach, a tu będziecie mieć ciszę — zaproponował Longbottom.

— Dzięki.

— Tylko nie zostawiaj ich za długo samych — rzucił Dean, wskazując Rona. — Ostatnio ciągle gdzieś znikają, a potem wracają dziwnie zarumienieni.

— A, idź precz! — Ron trzepnął go poduszką, którą właśnie zabierał z łóżka Harry'ego. — Zazdrosny jesteś i tyle.

Wszyscy w doskonałych humorach zaczęli opuszczać dormitorium, zmierzając do Wielkiej Sali na upragnione śniadanie. Kiedy zeszli z głównych schodów, w holu natknęli się na Malfoya ze swoimi ochroniarzami. Blondyn był wyraźnie nie w humorze. Szedł zbyt sztywno i jednocześnie nerwowo, jakby tylko czekając na pierwszą lepszą ofiarę, by móc się na niej wyładować. Na swoje szczęście drogę zagrodził mu Weasley.

— Cześć, Wiewiór! — zwrócił się od razu do Rona, któremu już na brzmienie głosu Draco zrzedła mina. — Jak tam finanse na dziś? Knut do przodu czy do tyłu?

— Fretka! Jak tam tatuś? Służba nie drużba?

Harry szedł trochę z tyłu, bo wychodził jako ostatni z dormitorium i dopiero na schodach zauważył, że Draco szykuje się do kolejnej zaczepki. Natychmiast przyspieszył kroku i wyminął Deana i Seamusa, a następnie Neville'a, którzy obstawiali tyły Rona. Ani Weasley, ani Malfoy nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, dopóki nie dostali oboje po głowie.

— Skończycie wreszcie?

Stanął pomiędzy nimi ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, rzucając obu groźne spojrzenia.

— To on zaczął — bronił się Ron.

— A ty jak zwykle dałeś się sprowokować. To Draco, on się nigdy nie zmieni, więc ty powinieneś. Naucz się odgryzać mu bez użycia klątw i pięści.

— Przecież się odgryzłem!

— Potter! — Malfoyowi chyba nie spodobało się takie traktowanie.

— Tak, Draco? — Obrócił się w jego stronę z uśmiechem na twarzy, specjalnie akcentując imię. — Słucham? Chciałeś coś jeszcze dodać? Dwa dni temu jakoś się dogadywaliście, co się teraz zmieniło?

— Dobrze wiesz co! — rzucił ostro Ślizgon, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry zachmurzył się lekko, ale ruszył za nim. Jasne, spodziewał się jakiejś reakcji za wczoraj, ale żeby aż tak? Nie przypuszczał, że Ślizgon weźmie sobie odtrącenie do serca tak głęboko. Chyba będzie musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać. Jeśli znajdzie chwilę, to to zrobi.

— Co go ugryzło? — spytał Weasley, siadając koło swojego przyjaciela i sięgając po talerz z tostami. — Myślałem, że jak jest twój, to się będzie powstrzymywał.

— Nie chcesz znać szczegółów, pamiętasz? — stwierdził Harry zirytowany i również zabrał się za posiłek.

Po chwili dołączyła do nich Hermiona, siadając naprzeciwko z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Jak tam? Gotowi?

— Dlaczego też mam brać w tym udział? — pożalił się od razu Ron, w momencie zapominając o Malfoyu. — Byłem grzeczny. Mam prawie wszystkie zadania odrobione.

— Prawie? Czyli czegoś jeszcze nie masz? Zrobisz je dziś i będziesz miał spokój.

— Tak. Do jutra. Pewnie Nietoperz znów nas zasypie zadaniami i tyle z relaksu po odrobieniu zaległości — nadal grymasił rudzielec.

— Ale nie będziesz do tyłu, tylko na bieżąco.

— Ron, już lepiej nic nie mów. Hermiona uwielbia mieć ostatnie słowo — zaproponował Harry, nie mając ochoty przysłuchiwać się dłużej ich wymianie zdań.

— Widzisz, Harry się ze mną zgadza — rzuciła pewna siebie dziewczyna.

Potter wymownie uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się lekko do przewracającego oczami przyjaciela.

Po śniadaniu, gdy Ron i Hermiona już ruszyli w stronę Wieży, on zdecydował się wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję i działać. Zaczepił pierwszą dziewczynę z Ravenclawu, która miała jak najmniejszą obstawę przyjaciółek. Miał szczęście, ta była sama.

— Cześć.

— Cześć. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego miło, odgarniając za ucho długie blond włosy, odsłaniając kolczyki zrobione chyba, Harry nie był pewien, z kapsli.

— Jestem Harry, potrzebuję małej pomocy.

— Wiem kim jesteś, Harry. Wszyscy to wiedzą, nawet nargle.

— Nargle? — Nigdy nie słyszał o takich stworzeniach, ale w końcu nie wychowywał się w tym świecie. Wciąż miał duże braki w wiedzy na jego temat. — Nieważne. Słuchaj, szukam Anthony'ego Goldsteina. Mogłabyś mi go wskazać?

— Oczywiście. — Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi do Wielkiej Sali, rozglądając dookoła. — O, to ten! — Wskazała. — Chłopak, który właśnie wstaje.

— Dzięki.

— Jestem Luna. Lubię pomagać. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny, przyglądając się Harry'emu bez tej nachalności, ukrytej za maską zażenowania, z którą zawsze patrzyli na niego uczniowie nieznający go osobiście.

— Byłaś bardzo pomocna, Luno. Dziękuję raz jeszcze.

Uradowana dziewczyna odbiegła w podskokach, a Harry zaczekał na wychodzącego właśnie Goldsteina.

— Cześć! Jesteś Anthony, prawda? — zagaił dla pewności.

— Tak. Czego chcesz? — spytał oschle chłopak, mierząc go z góry na dół.

Chłopak nie był miły, to od razu rzucało się w oczy.

— Mogę cię prosić na krótką rozmowę? Gdzieś bez świadków? — spytał nie zrażony.

Ten przyglądał mu się chwilę, ale w końcu kiwnął głową na zgodę.

— Prowadź, o Wybrańcze! — rzucił sarkastycznie, wskazując dłonią przed siebie.

Harry westchnął. Czuł, że czeka go ciężka rozmowa. Szkoda, że nie może zastosować tej samej taktyki co wcześniej. Poprowadził Krukona cichym korytarzem, rozglądając się za jakimś miejscem, w którym mogliby spokojnie porozmawiać. W końcu weszli do pierwszej lepszej pustej klasy. Harry rzucił czar blokujący i wyciszający, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku.

— Nieźle jak na czwartorocznego — pochwalił Goldstein, przyglądając się Harry'emu z nieco większym zaintrygowaniem. — A teraz do rzeczy!

— Dostałem wczoraj list od twoich rodziców. Wiem, że masz Znak. — Chłopak natychmiast spiął się, sięgając po różdżkę. Harry uniósł dłonie pokazując, że jest bezbronny. — Nikomu nie powiem.

— Czego więc chce ode mnie Złoty Chłopiec?

— Twoi rodzice proszą mnie, abym cię chronił przed Voldemortem.

Goldstein prychnął wyraźnie rozbawiony słowami Harry'ego. Chronić przed Czarnym Panem, jasne. Jednak, kiedy spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, śmiech zamarł mu na ustach. Gryfon stał przed nim, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem, które przyprawiało Anthony'ego o dreszcze, i nic nie mówiąc. A jednak wydawało się, że jest całkowicie poważny. Goldstein przełknął ciężko ślinę.

— Niby jak? Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, jak ja — powiedział lekko przestraszony, czując się, jakby nie mógł uciec przed tym dziwnym, niepokojącym spojrzeniem piętnastolatka.

— Powinno ci wystarczyć, że jestem w stanie to zrobić. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy tego chcesz? Jeśli nie, mam kilku innych chętnych. Propozycja jest aktualna tylko tu i teraz. Tak albo nie. Chcesz się uwolnić od tego potwora? Daję ci pięć minut na zastanowienie i wychodzę, jeśli nie chcesz.

Usiadł w jednej z ławek, obserwując zegar na ścianie. Wskazówki wolno się przesuwały, nieubłagalnie odmierzając czas. Goldstein tylko stał i patrzył na niego. Po dwóch minutach zaczął chodzić od okna do ściany. Gdy wskazówka zegara zaczęła zbliżać się do końca wyznaczonego czasu, Gryfon wstał i powoli podszedł do drzwi. Już miał dotknąć klamki, zdejmując tym jednocześnie zaklęcia, gdy Krukon się odezwał:

— Zaczekaj!

Harry odwrócił się do niego.

— Tak?

— Dobra, zgadzam się. Lepiej ty niż on.

— Dobra decyzja. — Harry podszedł i dotknął dłonią jego piersi.

Światło na krótko otoczyło ciało chłopaka i zgasło.

— Przekaż rodzicom, że jesteś bezpieczny. On cię już nie wezwie. — Już miał wyjść, gdy przystanął raptownie i nie odwracając się do Krukona, dodał: — Za to ja mogę.

Gdy opuścił klasę, odetchnął głęboko i szybko pobiegł do wieży, mając nadzieję, że Ron i Hermiona nie zaczęli go jeszcze szukać. Udało się. Zdążył jeszcze zanim przyjaciele dotarli. Prawdę powiedziawszy, pojawili się dopiero pół godziny później i Harry miał czas coś jeszcze zrobić.

Z widzenia znał kilku piątorocznych i teraz szukał jednego z nich. Podobnie jak wcześniej wypytał współdomownika. Wysoki jak na swój wiek chłopak najpierw nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy Harry się do niego odezwał. Rozmawiał wesoło z kolegami w jednym z kątów salonu, całkowicie go ignorując.

— Wiem, że masz Znak — szepnął mu do ucha Harry i się odsunął.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Chłopak szybko przeprosił kumpli i podszedł do bruneta.

— Nawet nie wiesz, z czym zaczynasz — warknął cicho, rozglądając się na boki.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Chyba zapomniałeś, kim jestem. Chodź, pogadamy w ciszy. — Wcale nie przejął się, że starszy i z całą pewnością silniejszy chłopak idzie tuż za nim.

Wpuścił go do pustego dormitorium i zastosował te same zaklęcia, co podczas rozmowy z Goldsteinem.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał starszy Gryfon od razu na wstępie, gdy czar się aktywował.

— Dla pewności. Cormac McLaggen, prawda? — Ten potwierdził skinięciem głowy. — Od twoich rodziców.

— Oni chyba zwariowali! — Zaczął krzyczeć zdenerwowany chłopak. — Nie mieli komu powiedzieć tylko Cholernemu Złotemu Chłopcu, Który Przeżył.

Warczał jeszcze chwilę, a Harry czekał cierpliwie. Przynajmniej drugi Gryfon nie zamierzał go atakować. Jednak po jakimś czasie cierpliwość zaczęła mu się kończyć. Machnął ręką, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę McLaggena i się odezwał:

— Mogę dać ci magiczną ochronę przed Voldemortem, chcesz ją czy nie?

— Co? — Chłopak spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

— Ochronę. Zablokuję jego wezwania — sprecyzował Harry.

— Nie da się...

— Nie robię tego pierwszy raz, Cormac. Chcesz ją czy nie? Nie mam czasu — przerwał mu.

— Tak. Tak, chcę — odparł szybko starszy Gryfon, wciąż jednak mierząc Harry'ego nieufnym wzrokiem. — Ten błąd i tak już zbyt wiele mnie kosztował. Tak, chcę twojej ochrony.

— W porządku. — Dotknął go i złośliwie się na koniec uśmiechnął, mówiąc: — Teraz należysz do mnie, więc jeśli nie chcesz mi podpaść, zachowuj się.

Chłopak patrzył na niego zdziwiony i skonsternowany. Harry wypchnął go za drzwi.

— Merlinie! Po prostu nie dręcz młodszych.

Reszta dnia upłynęła Potterowi na nauce. Po kolacji dopadł ostatnią z dzisiejszych swoich ofiar. Tego przynajmniej nie musiał pytać. Jak w przypadku Ślizgonów, rodzice uprosili działanie zamiast próśb i pytań o zgodę. Ernie Macmillan z Hufflepuffu dołączył do małego grona „ocalonych" przez Harry'ego. Limit tygodnia wyczerpany. Teraz została mu druga grupa, tych nieoznaczonych. Siedem osób, czyli dwa tygodnie. Póki co nie byli zagrożeni bardziej od innych uczniów, więc nie musiał się śpieszyć. No, może poza jednym wyjątkiem. Ale tu sam nie był pewien, co robić.

**OOOO**

Gdyby Harry przypuszczał, jak skończy się dla niego poniedziałkowy poranek, uciekałby jak najdalej od Hogwartu. Jednak żadne znaki na niebie ani na ziemi nie dawały sygnałów, że coś miało być źle. Chłopak najzwyczajniej w świecie wstał i, po umyciu oraz ubraniu, zszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Jeszcze dobrze nie rozpoczęli posiłku, gdy wielkie drzwi otworzyły oba swoje skrzydła, ukazując stojących w progu aurorów, otaczających Ministra Magii Korneliusza Knota.

Na sali zapadła nagła cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w nowoprzybyłych ze strachem, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

— W czym mogę pomóc, ministrze? — odezwał się spokojnie Dumbledore, schodząc z podium.

Knot podszedł bliżej, zatrzymując się na środku sali.

— Przyszedłem aresztować śmierciożercę. Jednego z twoich uczniów.

Wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się po sąsiadach, próbując zgadnąć, o kim mowa. Dumbledore z kolei patrzył prosto na Ministra Magii, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.

— I któż nim jest, Korneliuszu?

— Harry James Potter-Snape! — powiedział dobitnie Knot i wskazał na chłopaka.

Część uczniów wybuchnęła śmiechem. Z wielu ust słychać było okrzyki niedowierzania, a nawet kpiny z wątpliwej inteligencji ministra.

Sam zainteresowany siedział sztywno, patrząc na zbliżających się w jego stronę z wyciągniętymi i skierowanymi w niego różdżkami aurorów.

— Harry nie jest śmierciożercą! — krzyknęła Hermiona, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca. — Voldemort chce go zabić, odkąd go znam.

— Właśnie! — dołączył do niej Ron, podrywając się z ławki. — Kto chciałby służyć psychopacie, który zamordował mu rodziców?

— Cisza! — zagrzmiał trochę piskliwie Knot. — Dowody są jednoznaczne. Aresztujcie Harry'ego Snape'a!

Hermiona z Ronem, a także Neville, Dean i Seamus zagrodzili drogę aurorom.

— Nie zabierzecie Harry'ego!

Harry zobaczył, jak Dumbledore sięga po różdżkę. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby dyrektor zapobiegł jego aresztowaniu, na pewno zostałby pozbawiony stanowiska. A wtedy szkoła zostałaby bez ochrony. Z tą myślą odsunął zaskoczonego Rona i podszedł do najbliższego stróża prawa.

— Pójdę z wami.

Auror zerknął na ministra, który ze zwycięskim uśmiechem zapytał:

— Przyznajesz się, że jesteś śmierciożercą i masz Mroczny Znak?

— Tak. — Na potwierdzenie swoich słów Harry rozpiął szatę i pokazał ramię.

— Nie wygląda jak Mroczny Znak — zauważył jeden z aurorów, przyglądając się sceptycznie kolorowej czaszce na ramieniu Pottera. — Raczej jak tatuaż. Panie ministrze, czy jest pan pewien, że to...

— Aresztujcie go i przetransportujcie do Azkabanu! — prawie krzyknął Knot. — Bezpieczeństwo dzieci jest najważniejsze. Czyż nie, Albusie?

Dumbledore nie skomentował tego, patrzył tylko za odchodzącym chłopcem, który nie pozwolił się dotknąć aurorom. Oczywiście na początku nic sobie z jego ostrzeżeń nie robili, jednak gdy pierwszy, który chciał to zrobić, odskoczył, trzymając się za rękę, a na dłoniach Harry'ego pojawiły się rany, nie próbowali więcej. Z lękiem w oczach i dziwnym szacunkiem otoczyli chłopca i opuścili mury szkoły. Knot podążył za nimi. Salę opuścił także dyrektor w towarzystwie McGonagall i Snape'a.

— Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić, Albusie? — zapytał Severus, zaraz po zamknięciu się drzwi gabinetu.

Dumbledore usiadł ciężko w fotelu za biurkiem, opierając głowę na dłoni. Wyglądał bardzo staro. O wiele starzej niż normalnie. Mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że dyrektor robi wszystko, by nad sobą panować i nie okazywać emocji, jakie zapewne kłębiły się w jego sercu. W końcu Harry zawsze był jego ulubieńcem, a teraz wszyscy byli kompletnie bezradni. Od kiedy chłopak stał się śmierciożercą, przestali mieć jakąkolwiek kontrolę nad jego życiem. Wszystkie wybory zależały tylko i wyłącznie od tego upartego chłopaka, nikt nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

— Trzeba ustalić parę faktów — odezwał się w końcu Dumbledore, starając się mówić bardzo, bardzo spokojnie. — Skąd Knot wiedział o Znaku Harry'ego? Dlaczego wcześniej nie poinformowano mnie o jego przybyciu? Poczekajcie chwilę. Muszę porozmawiać z pewną osobą.

Wrzucił trochę proszku do ognia i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

— Jak gówniarz wróci, to popamięta. Co on sobie myślał, poddając się tak łatwo? — złorzeczył Snape, nerwowo bębniąc długimi palcami o oparcie fotela, za którym stał.

— Spokojnie, Severusie. Albus coś wymyśli.

— Jak mam być spokojny? — wrzasnął mistrz eliksirów, już się nie hamując. — Zabrali chłopaka do Azkabanu! Czy ty wiesz, jak tam jest? Postrada rozum w ciągu kilku dni!

— Harry nie jest taki słaby — broniła się Minerwa.

— Gdybyś zapomniała, to na niego dosyć mocno działają dementorzy. Chłopak będzie większość czasu pogrążony w swoim własnym, prywatnym horrorze.

— Wiem, że się o niego martwisz, ale poczekajmy najpierw na Albusa. On coś na pewno wymyśli.

Snape spojrzał na nią tym swoim lodowym wzrokiem, ale nie zareagowała, jakby uodporniona. Mężczyzna zajął fotel, pocierając nasadę nosa.


	24. Rozdział 8 cz2

**Rozdział 8.2**

Dla Harry'ego zaczął się koszmar jego życia. Gorszy nawet od wizyt u Voldemorta. Początkowo było jeszcze normalnie. Nikt go nie dotykał po pierwszym pokazie. Wręczono mu świstoklik i, po niemiłym lądowaniu na kolanach, znalazł się w zimnym pomieszczeniu bez okien, otoczony przez kolejną grupę aurorów. Znowu musiał tłumaczyć swoją reakcję na dotyk i tak samo jak poprzednio musiało dojść do pokazu, żeby mu uwierzono. Przynajmniej zaleczyli mu rany, by się nie wykrwawił. Potem kazali mu się rozebrać i oddać wszystkie rzeczy, jakie miał przy sobie. Rzucono kilka zaklęć wykrywających, czy czegoś jednak nie ukrył, później dostał szarą szatę, w którą miał się ubrać. Dosyć długo badano jego ramię ze Znakiem, ale o nic nie pytano. Wszystkie rozmowy aurorów odbywały się za barierą zaklęcia wyciszającego, aby ich nie słyszał.

Harry'emu było zimno i był głodny. Nie zdążył zjeść śniadania.

— Gdzie jest twoja różdżka? — odezwał się wysoki stróż prawa, który dotychczas stał tylko pod ścianą i notował.

— Zabraliście mi ją na samym początku.

— Twoja prawdziwa różdżka, nie zastępcza.

Harry milczał. Auror coś zanotował i znów zapytał:

— Gdzie byłeś i jak długo po zabraniu cię przez Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

— Voldemort. To imię nie gryzie — warknął Harry, trochę podenerwowany sytuacją, w której się znalazł. — VOLDEMORT! Morderca, psychol i sadysta! Voldemort!

— Uspokój się, mały.

— Przynajmniej nie boję się go nazwać po imieniu — odparł z gniewem. — Chcę tylko wrócić do szkoły i żeby to wszystko już się skończyło.

Mężczyzna znów coś zapisał.

— Niestety dla ciebie, wszystkie dowody świadczą przeciwko tobie. Widziano cię w Dziale Tajemnic podczas ataku śmierciożerców.

— Ktoś mógł się we mnie wielosokować. — Nie wiedział czemu kłamie. Po prostu czuł, jak słowa same wychodzą z jego ust. — Byłem wtedy w szkole.

— Są też inne dowody...

— Jakie? — dopytywał się uparcie.

— Nie muszę ci ich przedstawiać, mały. Jesteś śmierciożercą i tyle. I nic nie da ci ten kolorowy kamuflaż, by wyglądał jak złośliwy tatuaż. — Auror wskazał na jego ramię. — To samo tyczy się twojej sławy. Jest nic nie warta w tych murach.

— Nigdy nie chciałem tej sławy. — Harry usiadł na podłodze, krzyżując nogi i patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. — Tylko przysparza kłopotu.

Skoro mieli zamiar tak go traktować, to trudno. Swoje zrobił. Teraz musi poczekać. Miejsce niestety najgorsze z możliwych, ale cóż, należało mu się. Zbyt dużo istnień miał na sumieniu.

— Nie pozwoliłem ci usiąść — zauważył chłodno mężczyzna.

— Wisieć też nie, więc jednak posiedzę — burknął Harry, odwracając głowę i zachowując się, jakby miał za nic stojącego nad nim urzędnika.

Chyba zaczynało mu się udzielać usposobienie Snape'a i Malfoya. Na razie traktują go tutaj jak dzieciaka. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tego nie zmienią. Drażnić ich zbytnio nie miał zamiaru, ale ten auror zaczynał go denerwować. Ciągle coś pisał, obserwując go znad pergaminu.

— Dlaczego Severus Snape cię adoptował?

— Nie pański interes.

Skrobanie pióra stało się szybsze, lekko nerwowe.

— Wiesz, że mogę ci podać eliksir prawdy i sam wszystko powiesz?

— To groźba, ostrzeżenie czy stwierdzenie faktu? Może mam tylko piętnaście lat, ale nie jestem aż tak dziecinny. I tak zrobicie, co chcecie — odparł buńczucznie.

Auror patrzył więcej niż dziwnie. W końcu skierował się do drzwi i w nie zapukał. Inny stróż wszedł i zaczęli cicho rozmawiać. Harry'ego nie interesowało o czym. Miał coraz gorsze podejrzenia, w którym oddziale Azkabanu go umieszczą. Zaczął się bać. Wiedział, jak reaguje na chociaż jednego dementora, a tu było ich przecież o wiele więcej.

— Wstawaj! Do czasu rozprawy zostajesz tutaj — powiedział nowoprzybyły, otwierając drzwi i wskazując korytarz za nimi. — Wychodź.

Chłopak podniósł się powoli i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. W tej części więzienia chyba nie wolno było przebywać dementorom, bo na razie ich nie wyczuwał. Zmieniło się to jednak po wspięciu się na wyższe kondygnacje. Chłód i niepokój docierały do Harry'ego coraz intensywniej. Auror i jego towarzysz obserwowali go lekko zaniepokojeni, gdy tulił się do własnych ramion.

— Już ich wyczuwasz? — nie wytrzymał jeden ze strażników.

— Odkąd weszliśmy na to piętro — odparł cicho Harry, obejmując się ramionami.

Mężczyźni zerknęli na siebie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Kilka minut później dotarli na miejsce i otworzyli drzwi jednej z cel. Harry chwilę oglądał ją z zewnątrz, zanim wszedł, a minutę później drzwi zamknęły się za nim z cichym zgrzytem klucza w zamku. Toaleta w kącie z małym zlewem, niewielki stolik oraz krzesło, no i łóżko z wytartym materacem przykrytym kocem. Nic poza tym nie znajdowało się w celi.

— To jeszcze dziecko! — usłyszał przytłumioną rozmowę z zewnątrz. — Dementorzy są dwa piętra wyżej, a on je wyczuł. Nikt nie wyczuwa ich z takiej odległości. Musi być bardzo wrażliwy, skoro tak jest. To go zabije.

— Takie są rozkazy. — Głos drugiego brzmiał zbyt przekonywująco.

— Knota? Tego debila na wysokim stołku. Co on...

— Spokój! To nie nasza decyzja. Chłopak jest śmierciożercą. — Drugi auror nadal był spokojny, gdy tłumaczył zdenerwowanemu koledze, jak wykonuje się rozkazy.

— To Harry Potter. Już raz pokonał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Dlaczego miałby do niego dołączyć?

— Wystarczy! Zdejmij ograniczenie! — rozkazał drugi, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość.

— Zwariowałeś? Dzieciak oszaleje w ciągu doby, jeśli nie szybciej!

— W takim razie módl się do samego Merlina, żeby nie. Rozprawa w przyszłym tygodniu.

Głosy zaczęły się oddalać, a wraz z nimi odchodziło całe ciepło. Harry skulił się na brzegu łóżka, słysząc pierwsze krzyki mamy. W niedługim czasie do głosów dołączyły obrazy. Chłopiec, zagryzając wargi, trząsł się tylko, połykając łzy. A dla niego to był dopiero początek. Każda jego ofiara przybyła, by go dręczyć. Każdy najsmutniejszy dzień życia zdecydował, by o sobie przypomnieć. Nie miał wytchnienia, jakby dementorzy wyczuli nową ofiarę i chcieli się nią jak najszybciej pożywić. Nie było tu Lupina z czekoladą ani Hermiony przytulającej go bez powodu w pocieszającym uścisku. Nie było nikogo. Był sam z najgorszymi koszmarami.

Co kilka godzin Harry budził się z horroru, gdy dostarczano posiłki i przez pewien czas pozwalano więźniom odetchnąć. Z początku jadł z przymusu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty, ale się zmuszał, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach zimno znów zaczęło się zakradać do umysłu, serca, ciała.

— Nie. Nie. Już nie chcę. — Zakrył uszy rękoma, ale nie pomogło to ani odrobinę. — Już dosyć.

W ciągu doby popadł w takie odrętwienie, że posiłek podsunięty przez klapkę w drzwiach wrócił nienaruszony.

Kolejny także. Zainterweniowano dopiero, gdy czwarta z kolei taca została zabrana nietknięta.

— Mały, musisz jeść, jeśli chcesz mieć szansę stąd wyjść. — Czyjś głos przebił się przez otumaniony umysł chłopaka.

Pochylał się nad nim strażnik z tacą. W drzwiach stał drugi.

— Nie mam ochoty — wychrypiał nieużywanym od dłuższego czasu głosem. — Chcę spać.

— Najpierw coś zjedz. Jeszcze trochę i się odwodnisz. Kiedy ostatnio piłeś? — Strażnik zerknął w stronę toalety i małego zlewu, ale szklanka obok wyglądała na nieruszaną od początku pobytu. — Jeszcze dwa dni, mały.

— A potem i tak tu wrócę. Chcecie mnie tu zamknąć, bo się mnie boicie. — Uniósł twarz i mężczyzna mógł zobaczyć mocno pobladłe policzki, podkrążone od niewyspania oczy i potargane włosy. — Lękacie się, że będę drugim Voldemortem. A ja chcę tylko spokoju.

Znów ukrył głowę w ramionach i nie reagował na prośby strażnika. Zostawili go wreszcie samego, tylko po to, by dementorzy mogli zająć ich miejsce. Śmierć mamy, Cedrika, mugoli. Złośliwe zabawy Dudleya, wrzaski Dursleyów. Tortury Voldemorta, cierpienie i ból.

Stworzenia te wydobywały wszystkie niechciane, bolesne wspomnienia.

Bujanie się w przód i w tył niewiele pomagało, ale przy zetknięciu ciała z lodowatą ścianą przynajmniej ciągle czuł, że tu jest. Nie w koszmarze, lecz tu, wśród setek innych nieszczęśników.

Znów zaczął popadać w otępienie, wsłuchując się w jęki. Jęki, które także sam wydawał.


	25. Rozdział 8 cz3

**Rozdział 8.3**

Severus Snape, jako prawny opiekun, mógł odprowadzić Harry'ego na rozprawę. Nie obyło się bez pomocy Dumbledore'a i jego tajemniczego pomocnika z ministerstwa. Przez ostatni tydzień wszyscy chodzili podenerwowani, gdy odmówiono im wizyt u Pottera.

Oczywiście otrzymał eskortę, żeby coś głupiego nie wpadło mu do głowy, jak to określił nadgorliwy auror, odbierając mu przy wejściu do więzienia różdżkę. Mistrz eliksirów dobrze wiedział, co robi Azkaban z człowiekiem. Bał się tego, co zobaczy po otwarciu drzwi celi. Tego, co więzienie mogło zrobić z chłopakiem. Odetchnął w pierwszej chwili, widząc brak samookaleczenia. Skulona na łóżku istota była taka krucha i drobna.

— Chłopcze.

Nie spodziewał się reakcji. Dementorzy odeszli z tej kondygnacji niecałe pięć minut temu. Podszedł bliżej łóżka. Dzieciak musiał zapaść w niespokojny sen, bo nawet dotyk go nie zaskoczył.

— Potter, obudź się. Musimy iść — powiedział odrobinę głośniej niż zamierzał, potrząsając jego ramieniem.

— Nie chcę już — wyrwało się z ust Gryfona, gdy się obudził.

Severus zaklął dobitnie, odwracając się od strażnika.

— Co wyście mu zrobili?

— Nic — odparł auror przestraszony.

— Ktoś w ogóle pilnował go, czy je i pije? On jest odwodniony i zagłodzony.

— Ma pan pozwolenie na użycie eliksirów, proszę więc z nich skorzystać. Za godzinę uruchomi się świstoklik do ministerstwa.

Snape zmierzył mężczyznę lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Przynieś coś do jedzenia! I gorącą, gorzką herbatę! — rozkazał, przeklinając pod nosem.

— Ale... — próbował coś powiedzieć strażnik.

— Natychmiast! — Jego głoś oznaczał, że nie chce słyszeć sprzeciwów.

Strażnik coś przekazał koledze i odszedł, tymczasem Severus zaczął wyjmować z kieszeni małe fiolki i ustawił je w sobie tylko znanym porządku na stoliku.

Syk ze strony skulonej postaci zwrócił jego uwagę. Chłopak trzymał się za ramię i patrzył na niego przerażony.

— Wzywa mnie — szepnął.

Jego wzrok był trochę bardziej przytomny niż chwilę wcześniej. Całe szczęście drugi auror czekał przed celą i nic nie słyszał.

— Nic z tym teraz nie zrobisz.

— Ale tam są...

— Nikogo nie złapał w tym tygodniu. Lucjusz mi powiedział. Czarny Pan ciągle czegoś szuka.

— Rozwiązania — mruknął do siebie Harry ledwo słyszalnie.

Snape nic nie powiedział. Jakby nie słyszał. Sam spędził większość tygodnia w bibliotece, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc chłopcu. Często też był u Albusa, ale jak na razie niczego nie znaleźli. Mieli za to czas wszystko omówić.

Otrząsnął się. Teraz musi zająć się chłopakiem. Nie mógł mu niczego zaaplikować, dopóki ten czegoś nie zje. Podawanie eliksirów na pusty od kilku dni żołądek było niebezpieczne. Najpierw więc musi go napoić i nakarmić.

Zdążył dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Gdy dotykali w czwórkę, dwóch aurorów jako eskorta, świstoklika Potter wyglądał trochę lepiej.

Kolejne wezwanie nadeszło w korytarzu Ministerstwa, ale tylko grymas na twarzy chłopaka powiedział Severusowi, co się stało. Zaczynał mieć podejrzenia, że ta rozprawa wesoło się nie skończy. Tylko dla kogo?

Zjechali na najniższy poziom i zostali wprowadzeni na salę. Snape nie miał ze sobą różdżki, więc nie musiał jej zdawać przed wejściem. Sala była wypełniona po brzegi. Aurorzy stali w najwyższej części widowni, ale także na samym dole. Kilku chroniło plecy sądu.

Dumbledore siedział w jednym z najbliższych głównych miejsc. Krzesło na środku mówiło samo za siebie, gdzie Harry ma usiąść. Zadrżał i spojrzał na Snape'a. Ten położył dłoń na ramieniu i nie patrząc na niego, powiedział cicho:

— Będę z tobą, chłopcze.

— To dobrze, proszę pana. Dziękuję — rzekł chłopak i pozwolił poprowadzić się w stronę krzesła.

Błysk fleszy prawie go oślepił, ale szybko przestały migać. Widocznie dziennikarze mieli limit na tę rozprawę.

Harry rozpoznawał tylko dyrektora i Knota. Rzuciła mu się w oczy jakaś różowo ubrana kobieta o nieprzychylnym uśmiechu, strasznie przypominającą nadętą ropuchę. Tak wszyscy byli dla niego nieznani.

Rozprawa się rozpoczęła od uciszenia zebranych, a następnie podania oskarżonemu _Veritaserum._

— Proszę podać imiona i nazwisko — rozpoczął zadawanie pytań mężczyzna z samego przodu sądu.

Eliksir nie dawał wyboru. Chłopak musiał odpowiedzieć.

— Harry James Potter-Snape.

— Czy przyznajesz się do bycia śmierciożercą?

— Tak.

Harry miał wielką ochotę przewrócić oczami, słysząc szum na sali rozpraw, ale eliksir mu nie pozwolił, jakby spychając jego świadomość gdzieś daleko w tył.

— Proszę pokazać Znak.

Rozpiął kilka guzików szaty i odsłonił ramię.

— Proszę nam powiedzieć, dlaczego jest kolorowy.

— Zabiłem dwadzieścia siedem osób podczas inicjacji — odparł sucho chłopak.

— Jakim zaklęciem? — Adwokat zszedł z podium, stając naprzeciw siedzącego.

— Skazałem ich na śmierć — odpowiedział beznamiętnie chłopak.

— Ponawiam pytanie: jakiego użyłeś zaklęcia?

— Żadnego. Skazałem ich na śmierć. — Harry nadal mówił bez grama uczuć.

— Możesz to sprecyzować?

— Voldemort nakazał mi skazać osoby, których nie wybrałem.

— Czy skazanie ich równało się z ich śmiercią?

— Tak.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc: „tych, których nie wybrałem"?

— Mogę ocalić pięć osób tygodniowo. Są pod moją ochroną.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, gdy mężczyzna szukał czegoś w dokumentach.

— Proszę powiedzieć nam, jaka umowa wiąże cię z Sam-Wiesz-Kim od czasu zabrania z domu twoich poprzednich opiekunów.

— W zamian za życie Severusa Snape'a miałem przyłączyć się do Voldemorta i... — Zaczerpnął nagle powietrza i umilkł, walcząc z eliksirem.

— Proszę odpowiedzieć! — Przynajmniej adwokat był w miarę normalny, bo tylko nakazał, a nie zmuszał inaczej do odpowiadania.

Harry nie był w stanie długo opierać się miksturze.

— I oddać swoje życie oraz moc w zamian za możliwość ratowania ludzi spod jego tyranii.

— Czy zostałeś do tego zmuszony? — Nie pozwalali mu na chwilę odpoczynku.

Harry spiął się.

— Odpowiedz.

— Nie rozumiem pytania! — krzyknął w końcu, krzywiąc się z bólu, który wywoływał napierający na jego umysł eliksir.

— Czy zostałeś zmuszony do oddania swojego życia?

— Nie, sam chciałem.

Całe szczęście mężczyzna znał możliwości eliksiru, bo zadał inaczej pytanie.

— Czy zatem zostałeś zmuszony do czegoś innego?

— Tak. — Chłopak rozluźnił się, czując, że może teraz szczerze odpowiadać.

— Do czego?

— Do przyjęcia Znaku, do zabijania mugoli, do nauki aportacji i zaklęć, do posłuszeństwa Voldemortowi.

— Jak cię zmusił?

— Torturami.

— Jakich zaklęć cię uczył?

— Niewybaczalnych.

— Z powodzeniem?

— Nie. Nie potrafię rzucić zaklęć Niewybaczalnych z ich pierwotnym skutkiem.

— Ponawiam więc pytanie: jak zabijałeś?

— Skazywałem na śmierć.

— Jak dokładnie to wyglądało?

— Voldemort wcześniej dotykał więźniów, a potem ja wybierałem tych, którzy mieli przeżyć. Gdy znikali, skazywałem resztę w wężomowie.

— Czy w wężomowie używałeś jakiegoś zaklęcia?

— Nie. Tylko mówiłem „skazuję was na śmierć".

Zebrani pisnęli, jakby właśnie ich skazał, ale gdy nic się nie stało, uspokoili się. Mężczyzna nie przejął się tym przerywnikiem, tylko kontynuował:

— Wróćmy do oddania życia. Czy oddałeś swoje życie i moc Sam-Wiesz-Komu?

— Nie.

— Zatem komu?

— Severusowi Snape'owi.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał zszokowany na otumanionego przez miksturę chłopca. Adwokat ministerstwa zwrócił się do profesora:

— Wiedział pan o tym?

— Nie. Do teraz nie wiedziałem.

— Panie Potter-Snape, dlaczego Severus Snape? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z późniejszą adopcją?

— Nie. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że będę przez niego adoptowany.

— Dlaczego właśnie on?

— Wierzyłem, że ma największe szanse pokonać Voldemorta w razie mojej śmierci, gdyby nie udało mi się go zabić.

— Dlaczego?

— Zna jego sposób myślenia, wady i wszystko inne.

Sala znów zawrzała, wszyscy bacznie obserwowali profesora, ale ten stał teraz jak posąg.

Adwokat nadal nie przerywał pytań, mimo że szepty na sali prawie uniemożliwiały skupienie się na odpowiedziach oskarżonego.

— Czy kiedykolwiek po otrzymaniu Znaku sprzeciwiłeś się Sam-Wiesz-Komu?

— Tak.

— Ile razy?

— Nie liczyłem. Prawie na każdym spotkaniu.

— Proszę sprecyzować „spotkanie".

— Mam nakaz zjawić się, gdy tylko mnie wezwie.

— Kiedy ostatni raz cię wzywał?

— Przed tą rozprawą.

— Co się stanie, jeśli się nie zjawisz?

— Nie wiem, ale na pewno zostanę ukarany.

Harry poczuł, że mikstura powoli przestawała działać. Czuł, jak nacisk na jego świadomość mija, zostawiając miejsce na własne myśli. Oczy więźnia zaczęły odzyskiwać przytomny blask, ale nikt tego jeszcze nie zauważył. Adwokat kontynuował:

— Co działo się z uratowanymi przez ciebie?

— Mugole znikali w jakieś bezpieczne dla nich miejsce.

— Czy wśród uratowanych byli czarodzieje?

— Tak.

— Proszę wymienić ich nazwiska, jeśli je znasz.

— Nie. — Sprzeciw zdziwił mężczyznę.

Spojrzał na zegar i odwrócił się do zebranych za jego plecami sędziów. Severus natychmiast pochylił się nad Harrym, obserwując reakcję oczu. Chłopak był już całkiem przytomny.

— Kolejny wybryk Harry'ego Pottera — szepnął Gryfon w stronę Severusa tak cicho, że tylko on mógł usłyszeć. — Nawet _Veritaserum_ nie działa tak, jak powinno.

Widzowie chyba też to zauważyli, bo zaczęli głośno między sobą rozmawiać. Adwokat odwrócił się w stronę oskarżonego po krótkiej dyskusji z sędziami przeprowadzonej dość zdenerwowanym tonem.

— Musimy podać kolejną dawkę eliksiru prawdy. Ta przestała działać.

— Nie zgadzam się! — zaprotestował Snape ostro. — Chłopak jest wyczerpany pobytem w Azkabanie, a wy chcecie go jeszcze truć. Zna pan możliwość przedawkowania _Veritaserum_.

— W takim razie musimy odroczyć rozprawę.

— Nie trzeba — odezwał się spokojnie Harry.

— Głupi dzieciaku! Chcesz umrzeć? Mało ci jeszcze czasu zostało... — Snape ugryzł się w język, przeklinając za utratę zimnej krwi w takim momencie.

Chłopak zmroził go spojrzeniem, a potem odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a. Obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym zwrócił się ponownie do adwokata bardzo poważnym tonem:

— Chyba nie mam już po co ukrywać, co naprawdę zdarzyło się we dworze Voldemorta. Po pierwsze nie mam zamiaru wracać do Azkabanu. Nie zrobiłem niczego, by tam być, a co zrobiłbym świadomie, bez zmuszania. — Wstał z krzesła, a aurorzy zbliżyli się zaalarmowani. — Nie mam zamiaru nikogo skrzywdzić. — Uniósł dłonie w górę. — Chcę tylko mówić. Może i jestem dzieckiem, ale to właśnie na mnie złożyliście ten ciężar. Zrobię to, co chcecie. Pokonam Voldemorta, ale nie pozwalam się więzić. Jeśli będziecie próbowali, zrobię coś, czego będziecie żałować przez wiele pokoleń. Spełnię marzenie Voldemorta i naprawdę się do niego przyłączę, a wtedy módlcie się, żebym to nie ja stanął u waszych drzwi w środku nocy. Chcę tylko spokoju. Chcę być z przyjaciółmi, a gdy nadejdzie ten dzień, odejdę i zabiorę Voldemorta ze sobą. Tylko dajcie mi Cholerny! Święty! Spokój!

Snape czuł, jak magia chłopca wznosi się wraz z jego gniewem. Muska zebranych, badając, ale nic poza tym im nie robiąc. Harry usiadł na powrót na krześle, opanowując się po wybuchu.

— Jeśli ma pan jeszcze pytania, odpowiem bez eliksiru. Ufam memu opiekunowi, który mówi, że mikstura może mi zrobić krzywdę. Proszę pytać.

Adwokat nie dał się prosić dwa razy, choć w jego oczach wciąż tliły się iskierki strachu przed chłopcem i jego niezwykłą magią, która doskonale działała nawet w takich okolicznościach.

— Czy wśród uratowanych czarodziei są śmierciożercy?

— Tak, ale ich nie wymienię. Teraz odpowiadają przed mną.

— Mógłbyś to wytłumaczyć?

— Należą do mnie, tak jak wcześniej należeli do Voldemorta.

Nagle mężczyzna zmienił temat, wprawiając w zdumienie nie tylko Harry'ego, ale i wszystkich obecnych na sali.

— Gdzie jest pana różdżka?

— Która? Domyślam się, że chodzi panu o tę z ostrokrzewu. — Harry kątem oka zauważył poruszenie tam, gdzie siedział dyrektor.

Nawet on nie zauważył, że używa innej.

— Tak, o tę.

— Skończyła jako podpałka w kominku Voldemorta. Bał się jej.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo była bliźniacza z jego. Nie mogły ze sobą walczyć, tylko blokowały się wzajemnie.

— Czy zabrał ci jeszcze coś cennego?

— Pelerynę mojego ojca, ale to bardziej przedmiot sentymentalny i on o tym wiedział. Nie wiem, co z nią zrobił.

— _Użyłem bardzo praktycznie._ — Harry z przerażeniem usłyszał szept wężomowy tuż przy swoim uchu. — _Może powinienem uprzątnąć bałagan. Tu i teraz?_

Harry drgnął nieznacznie, słysząc głos Voldemorta. Severus zauważył jego spięcie, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Rzucił tylko szybkie spojrzenie na znajdujących się w sali urzędników ministerstwa i nachylił się do chłopaka.

— Coś się stało? — spytał cicho.

— On tu jest.

Nagłe poruszenie wśród aurorów mówiło wyraźnie, że coś jest nie tak. Kilkanaście różdżek zatrzymało się przed Harrym, wprawiając wszystkich w osłupienie.

— _Chcesz jedną?_ — Pytanie było mocno zaprawione ironią.

Chłopiec wyciągnął rękę, nie spodziewając się, że naprawdę otrzyma jedną. Jednak się mylił. Dostał. Wyrywała się chwilę, ale nie trwało to długo.

— Co to ma znaczyć? — krzyknął któryś z sędziów, wychylając się do przodu i wpatrując z wściekłością to w Harry'ego, to w jego strażników.

Migotanie koło krzesła Złotego Chłopca ujawniło nową postać. Krzyki przerażenia rozniosły się po sali. Ludzie zaczęli panikować, podczas gdy Harry wskazał Severusowi, żeby się odsunął i sam też to zrobił, a Voldemort pławił się w strachu, który wywołał, niczym w kąpieli słonecznej. Harry przyglądał się swojemu „panu" już dość obojętnym wzrokiem, ale jego głos zabrzmiał bardzo poważnie.

— Profesorze, gdyby coś mi się stało proszę zrobić wszystko, co w pana mocy, by ten skurw... zdechł. Jeśli moja śmierć go nie zabije, to na pewno osłabi i powinno dać się go dobić jak psa. Otrzyma pan moją moc i będzie od niego silniejszy.

— Przestań! Nikt poza nim nie umrze! — warknął mistrz eliksirów, nie spuszczając oczu z Voldemorta.

Aurorzy próbowali zapanować nad paniką, która wybuchła. Drzwi zostały zablokowane, ale nie przez nich. Starali się je bezskutecznie otworzyć, inni natomiast obserwowali Lorda, choć nie bardzo mogli jakoś mu zagrozić, nie mając różdżek. Wszystkie bezużytecznie leżały u stóp przeciwnika.

— _Po co przyszedłeś?_ — Harry wystąpił do przodu, odwracając uwagę Lorda od zebranych.

— _Chciałem zobaczyć, jak Jasna strona niszczy jedyną szansę na to, by mnie pokonać. Nadal chcesz ich chronić?_

— _Tak._

Przyzwyczaił się już do używania wężomowy w rozmowach z Lordem. Dawało to minimum prywatności. Teraz bardzo dobrej, poza nimi przecież nikt ich nie mógł zrozumieć.

— _Nawet za cenę swojego życia? Jesteś głupcem, Harry Potterze!_

— _Nie jesteś pierwszym, który mi to mówi, Tom._

— _Crucio!_

Tak nagłe zaklęcie zwaliło słabego chłopaka z nóg. Nie krzyczał, tylko patrzył na wężowatą twarz z miną pełną pogardy.

— Pamiętaj, do kogo nadal należysz! — krzyknął Riddle z wściekłością, nie zwracając uwagi na nic poza leżącym u jego stóp Harrym. — Zostałeś ze mną związany i masz mnie słuchać!

— _Nigdy! Zrobiłem to tylko po to, by uratować chociaż kilku. Żadna cena nie jest wygórowana za czyjeś życie._

Nikt się nie poruszył. Jakby oglądając przedstawienie, wszyscy zamarli. Sycząca mowa dwójki tak różnych przeciwników. Jednocześnie różnych, a tak podobnych. Każdy zawzięty w swoich przekonaniach.

Harry stał dumnie wyprostowany, gdy po przerwaniu zaklęcia udało mu się jakoś podnieść.

Voldemort – naprzeciw niego z arogancką dumą, bawiący się różdżką.

— _Po co tak naprawdę przyszedłeś?_ — spytał chłodno Potter.

— _Zabrać cię. Pamiętasz? Mamy umowę, a ja nie lubię, gdy ktoś nie zjawia się, będąc zapraszanym._

— _A tak naprawdę?_ — Zignorował jego odpowiedź.

Mina Lorda tym razem była nie do odczytania, ale jego głos niekoniecznie.

— Mnie się nie ignoruje! Z żadnego powodu!

Zaczął do niego podchodzić. Nie wiedząc, czego się po nim spodziewać, Harry zrobił jedyną możliwą rzecz. Krótkim czarem odesłał różdżki do ich właścicieli. Voldemort tylko ironicznie się uśmiechnął, jakby spodziewając się właśnie tego ruchu ze strony swojego zbuntowanego sługi. W tej samej chwili dziesiątki zaklęć zaczęły rozjaśniać salę. Ludzie jednak szybko zmuszeni zostali pochować się za ławkami, gdy odbiły się od tarczy wzniesionej wokół mrocznego czarodzieja.

— Tylko na tyle was stać? — zaśmiał się Voldemort, rzucając zaklęcie na Harry'ego w wężomowie.

Ten, nieprzytomny, osunął się na ziemię sekundę później. Severus już chciał do niego podbiec, ale czyjś czar odrzucił go pod samą widownię.

— Pożegnajcie się ze swoim Wybrańcem. Jedyne, co wam oddam, to jego ścierwo.

Złapał chłopaka za rękę i zniknął. Na podłodze został tylko migoczący materiał płaszcza.


	26. Rozdział 9 cz1

**Rozdział 9.1**

Gdy Voldemort zniknął, drzwi otworzyły się same i ludzie natychmiast wybiegli z sali z przerażeniem, jakby ten miał zaraz wrócić i dokończyć to, czego nie zaczął. Severus natomiast podniósł leżącą na podłodze pelerynę i podszedł do Dumbledore'a.

— Musimy mu pomóc.

— Wiem, Severusie. Wracajmy do Hogwartu, stamtąd wezwę Zakon.

Aurorzy chcieli ich zatrzymać, ale kilka słów Dumbledore'a i już opuszczali ministerstwo magii niepowstrzymywani przez nikogo.

W ciągu kilkunastu minut od ich powrotu do zamku, w gabinecie dyrektora zaczęli pojawiać się najważniejsi członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. McGonagall zagryzła tylko wargi, słysząc skróconą wersję zdarzeń z rozprawy. Pojawił się Lupin z kobietą o niezwykłej barwie włosów oraz dziwny, starszy mężczyzna o niepokojącym wyglądzie i kręcącym się wkoło oku. Także wysoki i muskularny murzyn, który tylko kiwnął głową na powitanie, a następnie stanął koło kobiety o różowych jak wata cukrowa włosach. Na widok Syriusza Blacka Snape zmrużył oczy niebezpiecznie. Dumbledore jednak nie pozwolił mu wygłosić żadnej kąśliwej uwagi, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

— Wezwałem tylko was, jako dowodzących swoimi grupami. Musimy odnaleźć Harry'ego jak najszybciej. Mamy nadzieję, że chłopiec przyzwie Severusa, a wtedy będziemy mogli działać. Do tego jednak czasu musimy szukać go po omacku.

— Nie lepiej zabrać jeszcze Draco? On też jest związany z Harrym — zaproponowała kobieta o kolorowych włosach.

— Też o tym pomyśleliśmy, Tonks. Pan Malfoy za chwilę tu będzie.

Jak na zawołanie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę.

Draco wszedł do gabinetu z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy i pobladłymi policzkami, prowadząc za sobą kilka osób.

— Możesz nam powiedzieć, co tu robią inni? — spytał Snape, ledwo hamując się przed wybuchem. Jak chłopak mógł być tak nieodpowiedzialny?

— Wszyscy jesteśmy powiązani z Harrym — odparł chłodno Draco, omijając wzrokiem swojego opiekuna i innych znajdujących się w gabinecie.

— Wszyscy? — McGonagall zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na swojego ucznia, który tylko opuścił głowę.

— Macie Znak, prawda? — odezwał się dyrektor.

Uczniowie tylko kiwnęli głowami, na potwierdzenie podwijając rękawy.

— Panie McLaggen? Co pana do tego zmusiło?

— Głupota, przecież to Gryfon — sapnął Severus, obserwując dzieciaki, po których nigdy by się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał. — Goldsteina i Macmillana pewnie wiedza, a Zabiniego i Parkinson potęga.

Nie potwierdzili jego słów, ale i nie zaprzeczyli.

— Nie możemy ich ze sobą zabrać — odezwał się czarnoskóry mężczyzna, przerywając spekulacje co do motywów młodych czarodziejów i zwracając się bezpośrednio do Dumbledore'a. Przyglądał się otwarcie dzieciakom, co sprawiało, że czuli się, jakby ktoś właśnie decydował o ich przyszłości.

— Dlaczego, Kingsley? Jeśli ich wezwie łatwiej będzie nam się dostać, tam gdzie obecnie jest. Aportują się z nami wprost koło niego.

— Przecież to jeszcze dzieci. Tam odbędzie się bitwa. To nie zabawa w piaskownicy.

Parkinson, czerwona na twarzy, wysunęła się do przodu. Zaciskając pięści, wbiła wściekły wzrok w mężczyznę.

— Lepiej uważaj! Znam takie zaklęcia, o jakich ci się nie śniło. Nie mam zamiaru walczyć bez powodu, ale jeśli będę musiała, to tanio skóry nie oddam! — warknęła na mężczyznę.

Snape zaczął się coraz bardziej denerwować. Zamiast działać, wykłócali się jak przedszkolaki. Już miał się odezwać, gdy przez ramię przeszedł znany aż za dobrze spazm przywołania. Tylko on to poczuł. Nie zareagował i nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Harry wzywał jedynie jego, choć mógł poprosić o pomoc wszystkich. Było to bardzo podejrzane, ale jednocześnie niespecjalnie niepokojące. Chłopak nie czuje się zagrożony, skoro nie wzywa pomocy, a to rokowało jakieś nadzieje na to, że nie jest z nim źle.

— Zanim skończycie się wykłócać jak stare baby na targowisku, pójdę po podstawowe eliksiry leczące. Mogą być potrzebne.

— Pomóc ci, wuju? — zapytał Draco natychmiast. Czyżby też miał dość gdaczących tłumów?

Byłoby podejrzane, gdyby Severus stanowczo odmówił, więc nie miał wyjścia – musiał się zgodzić. Szybko skorzystali z kominka, by znaleźć się w prywatnych kwaterach mistrza eliksirów.

— Potter cię wezwał — rzucił Malfoy zaraz po wyjściu z kominka, nawet nie siląc się na uprzejmości.

— Skąd wiesz?

Nie było sensu tego ukrywać. I tak zauważono by jego zniknięcie, a tak przynajmniej Draco będzie wiedział, co się stało, w razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak, jak się spodziewał Severus.

— Czemu nie powiesz innym? — spytał Draco z wyrzutem, zakładając ręce na piersi i wpatrując się w mistrza eliksirów tym denerwujących spojrzeniem, którego z pewnością nauczył się od Lucjusza.

Profesor pokręcił lekko głową na te rodzinne skłonności Malfoyów i powiedział tylko:

— Bo wzywa tylko mnie. — Po tych słowach zgarnął do kieszeni kilka kolorowych fiolek i zniknął w tajnym korytarzu.

Blondyn chwilę patrzył w ciemność tunelu. Miał nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie. Wuj wydawał się być podenerwowany. A może nie? Severusa Snape'a trudno było rozgryźć. Nigdy nie wiadomo było, co on tak naprawdę planuje. Skrytością dorównywał głębinom oceanicznym. Tajemniczością – Trójkątowi Bermudzkiemu.

**OOOO**

Harry obudził się całkiem sam. Był na jakimś pustkowiu. Podniósł się ostrożnie, oczekując fali powalającego bólu, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Rozejrzał się. Dookoła tylko las. Voldemorta ani śladu. Wstał i chwilę zastanawiał się, co mogło się stać. To wszystko było mocno podejrzane. Może Tom planował jakąś pułapkę?

Przez kilka minut spacerował w kółko, obrzucając podejrzliwym spojrzeniem cichą okolicę. Wydawało się, że między wysokimi drzewami nie było nawet żadnych zwierząt. Nie słychać było szelestu trawy ani śpiewu ptaków. W końcu zdecydował się poczekać. Nigdzie mu się przecież nie śpieszyło. Co prawda było zimno, a on miał na sobie tylko ubranie z Azkabanu, ale nadal ściskał w dłoni różdżkę odebraną przez Voldemorta aurorowi z sali rozpraw. Bez namysłu rzucił czar ogrzewający na ubranie i pokonując własną słabość, zaczął zbierać patyki na ognisko. Musiał pomyśleć, co robić dalej, a to miejsce… To miejsce było dobre, jak każde inne. Po tygodniu zamknięcia chłonął otwartą przestrzeń i świeże powietrze każdym porem w skórze. Najspokojniej w świecie rozsiadł się przy płonącym ogniu i zamyślił. Godzinę później zdecydował się wezwać Snape'a. On przynajmniej nie zacznie panikować na jego widok, a może i odpowie na pytania, jakie kłębiły mu się w głowie odkąd się tutaj obudził. Nie wydawało mu się by nadal było tu niebezpiecznie. Przecież Voldemort nie marnowałby tyle czasu, by go zaatakować.

Tak też zrobił. Czekał jakiś czas, ale profesor się nie zjawiał. Nie ponawiał jednak wezwania, wiedząc, że dotarło i widocznie mężczyzna potrzebuje więcej czasu.

Na dźwięk aportacji uniósł tylko głowę z kolan. Severus szedł w jego stronę szybkim, lekko nerwowym krokiem. Na widok chłopaka siedzącego najzwyczajniej przy ognisku, uniósł brew i zatrzymał się, górując nad ofiarą Voldemorta.

— Gdzie on jest? — spytał, rozglądając się wokoło.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem. Jak się ocknąłem, już go nie było — odpowiedział, dorzucając do ognia i obserwując unoszące się znad bierwion iskry.

Nieubłaganie zapadał wieczór, pogrążając niewielką polanę w mroku. W świetle ognia i resztkach promieni słonecznych przebijających pomiędzy drzewami Snape przyglądał się siedzącemu przed nim chłopakowi. Zmęczonemu, ale z pewnością będącemu w dość dobrej kondycji fizycznej. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić. Stanowczo nie tego się spodziewał.

— Coś ci zrobił?

— Raczej nie. Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony, ale tu mi dobrze. Minął tydzień, a czuję się, jakby to były lata.

Severus transmutował jakiś większy korzeń w ławkę i usiadł na niej. Harry bez pytania i zaproszenia usiadł obok.

— Koc też byłby dobry — zauważył jakby od niechcenia.

— Po czterech latach transmutacji powinieneś już to opanować. — Mistrz eliksirów przemienił jednak leżącą w pobliżu gałąź w koc i podał chłopcu, który natychmiast się nim owinął.

— Różdżka nie chce mnie za bardzo słuchać. Tylko proste zaklęcia — tłumaczył się obserwującemu go profesorowi.

Na kilkanaście sekund zapadła cisza, która zdawała się wcale nie przeszkadzać Harry'emu, ale profesor w końcu ją przerwał. Jego słowa spowodowały grymas na twarzy Gryfona.

— Nie mogłeś wrócić do zamku? Dyrektor wezwał cały Zakon.

— Chciałem pomyśleć w spokoju, a to miejsce wydaje się być bezpieczne.

— Wydaje? Gryfoni! To wasze... Lepiej nic nie mówić.

Rzucił wokół siebie kilka zaklęć, nawet nie wstając. Harry zaśmiał się krótko, opierając o tył ławki.

— Co pan dokładnie wie? — zapytał, patrząc w niebo, na którym już zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy.

— Dumbledore znalazł kilka opisów zaklęć w wężomowie i domyślił się reszty — zaczął Snape. — Z rozprawy wiem, że oddałeś swoje życie mnie. Choć znając sposoby Czarnego Pana do zmuszenia cię do tego wszystkiego, podejrzewaliśmy bardziej właśnie jego.

Harry kiwnął głową, wpatrując się w ognisko błyszczącymi oczami.

— Chciał, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniłem obdarowanego.

— Ukarał cię?

— A jak pan myśli? To popołudnie moje plecy zapamiętają bardzo długo — prychnął sarkastycznie Harry. — Nie wie pan może, co z rozprawą?

— Chwilowo cisza. Gdy cię zabierał, oświadczył, że odda twoje ścierwo. To mogło trochę poruszyć zebranych.

Harry ziewnął.

— Nie może mnie zabić, złamałby umowę, a to by go zabiło. Chyba dlatego tu mnie zostawił. Czyli na razie nie mogę wrócić, bo znów zamkną mnie w Azkabanie — stwierdził.

Snape zmierzył go dziwnym wzrokiem, w którym kryło się coś na kształt troski. Choć nikt, kto nie znał go równie dobrze jak Dumbledore, nigdy by tego nie zauważył. A Harry był zbyt zajęty walką z wciąż opanowującym go zmęczeniem, by zwracać uwagę na coś takiego.

— Możesz ukryć się w moich komnatach, dopóki sprawa się jakoś nie wyjaśni. Dyrektor będzie cię chronił i przynajmniej odpoczniesz w normalnych warunkach.

Chłopak prawie przysypiał.

— Dobrze. I tak ledwo widzę na oczy, już nie mówiąc o jasnym myśleniu.

Zmusił się do otworzenia półprzymkniętych powiek i wstania z ławki. Jeśli mieli wracać, trzeba było zrobić porządek. On zajął się ogniskiem, podczas gdy Severus zwrócił pniu i gałęzi ich pierwotne kształty. Oczywiście mężczyzna cały czas obserwował kątem oka krzątającego się wokół ognia chłopaka, który zresztą zdążył się oparzyć i raz prawie podpalić swoją szatę, zanim udało mu się w końcu zgasić ogień i rozrzucić resztki w wilgotnej trawie.

W końcu po zatarciu wszelkich śladów bytności, wrócili do Hogwartu.

Snape położył chłopaka w transmutowanym z sofy łóżku, dając mu wcześniej pidżamę, i ruszył do Dumbledore'a. W gabinecie oprócz dyrektora zastał również McGonagall.

— Znalazłeś go? — Nauczycielka poderwała się ze swojego krzesła, kiedy tylko zobaczyła mistrza eliksirów. Ten kiwnął głową krótko i usiadł obok.

— Tak, śpi w moim gabinecie. Nic mu nie jest.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć, że się po niego wybierasz! — zrugała go kobieta, zaciskając usta w jeszcze węższą linię, niż zwykle, kiedy się złościła. — A gdyby to była pułapka?

— Ale nie była — prychnął mężczyzna. — Chłopak jest bezpieczny. Jest ciekaw, co z wynikiem rozprawy. Nie mam zamiaru znów pozwolić mu iść do Azkabanu.

Dyrektor na te słowa swojego pracownika napisał coś szybko na kawałku zwoju i podał go swojemu feniksowi.

— Zanieś to Arturowi Weasleyowi. Wie, co ma robić.

Magiczny ptak zaćwierkał krótko i wyleciał przez okno, szybko znikając w czerni nocy. Dumbledore z kolei westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów zza swoich okularów połówek.

— Rano dowiemy się wszystkiego. Odpocznij, Severusie. To był dzień pełen wrażeń.

Po takim wyproszeniu Snape nie miał wyjścia. Wstał i opuścił gabinet, kierując się z powrotem do swoich komnat. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu pod drzwiami zastał parę dobrze mu znanych Gryfonów.

— Co tu robicie? Za chwilę cisza nocna!

— Czy znalazł pan Harry'ego, profesorze? Martwimy się o niego. — Hermiona błagalnie spojrzała na nauczyciela, wcale nie przejmując się jego ostrym głosem. Najwyraźniej przez te kilka lat zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić.

— Na razie powinno wam wystarczyć, że jest bezpieczny.

Ulga, jaka pojawiła się na twarzach dwójki, była ogromna.

— Dziękujemy, proszę pana. Proszę się nim dobrze zająć — dodała szeptem dziewczyna i nie zważając na oburzony wzrok Rona, pociągnęła go za sobą, odchodząc.

Snape prychnął rozdrażniony. Przed tą Gryfonką nic się nie ukryje. Kręcąc głową, wszedł do gabinetu i zerknął na stojące w rogu pokoju łóżko. Chłopak spał niespokojnie, wiercąc się i odkrywając. Cicho jęczał przez sen. Severus podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na czole chłopca.

— Jesteś już bezpieczny — szepnął, choć nie wiedział dlaczego.

Oddech śpiącego zaczął się wyrównywać. Po kilku minutach Harry spał już spokojnie, a koszmary najwyraźniej opuściły jego podświadomość. Severus stał nad nim jeszcze chwilę, a potem skierował się do swego biurka. W końcu praca nie wykona się sama.

Koło północy, gdy kończył sprawdzać eseje szóstorocznych Puchonów, Gryfon znów zaczął wiercić się przez sen. W pierwszej chwili Snape miał zamiar nie reagować, by chłopak sam się z tym jakoś uporał. Jednak, gdy zaczął krzyczeć, mężczyzna poderwał się z krzesła. W tej samej chwili Potter spadł z łóżka, budząc się gwałtownie. Krzyk jednak trwał nadal. Harry trzymał się za ramię, kuląc się na podłodze. Rękaw pidżamy zaczął zabarwiać się na czerwono.

— Co się dzieje? — Mistrz eliksirów ukląkł przy, z całą pewnością, cierpiącym chłopcu.

Nie dotykał go, nie chcąc nieświadomie sprawić mu niepotrzebnego, dodatkowego bólu. Moment później krzyk urwał się nagle jak ucięty nożem, a Harry otworzył oczy. Snape sapnął na ich widok. Białka były czerwone, jakby całkiem zalane krwią. Chłopak znów się skulił, drapiąc ramię tak mocno, że rozerwał materiał koszuli. Znak krwawił z wielu maleńkich ranek. Profesorowi przypomniało to jego Znak, gdy Potter uczył się wzywać pojedynczych śmierciożerców. Już wiedział, co się dzieje.

Voldemort karał chłopca.

A więc nic nie mógł zrobić, by mu ulżyć. Zaczął jednak przygotowywać eliksiry, które będzie mógł podać zaraz po zakończeniu kary. Musiał czekać trzy godziny, podczas których krzyki stawały się coraz słabsze i rzadsze. Po tygodniowym pobycie w więzieniu ciało chłopaka było zbyt wyczerpane, by znieść to długo. Ostatnia godzina przeplatana już była coraz częstszymi chwilami utraty świadomości. Dopiero większe natężenie bólu powodowało krótkotrwałe powroty do rzeczywistości.

O czwartej nad ranem Czarny Pan w końcu dał sobie spokój. Severus podał eliksir przeciwbólowy przelewającemu się przez ręce chłopcu. To trochę otrzeźwiło Gryfona i chwilę później mógł zażyć kolejne dwie mikstury.

— Muszę zabandażować ci oczy — poinformował go Severus, sięgając po bandaż.

— Dlaczego? — szepnął ochryple Harry, kierując przestraszony wzrok na nauczyciela.

Na głośniejsze mówienie miał zbyt zdarte gardło.

— Gdybyś jeszcze nie zauważył, płaczesz krwią.

Chłopak delikatnie dotknął dłonią policzka, ścierając krwiste łzy.

— Co mi się stało?

— Ból i ciągłe napięcie nerwów spowodowało pęknięcie naczynek w oczach. Podam ci eliksir leczący, ale na kilka dni muszę założyć opatrunek, by odciążyć oczy — tłumaczył Snape, dziwiąc się spokojowi Gryfona.

— Dobrze, skoro tak trzeba.

Siedzieli obaj na podłodze, a Snape przyzywał ze stolika potrzebne rzeczy. W połowie bandażowania głowy, chłopak osunął się bezwładnie na ramię profesora.

— Przepraszam, proszę pana — mruknął słabo. — Kręci mi się w głowie i słabo mi.

— Leż, zaraz kończę.

Severus poczuł, jak chłopiec westchnął prawie niezauważalnie, rozluźniając się w końcu.

— Szkoda, że pan nie jest moim ojcem. Chyba nawet zniósłbym ciągłą krytykę z pana ust. Pan chociaż nie traktuje mnie, jakbym nie istniał, albo gorzej, jakbym lepiej w ogóle nie przychodził na ten świat.

Mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na chłopaka ze zdumieniem i przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła. Pojawienie się gorączki wcale nie go zdziwiło, ale majaczenie to nie był zbyt wesoły omen. Nie przypuszczał, żeby Potter w pełni świadomie mówił mu takie rzeczy. Pokręcił głową ze znużeniem i położył chłopaka z powrotem do łóżka, czyszcząc i naprawiając też pidżamę, a następnie przywołał miksturę przeciwgorączkową.

— Myśli pan, że jakbym nazwał pana w Wielkiej Sali „tatą", to ktoś przeżyłby bez zawału?

Snape uniósł brew sugestywnie.

— Lepiej śpij, Potter. I już nic nie mów, bo możesz tego potem żałować. — Nie chciał się przyznać, że wcale by się nie pogniewał, gdyby kiedyś ktoś tak się do niego zwrócił.

— Zapomniał pan? Jestem Snape'em. To jak pan myśli? Więcej ofiar byłoby po „ojcze" czy po „tato"? Dziwnie się z panem rozmawia, jak się nic nie widzi.

— Śpij już. — Przynajmniej nie musiał ukrywać lekkiego uśmiechu, który sam wypłynął mu na wąskie usta. — I myślę, że „ojcze" by wystarczyło, żeby McGonagall udławiła się posiłkiem.

— Tak pan uważa? — Dzieciak odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos profesora. — Można by spróbować. Jeśli zdążę, to zobaczę.

Snape stanął w miejscu, z ręką wyciągniętą nad półką z eliksirami.

— A gdzie ci się śpieszy?

— Już nie zostało mi dużo czasu. To dlatego Voldemort tak się denerwuje — mamrotał w gorączce Harry. — On wypróbowuje jakieś zaklęcie, by cofnąć naszą umowę. Jak na razie mu się nie udało.

— To nie była kara? — zdziwił się mistrz eliksirów. Coś takiego nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy.

— Nie. Gdyby chciał mnie ukarać, wykorzystałby nasze połączenie przez bliznę. Wtedy ból jest straszny, sięga do duszy… Pić mi się chce.

Severus podał mu szklankę wody, odgarniając wilgotne włosy ze spoconego czoła. Chłopiec nieświadomie wtulił się w chłodną dłoń.

— Dobrze mi tu. Mógłbym tak zostać na zawsze.

— To nie jest problem — odparł mistrz eliksirów, choć wiedział, że chłopak i tak tego nie zapamięta. Harry tymczasem pokręcił głową ze smutkiem.

— Nigdy nie dostaję tego, czego pragnę. Nie ma sensu się łudzić. Mówi pan tak, bym miał nadzieję i się nie poddał.

— Nieprawda — zaprzeczył mężczyzna, nadal głaszcząc czoło chłopaka.

— Proszę. Nie chcę. — Harry odsunął się od jego ręki zrezygnowany. — Wolę przeżyć pozostały mi czas tak jak dotychczas.

— Pozostały ci czas? — Profesor zamarł, wręcz sparaliżowany. — Ile jeszcze czasu ci zostało?

— A który dzisiaj jest?

— Dwudziesty października.

Harry zaśmiał się, ale nie był to wesoły śmiech. Raczej bardzo smutny, gdzieś na granicy paniki.

— Potter?

— Myśli pan, że Draco będzie za mną tęsknił? Potraktowałem go bardzo oschle, choć nie chciałem — zaczął mówić dosyć ciężko, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu ból. — Naprawdę go lubię. Wie pan, że pachnie jak lód i jabłka? Taki lód w samym środku zimy i świeże jabłka.

Severus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Chłopiec, co prawda, nie odpowiedział na wcześniejsze pytanie, ale miał swoje podejrzenia, że data jest bardzo bliska.

— Czy gdy umrę, pieniądze ze skrytki mógłby dostać Ron? Jego rodzinie się przydadzą.

Snape zmrużył oczy, przybierając surowy wyraz twarzy i odezwał się stanowczym tonem:

— Przestań mówić o śmierci. Żyjesz, jesteś po prostu wyczerpany i gadasz bzdury.

Harry znów się zaśmiał, ale śmiech szybko przeszedł w szloch. Spazmatyczny, przerażony płacz dziecka. Severus usiadł na brzegu łóżka i położył głowę chłopca na swoich kolanach, głaszcząc jego plecy. Spodnie w ciągu chwili stały się mokre.

— Coś wymyślimy, chłopcze.

— Nie... trzeba — chlipał Harry przez łzy. — Już się przyzwyczaiłem... Po prostu żal mi tego... czego nigdy nie miałem. Brakuje mi moich rodziców. Kogoś, kto przytuliłby mnie tak jak pan teraz, tylko częściej. Czasami bez powodu, od tak... Z miłości.

— Spróbuj zasnąć. Ranek wyda ci się weselszy, jak odpoczniesz.

Zmęczone ciało w końcu poddało się i Harry zapadł w sen. Snape jeszcze chwilę głaskał chłopca, czekając aż mocniej zaśnie i upewniając się, czy nie wrócą koszmary. Potem sam poszedł ukraść nocy kilka godzin odpoczynku. Jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół chłopca, nawet gdy zasypiał.

Może z zewnątrz był zimnym draniem, ale posiadał serce, a nie tylko organ do pompowania krwi. Ale o tym mało kto wiedział.


	27. Rozdział 9 cz2

**Rozdział 9.2**

Severus obudził się, słysząc szum wody w łazience. Zastanawiał się chwilę, jak chłopak w ogóle tam dotarł. Zamierzał go zapytać, jak wyjdzie, a póki co przygotował się na nowy dzień. Wezwał skrzata, by zamówić śniadanie na dwie osoby. Popijał właśnie herbatę, gdy Potter wyszedł z łazienki.

— _Wskaż mi_ łóżko — szepnął Harry, unosząc swoją różdżkę.

Severus uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. To by wyjaśniło sposób poruszania się chwilowo niewidomego chłopca.

— Niezły pomysł użycia zaklęcia naprowadzającego — odezwał się, trochę dziwiąc się temu, że dzieciak nie wystraszył się, gdy go usłyszał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Hermiona często go stosuje, gdy Ron miga się przed odrabianiem zadań. Jeśli mógłbym poprosić o herbatę z jedną łyżeczką cukru, to byłbym wdzięczny. Jajecznicę czuć aż w łazience. — No proszę, czyli to nos powiadomił Złotego Chłopca. — Myślałem, że informacje o nagłym poprawieniu się zmysłów u osób niewidzących to bujdy. Jednak nie. Słyszałem pana nawet w łazience. Wie pan, że pańskie kroki przypominają chód kota?

— Jak samopoczucie? — zapytał Severus, przerywając terkot i podając chłopakowi gorący napój.

— Dobrze. Trochę jeszcze boli mnie głowa i ramię, ale da się wytrzymać.

— Zjedz coś, to się tym zajmę. — Podsunął mu tacę.

Potter przesunął po jej krawędzi opuszkami palców, po czym jakby niepewnie odsunął rękę.

— Nie wiem, czy dam radę sam zjeść. Nie chcę panu robić tu bałaganu — zawstydził się, spuszczając głowę.

Snape warknął, zniecierpliwiony wymówkami Gryfona.

— Znam wystarczająco dużo zaklęć czyszczących, by sobie z tym poradzić, Potter. Jedz i się tym nie przejmuj — ponaglił go, wkładając w dłoń widelec.

Chłopiec patrzył, przynajmniej tak to wyglądało, w stronę, z której dobiegał głos profesora.

— Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z wczorajszej nocy. Czy powiedziałem coś niezwykłego, że tak nagle zmienił pan swoje zachowanie w stosunku do mnie?

— Głupi dzieciak! — prychnął mistrz eliksirów. — Aż tak lubisz, jak po tobie krzyczę, że teraz ci tego brakuje?

Kąciki ust chłopca uniosły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

— O, znów jest pan sobą! Może to brak porannej herbaty? Znam parę osób, które bez kawy nie potrafią zacząć dnia.

— Nie należę do osób, które gustują w palonych ziarnach wydalonych przez ptaki.

Śmiech Harry'ego rozszedł się po kwaterze.

— Wie pan, że kawa, którą pan opisał, jest najdroższą na świecie?

— Skoro tak cię to bawi, to teraz, z łaski swojej, zainteresuj się mieszaniną ściętego białka i żółtka wydaloną przez inny gatunek pierzastego rodu — zironizował profesor.

— Musiał pan to powiedzieć? — Harry odsunął talerz jak najdalej od siebie, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia. — Straciłem apetyt.

— Czyżby Złoty Chłopiec nie został uświadomiony, skąd wypadają jajka?

— Hej! Głupi nie jestem! Tylko nie myślę akurat o tym podczas posiłku. A teraz poproszę coś, co nie wypadło komuś spod ogona.

— Tosty z dżemem są na prawo. — Snape określił miejsce, a potem dodał: — A serwetki zaraz obok. Proszę nie dotykać niczego takimi rękami. Dżem truskawkowy źle schodzi ze skóry.

Harry uznał, że było to jego najweselsze śniadanie od bardzo dawna. Zanim profesor zabrał się za zmianę opatrunku na oczach i ramieniu, uprzątnął cały bałagan, który pozostał po posiłku, także z niego.

— Czyli jednak coś wczoraj palnąłem. — Harry uchylił ostrożnie powieki, mrużąc jednak oczy, nie wiedząc, czego się może spodziewać.

— Nie mam zamiaru nikomu zdradzać twoich tajemnic, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Zamknij oczy, nadal są czerwone. Organizm sam musi oczyścić je z krwi. Eliksir tylko mu w tym pomaga — instruował go, zakładając na powrót opaskę.

— Co mówiłem? — zapytał Harry, przerażony, że mógł zdradzić w nocy Snape'owi coś, czego nie chciał mówić absolutnie nikomu.

— Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć, czy jednak mam o nich zapomnieć?

— Chyba wolę wiedzieć. — Ściągnął koszulę, odsłaniając Znak pokryty strupami i zaschniętą maścią.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił, przemywając ranę i usuwając skrzepy. Potem nałożył nową warstwę maści, nie bandażując ramienia, pozwalając ranie oddychać.

— Dziś jest dwudziesty października — rzucił nagle.

Czuł, jak chłopak się spiął i zadrżał, a potem zobaczył, że Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę.

— Czy Hermiona i Ron znają szczegóły rozprawy? — zapytał.

— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Wszystko zależy od tego, co opublikował „Prorok". Dlaczego pytasz?

— Nie chciałbym, żeby wiedzieli o pewnych sprawach — powiedział cicho Gryfon.

Snape spojrzał na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. Ten chłopak chyba nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać. Przez tyle już przeszedł, a nadal przejmował się tylko innymi. Nigdy sobą.

— I bez tego martwią się o ciebie. Panna Granger jakoś się domyśliła, że tu jesteś.

Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami, opierając się o oparcie fotela.

— Zastanawiam się, czy komukolwiek powiedzieć. Może lepiej nikomu nie zdradzać tej tajemnicy, niech zostanie to niespodzianką. Dniem tryumfu, czy jak tam „Prorok" to zatytułuje — rzekł z goryczą.

Snape jednocześnie chciał i nie chciał wiedzieć. Walczyły w nim dwa sprzeczne odczucia. Z jednej strony powinien przycisnąć chłopaka i poznać dzień. Z drugiej, wtedy stałoby się wiadome, kiedy chłopak umrze. A z czegoś takiego nikt by się nie cieszył. Teraz już nie.

Przełknął ślinę i napił się zimnej już herbaty, kryjąc się za nią jak za tarczą.

Cisza trwała dłuższy czas. Nagle Harry poderwał się z fotela. Zrobił to tak niespodziewanie, że Snape drgnął z zaskoczenia.

— Co...?

— Muszę iść do Wielkiej Sali. Teraz! — przerwał mu Gryfon, wyciągając różdżkę. — Pan także.

Wspomagając się nią, skierował się ku drzwiom. Gdy uderzył o szafkę, Snape chwycił go za ramię, narzucając jednocześnie koszulę na ramiona.

— Zaprowadzę cię, będzie szybciej.

Nie pytał, po co mają tam iść. Przypuszczał, że i tak szybko się dowie.

Zatrzymali się w Wielkim Holu. Harry zwrócił się do Severusa, który spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Chłopak wciąż był bardzo blady.

— Proszę przekazać dyrektorowi, że cokolwiek się stanie, musi chronić uczniów. Ja zrobię, co do mnie należy.

— On tu zmierza — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Severus.

Harry odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, nie pozwalając sobie na chwilę słabości. Nie czas na to.

— Proszę już iść — powiedział stanowczo.

Gdy profesor wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, Harry zdjął szybko opaskę z oczu. Musiał widzieć. Nie marnując czasu, dotknął swojego Znaku. Sześcioro uczniów natychmiast opuściło posiłek i wpadło do holu ze zdenerwowanymi wyrazami twarzy.

— Chyba sobie jaja robisz, Potter! — wydarł się Goldstein, podchodząc do Harry'ego z zaciśniętymi pięściami. — Wezwałeś mnie!

— Zamknij się! — wrzasnęła Parkinson, łapiąc chłopaka za ramię i odpychając gwałtownie od Pottera. — Mógł, to to zrobił.

— Co się dzieje? — spytał Draco nieco agresywnie, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od czerwonych oczu Gryfona.

Zanim jednak Harry zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi holu otworzyły się i do zamku wkroczyło pięciu mężczyzn.

— Jest wściekły — odezwał się Lucjusz, podchodząc bliżej Harry'ego.

— Wiem — odparł chłopak, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, po czym przeniósł wzrok na stojących za Malfoyem mężczyzn.

— Co mamy robić? — Avery nadal stał przy drzwiach i wyglądał na zewnątrz.

— Chronić uczniów. Panie Rookwood, proszę wywołać swojego syna oraz pozostałą szóstkę dzieci Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wejdziemy do środka.

Ruszył przodem, kierując się w stronę Wielkiej Sali, mając nadzieję, że widok śmierciożerców nie wywoła zbyt wielkiej paniki wśród uczniów. Przy podium nauczycielskim zobaczył żywo dyskutującego z Dumbledore'em Snape'a. Na widok chłopaka, a także na widok osób mu towarzyszących w całej sali zawrzało. Uczniowie zaczęli szeptać, niektórzy podnosili się z miejsc, kierując wystraszony wzrok ku dyrektorowi i pobladłym nauczycielom.

Chłopiec znad jeziora, ten, który dał mu wtedy list, podbiegł do swojego ojca. Harry poczekał, aż mężczyzna się z nim przywita, po czym podszedł bliżej i go dotknął.

— Tak na wszelki wypadek. Proszę przyprowadzić resztę. — Ponieważ miał zapas zaklęcia jeszcze z poprzedniego tygodnia, nie żałował go użyć.

— Harry! — Hermiona już biegła w jego stronę, ale on ją na razie zignorował.

Dyrektor też już szybko do nich podchodził.

— Chłopcze, czy...

— Jest na błoniach — rzucił krótko, mijając go i podchodząc do małej grupki stojącej u boku Rookwooda.

Kilka dotknięć i światło zgasło, wchłaniając się w ciała wybranych uczniów.

— Jesteście teraz pod moją opieką — powiedział. — Wkrótce zobaczycie rodziców.

Dyrektor w międzyczasie rzucił kilka poleceń McGonagall, która szybko wybiegła, on sam zaś zaczął rzucać zaklęcia ochronne na okna. Pozostali nauczyciele starali się zagonić uczniów pod ścianę, jak najdalej od wejścia.

— Macie ich chronić! — Potter rozkazał „swoim", odwracając się od zaskoczonych śmierciożerców. — Chyba, że chcecie przypłacić to życiem. Gdy Voldemort zginie zostaniecie uwolnieni, ale tylko od was zależy, co się później z wami stanie. Od waszego postępowania zależy wasza przyszłość jak i waszych dzieci.

Odwrócił się na kilka sekund w stronę Draco, który obserwował go od strony młodszych śmierciożerców. Przyłożył na krótko dłoń do serca i następnie wskazał na Malfoya.

Nie czekał na reakcję. Zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia, dotykając znów Znaku. Severus Snape odwrócił się w jego stronę, czując wezwanie, a widząc, dokąd zmierza, bez zastanowienia dołączył do niego.

— Harry, dokąd idziesz? — Hermiona znów podbiegła do przyjaciela i złapała go za ramię.

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, a potem na stojącego obok Rona. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, zagarnął oboje przyjaciół w ramiona i mocno przytulił.

— Kocham was — szepnął. — Zrobię wszystko, żebyście byli bezpieczni.

Zaraz potem odsunął ich od siebie i nie dając nikomu czasu na jakąkolwiek reakcję, wyskoczył na korytarz, nie pozwalając się zatrzymać. Snape ruszył za nim, przeklinając.

— Nie. To niemożliwe. To się nie dzieje — szeptała Hermiona, coraz bardziej blednąc i wpadając w panikę.

Podbiegła do najbliższego okna i wyjrzała na błonia. Harry właśnie schodził po schodach w asyście Severusa. W oddali widać było zbliżającą się szybko grupę zamaskowanych ludzi w pelerynach.

Zza drzwi wejściowych słychać było tupot wielu stóp. Nagle schody na zewnątrz zapełniły się nieznanymi Hermionie ludźmi.

— Kto to? — zapytała zdumiona.

— To, panno Granger — odezwał się Dumbledore, przechodząc obok — jest Zakon Feniksa.

Opuścił Wielką Salę, mijając w drzwiach McGonagall, która zaraz też zablokowała je zaklęciem.

— Idźcie do reszty uczniów. Tu jest niebezpiecznie — nakazała, odganiając od okna dwójkę Gryfonów. Wszyscy wyjęli różdżki.

Harry nie spodziewał się pomocy. Jednak, gdy przy jego drugim boku stanął Syriusz z Lupinem, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— To co, mały? Skopiemy mu dupsko za twoich rodziców?

Harry zerknął na animaga niepewnie.

— Syriuszu?

— Tak, mały? — Mężczyzna kucnął przy nim.

— Cokolwiek się stanie, pomóż Snape'owi — poprosił Harry, patrząc prosto w oczy swojego chrzestnego. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Severusa, który obserwował grupę w oddali i udawał, że nie słucha. — Jeśli mi się nie powiedzie, tylko on ma szansę zabić Voldemorta — kontynuował Potter.

— No co ty, mały? Mówisz, jakbyś miał zaraz paść trupem — zaśmiał się słabo Syriusz, ale chwilę później śmiech zamarł mu na ustach, gdy zobaczył śmiertelnie poważną i zdecydowaną twarz Harry'ego.

Postacie w maskach zbliżyły się na odległość rzutu zaklęciem. Harry nagle uścisnął Syriusza i wystąpił do przodu, zanim ten zdążył wstać.

— Zatrzymajcie go! — krzyknął Syriusz, zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry jest sam przeciwko całej grupie śmierciożerców.

Severus wyciągnął tylko rękę, powstrzymując go przed skoczeniem chłopakowi na pomoc.

— Nie niwecz jego poświęcenia — powiedział twardo. — On już zdecydował. Zostańcie tutaj i brońcie wejścia.

Zostawił zdumioną grupę i podszedł do Harry'ego, stając obok niego w pozie pełnej gotowości.

— Dziękuję — szepnął chłopak, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Jego błyszczący wzrok błądził po ukrytych za maskami twarzach stojących kawałek dalej śmierciożerców, którzy także przyglądali się z niepokojem temu, co działo się na schodach Hogwartu i w pobliżu bramy.

— Jak już mam zostać Wybawicielem Czarodziejskiego Świata, to wypada stać w samym centrum zdarzeń — rzucił Snape pełnym sarkazmu głosem, wywołując nikły uśmieszek na twarzy Harry'ego.

— Mógłby pan rzucić na mnie _Sonorus_? Chciałbym im coś powiedzieć.

Snape spełnił prośbę, dziwiąc się, czemu chłopak sam tego nie zrobi. Harry wystąpił jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu, taksowany przez Voldemorta morderczym wzrokiem.

— Osoby, które prosiły, zostały wysłuchane. — Głos piętnastoletniego chłopca dotarł wzmocniony do wszystkich zebranych na błoniach. — Dzieci są bezpieczne w zamku. Jeśli chcecie, możecie do nich dołączyć i je bronić. Nawet jeśli was będzie karał, im nie stanie się krzywda.

Przez chwilę na błoniach zapadła kompletna cisza. Atmosfera zgęstniała niczym naelektryzowana, nikt nie odważył się poruszyć. Kilka sekund później rozległy się zwielokrotnione dźwięki deportacji i kilkoro śmierciożerców zniknęło z otoczenia Czarnego Pana, by natychmiast pojawić się obok Severusa.

— Nie pokonasz mnie, Harry Potterze! — krzyknął Voldemort z wściekłością, unosząc różdżkę.

— Ale obawiasz się tego — rzekł Harry sucho. — Sam sprowadziłeś na siebie ten koniec. Wiesz, który dzisiaj jest. Termin się skończył. Ja dotrzymam obietnicy, a ty i tak przegrasz.

— Nie pozwolę ci na to. _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka wyskoczyła z kieszeni Harry'ego jak z procy i poszybowała do ręki Lorda. Chłopiec nawet nie drgnął.

— _Mam zamiar zakończyć to tu i teraz. Najlepiej tylko z dwiema ofiarami._

Voldemort zaczął chyba panikować. Nakazał atakować, omijając Pottera. Zaklęcia pomknęły w stronę najbliższej grupy. Harry nie mógł w niej znaleźć Severusa, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna sobie poradzi. Przecież już w gorszych bywał opałach i zawsze wychodził cało.

Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę swojego prawdziwego i jedynego przeciwnika.

— _I co teraz zrobisz bez swojej obstawy?_ — Czarny Pan poczuł się pewniej.

— _To, co będę musiał_ — odparł krótko Harry.

Potrząsnął minimalnie rękawem, z którego wysunął się mały sztylet. Ukradł go z szafki Severusa, gdy wychodził. Profesorowi służył pewnie do otwierania listów, ale do tego zadania też się nada. W pierwszej chwili chciał nim rzucić w Voldemorta, ale bał się, że nie trafi. Nigdy nie ćwiczył rzutów w cel. To było zbyt ryzykowne. Zdecydował się na drugie wyjście.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Voldemorta, który zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Jednym, płynnym ruchem wbił sobie ostrze w pierś. Ból powalił go na kolana. Wyrwał sztylet z rany i upuścił na ziemię. Resztkami sił uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego wroga. Ten stał jak skamieniały z opuszczoną głową. Na jego piersi szybko rosła krwista plama.

— Coś ty zrobił? — wycharczał Voldemort, a z jego ust popłynęła strużka krwi.

Harry upadł na bok, nadal się uśmiechając, teraz już łagodniej. Uniósł jeszcze w górę dłoń, szepcząc:

— _Severus Sors._

Zamknął oczy.


	28. Rozdział 9 cz3

**Rozdział 9.3**

Ludzie szaleli. Sowy latały w biały dzień ponad ulicami w całej Anglii. Fajerwerki o najprzeróżniejszych kształtach wybuchały co kilkanaście minut. Mugole, zaniepokojeni, ukryli się w domach, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

A Czarodziejski Świat świętował. Nie przejmował się teraz karami Ministerstwa Magii za złamanie zasad tajności. Wszyscy się cieszyli, że Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymieniać odszedł raz na zawsze.

Nie świętowano tylko w jednym miejscu. Przed małym pokoikiem na uboczu skrzydła szpitalnego grupka osób krążyła nerwowo, ściskając pięści.

— Jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? — denerwował się Syriusz. — To już druga doba.

Hermiona tuliła się do Rona, zagryzając co chwilę wargi. Lupin już jakiś czas temu dał sobie spokój z próbami powstrzymania Blacka przed chodzeniem tam i z powrotem.

Draco siedział mało arystokratycznie pod ścianą na podłodze. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, tylko co jakiś czas marszczył nerwowo brwi. Jego ojciec miał więcej godności i zajął krzesło obok i podobnie do wilkołaka, zachował się spokojnie.

Nagle drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i wszyscy poderwali się na nogi. Severus Snape, a za nim pani Pomfrey, wyszli do zebranych. Ci lekko pobledli, widząc, jak oboje wycierają krew z dłoni w ręczniki. Snape zlustrował ich chłodno i zwrócił się do Poppy:

— Idę spać. Przyjdę wieczorem go wybudzić.

Hermiona rzuciła mu się na szyję tak nagle, że zatrzymał się plecami na ścianie.

— Dziękuję! — załkała. — Dziękuję.

Mężczyzna odsunął ją od siebie prawie ze wzgardą.

— Panno Granger — warknął. — Myślała pani, że dam się tak łatwo wrobić w Wybrańca? Nie ma tak dobrze! Urodził się nim, to i dożyje starości z tym piętnem. A teraz, jak mówiłem wcześniej – idę spać.

Opuścił szpital, trzaskając drzwiami. Gdy tylko zniknął, wszyscy odwrócili się do pielęgniarki, czekając na wiadomości.

— Co z Harrym? — spytał Syriusz, nie mogąc już wytrzymać niepewności.

— Jest na razie pod wpływem eliksiru Żywej Śmierci. Dopóki rana nie zagoi się do końca, nie podamy antidotum. Nie wiemy, w jakim stanie się obudzi. Był martwy przez ponad dwie minuty.

— Śmierć kliniczna — wtrąciła Hermiona słabym głosem. — Nie wiadomo, jakie szkody spowodował w mózgu brak tlenu.

Pielęgniarka kiwnęła głową na te słowa.

— Właśnie. Reakcje ciała są prawidłowe, więc od razu wykluczamy paraliż. Nie wiemy jednak, co z resztą.

Draco miał dość. Nie obdarzając nikogo ani jednym spojrzeniem, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł ze szpitala. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Miał ochotę się upić.

Jedyne miejsce, gdzie mógł to zrobić, to gabinet Snape'a. Drzwi wpuściły go po podaniu hasła. Profesor jeszcze się nie położył. Wychodził właśnie z łazienki, gdy Malfoy napełniał sobie szklankę Ognistą. Nie powiedział nic. Zamiast tego sam sięgnął po szklankę i nalał sobie do pełna, po czym usiadł w fotelu przed kominkiem.

— Wiesz, że kojarzysz mu się z lodem i jabłkami? — odezwał się, patrząc w puste oczy Draco.

— Komu? — Chłopak zajął fotel obok.

— Potterowi.

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie miało to z nim nic wspólnego.

— I co z tego? On już zdecydował — stwierdził obojętnym tonem, jednym haustem wychylając pół szklanki whisky.

Snape obserwował go przez chwilę, nic nie mówiąc. Jeszcze kilka minut temu Draco z pewnością umierał z niepokoju o Pottera, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Teraz siedział obok śmiertelnie blady i zmęczony, a nadal chciało mu się bawić w te niedorzeczności.

— Weź pod uwagę, pod jaką był presją. Teraz okoliczności diametralnie się zmieniły — rzucił niby mimochodem mistrz eliksirów, popijając bursztynowy napój z o wiele większą powściągliwością niż jego chrześniak.

— Bawisz się w swata? — Draco obrzucił go chłodnym wzrokiem, który jednak nie zrobił na Severusie najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Skoro wnuków raczej się nie doczekam, to chcę mieć chociaż z kim porozmawiać wieczorami, zamiast patrzeć na puste ściany. Snape Manor jest wystarczająco duże dla trójki mężczyzn.

— Ojciec mnie zamorduje, jeśli nie spłodzę potomka.

Snape prychnął.

— Niech weźmie Narcyzę w obroty. Teraz w modzie są zaokrąglone biodra, a nie odstające patyki. Jeden czy dwóch braci by ci nie zaszkodziło. A teraz bądź łaskaw zachować ciszę i nie opróżnić mi całkowicie barku. Idę spać. Zabicie Czarnego Pana to nie lada wyczyn.

— Znaki zniknęły — zauważył Draco, dotykając swojego ramienia.

— Nie wszystkie, Draco. Nie wszystkie — mruknął mężczyzna i ruszył do drugiego pokoju.

Gdy wszedł do sypialni i ściągnął szatę, przez chwilę dotykał Mrocznego Znaku mieniącego się kolorami.

— To kara czy nagroda, Potter? — posłał pytanie w przestrzeń.

Zabicie Czarnego Pana było dziwnym uczuciem dla Severusa. Widząc, jak Potter upada, na początku nie wiedział dlaczego, natychmiast skrył się pod peleryną niewidką, którą zabrał z sali rozpraw. Dziwne przeczucie kazało mu ją mieć przy sobie właśnie dziś. Gdy leżący chłopak uniósł dłoń, wydało mu się to niezwykłym ruchem. Nagły żar zalał go jedną, potężną falą, omal nie zwalając z nóg. Poczuł się, jakby odzyskał z dziesięć lat. Zaczął szybko zbliżać się do swego przeciwnika. Czarny Pan już unosił różdżkę w stronę swojej piersi, by się uleczyć. Severus nie pozwolił mu na to.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — Ponownie to coś nakazało mu rozbroić wroga.

Voldemort szarpnął się, gdy obie różdżki wyrwały się z jego rąk. Mistrz eliksirów odrzucił pelerynę.

— Snape! Do końca zdrajca! — zawarczał Lord.

Profesor nie wiedział, skąd wzięło się w nim przekonanie, by powiedzieć właśnie te słowa:

— Za zabicie niewinnych skazuję cię na śmierć!

Voldemort umarł. Trwało to kilka minut, ale wreszcie zdechł. W kawałkach.

To Syriusz powiedział mu potem, że syczał. On, który nigdy nie znał wężomowy. Jednak wtedy się tym nie przejmował. Chłopak był najważniejszy. Uratowali go w ostatniej chwili. Snape wiedział, że im się udało, bo odczuł to na sobie. W tej samej chwili, w której Potter odetchnął, jemu znów wróciło te dziesięć lat. Poczuł się zmęczony, ale nie mógł jeszcze odpocząć. Rana chłopca była zbyt poważna, by przetransportować go do Munga. Podanie eliksiru Żywej Śmierci było ostatnią deską ratunku. Tylko tak mogli zyskać czas potrzebny, by wyleczyć serce.

Severus zapadł w końcu w sen zasłużonych. Należało mu się. Po tylu latach wyrzeczeń w końcu był wolny.

Harry'ego wybudzono wieczorem, tak jak obiecał Snape. Umieszczono go w normalnej części szpitala, by wszyscy się zmieścili. Przez chwilę był otumaniony i nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Przetarł oczy, próbując usiąść, ale ktoś go powstrzymał. Sięgnął po okulary, ale nie mógł ich znaleźć. Znów ktoś mu pomógł, podając je. Pierwsze, co zobaczył po ich założeniu, to Snape i Hermiona stojący tuż przy jego łóżku. Zaraz potem wróciły wspomnienia. Dotknął swojej piersi i rozpiął koszulę. Poza czerwoną blizną nie znalazł nic.

— Co z Voldemortem? — zapytał ostrożnie.

— Zdechł — odparł Snape. — Skazałem go.

Harry zamrugał. Ściągnął okulary, wytarł je w koszulę i znów założył. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na mężczyznę.

— Dobrze się pan czuje, profesorze?

Hermiona zachichotała. Harry odwrócił się do niej, wskazując mistrza eliksirów.

— Nie mam omamów, prawda?

— Nie, Harry. Nie masz. Pan profesor jest w koszulce z krótkim rękawem.

— O, to dobrze. Myślałem, że już coś nie tak ze mną. — Znów zamilkł, przypatrując się Znakowi na jego ramieniu. — _Jest kolorowy_ — zasyczał automatycznie, patrząc na węża.

— _I chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego_ — poprosił o wyjaśnienie mężczyzna.

— Znów pan używa wężomowy, profesorze. Musi pan nad tym panować, bo jeszcze wezmą pana za Dziedzica Salazara — zaśmiała się Hermiona, nic sobie nie robiąc z nieco teraz mniej groźnej postawy Postrachu Hogwartu.

Harry patrzył na profesora zszokowany.

— _Chyba coś mi zostawiłeś._

— _Przynajmniej będę miał z kim porozmawiać_ — stwierdził, jak się już trochę otrząsnął. — Mogę już wstać czy mam czekać do najbliższych świąt?

— Nikt nigdy nie potrafił cię powstrzymać, nie będę zmieniał tej tradycji. Kolacja rozpoczęła się jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

Transmutował pidżamę Pottera w coś normalnego i wszyscy razem ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Po drodze natknęli się na rozmawiającego z Zabinim Draco. Na widok Pottera Malfoy przerwał i tylko patrzył, jak brunet go mija. W jego szarych oczach przez moment znów odbijała się pustka, szybko jednak zastąpiona przez zwykły obojętny wyraz. Chłopak już miał wrócić do rozmowy, gdy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swym ramieniu. Odwrócił się, by tę osobę zbesztać, ale natrafił na niespodziewaną przeszkodę. Gorące i bardzo miękkie wargi Złotego Chłopca. Nie trwało to długo. Gdy oprzytomniał, Gryfon ze swoją obstawą wchodził już do Wielkiej Sali. Draco patrzył za nim, nie zwracając uwagi na kpiarski uśmiech Blaise'a, po czym jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu pełnym wyższości i samozadowolenia. Kilka sekund później Draco również ruszył do sali. Gdy tam wszedł, Snape zajął już swoje miejsce wśród wiwatów uczniów wszystkich Domów. Gdy hałas opadł, Draco usłyszał coś niezwykłego, co sprawiło, że szczęka opadła mu w bardzo niearystokratyczny sposób.

— Profesorze Snape? — Harry stał przy swoim miejscu i jakoś dziwnie się uśmiechał.

— Tak, Snape? — odparł zapytany.

Harry rozejrzał się, upewniając, czy wszyscy słuchają.

— Chciałem tylko podziękować, ojcze.

I usiadł.

A wraz z nim kilka ciał uderzyło o podłogę. Może więcej niż kilka. Minerwę złapał Albus, a Sinistra wymsknęła się z rąk Flitwicka.

— _To było dobre, panie Snape._

— _Wiem. I myślę, że szybko się przyzwyczaję._

Kilka kolejnych osób przywitało się z podłogą. Ron był jedną z nich, a Hermiona tylko się uśmiechnęła, wylewając na niego wodą. Teraz wszystko miało być już dobrze.

**KONIEC.**


End file.
